Someone Like You
by AmateurHour87
Summary: Spencer owns and manages a popular bar in NYC
1. Chapter 1

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"WE'RE CLOSED"

"Is that why you have that closed sign on the door?"

_**When I look up she's pointing at the door.**_

"Why are you in my bar?"

"I came by to let you know i'm playing tonight"

_**Is this a joke?  
><strong>_

"Sorry we're fully booked"

"Well now you're overbooked"

"I'm not interested"

"I haven't even asked you out yet"

_**I watch her as she takes a seat at the bar.**_

"I'm busy you need to leave"

_**This girl's gorgeous.**_

"You're going to kick me out?"

"I never actually invited you in"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I'm Ashley"

"And I'm annoyed"

"No you're not you think i'm adorable"

**_I don't think adorable's the right word._**

"So i'm Ashley and you're?"

"Is my name even important?"

"That depends on what we're doing"

_**She just winked at me.**_

"Ashley?"

_**I watch Kyla as she walks behind the bar.**_

"Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by and surprise my favourite sister"

"I'm your only sister"

"You're still my favourite"

_**So this is the sister Kyla was telling me about.**_

"How long are you in town for?"

"Indefinately"

"You're staying?"

"Yer"

"I can't believe this"

_**Kyla seems really excited.**_

"When did you get in?"

"A couple of hours ago"

"Where are you staying?"

"That doesn't matter right now"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's staring at me.**_

"Ashley please don't tell me you came all the way to New York City and didn't organise somewhere to stay?"

"Okay I won't"

"So you didn't organise anywhere to stay and you didn't bring any clothes?"

"I brought clothes"

_**It's kind of hard to get anything done when Kyla's sister is staring at me.**_

"You still haven't told me your name?"

"I know"

_**When I say that Kyla starts laughing.**_

"Ky can you work tonight?"

"Spencer I have that date I was telling you about"

_**That's right.**_

"I'll work"

_**Now i'm laughing.**_

"You'll be my janitor for the night?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be"

"Ashley stop hitting on Spencer"

"Come on Kyla you know she's not my type"

"Since when is hot not your type?"

"Since hot asked me if I wanted to be the janitor"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"So you manage this place?"

"Ashley she owns this place"

"And you work here?"

"Yer"

"I'm impressed"

"You're impressed I work here?"

"No Kyla i'm impressed she owns this place and I think it's ridiculous that you work here"

"Ashley don't you ever get sick of doing nothing?"

"No"

_**Can't they have this conversation somewhere else?**_

_**I really need to get this done before I open up.**_

"Is that your stuff over there?"

"Yer"

"Okay well I'm going to put it up in my room and then we're going to go find you a place to stay"

_**When Kyla walks away Ashley moves so she's standing behind the bar.**_

"Where were we?"

"We weren't anywhere you were leaving"

"Just admit it Spencer you want me"

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

_**She follows me as I start walking towards the coolroom.**_

"I've never had a reason not to be"

_**When I turn around i'm cornered.**_

"Look Ashley i've got alot of work to do"

"So you keep saying"

_**She steps forward so my backs pressed against the wall.**_

"Okay I'll humour you for a second"

_**I drop my clipboard on the ground and pull her forward so her lips are touching mine.**_

_**I'm only human and when a girl as hot as Ashley is hitting on me there's only so much **_**I can resist.**

_**But I know how girls like Ashley operate.**_

_**So I pull back before things get out of hand.**_

"Really Ashley?"

_**I raise my eyebrows.**_

"That's it?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spencer we're going to hook up"

_**She's probably right.**_

"And you're going to love every second of it"

_**I watch her as she picks up my clipboard.**_

"Then I should probably start working on a good fake orgasm"

"Spencer you won't be faking it"

"If that's anything to go by Ashley I think I will be"

_**I grab my clipboard off her and walk back out to the bar.**_

"There you are"

_**Kyla's waiting by the door.**_

"Ashley let's go"

"Start practicing Spencer because it's going to happen"

"I can't wait"

_**I shake my head as she starts laughing.**_

"That's the spirit"

"ASHLEY COME ON LET'S GO"

"Okay Kyla settle down i'm coming"

_**I watch her as she starts walking towards the door.**_

"I'll see you around"


	2. Chapter 2

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Tash just walked in"

"So?"

"Spence she's getting pretty clingy"

"Zara?"

"I'm just saying this is the third time this week she's come here"

_**I know she's right.**_

"Is it really that hard to believe that someone could actually like drinking at this place?"

"No this place is awesome but we both know that's not why she's here"

"What are you getting at Zara?"

"I just think she's interested in you more than you are in her"

_**I hate when this happens.**_

"Hi what can I get you?"

"Can we just grab three jack and cokes?"

"Sure"

_**I grab three glasses and quickly start making their drinks.**_

"There you go that's twenty one dollars"

_**He hands me twenty five.**_

"I'll just grab you you're change"

"Don't worry about it"

"Thanks"

"Spence all i'm saying is that maybe you should reconsider this no strings attached relationship you're having with Tash"

"Okay I get it"

"Don't get all snappy at me it's not my fault you're so irresistable"

**_When she says that I start laughing._**

"Fuck you Zara"

**_She's my best friend but she always ruins my fun._**

"Don't hate on me Spencer you're the one who makes the rules"

"Well I also pay your annoying ass to serve customers and right now you're not doing that"

_**Tonight's our weekly open mic night and the place is packed.**_

"Someone's a little sexually frustrated"

_**I had sex like two days ago.**_

"Well Zara maybe you should be a good best friend and help me out"

"Spence you don't pay me nearly enough for that"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Hi what can I get you?"

_**When I look up I notice it's Ashley.**_

"Spencer it must be fate that we keep running into eachother"

"Ashley this is second time so I wouldn't really say that we keep running into eachother"

_**She's laughing.**_

"And you know I own this place so it's not really fate"

"Well whatever it is i'm not complaining"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Okay well I've got to get back to it but if you're looking for Kyla she's not here"

"I'm not looking for Kyla"

_**I didn't think she was.**_

"Okay well did you want something to drink?"

"I'll grab a beer"

_**When I walk over to the fridge Zara's grinning.**_

"Who's that?"

"Kyla's sister"

"That's Kyla's sister?"

"Yer"

"Damn Spence she's hot"

"I know"

_**I reach down grabbing a beer out of the fridge.**_

"You're grinning like an idiot"

"No i'm not"

"You're going to fuck Kyla's sister aren't you?"

"I am"

_**When I walk off Zara starts laughing.**_

"Here"

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house"

"Spencer if I accept that i'll owe you"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Then you'll probably want sexual favours and I'm not okay with that"

_**Sure she's not.**_

"Ashley how about you just pay me for the beer and then you don't have to worry that my generosity comes with a hidden agenda"

"That would make things alot easier for me"

_**I watch her as she pulls out a ten dollar bill.**_

"I'll grab your change"

"Keep it"

"Oh no Ashley I couldn't possibly keep it"

_**I walk over and grab her change out of the register.**_

"There you go"

_**She looks even hotter than she did this afternoon.**_

"Thanks"

_**I deliberately walk away before she can say anything else.**_

"Did you just charge her for her drink?"

"Yer"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"That's harsh"

"Zara when you meet her you'll understand"

"Is she a bitch?"

"No she's kind of hard to describe"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Hey Tash"

_**I lean on the bar.**_

"Hey"

_**I'm not surprised when she leans forward gently pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Tash?"

_**Great I hate when I have to have the whole we can't have sex anymore talk.**_

"So my friends want to leave and I thought I'd check and see if you wanted me to stay?"

_**I really hate when this happens. **_

"Tash I don't think that's a good idea"

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"Yer I think we should just go back to being friends"

"I thought we were friends"

"We are Tash I just think you're looking for something that isn't here"

"Spencer I have no idea what you're talking about?"

_**Usually I wouldn't have this conversation here.**_

_**But i'm about to close and there's hardly anybody here.**_

"Tash this is the third time this week you've come here and I think it's best we stop whatever this is before someone gets hurt"

_**By someone I mean her.**_

"Before I get hurt right?"

"Yer"

"Spencer you're such a bitch"

_**Here we go.**_

"Tash i'm sorry"

_**The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.**_

_**But I made myself pretty clear when we started sleeping together.**_

"Fuck you Spencer"

_**That's going to leave a mark.**_

"So she took that well?"

_**I rub my cheek as Tash storms out of the bar.**_

"Yer I think she's okay with it"

_**When I turn around Zara and Ashley are laughing.**_

"You're still here"

"Spencer don't act like you're disappointed i'm still here"

_**When I look at Zara she starts laughing even more.**_

"I need a beer"

_**I walk over to the fridge.**_

"Zara do you want one?"

"Yer"

"Ashley?"

"Yer why not"

_**I grab three beers and walk back over to where they're standing.**_

"There you go"

"Thanks Spence"

_**When I pass Ashley hers she's grinning.**_

"Six fifty"

_**I raise my eyebrows as she pulls out another ten dollar bill.**_

"I get change"

"I know how it works Ashley"

_**Zara's loving this.**_

"Do you know how all this ends?"

"Yer you go back to your hotel slightly drunker than you were when you left"

"I don't have a hotel"

"You're still homeless?"

"That depends on your definition of homeless"

_**I turn so i'm facing Zara.**_

"Do you get what I mean now?"

"Yer"

"You talked to Zara about me?"

_**Maybe if I drink my beer she'll forget that little slip up.**_

"You want to fuck me Spencer just admit it"

"I want to fuck alot of girls Ashley but you're not one of them"

_**That shut her up.**_

"Zara i'm going to take the rubbish out"

"Okay i'll get everyone out"

"Thanks"

_**I quickly walk out the back and toss the bags in the dumpster.**_

"I'm not one of them?"

_**She's definately one of them.**_

"Spencer we both know i'm one of them"

_**When I get to the door she cuts me off.**_

"You're pretty confident aren't you?"

"Spencer we're more alike than you think"

_**She moves so my body's wedged between hers and the door.**_

"Ashley I don't do relationships"

"I don't want one"

_**She reaches down undoing the button on my jeans.**_

"It's just sex"

"Spencer i've given more than my fair share of these speeches so I know how it works"

_**I reach down fixing the button on my jeans.**_

"I have to close the bar first"

"Let Zara do it"

_**I can't do that**_

"Ashley good things come to those who wait"

_**I slip my hands under her shirt.**_

"Can I fuck you on the bar?"

_**I slowly start rubbing her nipples between my fingers.**_

"Is that a fantasy of yours?"

"This isn't very fair"

_**I start laughing when she looks down at my hands.**_

"Life's not fair Ashley"

_**I lean forward pressing my lips against hers as my hands slide down to her hips.**_

_**I was only messing around earlier when I said she wasn't a good kisser because she is.**_

_**She's a great kisser.**_

"I should get back in there"

_**I watch her as she wipes her lips with her hand.**_

"Alright"


	3. Chapter 3

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_**.**_

"So i'm guessing that Ashley still being here means you two are going to..."

"Yer"

_**I start laughing when she slaps me on the ass.**_

"I'll leave you to it then"

_**Zara's the perfect **__**friend.**_

"How does someone your age own a place like this?"

_**I grab fifteen dollars out of the register and walk over to where she's standing.**_

"Ashley are you asking because you're interested or because you're nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"You know i'm amazing and you're worried you're not going to leave me satisfied"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Spencer leaving you satisfied isn't something i'm worried about"

_**I put the money down in front of her.**_

"What's that?"

"That's the money I took for your drinks"

_**I can't keep her money.**_

"Why are you giving it back?"

"I don't charge friends for drinks?"

"We're friends?"

"No"

"Then why can't you charge me?"

"I'm good friends with your sister"

"Spencer I don't want your money"

"It's not my money"

_**I grab the bottle of Tequila off the shelf and start pouring two shots.**_

"Here"

"Spencer are you trying to get me wasted?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Do I need to?"

"No it's probably better for you if you don't"

_**I quickly down my shot.**_

"Then i'll be taking that back"

_**I watch her as she hops up and walks behind the bar.**_

"Rough night?"_**  
><strong>_

"No actually it was a pretty normal night"

"Spencer does a normal night for you usually include a bitch slap?"

"No"

_**She's so hot when she grins.**_

"Have you done everything you need to do?"

"Pretty much"

_**Sleeping with Ashley is slightly more complicated than most girls.**_

_**Her sister's one of my best friends and I don't want anything that happens with Ashley and I to ruin what I have with Kyla.**_

"Ashley sex is sex right?"

"I couldn't agree more"

"Okay I just needed to make sure we were on the same page"

"Spencer we're in the same sentence"

_**Before I know what's happening her lips are on mine and her hands are grabbing my ass.**_

_**This is the third time today we've kissed and usually I don't worry too much about the kissing but Ashley's hot and she's an amazing kisser.**_

_**So I stand there resting my hands on her hips as her lips move against mine.**_

"Fuck"

_**She just pushed me backwards and my back slammed into the fridge.**_

"Sorry"

_**That certainly didn't tickle.**_

"Don't be"

_**I quickly press my lips back against hers and lead her away from the bar.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**My backs the last thing I want to think about right now.**_

"I'm fine"

_**I reach down wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"Where are you taking me?"

_**I stop walking when we get to my office.**_

"This is the room where I keep all my whips and handcuffs"

_**She presses her chest into my back as I start fiddling with the lock.**_

"So this is your office?"

_**I start laughing as she pops the button on my jeans.**_

"Yer"

_**The second we step inside I shut the door behind me as she pushes me up against my desk.**_

"You're choosing desk sex over couch sex?"

_**I lean on the desk as she takes a step backwards.**_

"I actually plan on utilising both"

_**I stand there and watch her as she pulls her shirt up and over her head.**_

"Spencer sex isn't a spectator sport"

_**She's hot and if she thinks i'm going to help her undress she's going to be incredibly disappointed.**_

"Ashley I want to get a good understanding of what I have to work with"

_**Her body's amazing and the bra she's wearing is fucking hot.**_

"I'm okay with that"

_**I really wouldn't care if she wasn't.**_

_**She's hot and watching her undress is a massive turn on.**_

"Not bad Ashley"

_**She has the most incredible body.**_

"Maybe having sex with you isn't such a bad idea after all"

"Spencer we both know that you wanted to have sex with me the minute I walked into the bar"

_**That's true.**_

"I'd be lying if I said the thought didn't cross my mind"

_**I quickly get rid of my shirt and pants.**_

"That was sexy Spencer"

_**I wasn't trying to be sexy.**_

"Ashley being sexy is the last thing on my mind right now"

_**I gently press my hands into her shoulders and walk until she's standing in front of the couch.**_

"Now are we going to keep talking about this?"

_**I gently shove her backwards so she's sitting down.**_

"Or are we actually going to get on with it?"

_**I drop to my knees and quickly pull her panties down past her ankles.**_

"I vote we get on with it"

_**I thought she might say that.**_

"Mmmmmm"

_**The second my tongue touches her clit her whole body starts shaking.**_

_**She's really wet.**_

"Damn"

_**This isn't the first time i've done this, but every girls different and I'm pretty sure I just figured out what drives Ashley crazy.**_

"Fuck"

_**She tastes amazing.**_

_**I keep moving my tongue between her folds as my fingers press against the outside of her hole.**_

_**I consider teasing her but I know that's only going to frustrate me as well.**_

"Spencer"

_**I quickly slip two fingers inside of her as my tongue starts flicking her clit back and forth.**_

"Aaaahhhhhh"

_**I use my spare hand to spread her legs as I push a third finger inside of her.**_

"Ssssppppp..."

_**I quickly start moving my lips up her stomach.**_

"You're so hot"

_**I start moving my fingers faster as my lips wrap around her nipple.**_

_**But when her breathing becomes really heavy I know she's close.**_

"Mmmm"

_**Her whole body starts shaking when I curl my fingers and quickly flick her clit back and forth with my thumb.**_

"Spencer that was..."

**_She quickly sits up and somehow moves me so my backs pressing against the couch._**

"Spencer that was good but i'll show you better"


	4. Chapter 4

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I had very high expectations for Ashley and she didn't let me down.**_

_**The sex was amazing.**_

"Sorry"

_**I reach down and pick up my shirt.**_

"Ashley did you hit your head?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spencer I was apologising because you have a mark on your back"

_**That doesn't surprise me she was pretty aggressive.  
><strong>_

"It happens"

_**I quickly throw my shirt back on and fix my jeans.**_

"Here"

_**I grab her shirt off the ground and toss it to her.**_

"Thanks"

"Do you want a beer?"

_**It's late but i'm not even close to being tired yet.**_

"Yer why not"

_**I walk back out to the bar as Ashley finishes putting on her clothes.**_

_**I can't believe Kyla didn't tell me how hot her sister is.**_

_**I've slept with more than my fair share of girls but she's easily the hottest.**_

_**Her body's perfect and she looks incredible when she's naked.**_

"What time is it?"

_**I reach down grabbing two beers out of the fridge.**_

"It's just after three"

_**I walk out from behind the bar and take a seat in one of the booths.**_

"Have I worn you out?"_**  
><strong>_

"Actually Spencer you've woken me right up"

_**I pass her a beer as she sits down opposite me.**_

"How's your back?"

"I'm pretty sure you've bruised my spine"

"Sorry I got a little carried away"

_**She practically threw me at the fridge.**_

"Next time..."

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Ashley that depends on how desperate I am"

_**I shake my head when she starts laughing.**_

"I have to give you credit Spencer"

_**Here we go.**_

"You made me orgasm alot quicker than most girls do"

"That doesn't surprise me"

"You rate yourself pretty highly don't you?"

"Should I not?"

"No Spencer you definately should"

_**Ashley and I have alot in common.**_

_**We're both slutty and we both enjoy sex with no strings attached.**_

"So how long have you owned this place?"

"Ashley this is the third time you've been intrigued by me owning this place"

"You live in New York City one of the most expensive cities in the world and you're probably only twenty four"

"Twenty five"

"Okay so you're twenty five and you own an incredibly popular bar in Manhatten"

"So?"

"How many twenty five year olds do you know that own bars?"

"Why's my age relevant?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

_**I watch her as she takes another sip of her beer.**_

"Most twenty five year olds are paying off their college debt and struggling to make rent"

"I'm not like most twenty five year olds"

"I'm starting to see that"

_**I'm not sure I want to have this conversation with her.**_

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Ashley I met you like twelve hours ago"

"So?"

"I'm not big on sharing my life story with someone I just met"

"You'll have sex with me but you won't talk about your bar?"

"Exactly"

_**I know i've probably made her even more curious.**_

_**But there are some things I'd prefer to keep private.**_

"Spencer you're a very unusual person"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It probably freaks most people out but with me it makes you more interesting"

"Ashley what happened to you not falling in love with me?"

_**Now she's really laughing.**_

"Spencer you're like the New York version of me"

_**What does that even mean?  
><strong>_

"I don't do relationships and I don't fall in love"_**  
><strong>_

_**Life's alot less complicated if you follow those two rules.**_

"We're both looking for a good time and we're not interested in a relationship that's going to complicate everything"

_**That's true.**_

"Sex is sex and when it's done we can sit down, drink beers and talk about how much I love your tongue"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Everyone loves the tongue"

"Spencer I'm just happy you didn't have to pull out that fake orgasm you'd been working on"

"How do you know I didn't?"

"Spencer you came all over my hand"

_**I love her confidence.**_

"That only happened because I was pretending you were Mila Kunis"

"That's fine by me I was pretending the blonde hair that was buried in my lap belonged to Carrie Underwood"

"You're a country music fan?"

"No i'm fan of hot chicks and Carrie Underwood is hot"

_**She really is.**_

"So how come we've never met before?"

"Spencer you really need to give a bit of warning if you're going to change the conversation that quickly"

_**And she thinks i'm unusual.**_

"We've never met but i've been friends with your sister for nearly two years?"

"New York's not really me so I never come here"

"Then why are you here now?"

"Really Spencer you want me to talk about my life but you won't tall about yours?"

"Sorry"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Awwww that's sweet you feel bad"

"I don't feel bad"

"Yer you do"

"Ashley I really don't"

_**She's staring.**_

"Alright so what do you want to know?"

"Ashley I've lost interest now"

"No you haven't"

_**She's right I haven't.**_

"Ashley why haven't we met before?"

_**When she starts talking to herself I can't help but laugh.**_

"That's a great question Spencer"

_**I can't believe she thinks i'm the unusual one.**_

"We haven't met because I'm not a huge fan of New York"

"How can you not like New York?"

"Spencer have you ever been to L.A?"

"Yer"

"Okay well I don't like New York because L.A's better"

"They're different"

"Very different"

_**I actually grew up in L.A.**_

"Anyway Kyla and I don't really have a normal sisterly relationship"

"I thought you guys got along?"

"We do but we live seperate lives"

"So why now?"

"Why am I in New York?"

"Yer?"

"Something came up"

"Something?"

"Yer something I can't share with someone I just met"

_**I deserved that.**_

"Do you really not have somewhere to stay?"

"Yer but that doesn't bother me"

"So Ashley if I called it a night and kicked you out where would you go?"

"To a hotel"

"It's the middle of night"

"So we're in the city that never sleeps"

_**That's true but I don't think hotels check guests in at three in the morning.**_

"You can crash on my couch if you want?"

"The one we just had the crazy sex on?"

_**She's pointing.**_

"No the one upstairs in my loft"

"Awww you want me to sleep over?"

"Actually that's the last thing I want right now"

"Spencer as if you don't want to wake up with my head between your legs?"

_**That would be awesome.**_

"Okay i'm taking back my offer"

"You're going to make me sleep on the street?"

"Yep you've missed the two minute window where I was being nice"

"Spencer that was barely a thirty second window"

"Well whatever it was you missed it"

_**I watch her as she hops up and sits on my side of the booth.**_

"Ashley you're invading my personal space"

"So you have rules about personal space when our clothes are on but if we're naked everywhere's fair game?"

_**I take another sip of my beer as she turns so she's facing me.**_

"Show me your back?"

_**Why does she keep going on about my back?**_

"What's with you and my back?"

"You keep cringing"

"No I don't"

"Spencer take your shirt off"

"Really Ashley this is how you get girls naked?"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"No"

_**She quickly leans forward and starts moving her lips against mine.**_

_**I'm pretty caught up in the moment so I don't realise what's happening until she's holding my shirt.**_

"That's how I get girls naked"

_**That was impressive.**_

"Now show me your back"

_**When I turn around she runs her fingers down my spine.**_

"Your hands are cold"

_**My back's stinging.**_

"Spencer your back's red raw"

"Ashley it will heal"

_**I quickly grab my shirt out of her hand and put it back on.**_

"So are you staying or are you going?"

"Would it be an issue if I stayed?"

"Ashley I wouldn't have offered if it was"

_**I nod my head so she knows to hop up.**_

"Okay well I'll stay"

"On the couch"

"Spencer that's fine by me I don't do sleepovers"

_**I walk over and double check the front door's locked.**_

"Alright let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Good afternoon"

_**I may have slept slightly longer than usual.**_

"Hey Zara"

"She's grumpy in the morning"

_**She's on the couch watching TV with Ashley.**_

"I could probably cheer her up"

"Ashley all you do is irritate me"

"Spencer that's not what you were saying last night"

"That doesn't mean I wasn't thinking it"

_**I walk over to the counter and start making a coffee.**_

"Spencer you're looking a little ginger this morning"

_**My back's throbbing and my shirt keeps sticking to me.**_

"I slept awkwardly"

"No you didn't"

"Okay Zara please explain what's wrong with me?"

"Ashley broke your vagina"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Actually Ashley didn't really have that much of an effect on my vagina at all"

"Keep telling yourself that Spencer we both know the real story"

_**I'm not awake enough to handle Ashley.**_

"Spencer what happened to the whole no sleepover rule?"

_**What happened to Zara being my friend?**_

"Ashley being here has nothing to do with us fucking"

_**If she wasn't Kyla's sister I wouldn't have offered her a place to stay.**_

"She's here because she's Kyla's sister"

_**I don't do sleepovers because t**__**hey complicate everything and the last thing I want right now is a complicated relationship.**_

"Speaking of Kyla where is she?"

"She crashed at that guys house"

"That's gross"

_**I couldn't agree with Ashley more.**_

_**Penis is gross and I have no idea why Kyla chooses it.**_

"Kyla really needs to start eating pussy"

"Spencer too far"

"Whatever Zara you were thinking the exact same thing"

_**I quickly finish making my coffee and sit down next to Zara.**_

"You hurt your back?"

"Zara I didn't hurt my back"

"You sat down awkwardly"

_**She's not going to shut up until I tell her what's wrong.**_

"Ashley got a little carried away and slammed me into the fridge"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"It was an accident"

"Spencer you always have the funniest stories"

"Zara i'm glad you find my pain amusing"

"How bad is it?"

_**So now she wants to be a caring friend?**_

"It's nothing"

"Let me see"

"No"

"Spencer show me your fucking back"

"Fuck off Zara"

_**This is how Zara and I are.**_

_**We'd do anything for eachother, b**__**ut for an outsider looking in, i**__**t looks like we hate eachother.**_

"Ashley no more fucking Spencer"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Yes ma'am"

"Come on Spencer just show me your back already"

_**It's only after I pull my top off that I remember i'm not wearing a bra.**_

"Nice rack"

"Zara you really need to get some action"

"Spence are you volunteering to help me out?"

_**She's like a sister to me so there's absolutely no chance Zara and I will ever hook up.**_

"Zara you couldn't handle me"

"You're probably right"

_**Sex with Zara would be weird.**_

"Get Ashley to help you out"

"What do you say Ashley?"

"I could probably squeeze you in Tuesday afternoon"

"I've got to wait four days?"

"Sorry Zara i'm really popular on the weekends"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Actually I might be able to squeeze you in tonight after i'm done with Spencer she only takes a couple of minutes"

"Ashley she's never going to believe that"

_**I cringe when Zara spins me around.**_

"Damn Spence"

"What are you guys doing?"

_**Kyla's back.**_

"Spencer hurt her back"

_**I don't move as Kyla walks over to where we're sitting.**_

"Ouch what happened?"

"I bumped into the fridge"

"The one behind the bar?"

"Yer"

"That handle is in an awkward spot"

_**If Zara doesn't stop laughing i'm going to kick her ass.**_

"Zara seriously..."

_**I quickly put my shirt back on.**_

"What Spencer it's in an awkward spot?"

_**Now Ashley's laughing as well.**_

"Ashley what are you doing here?"

"Spencer let me crash on the couch"

"What happened to your hotel?"

"Termites"

_**She's quick.**_

"Ashley when I left you yesterday you were checking into a hotel"

"No I was going to check into a hotel"

"But you didn't?"

"Yer"

"You're an idiot"

"I love you to Ky"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Ashley do you want me to help you find somewhere to stay this afternoon?"

"Nah i'm busy"

_**Sure she is.**_

"You're busy?"

"That's what I said"

"So you're just going to stay homeless?"

"Kyla it's fine she can just crash here until she sorts something else out"

_**I watch Ashley as she hops up.**_

"Anyway i've got to go"

"Ashley where are you going?"

"Ky I have people to see and places to be"

_**Where could she possibly have to go?**_

_**She only got here yesterday.**_

"Ashley?"

"Kyla was your friend a dud root?"

_**I want to laugh but Kyla looks pissed.**_

"No we didn't... No"

"Why are you so moody then?"

"I'm not"

"Sure you're not"

"Ashley you're so fucking irritating"

_**Now i'm laughing that's hilarious.**_

"Awww i've missed you to"

_**Ashley's right they do have an unsual relationship.**_

"Anyway i've got to go"

_**I look over at Kyla when she leaves.**_

"She's so fucking frustrating"

_**Clearly Kyla doesn't find it as funny as Zara and I do.**_

"Kyla what's your thoughts on one of your friends sleeping with your sister?"

"Why?"

_**I'm going to fucking kill her.**_

"Zara she's really not your type"

"Ky since when do I have a type?"

"You like nice girls"

"Your sister seems nice enough"

"She's annoying"

"Is that why you live on opposite sides of the country?"

"No I actually like having her around but she's annoying"

"So is she or isn't she off limits?"

"Zara you're one of my best friends so if you want to sleep with my sister you can sleep with my sister"

_**That's a relief.**_

"I don't want to sleep with her"

_**As if she doesn't.**_

"But Spencer kind of already did"

"Thanks for that Zara"

"You had sex with Ashley?"

"Ahhhh..."

_**This is awkward.**_

"Yer"

_**If Zara doesn't stop laughing i'm going to kick her ass.**_

"Be careful Spencer"

_**What's that meant to mean?**_

"Okay"

_**Maybe she should tell Ashley to be more careful.**_

_**I'm the one with the bruised back.**_

"I'm going to go shower"

_**When she leaves I elbow Zara in the ribs.**_

"Thanks for that"

"Spencer she would have been pissed if she had of found out later"

_**That's true.**_

"Anyway who cares about Kyla I want to here about Ashley"

_**Here we go.**_

"How was it?"

"Zara It was crazy"

"That good huh?"

"Better she's easily the hottest girl i've ever seen naked"

"Ever?"

"Ever"

"Did you two dirty up the bar?"

"No we dirtied up my office"

"Spencer you're my hero"

**That's awesome.**

"It's been a long time since someone had that kind of effect on me"

"Really?"

"Yer she has mad skills"

"Are you going to sleep with her again?"

"Probably she's easy"

"No shit you slept with her the first day you met her"

"Zara I meant easy going"

"So she's easy going and she's hot"

_**Exactly.**_

"Spencer she's the perfect girl for you"

"I know she wants what I want"

"And what exactly is that?"

"Nothing"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"She wants sex with no strings attached and when it's over she doesn't talk about her feelings"


	6. Chapter 6

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I've been watching Ashley for a while now.**_

_**Not in a creepy i'm obsessed with her kind of way.**_

_**More in a curious way.**_

"Hey"

"Hi can I get you something?"

_**This girl's kind of cute.**_

"Spencer you don't remember me do you?"

_**Shit.**_

"Yer of course I do"

_**Did she just roll her eyes at me?**_

"You're..."

_**What's a common girls name?**_

"You're Sarah"

"Close"

"Sally?"

**_When she shakes her head I know I'm wrong again._**

"Sophie?"

"Ding ding you get a prize"

**_I like prizes._**

"Sorry I'm just really bad with names"

"We hooked up a couple of months back"

_**It's slowly coming back to me.**_

"Roadhouse?"

"Yer"

"How have you been?"

"Spencer do you really care?"

"Sophie I wouldn't have asked if I didn't"

"Okay well I've been good and you?"

"Things are going well"

**_This is awkward._**

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yer i'll just grab a beer"

_**I quickly walk over to the fridge and grab a beer.**_

"Here"

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**I'm hoping if I just give her a free beer she'll leave.**_

"I'll see you around"

"Yer"

_**I'm incredibly relieved when she leaves.**_

"Who's that?"

"Zara that would be Sophie"

"Who's Sophie?"

"Apparantly we hooked up a couple of months ago"

"Owww Spencer did you just have one of those awkward moments where you don't remember your one night stand?"

"I did"

"You've got to hate when that happens"

_**I really do.**_

"When did she get back?"

"When did who get back?"

"Ashley?"

"I don't know Zara like half an hour ago why?"

"Who's that girl she's talking to?"

_**She's has her back to me so I have no idea who it is.**_

"I have no idea"

_**What's with her sudden interest in Ashley?**_

"Hi what can I get you?"

"Your number"

"Does that ever work?"

_**Guy's are so lame.**_

"You'd be surprised"

_**I really would.**_

"So what do you say?"

"Do you have a vagina?"

_**When I say that Zara starts laughing.**_

"I didn't have one last time I checked"

"Then i'm going to have to say no"

**_I start wiping the bar near where he's standing._**

"Are you serious?"

"Yer"

"You're gay?"

**_I thought he was asking if I was seriously saying no._**

"I think most girls that like vagina are"

**_Now he's laughing as well._**

"Sorry I didn't mean to be an ass about it"

"It's fine"

"I should probably just order my drink and be on my way"

"You're fine"

"Can we please start again?"

"I suppose"

"Hi can I grab something to drink?"

**_That's pretty funny._**

"Sure what can I get you?"

"A Vodka Red Bull"

_**I quickly grab the bottle of vodka and start making his drink.**_

"So are you from the city?"

"No i'm actually here visiting from L.A"

_**What's with everyone being from L.A?**_

"Are you by yourself?"

"No there's a group of us here"

"Sounds fun"

_**I'm losing interest now.**_

"There you go"

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nine dollars"

_**I watch him as he pulls out his wallet.**_

"Keep the change"

"Thanks"

_**When he leaves I look over at Zara.**_

"That's why I fuck girls"

"Spencer do yourself a favour and kiss me"

_**Where did she even come from?**_

"Fuck off Ashley"

"Spencer you've got like fifteen seconds to kiss me"

**She must be really drunk.**

"Trust me Spencer you want this to happen"

_**She's so weird.**_

"What I want is for you to be less annoying"

"Fucking kiss me before that bitch over there figures out I was lying"

_**Now i'm curious.**_

"Ashley what did you lie about?"

"Kiss me"

"What did you lie about?"

"Spencer please just kiss me"

_**I lean across the bar gently pressing my lips against hers.**_

"Now what did you fucking lie about?"

"There's a girl that's been hitting on me for like fifteen minutes and she wouldn't take no for answer"

"Ashley i'm surprised you ever give no as an answer"

"Spencer look at me i'm hot"

_**That's true.**_

"And being hot means I can fuck hot chicks and that chicks alright looking but she has an annoying personality"

"So Ashley just don't talk to her when you're doing the deed"

"Or I could just tell her to get fucked and hook up with a hot chick"

"You could do that as well"

"Spencer we should fuck again"

"No thanks Ashley I have other options"

_**I grab the scrumbled up handful of napkins from behind the bar and show her the numbers i've been given.**_

"Not bad Spencer"

_**I watch her as she pulls out all these torn up pieces of paper.**_

"Spencer it looks like we both have options"

_**I lean forward so my lips are next to her ear.**_

"Ashley did you just tell that girl I was your girlfriend?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't do girlfriends"

"What about fake girlfriends?"

_**I can do fake girlfriends.**_

"Ashley are you asking me to be your fake girlfriend?"

"Yer"

"Well ask me"

"Spencer can you please be my fake girlfriend?"

"No"

_**She's laughing but i'm being serious.**_

"Come on help a friend out"

"Ashley we're not friends"

"Oh that's right I forgot"

_**We're definately going to fuck again.**_

_**But i'm not going to make it easy on her.**_

"You're friends with my sister"

"Exactly"

"Spencer we're going to fuck again and when we do you're going to be begging me to be your friend"

"We'll see about that"

_**When she walks away I look over at Zara.**_

"Can I please watch?"

"Shut up Zara and get back to work"

"Spencer?"

_**You've got to be fucking kidding me.**_

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

_**I'm not interested.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**To say I'm surprised would be an understatement.**_

"Glen you've got two minutes to leave or i'll have you removed"

"Do you own this place?"

"Two minutes Glen"

"Spencer please I just want to talk"

"I'm not interested"

_**When I look over at Zara she seems just as surprised as I am.**_

"Spencer please?"

"You've got two minutes Glen"

_**I haven't seen or spoken to him since I left L.A.**_

"You're going to kick me out?"

"That's exactly what i'm going to do"

"Spence is everything alright?"

"Hey Zara"

_**She's ignoring him.**_

"Spence?"

"Zara it's fine he was just leaving"

"Spencer please I just want to talk"

"I don't give two shits what you want"

_**He means nothing to me.**_

"Glen if you're not gone when I come back out here i'll have Jessie and Mikey throw your stupid ass right back out that door you just walked through"

_**I need some air.**_

"Zara are you right to watch the bar for a second?"

"Yer of course"

_**She's a good friend.**_

"Thanks"

_**When I walk away I grab a couple of beers from the coolroom and walk out the back.**_

_**I like it out here it's quiet.**_

"Hey"

_**It's usually quiet.**_

"Do you mind if I sit?"

_**Zara and I have two milk cretes resting against the wall by the door.**_

_**This is where we come when we want to escape the craziness in the bar.**_

"Ashley would you care if I did?"

"Yer of course I would"

_**She doesn't deserve to be on the recieving end of my bad mood.**_

"Ashley i'm sorry I just..."

"Spencer it's fine"

_**She takes a seat next to me.**_

"I don't mind if you take your frustration out on me"

"Ashley why are you out here?"

"I'm avoiding that girl"

"Why?"

"She's annoying and i'm not nearly drunk enough to put up with that shit"

_**I pass her my spare beer.**_

"Thanks"

_**Seeing Glen again after all this time has really thrown me.**_

"Spencer we should fuck again"

_**She's pretty persistant.**_

"Why?"

"Because you're like the best sex i've had in forever and if the love of your life walks in tomorrow and sweeps you off your feet I'll be pissed I missed my chance"

"So you want to fuck before you can't?"

"That's exactly what I want to do"

_**She's a good distraction.**_

"It was pretty good"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spencer does that mean you're going to spread your legs again?"

"No"

_**She slides her milk crete so her knees are resting either side of mine.**_

"That's disappointing"

_**I'm not surprised when she leans forward and starts moving her lips against mine.**_

_**She's a great kisser and fooling around with her is alot more fun than thinking about Glen.**_

_**So I don't pull back and when her tongue brushes over my bottom lip, I part my lips and quickly start moving my tongue against hers.**_

"Ashley I really need to get back in there and you need to find another girl to hook up with"

"Or I could just wait for you to close up"

"I'm really not in the mood"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spencer you're like me so I know there's no such thing as you not being in the mood"

"Ashley find someone else"

"You're going to deny me?"

"I am"

"You're going to lock me out of the Porsche and make me hop in an old beat up Toyota?"

"Is my vagina the Porsche?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Yer"

_**She's so weird.**_

"Spencer when I hop in the Porsche I know i'm in for a good ride"

_**That's true.**_

"But when I get in the old beat up Toyota I have no idea if it will even start"

_**Is it weird that I understand what she's saying?**_

"Ashley what happened to you not falling in love with me?"

"I'm not in love with you Spencer i'm in love with what you can do to me"

"I am pretty impressive"

_**I hop up and toss my empty beer bottle in the dumpster.**_

"Ashley hop in the old beat up Toyota"

_**I walk back inside before she has a chance to respond.**_

"Are you all good Spence?"

"Yer Zara is he still here?"

"Yer he's in the corner booth"

"Can you get Mikey?

"Yer"

_**I walk out from behind the bar and start making my way through the crowd.**_

"Did you think I was joking?"

"Spencer we're just finishing our drinks and then we'll leave"

_**I grab a fifty dollar bill out of my pocket and slam it on the table.**_

"Consider this a refund"

_**He needs to leave right now.**_

"Now get out"

"Spencer is there a problem?"

"Mikey can you show this guy the door?"

"Get up"

"Thanks Mikey"

_**When I walk away I feel alot better knowing he's not here.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

"Ashley is that coffee?"

"Yer"

_**I watch her as she walks behind the bar and passes me one.**_

"Thanks"

"So what are you doing?"

"Setting up"

"Do you want a hand?"

"Ashley are you feeling alright?"

_**What's she up to?**_

"Spencer I've got nothing else to do right now and I'm pretty sure I owe you for letting me crash at your loft"

_**She does kind of owe me.**_

"Okay"

_**I pass her the clipboard.**_

"What's this?"

"That's the drink list"

"Okay"

"I need to grab those drinks from the coolroom and fill these fridges"

_**She follows me as I walk into the coolroom.**_

"Just load them onto the trolley"

_**I start grabbing all the beers as she grabs the spirits.**_

"So Ashley how did the old beat up Toyota go?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"It wouldn't start"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Spencer you should have given me the keys to the Porsche"

"It's at the shop"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"What how long's it going to be out of action for?"

"I'm not sure"

"Spencer I'm a good with cars I could of fixed it for you"

"Aren't you talented?

"I really am"

_**_**She's staring.**_**_

"So Spencer did you grow up in New York?"

"No I actually lived in L.A until I was eighteen"

"You're from L.A?"

_**Why did she say it like that?**_

"Yer why's that so hard to believe?"_**  
><strong>_

"Where's your tan?"

"I left it in L.A"

_**I grab the trolley and walk back behind the bar.**_

"How long have you known Zara for?"

"We've been best friends since I was fourteen"

"So she's from L.A as well?"

"Yer we went to the same High School"

"And now you both live in New York and she works for you?"

"Yer"

_**I start loading the drinks into the fridges.**_

"Hi"

_**When I turn around there's some girl in the bar.**_

"We're closed"

"I know I was actually looking for someone"

"Okay"

"I'm looking for Spencer Carlin"

_**That's never good.**_

"Why?"

"You're Spencer?"

"And you're?"

"Michelle"

_**I'm trying to remember if I've hooked up with this girl before.  
><strong>_

"I'm your brother's fiance"

_**You've got to be fucking kidding me.**_

"I don't have a brother"

"Can we talk?"

"I'm busy"

_**The last thing I want to do right now is talk about Glen.**_

"Spencer he's pretty upset you kicked him out"

"Am I meant to care because I don't?"

_**I wonder how much she knows.**_

"SPENCER ARE YOU NEARLY DONE?"

_**I'm meant to be going to get food with Zara.**_

"Yer"

_**When Zara gets to the bottom of the stairs I turn so i'm facing Michelle.**_

"You should leave"

"Look Spencer we're getting married next month and it would mean the world to him if you were there"

"You're going to marry him?"

"Yer"

"Good luck with that"

"He's a good guy Spencer you should give him another chance"

"He's a fucking cunt"

_**I hate the word cunt but there's no other way to describe him.**_

"Look Michelle I don't know you but I already don't like you by association"

_**I tried being nice but it wasn't working.**_

"You're wasting your breathe there's nothing you can do or say that will change my mind about him"

"So you're just going to keep pretending that he doesn't exist?"

"It's been six years Michelle and I could quite easily live another sixty years without him in my life"

"Spencer we've all made mistakes..."

"Get the fuck out of my bar"

_**I'm done listening to her.**_

_**She needs to leave.  
><strong>_

"Spencer i'm sorry I didn't meant to upset you"

"You should leave"

**_Maybe Zara can get her to leave._**

"Look I didn't come here to cause any problems"

"She's not interested in talking to you or the ass"

_**Zara's one scary bitch when she wants to be.**_

"So tell Glen he's not welcome here"

_**Michelle looks like a deer caught in headlights.**_

"The door's over there"

**_She's pointing._**

"I..."

"We've got stuff to do"

**_I think she's finally realising we're not intersted in talking.  
><em>**

"Have a lovely wedding Michellle"

_**When she leaves I look over at Zara.**_

"Thanks Zara"

"You don't need to thank me Spence that was kind of fun"

_**Zara's more than a friend to me she's like the sister I never had.**_

"So I don't think that bitch will be coming back"

_**When she says that I can't help but laugh.**_

"Was I too harsh?"

"No fuck it she deserved it"

_**Now Ashley's laughing as well.**_

"Ashley don't even think about asking what that was about or i'm going to sell the fucking Porsche"

_**Does she ever stop laughing?**_

"I know Spencer we're not friends so I don't get to hear your life story"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Spence can we please go get food now i'm starving"

"Yer Zara let's go"

_**Ashley's staring at me.**_

"Ashley would you like to come?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Aww Spencer you're so sweet..."

"Ashley I can take that invitation back"

"Spencer I'd love to come"

_**I thought she might say that.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**We're at Leo's diner.**

**It's only a couple of blocks down from the bar.**

"So who's that girl Zara's talking to?"

"That's Sal"

**_They dated for three years.  
><em>**

"She's Zara's ex"

"They seem to get along pretty well"

"Yer they parted on good terms and now they're really good friends"

_**When I take another bite out of my burger the sauce runs down my face.**_

"Spencer you're very unattractive when you eat"

"You never mentioned it when I was eating your pussy"

"As if i'm going to insult you when you're going down on me"

_**She's quick.**_

"So Ashley I umm..."

_**I feel bad about what she heard before.**_

"I'm sorry you had to hear that before"

_**She looks confused.**_

"Spencer it's fine"

"I was a bitch..."

_**I don't know Ashley that well but I don't want her to judge me on what she just saw.**_

"It's complicated but I shouldn't have acted the way I did"

"Spencer you don't need to explain yourself to me"

_**If I could go back in time I would handle it all differently.**_

"I know but I don't want you to start thinking i'm someone i'm not"

"You care what I think?"

_**I knew she was going to say that.**_

"Yer for some reason I do"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Awww Spencer you want to be my friend?"

"Okay we need to talk about something else"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Okay let's talk about your open mic nights"

"Ashley are you on something?"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"What's with you and my open mic nights?"

"I want to play"

"I thought you were joking around the other day?"

"No I seriously want to play"

"Ashley I'm fully booked for the next two months"

_**I can tell she doesn't believe me.**_

"Sure you are"

_**I make enough money for the whole week from that one night.**_

"Spencer are you going to let me play or not?"

_**I do own the bar so if I wanted to squeeze her in I could.**_

"I'll think about it"

"This is the first time I've ever had to beg to get a spot at an open mic night"

_**I find that hard to believe.**_

"Back in L.A I just say my name and I get a spot because of who I am"

"Who you are?"

_**She seems surprised I asked that.**_

"Has Kyla not told you who our dad is?"

"No"

_**I've never heard her mention anything about her dad before.  
><strong>_

"That doesn't surprise me"

**_Now i'm curious.  
><em>**

"Our dad's Raife Davies"

"The Raife Davies?"

_**To say i'm surprised would be an understatement.**_

"Yer"

"I thought Kyla's last name was Woods?"

_**The payslip I give her every week says Kyla Woods.**_

"It is"

"Your dad's Raife Davies?"

"Yep"

"How come she's never mentioned that before?"

_**I feel bad when she doesn't answer me.  
><strong>_

"Ashley you don't have to answer that it's none of my business"

"They never met"

_**I've known Kyla for a couple of years now but she's never mentioned any of this.**_

_**I've heard all about her mum, her life in Baltimore and her sister that lives in L.A**_

_**But not once has she mentioned that her dad is Raife Davies.  
><strong>_

"I had no idea"

"Yer it's not something she's likely to talk about"

_**I've always thought Kyla had a perfect upbringing.**_

"Kyla didn't know I existed and I didn't find out about her until he died"

_**She's playing with her glass.**_

"Our dad was a selfish asshole who cared more about his career than his family"

"Ashley you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to"

"I am who I am Spencer I don't have anything to hide"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"He spent all his time on the road and when he was home he spent all his time at the studio"

_**The more I talk to her the more I realise we have alot in common.**_

"Anyway one night he'd been drinking and for some reason he decided to drive"

_**I actually remember when he died.**_

_**It was all over the news.**_

"He crashed into one of the freeway barriers and died at the scene"

_**She's playing with her glass again.  
><strong>_

"My mum and I were asked to go to his lawyers office for the reading of his will and when we got there Kyla was sitting there with her mum"

_**How could their parents not tell them the other one existed?**_

"Neither of us had any idea the other one existed until that day and if Kyla hadn't of already agreed to attend USC we would have gone on living our seperate lives"

_**I'm starting to understand why Kyla's never shared this part of her life.**_

"Anyway when she moved to L.A she started living in the dorm rooms at USC"

_**I never did the whole dorm thing.**_

"The first week she was in town she tried to contact me, but I was a bitch and told her I wanted nothing to do with her"

_**She's looking at me again.**_

_**"**_I tried so hard to pretend that she didn't exist, but she wouldn't take not for an answer and before I knew it we were hanging out"

_**When she says that I can't help but smile.**_

"Anyway I've never really got along with my mum so when our inheritance came through Ky and I bought a loft together"

_**What they went through sucks but at least they found eachother.**_

"We lived together for three years and then she moved here"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"Ashley i'm sorry you had to go through all that"

"Spencer we all have our issues"

"I know but noone should have to go through what you guys went through"

"I have a sister I never knew I had 'cause I went through that"

_**That's true.**_

"Ashley why are you telling me all this?"

_**We only met a couple of days ago.**_

"I don't know"


	10. Chapter 10

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I only met Spencer two days ago but there's something about her that interests me.**_

"Hey"

_**I smile when she passes me a beer.**_

"Ashley are you alright?"

"Yer why wouldn't I be?"

"You told me all that stuff and then you left"

"I had to meet someone"

_**I take a sip of my beer.**_

"You regret telling me everything don't you?"

_**Why would I regret telling her?**_

"Spencer I don't do regrets"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Ashley i'm a little confused"

"Why?"

"Kyla's known me for two years and she's never felt comfortable telling me any of that stuff you told me"

"So?"

"Ashley you've known me for two days and you told me everything"

"I didn't tell you everything I just told you about my dad"

"Still"

"Spencer everything that I told you is public knowledge"

_**She probably thinks i'm falling in love with her.**_

"So don't freak out and think i'm falling in love with you 'cause i'm not"

"Okay"

_**She doesn't believe me.**_

"Spencer we're not friends so I'm not going to open up and tell you anything that I don't want you to know"

"Good"

_**Spencer keeps reminding me that we're not friends.**_

_**So i'm going to play along until she gives in and realises i'd be the perfect wing women.**_

"Now are you going to let me play the next open mic night or not?"

_**_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_**_

"We're not friends Ashley so I won't be doing you any favours"

_**_**She's back.**_**_

"This is the Spencer I know and want to fuck"

_**It's only a matter of time until she rings the bell and round two gets underway.**_

"Ashley don't you get sick of hanging out at my bar?"

"I can either hang out here where I know three people or I can go to a random bar and get to know one person very well"

"I know which one I'd choose"

"Spencer I strongly considered option two but it was going to be too much effort"

"Too much effort?"

"Yer why wonder the streets of New York looking for a good bar when I can get free drinks and good sex here?"

_**She likes to act like she's not interested in hooking up again.**_

_**But it's pretty obvious she wants to have sex with me just as much as I want to have sex with her.**_

"Hey Sal"

"Hey Spence"

"What are you doing here?"

"Zara's being a needy ex-girlfriend"

"I HEARD THAT"

"Hey Zara"

"Hey"

_**I watch her as she leans over the bar and pulls her in for a hug.**_

"Sal I was starting to think you weren't going to show"

"We were at the other place alot longer than I thought we were going to be"

_**I'm still waiting for my introduction.**_

"Sal have you met Spencer's new fuck buddy aka Kyla's sister?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"No I haven't"

"Sal, Ashley, Ashley, Sal"

"Hey"

_**I reach across and shake her hand.**_

"Hey it's nice to meet you"

"You to"

"Damn I'd love to be a fly on the wall while you two went at it"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"I'll try and organise it for next time"

"Ashley who says there's going to be a next time?"

"Spencer it's pretty obvious you want there to be a next time"

_**She's cute when she raises her eyebrows and gives me her best are you fucking kidding me look.**_

"How about we all just have a crazy foursome together?"

_**Zara's hilarious.**_

"Zara I'm so never having sex with you again"

"Thanks for that Sal"

"I'm with Sal on this sex with you would be weird"

"Awww Spencer you're such a lovely friend"

"I know... Sal do you want a drink?"

"Yer why not"

"LET'S DO SHOTS"

"Zara aren't you working?"

"Spencer won't care we're about to close"

_**I watch Zara as she grabs the Tequila off the shelf.**_

"KY DO YOU WANT A SHOT?"

"YER"

_**I had a pretty busy night and when I left to come back here it was already one thirty.**_

"Are you in Ashley?"

_**I'm tired but theres no way i'd ever knock back a shot.**_

"Yer"

_**I watch Zara as she pours five shots.**_

"Alright let's do this"

_**My eyes are locked on Spencer as Zara passes us all our shots.**_

"KYLA?"

"Sorry"

_**Now she's watching me and when I down my shot she quickly finishes hers.**_

"Alright well i'm going to call it a night"

_**I quickly grab my jacket and hop up out of my seat.  
><strong>_

"It was nice to meet you Sal"

"You to"

_**Spencer's alot like me when it comes to sex.**_

_**She doesn't over complicate things and she's not afraid to make a move.**_

**TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"What are you watching?"

_**When I turn around she's standing by the door.**_

"Geordie Shore"

_**It's pretty obvious why she's come up here.**_

"How come you're not downstairs closing up?"

"Kyla and Zara volunteered to close up"

"That's very nice of them"

"Yer"

_**I hop up and move so i'm standing in front of her.**_

"Spencer did you pick the Porsche up from the shop?"

"Yer"

_**Sleeps the last thing on my mind as her lips start moving against mine.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"You should feel special Spencer"

_**I hop up and grab my shirt off the ground.**_

"And why is that?"

"Spencer I like being in control"

_**I quickly throw my shirt back on and reach down picking up my pants.**_

"But both times i've been with you i've let you take charge"

_**I watch her as she hops up and walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"Which do you prefer?"

"Well Spencer that depends on who i'm with"

_**I watch her as she starts fixing my pants.**_

"Thanks"

"Ashley I took them off so the least I can do is help you put them back on"

_**I reach down wrapping my arms around her waist as her lips start moving against mine.**_

"Spencer I should probably go before the others get back and realise I was the reason you left early"

"Ashley what makes you think you were the reason?"

"You wanted to have your way with me the second you saw me"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I love sex Ashley and you deliver it to me on a silver platter"

"Would you prefer it if I played hard to get?"

"Actually no I like that you're easy"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"And more importantly I like that you're hot"

"Spencer are you using me for my body?

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No"

_**I reach out cupping her breasts in my hands.**_

"I'm using you for the exact same reason"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face as my fingers start playing with her nipples.**_

"We should probably find your clothes"

_**She's completely naked.**_

"Why Ashley is my nakedness making you feel uncomfortable?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Spencer your nakedness is making me feel alot of things but uncomfortable isn't one of them"

_**I quickly slide my hands down to her ass.**_

"Do you want to go again?"

_**She playfully shoves me backwards.**_

"Ashley it's late you need to leave"

"Okay well thanks for the orgasm"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Night Ashley"

_**When I walk out of her room I bump into Zara.**_

"Hello Ashley"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"What were you doing in Spencer's room?"

"She needed help flipping her mattress"

"I'm impressed Ashley"

_**I'm an impressive person.**_

"You didn't even pause to think before you spat out that lie"

"Zara this isn't the first time i've been caught sneaking out of a girls room"

"Does the flipping the mattress line ever work?"

"No but that's half the fun"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"ASHLEY STOP FUCKING MY FRIEND"

_**It's then I notice Kyla and some guy on the couch.**_

"Kyla I can't do that"

"COME HERE I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE"

"Zara is she wasted?"

_**She's far enough away that I can talk about her without her hearing.**_

"Her boy toy Bryce stopped by after you left and we had a few more shots"

"What's he like?"

"He seems okay but he has a penis so i'm not going to get too excited"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"ASHLEY?"

"KYLA I'M COMING"

"Is that what you just said to Spencer?"

_**She really shouldn't laugh at her own jokes.**_

"Zara why would I say Kyla i'm coming to Spencer?"

"Nicely played my friend"

_**I thought it was.**_

"Why are you hanging out at my door?"

"Hey Spence how did the mattress flipping go?"

_**I start laughing as Spencer walks out of her room.**_

"Zara did you lock up okay?"

"Yer but Ky and I owe you a bottle of Tequila"

"That doesn't bother me"

"SPENCER COME HERE AND BRING ASHLEY WITH YOU"

"Who's the guy?"

"That's Kyla's new boy toy Bryce"

_**I walk over to where they're sitting.**_

"What's up Ky?"

"Ashley this is Bryce, Bryce this is my sister Ashley"

"Hey it's nice to meet you"

_**I watch him as he hops up to shake my hand.**_

"It's probably best we just wave instead of doing the whole shaking of the hands thing"

"Okay"

_**I just had my fingers in Spencer's vagina.**_

"Ashley don't be a bitch"

"Kyla i'm being courteous I just... nevermind"

_**Zara and Spencer are laughing.**_

"Ewww Ashley that's gross"

_**How can having sex with Spencer be gross?**_

"Kyla nothing that happened just then was gross"

_**Spencer's hot, her body's amazing and she's not looking for a relationship.**_

_**What more could I ask for?  
><strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Ashley's got game"

"I know i'm impressed"

_**She rocked up with Kyla fifteen minutes ago and some girl approached her straight away.**_

"Could that girl be anymore obvious?"

_**They're leaning on the bar and the girl she's talking to keeps stroking her arm.**_

"Probably she could let Ashley touch her boobs"

"Spencer do you not find this weird?"

"Zara why would I find it weird?"

"The girl you've been fucking is about to hook up with some chick right in front of you"

"I know i'm so proud of her"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Come on Zara how long have you known me?"

"Too long"

"Ashley's fucking hot..."

_**It's probably best I don't finish that sentence.**_

"Sorry Kyla"

_**I forgot she was here.**_

"What are you two up to?"

_**I really don't think Kyla wants to know what we're talking about.**_

"We're watching that..."

_**Does Zara really need to point?**_

"I don't know how Ashley does it?"

"Spencer does"

"Zara I really don't want to hear about my sister and one of my best friends hooking up"

_**I thought she was okay with everything.**_

"Ky if you're not okay with Ashley and I hooking up i'll stop"

"You'd stop hooking up with her for me?"

"Yer of course I would"

_**Kyla's a good friend of mine and the last thing I want to do is cause any problems between us.**_

"Spencer I don't care if you hook up with my sister"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive I actually think you two should start dating"

_**When she says that Zara and I both start laughing.**_

"Kyla that's not going to happen"

"I know Spencer you both don't do relationships"

_**What did she say it like that for?  
><strong>_

"Exactly"

"They're coming over"

"Zara quit nudging me"

_**Ashley's bringing her girl over.  
><strong>_

"This should be interesting"

"Hey babe"

_**Great i'm being recruited as the fake girlfriend again.**_

"Hey"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"Sorry i'm late"

_**I could be a bitch and bust her for lying.**_

_**But i'm in a good mood so i'll play along.  
><strong>_

"It's alright babe I didn't even notice you weren't here"

_**When I say that Kyla and Zara start laughing.**_

"You're mad?"

_**She really needs to just start telling girls she's not interested.**_

"No i'm really not"

_**She moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"Well either way I'm sorry"

_**I'm not surprised when she leans across and starts moving her lips against mine.  
><strong>_

"Okay you two she's gone"

_**I pull back the second Zara says she's gone.**_

"Hello everyone"

_**She's ridiculous.**_

"Ashley you're a horrible person"

"I love you to Ky"

"Why didn't you just tell the poor girl you weren't interested?"

_**That's what I would have done.**_

"Ky I tried to tell her twice but she wouldn't listen"

_**Why's she staring at me?**_

"Sorry about that babe"

_**She thinks she's so funny.**_

"Ashley if you call me babe one more time i'm going to stand on this table and dump your ass in front of everyone"

"Babe that's a brilliant idea"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Imagine how many girls would offer me pity sex"

_**That's true.**_

"Go on Spencer get up there"

_**I was only joking there's no way i'd ever do that.**_

"Ashley you're lucky i'm an understanding person"

"Okay I'm sorry"

_**Did she really just apologise?**_

"Spencer I shouldn't have made you my fake girlfriend again but..."

_**She leans across so her lips are touching my ear.**_

"She was annoying and she wanted me to do things with her that I really didn't want to do"

_**Her breathe's tickling my ear.**_

"So Spencer I owe you and if you ever need me to be your fake girlfriend or you want your pussy licked or your clitoris touched_**"**_

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"Ashley did you really just say clitoris?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I did is this your drink?"

"Yer"

"Do you mind?"

_**She's going to drink it either way so it doesn't really matter what I say.**_

"Ashley would you care if I did?"

"Probably"

_**I watch her as she takes a sip of my drink.**_

"Thanks"

"No Ashley thank you for drinking most of my drink"

_**I quickly grab my drink off her and finish what's left.**_

"You need to move"

"Where are you going?"

"To the bar"

"I'll come with you"

"Ashley I don't need an escort"

_**When she hops up I quickly slide out of the booth.**_

"Spencer I want a drink and I owe you one so i'm coming"

"Alright Ashley calm down"

_**She's so hot when she's grinning.**_

"Let's go"

_**When we get to the bar she starts staring again.**_

"Ashley you really need to stop staring"

"Let's go make out in the toilets"

_**Now i'm laughing.**_

"Ashley as tempting as that offer was i'm going to have to say no"

"Come on Spencer don't act like you don't want to"

"Ashley I'm not acting I really don't want to"

"Hi what can I get you?"

"Two beers and two tequila shots"

_**Is she trying to get me wasted?**_

"Let's have a drink off"

"Why?"

"Spencer I want to go make out in the bathroom but you're being stubborn"

"How's the drink off going to help?"

"If I win you have to come to the bathroom with me and if I lose the ball's in your court"

"Alright"

_**I spend five nights a week standing behind a bar.**_

_**So there's absolutely no chance she's going to win this bet.**_

"Here"

"Are we going the beer or the tequila first?"

"Tequila"

_**She's so confident she's going to win.**_

"Cheers"

_**The second her shot glass touches mine I quickly down the Tequila.**_

"Not bad Spencer"

"Ashley I own a bar"

"Have I bitten off more than I can chew?"

_**She definately has.**_

"We'll see"

"Cheers"

_**When she passes me the beer I quickly touch my bottle against hers.**_

"Cheers"

_**I'm impressed she's drinking her beer alot quicker than I thought she would.**_

_**But the more I drink the more I realise I don't want to win.**_

_**So I slow down and wait for her to finish.**_

"I guess we're going to the bathroom"

**_I'll let her have this moment._**

"Lead the way"

**_I follow her as she walks into the bathroom.  
><em>**

"Spencer i'm pretty disappointed"

_**I playfully shove her into the first stall.**_

"Ashley you only won because I wanted you to win"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So wipe that smug look off your face and let's get on with this"


	13. Chapter 13

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_**.**_

_**I have no idea how long we've been in here for but I can't bring myself to pull back.**_

_**Her lips are amazing and her hands are incredible.**_

"Spencer if I don't pull back now we're going to end up having dirty toilet sex"

"I could think of worse things we could be doing"

_**I slowly lean forward pressing my lips against hers.**_

"I didn't even realise you'd unclipped my bra"

_**We both start laughing as I readjust my bra.**_

"Ashley how's my hair?"

"It's slightly crazier than it usually is"

_**I pull the toilet door back and walk over to the mirror.**_

"Ashley I look like Cyndi Lauper did in the eighties"

"Girls just want to have fun right?"

_**When she says that I can't help but laugh.**_

"Come on let's go"

_**She follows me as I walk over to the bar.**_

"Hey can I grab six beers"

"Sure"

"I'll pay"

"No it's fine"

"Spencer I owe you"

_**Why does she owe me?**_

"Ashley you bought the last round"

"You've been giving me free drinks all week"

"It's fine really"

"Spencer I'm paying"

_**I watch her as she pulls out a fifty and passes it to the bartender.**_

"Keep the change"

_**She quickly passes me three beers and walks away before I have a chance to argue.**_

"Hey"

_**You've got to be kidding me.**_

_**I went six years without seeing him and now he's popped up twice this week.**_

"Here"

"Thanks Spence"

_**I can tell Zara's worried about me.**_

"There you go"

_**I put the beers down on the table and turn so i'm facing Michelle.**_

"Michelle I wanted to apologise for the other day"

_**I'm just going to pretend Glen isn't here.**_

"Spencer it's fine..."

"No it's not I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did"

"Well I shouldn't have just shown up at your place like that"

_**That's true.**_

"Anyway Michelle i'm sorry"

"Spencer..."

"Fuck off Glen"

_**I grab a beer off the table and sit back down in the booth.**_

"You look really familar"

_**Please don't tell me Ashley's slept with Glen's fiance.**_

"I was at the bar the other day when you stopped by"

"No that's not it are you from L.A?"

"Yer"

"You're a musician?"

"Sometimes"

_**I slide over so Ashley can sit.**_

"You're Raife Davies daughter"

_**When she says that I look over at Kyla.  
><strong>_

"It's Ashley isn't it?"

"Yer"

"I used to bartend at the Troubadour in West Hollywood"

"Oh cool"

_**I've heard of that place before.**_

"Do you still play?"

"Yer I actually still gig at the Troubadour"

"Cool"

_**It's a small world.**_

"Alright well we should probably get back to our table"

"It was nice meeting you"

"You to"

_**When they leave I look over at Zara.**_

"Why is she wasting her time with that ass?"

"Zara I have no idea"

"She seems really nice"

"I know it's annoying"

_**It would be alot easier for me if Michelle was a bitch.**_

"Okay i'm confused"

"Ky that's my brother Glen and his fiance Michelle"

_**Zara knows everything because she was there for me when it happened.**_

_**But i've never mentioned anything about my life back in L.A to Kyla before.**_

"I didn't know you had a brother"

"Ky it's complicated"

_**I'm happy now.**_

_**I own a successful bussiness.**_

_** I'm surrounded by people who care about me.**_

_**And i'm free of all the dramas I had growing up.**_

"Sorry Spencer I didn't mean to be all nosey"

"Kyla it's fine"

_**She's a good friend of mine and I don't want her to think i'm hiding anything from her.**_

_**But I really just want to forget that part of my life.  
><strong>_

"So Ky is lover boy coming?"

"Ashley can you not call him lover boy?"

"I'm sorry Kyla is Bryce coming?"

"Yer he's on his way"

_**I came to New York because I needed a fresh start.**_

_**And up until a couple of days ago my old life and my new life hadn't crossed over.**_

_**But then Glen walked into my bar and everything i'd been trying to forget came rushing back.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**A couple of hours ago the night looked promising.**_

_**I was making out with Spencer in one of the toilet stalls at the Roadhouse.**_

_**It was amazing.  
><strong>_

_**I've never been with someone that excites me as much as Spencer does.  
><strong>_

_**But then we left the bathroom and everything turned to shit.**_

"Hey"

_**I was hoping she'd still be up.**_

_**After she had that run in with her brother her mood quickly changed and she left.**_

"Hey"

_**It's dark and if the TV wasn't on I'd have no idea she was even sitting there.**_

"What are you watching?"

"Gia"

_**It's only when I get closer that I realise something's not right.**_

"Spencer are you alright?"

_**She's lounged out on the couch with a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels sitting in front of her.**_

"Yer why wouldn't I be?"

_**If that bottle was full when she started this isn't going to end well.**_

"Do you mind if I sit?"

_**When she looks over at me I can tell she's been crying.**_

"Sorry I'm in your bed"

_**I watch her as she moves so her legs are resting on the coffee table.**_

"Spencer I love that you're in my bed"

_**She's laughing that has to be a good sign.**_

"Why are you back so early?"

"I was bored and Kyla wouldn't stop making out with Bryce"

_**Zara was hanging out with Sal and her friends and I'd become Kyla and Bryce's third wheel so I left.**_

"That's gross"

"Yer it wasn't very pretty"

_**I move so I'm sitting next her.**_

"Do you want a drink?"

_**I know I've hit my point where I should stop drinking **_

_**But she's a mess and if I don't drink it she's going to.**_

_**And I can't let that happen so I take her glass.**_

"Thanks"

_**I don't mind Jack Daniels when it's mixed with coke.**_

_**But when it's by itself it's horrible.**_

"Ashley do you think I'm a bitch?"

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"Where did that come from?"

"Ashley?"

_**When I look over at her she's staring at me.**_

"Spencer I don't think you're a bitch"

"Are you just saying that?"

"No if I thought you were a bitch I'd tell you"

_**I don't think we'd be having this conversation if she was sober.**_

"Spencer where's all this coming from?"

_**I watch her as she turns so she's facing the TV.**_

"Ashley I'm not the horrible person you think I am"

_**I reach across and turn her head so she's facing me.**_

"I don't know you that well but from what I do know you're a long way from being horrible"

"Ashley I know I act like I don't care what other people think about me but I do"

"Spencer you wouldn't be human if you didn't care"

_**The more time I spend with her the more I realise how vulnerable she is.**_

"You're not a bitch Spencer..."

_**She could of sent my ass packing that first night I got here.**_

"You hardly know me but you let me hang out at you bar and sleep at your loft..."

"Ashley i'm letting you crash on my couch it's not really that big of a deal"

"It is to me... Spencer most people would have sent my annoying ass to a hotel by now"

"You are annoying"

_**When she says that I can't help but laugh.**_

"Ashley don't think this little moment we're having means i'm going to give in and let you play at my open mic night"

"I know if I was you I wouldn't let me play either"

"Really?"

"Yer for all you know I could be shit and scare off all your customers"

"Are you shit?"

"No"

_**She has the cutest smile.**_

"Spencer I like a challenge and when I set my heart to something I usually get it"

_**Persistance pays off.**_

"So you can keep denying me a coveted spot on you open mic list"

_**It's only a matter of time until she gives in and lets me play.**_

"But I will eventually win and you will eventually let me play"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Will I just?"

"You will"

_**There's something about her that interests me.**_

_**Usually I have sex with girls and then we go our seperate ways.**_

_**But with Spencer I want to stick around.**_

_**I want her friendship.**_

"So do you want to talk about what's got you so upset?"

"It's complicated"

_**She's slowly crawling back into her shell.**_

"We all have our problems Spencer and I don't know what's happened in your past, but hanging out with Jack's not going to help. You'll pass out and when you wake up tommorow morning all the problems you've been having will still be there. It's not worth it Spencer and I know it's not my place to tell you to stop drinking but it's not worth the headache"

"Ashley..."

"Spencer can I please just say one more thing before you get annoyed?"

"I'm not annoyed"

"You're not?"

"No I'd actually already decided to stop drinking before you walked in"

"So that whole speech was for nothing?'

"No I like knowing that you care enough to stop me"

"You're a friend Spencer of course I care"

_**She keeps insisting that we're not friends.**_

_**But I'm staying in her loft, we've had sex twice and my sister's one of her best friends.**_

_**So it's only natural that we develop a friendship.**_

"I thought we weren't friends?"

"Spencer you started that whole we aren't friends thing"

"Ashley you only walked into my bar three days ago"

"So?"

"We barely know eachother"

"Spencer stop pretending you don't want to be my friend"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You would be a good wing woman"

"I'm a great wing woman"

_**Now she's laughing.**_

"I guess you can never have too many friends"

"That's the spirit Spencer"

_**I start laughing when she whacks me with a pillow.**_

"Ashley stop talking and let me finish watching my movie"

"This movie's sad"

"I know but I like naked Angelina Jolie"

_**Of course she does.**_

"She's hot but the sex in this movie's incredibly disappointing"

"Ashley it's a movie they're acting"

"So I could have better fake sex than that"

"I thought it was okay"

"Yer but you don't have very high standards"

"Clearly"

_**I start laughing when she raises her eyebrows.**_

"So Spencer do you want to finish what we started in the bathroom?"

"Ashley I don't think friends are meant to have sex"

"Then let's not be friends?"

_**She knows i'm only messing around.**_

"I'm struggling to sit up straight Ashley so as lovely as that offer was i'm going to have to decline"

_**She's is swaying a little bit.**_

"Spencer you're a horrible fake girlfriend"

"Bite me"

_**That's hilarious.**  
><em>

"Spencer don't tempt me"


	15. Chapter 15

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I haven't moved all day._**

**_I know there's things I could be doing._**

**_But this is my day off and I plan on doing absolutely nothing all day.  
><em>**

"Hey"

_**I haven't seen her since last night.**_

_**I passed out on the couch and when I woke up this morning she was gone.**_

"Hey"

"How's your head?"

_**I've never really been an emotional drunk but** **last night Ashley had to sit through one of my drunken rants.**_

"It's been better"

_**I force a smile as she walks over to where I'm sitting.**_

"Ashley i'm sorry I passed out in your bed"

_**She's laughing.  
><strong>_

"Spencer usually girls have sex with me before they pass out in my bed"

_**Now i'm laughing.**_

"Sorry the Jack Daniels got the better of me"

_**I watch her as she sits down on the coffee table.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer i'm sorry about last night"

"Spencer it's fine"

_**Where does she go all the time?**_

"Ashley where did you sleep?"

"Over there"

_**She points at the floor.**_

"You slept on the floor?"

"Yer"

"Ashley you should have woken me"

"Spencer it's fine"

_**I feel horrible.**_

_**The floor can't have been that comfortable.**_

"You had to listen to one of my drunken rants and then you slept on the floor?"

"Spencer seriously it's fine"

"You should have woken me"

"Spencer i'm not going to wake you up and tell you to get off your own couch"

_**I've never seen her look horrible.**_

"Are you hungry?"

_**I'm starving but I can't be bothered moving.**_

"I could eat"

"Let's go get food"

"Ashley I can't I promised myself I wouldn't move all day and if I go get food i'll be breaking that promise"

"And you say i'm weird"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"You are weird"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"Spencer do you remember last night?"

"Yer I kind of wish I didn't"

_**I never forget anything when I drink.**_

"Spencer you agreed to be my friend"

"I must have drank alot?"

"Yer you did but you can't take it back now"

_**We're at Mario's pizza place.**_

"I suppose I can live with being your friend"

"I'm a handy friend to have Spencer"

"How are you handy?"

"I'm good to look at"

_**That's true.**_

"You are good to look at"

_**Clearly she wasn't expecting me to agree.**_

"You think i'm good to look at?"

"Ashley you're hot"

_**I could lie and tell her she's ugly but she knows she isn't.**_

_**So I might as well just tell her what I really think.**_

"You're not too bad yourself"

"Ashley your kind words are melting my heart"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Where do you go all day?"

_**I lean back in my seat.**_

"Spencer are you showing an interest in my life?"

"I was but now i've lost interest"

_**How long's our pizza going to take to cook i'm starving?**_

"No you haven't"

_**She's sitting opposite me.**_

"Ashley you're an irritating friend"

"I know"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"So Spencer is that the question you want to lock in?"

_**She's so weird.**_

"Do I only get one question?"

"That depends"

"What on?"

"Do I get my own question?"

"Ashley you can have your own question but I can't promise i'll answer it"

_**There's some things i'm not ready to share.**_

"Spencer we all have our things we're not comfortable talking about"

"Okay you can have your own question"

_**She's smirking.**_

"Spencer this is going to be a lovely friendship"

"Ashley answer the question already"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"I'm in New York to meet with producers"

"Music producers?"

"Yer I signed a record deal"

_**Is she kidding?**_

"You signed with a record label?"

"Yer"

"You're going to release an album?"

"That's the plan"

_**I definately wasn't expecting that.**_

"Ashley are you messing with me?"

"Spencer is it really that hard to believe I might actually be a half decent musician?"

"No I just... nevermind"

_**I can't believe she has a record deal.**_

"So that's where you go all day?"

"Yer"

"Wow"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"You're talking shit?"

"No i'm being serious"

"Wow"

_**I'm speechless.**_

"Spencer you said that already"

"What are you the word police?"

"Yer when I'm not at the studio I help out at the local word police station"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ashley if you have a record deal why do you want to play at my open mic night?"

"Spencer if I answer that question you'll owe me two answers"

"Whatever"

"I'll take that as a yes Ashley i'll answer two of your questions"

_**I can't believe she's related to Kyla.**_

_**They're nothing alike.**_

"I'm easily bored and I love playing"

"Really that's your answer?"

"Yep now it's my turn to ask"

_**I'm a little nervous because I have no idea what she's going to ask.**_

"What made you want to buy a bar?"

_**That's easy.**_

"I've always been interested in music and I like alcohol so I bought a bar"

"Do you play?"

"Ashley is that your second question?"

"No it's a question within my first question"

_**I'm not sure that even makes sense.  
><strong>_

"I used to but I don't anymore"

"Why did you call it Arthur's?"

"Ahhhh..."

"Spencer you don't have to answer that if you don't want to"

_**A deal's a deal.**_

"Arthur's my dads name"

"Here you go girls"

_**Saved by the pizza.**_

"Thanks"

"I'm so hungry"

"Same i've been meaning to eat all day"

_**I wait for her to grab a slice and then I grab mine.**_

"So Spencer when can I book you in for some sex?"

**_I start laughing when she winks at me._**

"I'm pretty busy today i've got to go back to the loft and watch movies"

"I like movies"

"Ashley are you trying to get an invite to my movie night?"

"Spencer will you be watching these movies in my bed?"

"Probably"

"Then I don't really need an invite do I?"

_**I guess we're watching movies.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spencer this is the last time I ever let you choose the movie"

"How can you complain?"

_**Quite easily.**_

"You just got to perve on Natalie Portman for nearly two hours"

"Natalie Portman's hot but all that heterosexual loving wasn't doing it for me"

_**We're sitting on the couch with a blanket draped over our legs.**_

"Spencer I never would have picked you as a fan of romantic comedies"

"Why?"

"You have sex with girls but you won't commit to a relationship"

"I'm not anti love Ashley I just don't want a relationship"

_**I turn so i'm facing her.**_

"Okay Spencer but that movie sucked"

"So you keep saying"

_**I vote we make out.**_

"Let's make out"

"I want to watch movies"

"Really Spencer you're going to choose movies over this?"

_**When I point at my body she starts laughing.**_

"Yep that's exactly what i'm going to do"

"Okay I give up"

_**I quickly hop up and put the next DVD in.**_

"You give up?"

"Yep"

"Ashley what exactly are you giving up on?"

_**When I sit back down I grab the remote and press play.**_

"From now on Spencer if you want to have sex with me you're putting in all the effort"

_**She's laughing.**_

"The ball's in your court"

"You're cutting me off?"

"I'm not cutting you off but i'm no longer intitiating it"

_**I turn so i'm facing her.**_

"I've figured out your game plan"

"I have a game plan?"

_**We all have game plans.**_

"Spencer you like to feel needed"

_**She's grinning.**_

"And most of all you like to feel wanted"

_**When she hops up I know I've said the wrong thing.**_

"Ashley you don't know shit about me"

"Tell me then?"

_**I hop up when she starts walking away.**_

"Why are you freaking out?"

"This all too complicated"

"What's too complicated?"

"This"

_**She stops walking and waves her hand between us.**_

"Spencer it's only complicated if you make it that way"

"Stop trying to figure me out"

_**Where's all this coming from?**_

"That's not going to happen"

_**I move so her body's wedged between me and the kitchen counter.**_

"You interest me"_**  
><strong>_

"Ashley this was just meant to be sex"

"It is sex?"

"No it's not"

_**I have no idea what's going on.**_

"I can't do this"

"Spencer i'm really confused"

"You've barely known me a week"

"So?"

"It's just..."

"Why does it matter how long i've known you?"

_**She thinks I want more.**_

"If you want me to back off Spencer just say so?"

_**She looks really upset.**_

"I want you to back off"

_**That wasn't very convincing.**_

"Okay"

_**I take a step backwards so she can move.**_

"I'll back off"

_**There's something going on that I don't know about.**_

"Thank you"

_**When she says that all I can do is watch as she walks away.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I haven't seen or spoken to Spencer since Monday Night and that was almost a week ago.**_

_**When she walked away I packed up my things and left.**_

_**I doubt she would have asked me to leave.**_

_**But I knew I couldn't stay there anymore.**_

"Hey"

"Hey Ky"

"How come you didn't come in?"

"I only just got here"

_**That's a lie i've been waiting out here for at least five minutes now.**_

"I haven't seen you much this week"

"Yer I know i've been really busy"

_**I'm not lying this time.  
><strong>_

_**I've been in and out of meetings all week.**_

"Ashley is everything alright?"

"Yer why wouldn't it be?"

"You moved out really suddenly and then I haven't seen you"

"Kyla I couldn't stay on Spencer's couch forever"

"I know..."

"And I've had meetings all week"

"How's it going?"

"It's going really well"

"That's great Ash i'm so proud of you"

_**Kyla's been telling me for years that I should sign a record deal.**_

"So where are we going?"

"Roadhouse"

"The same place we went last week?"

"Yer we go there every Sunday"

_**When Kyla called I wanted to say no but I couldn't.**_

_**I've been in New York for a week and a half now and i've barely spent anytime with her.**_

"Is tonight a special occasion or are we just getting drunk?"

"There's no occasion but there's a fair few people we know going"

"Okay"

_**Tonight's going to suck.**_

"Ky can I ask you a question?"

"Can we walk and talk?"

"Yer"

_**When she says that I start walking.**_

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"How come you've never told your friends who our dad is?"

"I don't know it just never came up"

"Ky?"

"Ashley you know how I feel about him"

"Yer I know"

"He knew I existed for eighteen years and not once did he acknowledge my existance or want to meet me"

"Ky I'm sorry"

_**I lived with him and I barely had a relationship with him.**_

"Ashley it's fine I just don't feel the need to share that part of my life"

_**I know first hand that having a rockstar as a dad isn't easy.**_

"He's a stranger to me"

"Ky i'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up"

"Ash it's fine"

"He was a shitty dad Ky but I love that he gave me you"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ashley that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me"

"Right it down Ky i'm not likely to say it again"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"So guess what?"

"What?"

"Mum's coming to visit for a couple of days"

"Ky that's awesome"

**_Her mum couldn't be anymore different than my mine.  
><em>**

"I told her you were in town"

"You did?"

"Yer of course I did my mum loves you"

_**I haven't seen her mum since Ky moved to New York.**_

"Ky I haven't seen her in like two years"

"I know it's been forever"

_**Her mum's always been really nice to me.**_

_**I'm sure she hates what I represent.**_

_**But not once has she taken the hatred she has for my parents out on me.**_

_**She's actually done the complete opposite.  
><strong>_

_**She welcomed me into her home and she always invites me over for all the major holidays.**_

_**But I never go.**_

**_My only connection to Kyla's extended family is a man they hate._**

**_A man that got one of the sweetest ladies you'll ever meet pregnant and then left her to raise the kid on her own.  
><em>**

"She wants to go to a broadway show"

_**Now i'm laughing.**_

"Of course she does... What's with you guys and theatre?"

"Ash it's awesome"

_**It's okay.**_

"You're coming by the way"

"Kyla that's a horrible idea"

"No it's not and I've already told her you'll come"

_**I guess i'm going.**_

"Sounds fun is Bryce going to come?"

"I'll ask him but it's probably too soon for the whole meet the parents thing"

"Yer it has only been a few weeks"

_**I've only met Bryce twice but he seems like a nice guy.**_

"Is he coming tonight?"

"Yer he's actually already there"

"Is that why we're walking really fast?"

_**I feel like i'm running.**_

"No we're walking fast because it's cold and I chose not to bring a jacket"

"Do you want to borrow mine?"

"No it's fine we're nearly there"

_**Great i'm going to need a shot.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**When we walked into Roadhouse Bryce came over straight away.**_

_**So I excused myself and walked over to the bar.**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**I have no interest in picking up tonight.**_

_**But if I did I'd strongly consider this girl.**_

"I'm Bree"

"Ashley"

"It's nice to meet you"

"You to"

_**This girl's actually really attractive.**_

"Are you from around here?"

"No i'm actually from LA"

"La La land?"

_**I hate it when people call it la la land.**_

"Yer"

"Sorry I don't mean to annoy you"

"You're not annoying me"

_**I'm trying not to be rude.**_

_**But i'm really not in the mood for this.**_

"Sorry i've just got alot on my mind"

"You don't need to apologise do you want a drink?"

"Yer but i'll buy"

"No it's cool i've got it"

_**Before I have a chance to argue she turns around and orders two beers.**_

"You really don't want to be here right now do you?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"It's been a long week"

"I know how you feel"

_**She seems nice.**_

"Why did you come?"

"My sister wanted to go out and I couldn't really say no"

"You've got to hate when that happens?"

_**I really do.**_

"My friends dragged me here as well"

_**I guess we have something in common.**_

"Here"

_**I grab the beer off her.**_

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**She watches me as I take a sip.**_

"Okay well I should probably go find those friends of mine"

"Thanks for the drink"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ashley come find me if you get bored"

"I will"

_**When she leaves I can't help but smile.**_

_**Bree's got game.**_

_**I do what she just did to me all the time.**_

_**I approach a girl at the bar, I buy her a drink and then I leave.**_

_**Nine times out of ten the girl comes and finds me.**_

_**But that won't be happening this time.**_

"Ashley why are you standing here by yourself?"

"Ky this is where you get the beer"

_**I hold my drink up.**_

"Are you going to come sit with us?"

"Yer i'll be there in a sec"

"Ashley did something happen that I don't know about?"

_**Yes but there's no way i'm telling her.**_

"No i'll be there in a sec i've just got to use the bathroom"

_**That's a lie.**_

_**I don't need the bathroom but I really don't want to sit at a table with Spencer.**_

"Okay well i'll meet you over there"

**_I force a smile._**

"Yer"

_**When she walks away I head straight for the bathroom.**_

_**But before I can get there, the one thing I don't want to happen, happens.**_

"Hey"

_**She looks uncomfortable.**_

"Hey"

"I ummm..."

"Spencer I really need the..."

_**I nod in the direction of the bathroom.**_

"Sorry"

_**When she steps to the side I walk past her.**_

_**I have no idea how everything turned out the way it did.**_

_**I thought we were on the same page.**_

_**I thought we wanted the same thing.**_

_**But she freaked and now it's awkward.**_

"Hey"

_**The second I step out of the stall I notice her.**_

"I thought you were just using the bathroom to avoid me"

_**She's leaning on the sink.**_

"I was"

_**I could lie and say I wasn't.**_

_**But Spencer's not an idiot.**_

_**She knows exactly why I came in here.**_

"I thought so"

"Spencer why are you in here?"

"I was kind of hoping we could talk?"

_**She looks incredibly nervous.**_

"I think we covered everything the other night didn't we?"

"Ashley please?"

_**I don't know why but I can't just cut her out of my life.**_

"Spencer we don't need to do this"

_**She's staring at me.**  
><em>

"We barely know eachother and for all I know I might be heading back to LA tommorow"

_**I quickly start washing my hands.**_

"Ashley please?"

_**When I turn around she's still staring at me.**_

"I want to apologise"

"Spencer there's really nothing you need to apologise for"

"Seriously Ashley can you stop talking for one second?"

_**If this was anyone else that would of annoyed me.**_

_**But this is how Spencer and I are.**_

"Spencer you suck at apologising"

"You're not making it very easy"

"Have you thought that maybe I don't want an apology?"

_**Now she's listening.**_

"Look Spencer I don't know what I did that made you freak out..."

"You didn't do anything"

_**I know that.**_

"I must have done something?"

_**She looks irritated.**_

"Okay just forget I even bothered"

_**When she tries to walk away I grab her arm.**_

"Look Spencer I don't know what you want from me"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.  
><strong>_

"You tell me you only want sex and then when we have sex you find something that isn't there and panic"

"I just..."

"Spencer I haven't been in or wanted a relationship since I was seventeen"

_**I let go of her arm.**_

"So I don't know what i've done that's made you think I want more from you..."

"You haven't done anything"

"Then why the big freak out Spencer I don't get it?"

"Ashley I don't know why I reacted the way I did but i'm sorry"

"Okay"

_**I really don't know what else to say.**_

"You're annoyed"

"Yep"

_**I'm not going to lie.**_

_**This whole conversation's really annoying me.**_

"Ashley I don't know what else you want me to say?'

"Why don't you try telling me the truth?"

"That is the truth"

"No it's not"

_**This isn't going to end well.**_

"You can't handle this"

_**I wave my hand between us.**_

"That's ridiculous"

"I'm done with this conversation Spencer you're annoying me"

_**This time when I try to walk she grabs my arm.**_

"Ashley what exactly do you want me to say?"

"I want you to keep lying Spencer I want you to keep telling me everything that you think I want to hear"

_**Sarcasm is my friend.**_

"Can you just stop with this whole I don't give a shit act?"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Look Spencer I just think it's best you do your thing and I do mine"

"Ashley I came in here because I wanted to apologise"

"I know..."

"I wouldn't be standing here right now if I wanted us to go our seperate ways"

"Well fucking tell me what you do want?"

_**She's so frustrating.**_

"I want you to stop avoiding me"

"I'm not avoiding you"

"Ashley you left the loft without saying bye and I haven't seen you since"

"I've been busy"

"Sure you have"

_**Is she really going to turn this around on me?**_

"Spencer just go back to your table and forget you saw me here"

_**I'm not interested in listening to her if she's not going to tell me what's really going on.**_

"You're such a bitch"

"So i'm told"

_**I start walking away.**_

"Ashley?"

_**I'm done listening to her.**_

**_So I just ignore her and walk away before she has a chance to say anything_ else.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You're staring"

"Shut up Zara"

"Spencer just go talk to her"

"I already did that and now everything's worse"

_**She's been avoiding our table all night.**_

"What did you say to her?"

"Zara can we not talk about this now?"

_**Kyla's here with Bryce and I really don't want her to know what's going on.**_

"Come with me"

_**I have no choice but to hop up when she shoves me out of the booth.**_

"Zara i'm really not in the mood"

"I know"

_**She grabs my hand and starts dragging me through the crowd.**_

"Where are we going?"

_**She doesn't answer me.**_

"Hey Ash"

_**When I look up Ashley's staring at me.**_

"Hey Zara"

_**She's talking to some girl.**_

"We're getting shots do you want one?"

"No i'm fine"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"Zara we should probably..."

"Who's your friend?"

_**She's ignoring me.**_

"Sorry"

_**I watch Ashley as she turns so she's facing the girl.**_

"Bree this is Zara and Spencer"

"Hey"

_**I watch Zara as she shakes her hand.**_

"Hi"

"Hey"

_**I'm left with no choice but to shake her hand as well.**_

"It's nice to meet you"

"You to"

_**This is only going to make everything worse.**_

_**She's obviously trying to hook up with this girl and we're ruining that.**_

"Ashley where have you been hiding all week?"

_**I'm going to kill Zara.**_

"I've been really busy"

_**I'm not surprised when Ashley glares at me.**_

_**I'd be pissed as well.**_

"Bree can you give us a second?"

"Yer of course come find me later"

_**Ashley's going to lose her shit.**_

"What the fuck was that?"

"Sorry we didn't mean to..."

"Really Zara?"

_**I watch her as she takes a sip of her beer.**_

"Let me guess"

_**We're both going to cop a mouthful.**_

"Spencer told you what happened?"

_**Of course I did she's my best friend.  
><strong>_

"Yer"

"I bet you when she told you it actually made sense?"

_**I'm such a bitch.  
><strong>_

"Because she would have actually told you what the fuck's going on"

"Ashley?"

"Zara maybe you could tell me what's going on?"

_**I watch her as she quickly finishes her drink.  
><strong>_

"Can one of you two tell Kyla I've left?"

"Ashley don't leave because of us"

"Spencer i'm not"

_**She looks over at me.**_

"I didn't want to be here in the first place"

_**When she leaves I look over at Zara.**_

"Thanks for that Zara"

"Spencer chase after her"

"Are you nuts?"

_**The last thing Ashley wants right now is for me to go after her.**_

"Spencer don't be annoying just go"

"The last thing she wants right now is for me to chase after her"

"Spencer i'm not asking you to tell her you're in love with her"

"I'm not in love with her"

"I know but you feel bad and you're going to keep feeling bad until you two sort your shit out"

"We're not a couple Zara we don't need to sort our shit out"

"Spencer I know how you feel about relationships but Ashley's a cool chick and I know deep down you want to at least be friends with her"

_**I do want to be friends with her.**_

"If I go after her she's going to think it means something more"

"Spencer i'm starting to see why Ashley's pissed at you"

_**When she says that I roll my eyes.**_

"Go apologise for being an ass"

"Zara how do you know I was the one being an ass?"

"I just know these things"

_**She's right but it annoys me that she just presumes i'm in the wrong.**_

"Okay fine but if she kills me it's on your conscience"

"I can live with that"

_**When I walk away I really don't think i'll catch her.**_

_**But then I step outside the bar and I see her walking in the distance.**_

_**She's quick she's at least two blocks away already.**_

_**So I start jogging when I realise I have no idea where she's going or where she's staying.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**She's either ignoring me or she can't hear me.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**When I get closer I notice she's on her phone.**_

_"Okay Robbie sounds good"_

_**She stops walking when she notices me.**_

_"No i've got no plans all week"_

_**She's staring at me.**_

_"Yer that sounds good"_

_**Her expression's blank.**_

_**So I really can't tell what she's thinking,**_

_"Okay cool i'll see you tomorrow"_

_**I'm really hoping she's not too annoyed.**_

_**But I know that's incredibly unlikely.**_

_"Bye"_

_**I watch her as she hangs up her phone and slips it into her back pocket.**_

"Hey"

_**When I say that she starts walking.**_

"Ashley can I please explain?"

"I thought that's what you did in the bathroom?"

_**I have no idea where we're going but right now I really don't care.**_

"Can I explain properly?"

_**She stops walking and turns so she's facing me.**_

"Spencer if you're fucking around again?"

"I'm not I promise"

"That's my hotel"

_**She nods across the road.**_

"And I'm frozen so if you want to talk it has to be in there"

"Alright"


	20. Chapter 20

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Nice room"

"It's okay"

_**I watch her as she leans down grabbing two beers out of the bar fridge.**_

"Here"

_**I grab the beer out of her hand as she sits down on the bed.**_

"Thanks"

_**I sit down opposite her on the other bed.**_

"Why did you get a room with two beds?"

"It's all they had"

_**I have no idea where to start.**_

"I'm sorry Zara and I interrupted... that"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"You didn't interrupt anything"

_**I'm pretty sure I did.**_

"We were just talking"

"Either way Ashley i'm sorry"

_**I take a sip of my beer.**_

"Spencer just say what you came here to say"

_**I look up so my eyes are locked on hers.**_

"Ashley I want us to be friends"

"Friends?"

"Yer can we just forget about the sex for a second?"

"Spencer why are you letting the sex be such a big deal?"

"I don't mean to"

"I thought we agreed that sex is just sex?"

"It is"

_**I need to figure out how to say what I want to say.**_

"Ashley the sex isn't what made me freak out"

"Okay"

"I ummm"

_**I look down at the floor.**_

"Sorry I..."

_**I'm nervous.**_

"I'm trying to figure out the best way to explain this"

"Spencer I don't want you to tell me anything that you're not comfortable talking about"

"I know Ashley but I owe you an explanation"

_**I should have drunk more.**_

"Do you remember how we were watching 'No Strings Attached' and you made that comment about romantic movies?"

"Not really"

"Ashley you thought it was strange that someone like me would like romantic comedies"

"That sounds like something I would say"

_**When I look up she's still staring.  
><strong>_

"Well I was a real daddy's girl growing up"

_**I don't know what it is about Ashley but I trust her.  
><strong>_

"My dad was a real hopeless romantic so he used to make me sit down and watch cheesy romantic movies with him"

"That's cute"

"I didn't think so at the time"

_**She's smiling.**_

"But now I watch them all the time because it reminds me off him"

_**I'm pretty sure she knows what i'm going to say before I say it.**_

"He died a couple of months after my seventeenth birthday"

"Spencer i'm sorry"

_**There's a long pause before I say anything.  
><strong>_

"When he died I was on my own"

_**I start playing with my beer bottle because I know if I look at her i'll cry.**_

"What about your mum?"

"She hasn't spoken to me since she found out I was gay"

_**I haven't talked about any of this in a really long time.**_

"I knew for sure I was gay my sophmore year of high school but I never said anything"

_**I knew how my mum would react.**_

"My mum's incredibly religious so I knew not to tell her"

_**She hates gay people.**_

"But then one day I was fooling around with some girl and Glen walked in"

_**I really can't stand him.**_

"I pleaded with him not to say anything but he called me disgusting and then went off and told my mum everything"

"Why would he do that?"

"He used to suck up to my mum all the time and whenever he had a chance to rat me out he would"

_**Glen and I never really got along.  
><strong>_

"He told my mum everything and when she got home from work that night she let me know exaclty what she thought about my choices"

_**She was horrible.  
><strong>_

"She wouldn't listen when I tried to explain and then she told me to pack my shit and leave so I did"

**_I'll never forget that day.  
><em>**

"Spencer i'm sorry"

"Ashley I don't want you to feel sorry for me"

_**I watch her as she moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"Look at me"

_**I move so i'm facing her.**_

"I want to be your friend as well Spencer and I know us having sex has complicated the process"

_**It wouldn't have complicated anything if I didn't make it bigger deal than it was.**_

"But there's something about you that makes it impossible for me to walk away"

"I..."

"And Spencer before you freak out and remind me that you don't do relationships i'm going to tell you the exact same thing"

_**She's good.**_

"I don't want a relationship Spencer"_**  
><strong>_

"Good"

"Now are you going to finish the story or is that all I get?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I've never told any of this to anyone but Zara before"

"You can trust me Spencer"

"Ashley promise me you won't feel sorry for me"

"I promise"

_**I don't want her to change the way she is around me because she knows about all the fucked up shit that's happened in my life.**_

"Okay"

_**She's smiling.**_

"When I was fifteen my parents divorced when my dad caught my mum with another guy"

_**My dad was one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet so I'll never understood why she cheated on him.  
><strong>_

"But he let her keep the family home and I had no choice but to stay with her"

_**I wanted to go with him.**_

_**But he was staying in a one bedroom apartment and there wasn't any room.**_

"I used to spend most of my time at me dads place anyway so when she kicked me out that's where I went"

_**I had nowhere else to go.**_

"It was really late when I got to his apartment and when he asked me what was wrong I told him I was fighting with Glen"

_**I knew if I told him what really happened he'd worry.  
><strong>_

"At this point he'd already been sick for nine months and noone knew how long he had left"

"What was wrong with him?"

"He had prostate cancer and by the time they found out it was too late"

"I'm sorry"

_**I force a smile so she knows i'm okay.**_

"I stayed on his couch for six months until he died"

_**I can't figure out what she's thinking.**_

"I never told him what really happened"

_**He was really sick and the last thing he needed to worry about was me.**_

"Anyway when he died Zara's family let me stay at their place"

_**I don't know what I would have done without Zara.**_

"She was my best friend and I don't know what I would have done without her"

_**Zara's like a sister to me.**_

"My mum never tried to fix things"

_**I never tried either.**_

"She completely disowned me and went on living her life like I didn't exist"

_**I hardly saw her after she kicked me out.**_

"When he died she didn't check to see if I was okay and at his funeral it was like I wasn't there"

**_She's the reason I never went to his wake._**

"I was in my senior year when he died so I just threw myself into my studies"

_**My dad always wanted me to finish school and get into a good college.**_

_**So when he died I focused on school and graduated six months later**_.

"I had pretty good grades so when college acception letters came through I had plenty of choices"

_**Zara wanted to go to NYU and I wanted to move as far away from LA as I could so I went to NYU.**_

"Zara wanted to study in New York and I wanted to move as far away as I could so we both enrolled at NYU"

_**It worked out really well.**_

"I had no money but when I turned eighteen my dads inheritance came through"

_**He left half of his estate to me.**_

"He was a doctor and he owned his own practice so he left a fair bit of money behind"

_**I don't know how I would have survived without my inheritance.**_

"That's how I bought the bar and that's how I put myself through college"

"Spencer I don't know what to say?"

"Ashley you don't need to say anything"

_**I really don't want her to feel sorry for me.**_

"Did you ever tell your dad you were gay?"

"Yer he knew for months before Glen and Mum found out"

_**Besides Zara he was the only one I felt comfortable telling.**_

"I didn't want him to die thinking I was someone I wasn't so I told him"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Look Ashley I want us to be friends and I want things to go back to the way they were before I went all weird on you"

"I want that to"

"I'm sorry I was a bitch"

"Spencer it's fine"

"No it's not I made you feel like you had to move out"

"I had to eventually find my own place anyway"

_**She's just being nice.**_

"Ashley can you please just tell me I was a bitch?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Okay fine you were a bitch"

_**That's better.**_

"Ashley I keep people at a distance so I don't get hurt"

"I'm not going to hurt you Spencer"

"I don't mean you I mean in general"

_**It's just easier to keep people at a distance.**_

"If I let people get too close they'll realise how fucked up I really am and leave"

"Spencer you're not fucked up"

"You're joking right?"

"No you're not the one who's fucked up"

_**She's just being nice.**_

"Your mum and your brother are the ones with the issues"

"Look Ashley I overreacted the other night and i'm sorry"

_**She shouldn't have to put up with that shit.**_

"I just hadn't seen him in a really long time and when he walked into the bar he brought back all these memories i'd been trying to forget"

"Spencer I'm sorry I didn't let you explain"

"Ashley you had every right to react the way you did"

_**I was being annoying.**_

"I was trying to explain without actually explaining and that wasn't fair"

"You were incredibly frustrating"

"Frustration's one of my many qualities"

_**She's laughing.**_

"You didn't have to tell me all that Spencer"

"I know but bottling it all ups clearly not working"

_**Now i'm laughing.**_

"I like hanging around with you Ashley and I know that sounds really cheesy but I'd really like it if you stopped avoiding me"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I haven't been avoiding you"

"Ashley you moved out without saying anything and then you vanished for a week'

"I was busy"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Okay I was avoiding you"

"Is there any chance you'll stop doing that now?"

"I can't really afford to keep avoiding you Spencer I don't have any friends in New York"

"So you're using me?"

"Yer is that going to be a problem?"

"No I can live with that"

_**Now that's sorted I can focus on our next problem.**_

"I'm not lying when I say I didn't freak out about the sex"

_**She looks confused.**_

"Ashley I have sex all the time and I'm quite capable of participating in sex without it meaning something"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Look I just never know if a girls saying what she means or what she thinks I want to hear"

_**I can never be sure.**_

"So when I have someone like you showing an interest in my past and trying to fuck me at the same time it's a little strange"

"Spencer I ask about your life because I want to get to know you and I try to have sex with you because your hot and I really love having sex"

_**Now i'm smiling.**_

"Ashley I'm not used to being with someone like me"

"When you say someone like you do you mean someone who doesn't commit to a relationship?"

"Yer look can we just forget my temporary insanity and go back to the way things were?"

"Yer"

_**I was really hoping she'd say that.**_

"Spencer what were you expecting when you came after me?"

"I thought you'd tell me to fuck off"

"I considered it"

"Well Ashley i'm pretty glad you didn't"

"There's still a chance it could happen"

_**That would suck.  
><strong>_

"So what was your plan if I let you explain?"

"I wanted to apologise"

"You did that"

"I wanted to explain why I was such a bitch to Glen"

"You covered that"

"I wanted to convince you that I could have sex with you and not be all weird about it"

"Ohhhh"

"Really Ashley have I not convinced you yet?"

"I don't know Spencer"

"Come on Ashley i'm not usually an emo Glen just brings out the worst in me"

"So you're asking me to start eating your pussy again?"

_**That's so gross.**_

"That's exactly what i'm asking you to do"

"I don't know Spencer i'm kind of tired"

_**This is what I did to her last week.**_

"Okay when your not so tired let me know"

_**I hop up and start walking to the door.**_

"Spencer?"

"Yer?"

"I'm not so tired anymore"

_**I was hoping she'd say that.**_

"Which bed do you want to use?"

_**She starts laughing as I walk back over to where she's sitting.**_

"Spencer you can decide"

_**I gently nudge her so she's lying on the bed.**_

"This one will do"

"Spencer I don't do sleepovers"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Good 'cause I don't like them either"

"I like having the whole bed to myself"

"Ashley trust me i'm the same"

_**We're definately on the same page.**_

"Don't worry Ashley I'll leave when we're done"

_**I quickly pull my shirt up and over my head.**_

"Good 'cause i've got another girl coming around tommorow morning and it would be really awkward if you're still here"

_**I start laughing as she gets rid of her shirt.**_

"That would be pretty awkward"

_**I quickly get rid of my pants.**_

"Spencer do you work out?"

"I run and I have sex alot"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Well whatever you're doing is working"

"Ashley you better rock my world"

"Spencer have I let you down yet?"

**_I start laughing when she sits up and pulls me so i'm lying on top of her._**

"Thanks for explaining everything"

_**I quickly slip my fingers into her pants.**_

"Thanks for listening"


	21. Chapter 21

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**Yesterday when Ky told me her mum was coming I didn't think she meant the next day.**_

_**But she's here already and Kyla organised for us to all go to dinner and some broadway show.**_

"Ashley honey hi"

_**I hadn't even got to the table when Alison jumped up and pulled me in for a hug.**_

"Hey Alison"

_**Everyone else is here so i'm obviously the last person to arrive.**_

"It's been like two years"

"I know i'm sorry"

_**I feel horrible she's always made an effort to make me feel welcome.**_

_**But i've never taken her up on any of her offers.**_

"That's alright honey it's good to see you"

"You to"

"Hey Ash"

"Hey Zara"

_**I take the seat next to Kyla.**_

"Sorry i'm late"

_**Spencer's sitting opposite me.**_

"Did you have to work late?"

"Yer sorry Ky"

"You work?"

_**I'm guessing Spencer hasn't told Zara about my record deal.**_

"Occasionally"

"Are you still singing honey?"

_**Do we have to talk about me?**_

"Yer"

"Wait what am I missing?"

"Have you not told Zara about your record deal?"

"Ky it never really came up"

"You have a record deal?"

"Yer"

_**I force a smile when I look over at Spencer.**_

"She's really secretive about it"

"Okay Ky can we please talk about someone else?"

_**When I say that they all start laughing.**_

"Honey i'm so proud of you"

_**Kyla's mum's sweet but I really don't want to talk about me.**_

"Thanks Alison"

"I want a signed copy of your record when it's released"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Okay mum let's go get some drinks"

_**I force a smile when Kyla looks over at me.**_

"Do you just want a beer?"

"I don't mind Ky i'll just have what you have"

"Okay we'll be right back"

_**When they leave I turn so i'm facing Spencer.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Did you get home alright?"

"Yer"

_**Zara's staring at me.**_

"So Ashley i'm sorry about last night"

"Zara it's fine"

"You're not annoyed"

"Zara I was never annoyed at you"

"She was pissed at me"

_**When Spencer says that I start laughing.**_

"She's right I was pissed at her"

_**She's grinning.**_

"So tonight should be fun?"

"Yer I can't wait"

_**Sarcasm's my friend.**_

"Alison seems excited to see you"

"Yer I feel kind of bad though"

"Why?"

"I haven't seen her since Kyla moved to New York"

"I'm sure she understands"

"I don't know she always invites me over for the holidays but I never go"

"I'm going to go help Ky with the drinks"

_**I'm not surprised when Zara hops up and leaves.**_

"Spencer did you tell her what happened last night?"

"Yer I told her most of it"

_**She's staring.**_

"Should I not have?"

"Spencer I don't really care what you tell her but she's being kind of weird"

"She thnks you're mad at her"

"Why would I be mad at her?"

"You were pretty annoyed when you left last night"

"Spencer I was annoyed at you"

"I know but she feels bad"

_**I like Zara and the last thing I want is for her to think i'm annoyed.**_

"So last night was fun"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Ashley last night was really fun"

"I was so sore this morning"

"Did I wear you out?"

"You did"

_**It was worth it though.**_

"How did everything you had to do today go?"

"It went good, actually it went really good"

_**Today was very productive.  
><strong>_

"So do you get along with Kyla's mum?"

"Yer she's kind of hard not to like"

_**That wasn't very convincing.**_

"Look I love Kyla's mum and she's always been really nice to me but it's just awkward"

"How come?"

"She hated my dad and it's pretty obvious she can't stand my mum"

"That's got nothing to do with you though"

"Yer but i'm the spoilt brat that treated her daughter like shit when she moved to LA"

"You had your reasons"

"Not really I was annoyed at my dad and I took my frustrations out on Kyla"

"Yer but you guys get along now"

"Yer we get along really well but it's just a little awkward when I'm around her family"

"I'm sorry"

"Spencer it's fine I just always feel like they're just tolerating me for Kyla's sake"

"I'm sure that's not the case"

"Spencer I lived the life Kyla should have lived"

_**She's staring.**_

"My dad got her mum pregnant while my mum was back in LA pregnant with me"

"So you're older?"

"Yer but only by like a month"

_**Everyone always presumes Kyla's older.**_

"My mum was like my dad's trophy wife"

_**The media was always saying that he was cheating but my mum didn't care.**_

_**She was doing the same thing.**_

"I'm sure they were in love at some point, but as time passed it was pretty obvious they were both hooking up with other people, but she didn't care she loved his money and she loved the lifestyle"

_**My mum's a gold digger.**_

"Anyway i've just always felt kind of bad. I was brought up in Beverley Hills, I lived in a mansion and I've always had everything I could possibly want"

_**Besides a loving family.**_

"But Kyla was raised in Baltimore, by a single mum that never really had that much money"

"That's not your fault"

"I know but I just feel like I lived the life Kyla should have lived"_**  
><strong>_

"I'm sure Kyla doesn't see it that way"

"She probably doesn't now she's met my mum"

**_I've always been kind of jealous of the relationship Ky has with her mum.  
><em>**

"But it's still kind of strange when we try do these awkward family gatherings"

"I'm sorry"

"We all have our issues right"

_**She's smiling.**_

"We definately do"

"I hate theatre by the way"

"Same"

"I plan on drinking lots so the night's less annoying"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I'll hang out at the bar with you"

"Spencer you're a handy friend"

"I know"


	22. Chapter 22

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Okay Spencer I want to make a deal"

_**I need her help.**_

"What kind of deal?"

_**I start smiling when she turns around.**_

"Spencer I need your help"

"It sounds kind of serious"

_**She's not going to make this easy.**_

"It's not"

_**We're at some random karaoke bar.**_

"Ashley are you nervous about doing karaoke?"

"I don't do karaoke"

"Why I thought you were a singer?"

"I am"

"Then why won't you do karaoke?"

"Karaoke's for people who can't sing"

"Since when?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Since always"

_**She's so hot.  
><strong>_

"Anyway Spencer I need your help"

"Ashley I'm not going down on you"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"That's cute"

"Thanks now what do you want?"

"Spencer I need you to be my shield"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"You want me to be your shield?"

"Spencer that's exactly what I want you to be"

"That doesn't sound like much fun for me"

"I'll make it worth your while later"

_**Now i've got her thinking.**_

"Yer I don't want that"

_**As if she doesn't.**_

"Really Spencer you're back doing the whole i'm not interested act?"

"No i'm back to doing the whole we fucked like eighteen hours ago and i'm really not looking to get laid thing"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"That works for me"

_**Two can play this game.**_

"So what would I get out of being your shield and who would I be shielding you from?"

"You'd get to hang around with me and you'd be shielding me from Kyla's mum"

"Why?"

"Spencer didn't we have this chat before?"

"Okay fine"

_**Now i'm grinning.**_

"I'll be your shield"

"Good because I really don't want to get stuck alone with Kyla's mum"

"You're lucky i'm a nice an understanding person"

"No Spencer you're lucky i'm a nice an understanding person or your sexy ass would still be feeling bad about the way you treated me"

"Really Ashley did you just pull out the guilt card?"

"Whatever you pull out annoying cards all the time"

"Here"

_**She passes me a beer.**_

"You bought me a drink?"

"No I bought Zara a drink but she's..."

_**I start laughing when I look over to where she's pointing.**_

"Nice work Zara"

"That shit took me like half an hour to set up"

_**I was wondering why they were gone so long.**_

"Aren't you a good friend?"

"Ashley I'm an amazing friend"

_**The girl Zara's making out with looks kind of cute.**_

_**I can't really see that much of her but from what I can see she's not bad.**_

"Let's go be socialable"

_**I follow her as she walks back over to the table.**_

"There she is... Ashley?"

"Yes Kyla"

"Come do karaoke with me?"

"Kyla karaoke's really not my thing"

"I know karaoke's for people who can't sing"

_**Why's she using that weird voice?**_

"Kyla were you just trying to sound like me?"

_**Spencer's laughing.**_

"Yer how did I go?"

_**I ignore her and sit down next to Spencer.**_

"So Spencer honey how's the bar going?"

"It's actually going really well"

"Ky was saying your open mic nights are really popular?"

"Yer we're fully booked for the next two months"

_**I shake my head when she looks over at me.**_

"That's great honey i'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Alison"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"So Ashley how long are you in New York for?"

"I'm not too sure at the moment"

_**It could be a week or it could be a month.**_

_**I really have no idea.**_

"I'm here until they tell me we're done"

"Are you going to gig while you're in New York?"

"I actually tried to get a spot at Spencer's place but she turned me down"

_**When I say that everyone starts laughing.**_

"I'm sure Spencer had her reasons"

"Alison she thinks i'm too cocky"

"I never said that"

"Spencer you didn't use those exact words but you suggested it"

"Ashley I never said it but I thought it"

_**She's so sexy when she grins.**_

"Anyway I probably would have let you play if you weren't so full of yourself"

"I thought you were fully booked?"

"I own the place Ashley I can unbook someone just as quickly as I can book them"

"Then why don't you unbook someone this Thursday?"

_**She's going to let me play eventually it's just a matter of time.**_

"I'll think about it"


	23. Chapter 23

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**I haven't seen her since Monday.**_

"Ashley did you get all dressed up for me?"

_**She's laughing**_

"I was actually on my way to the store"

_**She's wearing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.**_

"At 2AM?"

"Spencer my biological clock's a long way from being normal"

_**I own a bar so mine's the same.**_

"Same"

_**I watch her as she takes a seat at the bar.**_

"So Spencer how was your night?"

"Pretty busy"

_**I've never seen her look horrible.**_

"How was yours?"

"I slept all afternoon so now i'm wide awake"

_**I hate when that happens.**_

"Did you have to work today?"

"Kind of"

"Ashley how do you kind of work?"

"I went to the studio yesterday afternoon and I didn't leave until just after lunch today"

_**That can't have been much fun.**_

"So technically I started work yesterday"

_**She does look kind of tired.**_

"How's the album coming along?"

"It's going really well"

_**I lean down and start locking the padlocks on the fridges.**_

"That's great Ashley"

"Yer"

_**I thought she'd be more excited.**_

"You don't sound very excited?"

"I am I just can't wait until the record comes out and I can start playing gigs again"

"Do you miss playing?"

"A little bit"

_**I walk out from behind the bar and stand next to where she's sitting.**_

"So Ashley i've been thinking"

"Are you alright?"

_**I start laughing as she turns around.**_

"There's a vacant spot tommorow night if you're interested?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spencer did I just guilt you into letting me play your open mic night?"

"No"

"I thought you were fully booked?"

"I am"

"So how's..."

_**I cut her off with my lips before she can finish.**_

_**I can't help myself she looks hot and I want to fool around.**_

"This is new"

_**I pull her knees apart and move so i'm standing between her legs.**_

"Us making out?"

"No you making the moves"

"Ashley usually I make all the moves but with you I don't need to"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I meant what I said Ash"

"Did you just call me Ash?"

_**Have I not called her Ash before?**_

"Is that not okay?"

"No it's okay you've just never called me Ash before... it's always Ashley"

_**I don't sound like that.**_

"Well I like Ash better"

"Me to"

_**She smells amazing.**_

"Ash I feel bad"

"Why?"

_**She looks confused.**_

"I haven't let you play..."

"Spencer it's fine"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I was actually going to let you play the second I found out who you were"

"By who I am do you mean Raife Davies daughter?"

_**That wasn't what I meant.  
><strong>_

"No I mean when I found out you were Kyla's sister"

"Ohhh..."

"There was no way I was going to let you play that first night though you were too cocky"

_**She's cute when she laughs.**_

"But I would of let you play the other two"

"Spencer are you serious?"

"What?"

"Do you honestly feel bad?"

"Yer I do"

"Well don't"

_**I start moving my hands up and down her thighs.**_

"Okay but if you want that spot tommorow night just let me know"

"I will"

_**Okay we need to do more making out and less talking.**_

"Where are the others?"

"Zara's not feeling well so she's upstairs sleeping and Kyla's out with Bryce"

"What's wrong with Zara?"

"I think she's getting the flu"

"That sucks"

"Yer"

_**She reaches out brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"Spencer are you regretting telling me everything you told me the other night?"

_**Where did that even come from?**_

"No why?"

"I'm just curious"

"Ash I told you because I wanted to tell you"

"I know I just thought you might have regretted it"

_**I definately don't regret it.**_

"Ashley i've been bottling that shit up for years and it clearly hasn't been helping"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So I think it's probably time I stop hiding from my past and start looking forward to my future"

"That's deep"

_**She starts laughing as I playfully****_ whack her on the arm._**_

"You can't help yourself can you?"

"Sorry"

_**She's so hot.**_

"Ash I don't care if you know about all the fucked up shit that's happened in my life, I just don't want you to look at me differently because you do know"

"I won't"

_**Can we fool around now?**_

"Do you still need to go to the store or do you have a bit of time?"

_**She knows exactly why I'm asking.**_

"Spencer how much time are we talking?"

"That depends"

"The store's open all night and I have nothing to do tomorrow"

_**That's good to know.**_

"So I have all the time in the world"

_**I lean forward gently nibbling on her neck.**_

"Spencer you're so fucking hot right now"

_**She slowly moves her hands down my back until they're resting on my ass.**_

"Shall we relocate?"

_**When she says that I pull back.**_

"Yer it's probably best I only just finished cleaning the bar"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Okay well lead the way"

"My room or the office?"

"You choose"

"My room it is"


	24. Chapter 24

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I hate her"

"Who?"

_**I'm so sore right now.**_

"Ashley"

_**Now i'm listening.**_

"Zara I thought you liked Ashley?"

"I do but i'm so jealous"

_**Last night was crazy**_**_ and when __I woke up this morning I could barely move._**

"She's gorgeous..."

_**If I was describing her I'd use fucking and hot.**_

"She's confident..."

_**Confidence is sexy.  
><strong>_

"And she's clearly talented"

_**I've been watching her sing for a while now and she really is talented.**_

"Everything about that girl is perfect"

"Zara are you in love with Ashley?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Because if you are i'll stop sleeping with her"

"You'd stop having sex with that for me?"

_**Now i'm laughing.**_

"Yer of course I would you're my best friend"

"You're sweet Spencer but i'm not in love with her so feel free to have sex with her as much as you'd like"

"Okay"

_**That works for me.**_

"Spence has she ever not giving you a mind blowing orgasm?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Zara I definately can't fault her skills in the bedroom"_**  
><strong>_

"See she's fucking perfect"

_**When she sneezes I walk over to where she's standing.**_

"Zara I appreciate that you don't want to leave me short but you really don't look so great"

"Aren't you a charmer?"

"Zara go rest i'll be fine down here"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

_**I have other bartenders working so she really doesn't need to worry.**_

"Thanks Spence"

"I'll go to the store when I close up and grab you some cold and flu tablets"

"You're the best"

_**She'd do the same for me.**_

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

_**I've been watching her for a while now.**_

_**She interests me and I know me staring at her's kind of weird.**_

_**But she's with some chick and i'm curious.**_

"Hey Spencer the fridges are getting empty do you want me to grab the stock from out the back?"

"Yer do you need a hand"

"No i'm all good"

"Thanks Trish"

_**Trish's been working here for a couple of months now.**_

_**She works casually as a bartender and I'm pretty sure she's gay but she's never actually admitted it.**_

"Hey"

_**When I turn around Ashley's standing towards the side of the bar.**_

"Hey"

_**I walk over to where she's standing**_.

"It's crazy in here tonight"

"I know it's good"

_**She's smiling.**_

"How did your little performance go?"

"I don't know Spencer why don't you tell me?"

"Ash I was kind of busy serving so I really couldn't watch"

"So when I looked over and you were staring you were actually looking at something else?"

_**She's good.**_

"You think you're pretty clever don't you?"

_**I start wiping the bar area in front of her.**_

"So what did you think?"

"Ash are you fishing for compliments or do you really want to know what I think?"

"A bit of both"

_**I can give compliments when compliments are due.**_

"You honestly want to know what I think?"

"Yer"

"Okay Ash I thought you were really good"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I loved your voice and I loved your choice of songs"

_**I don't think she was expecting that answer.**_

"Spencer i'm pretty glad you didn't think I was shit"

"I definately didn't think you were shit"

_**I thought she was great**_

"So ummm"

_**It's never good when someone says that.**_

"So we're friends right?"

"Yer of course"

_**What's going on?**_

"Spencer that chick wants to... you know"

_**Okay now I get.**_

"Then what are you doing over here?"

"We've been having sex alot and I didn't want to make things weird between us"

"Ashley we're not together"

"I know I just... nevermind"

_**This is different.**_

"This is your bar Spencer and I just don't want to do anything that oversteps the line"

"You're not"

"Okay I thought you'd say that but I just wanted to make sure"

"Well you've done that now so you should probably get back before she loses interest"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Okay well thanks for letting me play"

"No problem"

**_I watch her as she walks back over to the girl and when she gets to her she starts whispering in her ear._**

**_I'm pretty sure I know what she's saying and when I see her lead her through the crowd I know i'm right._**

**_They're going to the bathroom and they're going to hook up._**

"Spencer we're all out of Bud Light"

"There's none out the back?"

"No it's all gone and there's not much normal Bud out there either"

"Okay cool i'll make sure I organise more for tomorrow"

_**Is it nearly two?**_

_**I'm tired and I really just want to close up.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey honey how are you?"

"Hey Bobby"

_**Bobby owns the convenience store a couple of blocks down from the bar.**_

"Busy night sweetie?"

_**I walk over and grab the cold and flu tablets off the shelf.**_

"Yer Thursday's are always busy"

_**I hand Bobby the packet and grab some change out of my pocket.**_

"Just that thanks Bobby"

"Awww honey are you not feeling well?"

"No it's Zara she's got the flu"

_**It's just after two in the morning and I'm exhausted.**_

_**The bar was crazy tonight.**_

"There you go honey"

"Thanks Bobby have a good night"

"You to honey"

_**Bobby's a sweet guy.**_

_**He's owned this store for years.  
><strong>_

"Hey"

_**The second I stepped outside the store I bumped into her.**_

"Hey"

_**It's freezing but I can't just ignore her and walk off.  
><strong>_

"Are you getting sick?

"No these are for Zara"

"Ohhhh"

_**She's acting kind of strange.**_

"Spencer are we alright?"

"Yer why wouldn't we be?"

"I just..."

_**She seems nervous.**_

"It's nothing"

"Okay"

_**She's staring.**_

"Ashley are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fine"

"Did something happen?"

"No nothing happened"

"Okay"

_**She's acting really strange.**_

"Ashley are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yer tonight's just been weird"

_**Something's clearly bothering her.**_

"Look Spencer i've been in New York for three weeks now"

_**Has it really only been three weeks?**_

_**It seems so much longer.**_

"And we've been fooling around since I got here"

"Ashley are you trying to tell me you don't want to fool around anymore?"

"No I just..."

_**Now she's making me nervous.**_

"Look Spencer I shouldn't have done what I did tonight"

_**She doesn't owe me an explanation.**_

"Is this about that girl again?"

"Yer"

"Ashley you don't need to explain yourself to me"

"I know but I want us to be friends"

_**This is a side of Ashley i've never seen before.**_

"But Spencer friends don't treat eachother the way I treated you tonight"

"Ash it's really not that big of a deal"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"You'd tell me if it was right?"

"Probably not"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Look Ashley it's sweet that you're worried about me but we had a deal"

_**It's sweet that she cares.**_

"You don't need my permission to hook up with someone else and you really don't need to feel bad when you do"

"Okay then can we just forget I mentioned it?"

"We can do that"

_**I force a smile so she knows i'm not lying.**_

"Well I should probably head back and give Zara these"

"Yer of course"

"Night"

"Night"

_**I really need to sleep.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**I'm a good ten metres away when she yells out my name.**_

"Yer?"

_**I stop walking and turn so i'm facing her.**_

"I've got tomorrow off do you want to go grab lunch?"

_**That doesn't sound like a bad idea.**_

"As friends of course"

_**Why does she keep throwing the friend thing in?**_

"I like food so lunch sounds like a brilliant idea"

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Night"

"Night"


	26. Chapter 26

_**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Like death"

_**That sucks.**_

"Are the tablets working?"

"A little bit but my head's pounding"

_**I hate it when i'm sick.**_

_**So I can sympathise with Zara.**_

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Thanks Spence but i'll be fine"

_**She really doesn't look very good.**_

"So how was your night?"

"Zara let's just say it was interesting"

_**I sit down on the edge of her bed.**_

"How was it interesting?"

"Some girl was hitting on Ashley and then Ashley came over to see if I was okay with her hooking up with someone else"

"She asked you if it was okay?"

"Yer I thnk she was just making sure I'm still on the same page with this whole no strings attached relationship we're having"

"Relationship?"

"Zara you know what I mean"

"So what did you say?"

"I told her I didn't care"

"But you do?"

"Zara I don't"

_**She thinks I want more from Ashley.**_

"Spencer how can you not care?"

"Zara I'm not looking for a relationship and Ashley isn't either"

"How do you know that?"

"She told me"

_**Ashley and I have had this chat several times before.**_

"Yer but her feelings can change"

"Her feeling haven't changed Zara or she wouldn't have hooked up with that girl"

"You're jealous?"

"No i'm just telling you how it is"

_**She knows I don't do relationships.**_

"Come on Spencer we both know it's different with Ashley"

"How's it different?"

"You care about what she thinks"

"Zara I care about what most people think"

"Come on Spencer this is me you're talking to"

_**I hate that she knows me so well.**_

"Look she interests me and I like hanging out with her but I don't want a relationship"

"Then what's the problem?"

_**I wish I knew.**_

"I ran into her at the store last night when I was getting you your tablets and she was acting strange"

"What was she doing?"

"She seemed really nervous and then she pretty much apologised for hooking up with someone else"

"I thought you guys agreed it was okay to see other people?"

"We did"

"I'm so confused"

_**So am I.  
><strong>_

"She kept asking if I was okay"

"Spencer that's a good thing at least you know she cares"

"I'm pretty sure she feels sorry for me"

"Spencer she wouldn't be human if she didn't"

"Zara i'm not a charity case"

"I know you're not but you've been through alot and you have an attractive personality so I get why Ashley's clinging to you"

_**Did she just say I have an attractive personality?**_

"She's not clinging to me"

"Spencer you have to admit that you two have been spending a fair bit of time together"

"Zara you're so annoying"

"Whatever you love me"

_**I do.**_

"We're actually going to lunch"

"You're going on a date with Ashley?"

"Zara it's not a date"

"But it's a pre organised lunch?"

_**I hop up off the bed.**_

"Zara you're annoying me now"

"I know I can tell"

_**I can hear her laughing as I start walking to the door.**_

"Spencer?"

"Yer?"

"Just think about everything before you react"

_**What's that meant to mean.**_

"Bye Zara"

"Have fun"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"How's the patient?"

"Annoying"

_**I knew Ashley was going to be here soon.**_

_**But I didn't think she'd be here when I walked back out of Zara's room.**_

"Hey Ash"

"Hey"

_**I walk over to the fridge and grab Zara a water.**_

"Ash did you want to get going?"

"Yer"

"Okay cool i've just got to give this water to Zara"

"Alright"

_**I'm really hoping this is only awkward because Kyla's here.**_

"Ky can you work for Zara tonight?"

"Yer of course"

"Thanks I'll let her know"

_**I quickly walk back into Zara's room and pass her a water.**_

"Give me a call if you need anything and I got Ky to work for you tonight"

"Thanks Spence"

"I'll be back in a bit"

"Have fun"

"I will"

_**When I walk back out to the main area of the loft Ashley's waiting by the door.**_

"Okay let's go"

"Lead the way"


	27. Chapter 27

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"So i've made everything kind of awkward haven't I?"

"Yer maybe just a little bit"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Sorry Spencer I didn't mean for that to happen"

"It's all good"

_**If I could go back and have my time again I'd do everything differently.**_

"Ashley should I be reading into this more than I am?"

"That depends on how you're reading into it"

"Okay so i'll explain things from my point a view and then you can let me know if i'm wrong"

"Alright"

_**I'm a little nervous.**_

"We agreed that it was okay to see other people but then you hooked up with that chick last night and felt guilty"

"Spencer I was just worried it was going to ruin everything"

"What exactly is there to ruin?"

"We've been going through all these issues with your family and my family"

_**We both have alot of issues.**_

"And Spencer the more time I spend with you the more I realise we're more alike than I first thought"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's probably bad but I like hanging out with you"

"Okay"

"Spencer three weeks ago you had these great big walls surrounding you and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get through"

_**I really hope i'm not freaking her out.**_

"But then you openned up and told me about your life"

_**It means alot that she told me about her family.**_

"Anyway I just don't want to be another person that disappoints you"

"Ashley it's just sex"

_**We both know that's a lie.**_

"Spencer I wish that was true but I've never felt as guilty as I did last night"

"Ashley..."

"Spencer I know we agreed it meant nothing but the more I get to know you the harder it becomes to pretend"

_**She's playing with her napkin.**_

"Look i've never wanted a relationship and i'm not saying I want one now"

_**I can't believe i'm telling her this.**_

"But I like having you in my life Spencer and I can't not care"

_**I reach out grabbing the napkin out of her hand.**_

"I care about you Spencer and that's why I should of been more considerate of your feelings"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"Look I could just sit here and pretend it's just sex but that's not true for me anymore"

_**I'm pretty sure she's freaking out.**_

"Spencer we may not want the whole girlfriend and girlfriend thing"

_**I should have explained this better.**_

"But I want your friendship Spencer and that's why we can't just keep having sex and then switch back to being friends"

"Ashley..."

"Spencer please don't freak out and start shutting me out"

_**She reaches out wrapping her hand around mine.**_

"That's not what i'm doing"

_**That's a relief.  
><strong>_

"I care about you Ashley and there's no way I would have told you all that stuff if I didn't trust you and want you in my life"

_**That's good to know.**_

"But I don't want the sex to ruin everything"

_**I don't want that either.**  
><em>

"So I think maybe it's best we just do the whole friendship thing and forget about the sex"

_**I'm really going to miss the sex.**_

"So you want to have a good old fashioned boring friendship?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Yer and I know it's going to be alot more boring than what we've been doing"

_**That's true.**_

"But it will make everything alot less complicated"

"Okay"

_**I grab my drink off the table.**_

"Spencer should we cheers to our normal boring friendship?"

"Yer"

_**She starts laughing as she picks up her drink.**_

"Cheers"

_**I tap my glass against hers and quickly take a sip.**_

"Spencer this might be the stupidest idea we've ever come up with"

"We'll see"


	28. Chapter 28

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey Ky"

_**I pull back my hotel door so she can come in.**_

"Hey Ash"

_**I watch her as she walks over and takes a seat on the bed.**_

"Are you alright Ky?"

"Yer i'm actually here to see how you are?"

"How I am?"

"Yer"

_**I walk over and take a seat on the chair in the corner of the room.**_

"I'm fine"

"I haven't seen you much lately?"

"Ky you saw me a couple of days ago"

"Ashley don't bullshit me"

"I'm not"

"You've been avoiding the bar"

"No I haven't"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"Did something happen with Spencer?"

_**I don't know how to answer that.**_

"I'm guessing your silence means something happened?"

_**I really don't want to talk about this.**_

"Ashley talk to me"

"It's complicated"

"I've got all afternoon"

_**She's so annoying.**_

"Look we've been sleeping together alot these last few weeks and then a couple of weeks ago she freaked out"

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter but we didn't talk for nearly a week and then we ran into eachother last week at Roadhouse"

"You stopped talking?"

"Yer but when she saw me at Roadhouse she tried to apologise"

"And you didn't listen?"

"Kyla seriously do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Sorry I want you to tell me"

_**I thought she might say that.**_

"So I got annoyed and just left but then she followed me back to the hotel and told me everything"

"Everything?"

"Yer stuff that she never tells anyone"

"Do I know this stuff?"

"I don't know"

_**I don't think she does.**_

"Anyway everything was good again 'til thursday night when I hooked up with someone else"

"Did she get annoyed?"

"No she actually didn't care"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

_**Not really.**_

"Holy shit Ashley you want her to care don't you?"

_**I don't think I want to answer that.**_

"You like her?"

"Ky I..."

"Ashley i've known you for years and you never wanted more from a girl"

"I never said I wanted more"

"But you do"

_**There's a long pause before I say anything.**_

"I do"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Are you going to tell Spencer?"

"No fucking way"

_**That's a ridiculous idea.**_

"Are you serious?"

"Ky she's not looking for more and if I tell her how I feel she's going to freak out and push me away"

"Ashley you won't know that until you try"

"Well I guess i'll never know"

"So you're just going to pretend that you don't want more?"

"That's exactly what i'm going to do"

_**It's easier that way.**_

"Ashley don't take the easy way out"

"Ky can we please just forget I said anything"

"No"

_**I'm never going to hear the end of this.**_

"Ash you'll regret it if you don't say anything"

"No I won't"

_**I probably will but it's easier this way.**_

"So you're just going to keep avoiding her while you're in New York"

"Well that's the thing"

_**She's not going to like this bit.**_

"The record company told me I could finish the album in LA if I wanted to"

"You're leaving?"

"I haven't decided yet but i'm thinking I probably will"

"Fucking hell Ashley"

_**She looks annoyed.**_

"Kyla me being in New York was never a permanent thing"

"Okay Ashley just leave then"

_**I watch her as she hops up off the bed.**_

"Kyla?"

"No Ashley I'm fucking sick of this shit just do what you want to do"

_**Why's she getting so annoyed.**_

"Wait"

_**I cut her off before she can leave.**_

"Why are you getting so annoyed?"

"Ashley I'm done being the one who makes the effort all the time"

_**What's that meant to mean?**_

"For years i've gone out of my way to make this work"

_**I really don't understand what's happening.**_

"If I didn't fly back to LA twice a year we'd never see eachother"

_**I really need to make more of an effort.**_

"If I didn't make an effort when we first met we would of gone on living our lives like the other one didn't exist"

"Ky?"

"She's one of my best friends Ashley and not once did you ask me if it was okay"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"Now things between you two are weird and that's going to effect my friendship with her"

_**I didn't think of that.**_

"You're so fucking selfish Ashley and I know you don't mean to be but i'm sick of it"

"Ky..."

"Ashley if you want to leave just fucking leave"

"Kyla I don't know what you want me to say?"

"I WANT YOU TO FUCKING CARE"

_**I've never seen her this annoyed before.**_

"You've been fucking around with Spencer since you got here and not once have you shown an interest in hanging out with me"

"You're always with Bryce"

"Ashley if you had of asked me to do something I would of told Bryce I was busy"

"Ky I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"You never mean anything you do"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"Look Ashley if you want to spend your whole life running away when things get too hard that's your choice, but i'm done tip toeing around you"

_**Since when does she tip toe around me?**_

"We've all had fucked up shit happen in our lives Ashley but you're not seventeen anymore and there's only so long that your issues with Christine and your problems with dad can be used as an excuse for the way you act"

_**That's kind of harsh.**_

"Good luck with everything Ash"

_**I'm such an ass.**_

"Have a safe flight home"_**  
><strong>_

_**She's out the door before I can stop her.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I've been feeling like the biggest asshole all day.**_

_**I know I haven't been the greatest sister.**_

_**But I hadn't thought about how it was affecting Kyla until today.  
><strong>_

_**She'd do anything for me and I need to start showing her I'd do the same.**_

"Ky can we talk?"

_**I stopped by the loft before but noone was there and then I remembered it was Sunday, s**_**_o I walked down to Roadhouse._**

"I'm busy"

**Everyone's staring.**

"Kyla please?"

"Fine"

_**When she hops up I look over at Spencer and Zara.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**Well that was about as awkward as I thought it was going to be.**_

"I should probably follow her"

"Yer that's probably best"

_**When I catch up to her she's out the front.**_

"Hey"

_**Clearly it's best I just get to the point.**_

"Ky I'm so sorry"

"Ashley you don't owe me an apology"

_**If looks could kill I'd be dead.**_

"Yer Kyla I do and i'm so sorry that it took you losing your shit for me to realise how horrible i've been"

_**I feel really bad.  
><strong>_

"You were right Ky"

_**Now she's listening.**_

"I can't keep blaming everything that's wrong with me on my parents"

"Look Ashley I meant what I said but I shouldn't have said it the way I did"

_**She feels bad.**_

"Ky I deserved it so you really don't need to feel bad"

"I don't feel bad"

_**She starts smiling when I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Okay maybe I feel a little bit bad"

_**She's too nice.**_

"Kyla you're like the only family I care about and when you said all that stuff to me it hit me"

_**She's never called me out on the way I act before.**_

"I've been a shit sister to you and I haven't been doing it deliberately but I should have been making more of an effort"

_**I'm not saying anything she doesn't already know.**_

"I've just always been alone and growing up noone in my house ever made an effort to see eachother"

_**I'm still trying to get use to this whole family thing.**_

"And before you say anything i'm not using that as an excuse I've just never been good at this whole family thing"

_**She doesn't look quite as angry anymore.**_

"But Kyla I want the whole family thing with you and I know it doesn't seem like I give a shit but I do"

_**I like having a sister.**_

"Ky you're the one person I can't stand having mad at me"

_**I need to start making more of an effort.**_

"So i'm sorry for everything and I promise from now on I'll be better"

"Thank you"

_**I smile when she pulls me in for a hug.**_

"So does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"That's the thing Ashley no matter how much I want to be mad at you I can't"

_**I think that's a good thing,**_

"We're family and families don't hold grudges"

"Okay Ky that rule can apply for us but it's definately not applying for me and Christine"

_**My mum's a bitch.**_

"Yer Christine can be the exception to the rule"

_**When I pull back she's smiling.**_

"Kyla I promise i'll start making more of an effort"

"That would be nice"

"I'll even start visiting you in New York"

"Awwww New York's finally growing on you?"

"Not really I still prefer LA"

_**Los Angeles is so much better.**_

"Ash does this whole chat mean you've made up your mind?"

"Ky my life's back in LA"

"What about Spencer?"

"She's not going to want what I want"

"You don't know that"

"Yer Ky I do"

_**Spencer's not looking for a relationship.**_

"You like her right?"

"Yer"

_**I'm pretty sure I told her this earlier.**_

"Then what's there to lose?"

"She'll stop talking to me"

"Who cares you're going back to LA?"

_**That's a good point.**_

"I don't like rejection"

"Ashley rejection makes you stronger"

_**She should be a shrink.**_

"And you never know Ashley she might surprise you"

_**I doubt it.**_

"Do you really think I should tell her?"

"I definately think you should tell her"

_**That's not what I wanted to hear.**_

"Ashley you'll regret it if you don't"

"Okay fine i'll tell her"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I'll write her a letter"

"No you won't"

"Okay how about you give me her phone number and i'll message her?"

"You don't have her phone number?"

"No I haven't really needed it"

_**She's always at the same place.**_

_**So if I want to find her I just go to her bar.**_

"You can get her number when you tell her"

"How about I just email her?"

"Ashley?"

"Okay fine i'll talk to her"

"Sooner rather than later"

_**She's so bossy.**_

"I'll talk to her tonight"

"Good now let's get back inside"

_**I really don't think I want to.**_

_**I know what Spencer's going to say and I know i'm not going to like it.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I'm currently on drink number four.**_

_**I had two options when I walked back into the bar.**_

_**I could sit with the others or I could hang out at the bar and get wasted.**_

_**So I picked the one that involved getting wasted and i'm glad I did because the more I drink the less I freak out.**_

"Why are you sitting by yourself?"

_**Shit.**_

"I didn't want to intrude"

"Ashley that's ridiculous"

_**I watch her as she sits down next to me.**_

"I haven't seen you since our chat a couple of days ago"

"I had a couple of things I had to do"

_**I had to avoid Spencer and then I had to avoid Spencer.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer Spencer i'm fine"

"Is everything alright with you and Kyla?"

"Yer we're all good"

"Okay"

_**I think it's best I just get this over and done with.**_

"Spencer can we talk?"

_**I turn so i'm facing her.**_

"Isn't that what we're doing now?"

_**Usually i'd find that entertaining.**_

_**But right now i'm freaking out.**_

"Spencer please?"

_**I can't believe i'm doing this.**_

"Sorry"

"Don't be"

_**She's looking really hot.**_

"So I..."

_**I've never done this before.**_

"I ummmm"

_**Any day now i'll complete a whole sentence.**_

"Okay I've broken that pact we made"

_**She looks confused.**_

"I've kind of turned this into something more than it was meant to be"

_**I suck at explaining.**_

"Ashley i'm not following"

_**Of course she's not.**_

_**I'm not making any sense.**_

"Spencer I like you"

"I like you to"

"Okay that was a poor choice of words"

_**Maybe I should start again.**_

"I don't want to be your friend Spencer and I don't want to be the girl you have sex with from time to time"

_**I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm getting at.**_

"I want there to be an us"

"Ashley I..."

"Spencer I'm sorry and I know how you feel about relationships but I can't just keep pretending anymore"

_**She looks stunned.**_

"The other night when I left with that girl nothing happened"

_**I brought her back to my hotel room with every intention of taking it further.**_

"I thought I wanted something to happen but then when we got back to the hotel it didn't feel right so I asked her to leave"

"Ashley we talked about this"

"I know Spencer and this whole situation's freaking me out"

_**This is all new to me.**_

"I've never been interested in settling down and I've never wanted more from a girl"

_**I want more from Spencer and that scares me.**_

"But Spencer I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me crazy"

_**Why did I listen to Kyla?**_

"Ashley I don't know what to say?"

"That's the thing Spencer you don't need to say anything"

_**I already know what she's going to say.**_

"I know how you feel about relationships and i'm sorry that I did the one thing I promised I wouldn't do"

_**I'm surprised she hasn't walked away already.**_

"Ashley i'm sorry"

_**I should of drank more.**_

"Spencer it's fine you can't help how you feel"

_**I quickly finish my drink.**_

"That last thing I wanted to do was hurt you Ashley but I..."

"Spencer I knew what I was getting myself into when we started this"

"I'm sorry Ash i'm just not looking for a relationship?"

_**I hop up off my chair and put my glass down on the bar.**_

"That's cool i'm sorry if I've ruined your night"

"Ashley don't leave"

"I wasn't planning on staying Spencer I just came to apologise to Ky"

_**Revealing all to Spencer was a last minute decision.**_

"Have a good night"

"Ashley?"

"Spencer it's fine really"

_**I force a smile.**_

"I'll see you around"

"Yer"

_**I've never left a place as quick as I did just then.**_

_**What just happened then is exactly why I didn't want to say anything.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**This girl's been all over me all night.**_

_**I've never met her before but apparantly she's one of Sal's friends.**_

"Spencer come dance"

"Zara i'm just going to stay here"

_**I'm really not in the mood.**_

_**I can't stop thinking about Ashley.**_

_**It was only two days ago that we went to lunch and agreed to be friends and now she's telling me she wants more.  
><strong>_

"Spencer how have we never met before?"

_**This girl really doesn't have any game.**_

"I'm not sure"

_**When she leans across I know I want to move but I don't.**_

_**I've been drinking and no matter how hard I try to forget what just happened I can't.**_

_**So I kiss her back and when I do it feels wrong.**_

_**But I do it anyway and the longer it lasts the more I realise this isn't what I want.  
><strong>_

"Don't mind me i'm just grabbing Kyla's bag"

_**When I pull back i'm really hoping this person just sounds like Ashley.**_

_**But when I turn around it's her.**_

"Ashley?"

_**She reaches out grabbing Kyla's bag off the table.**_

"I'm just grabbing this"

_**Shit.**_

"Ashley wait?"

_**When she doesn't stop I quickly hop up and follow her.**_

"That wasn't what it looked like"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Spencer what are you doing?"

_**I have no idea.**_

"I'm trying to explain"

"Why would you need to explain yourself to me?"

"I feel horrible"

"Why Spencer you can't help how you feel?"

_**She's not going to make this easy.**_

"Ashley I didn't want that to happen"

"Yer from where I was standing it didn't look like you wanted that to happen either"

_**She's so sarcastic.**_

"It was very classy"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"Ashley you don't get to judge me"

"I'm not judging you"

_**Yes she is.**_

"How have I become the bad guy?"

"Noone made you the bad guy Spencer so if you feel that way that's your problem"

_**I hate this.**_

"Really Ashley is this how it's going to be from now on?"

"Look Spencer maybe it's best we just forget these last few weeks"

_**That's not what I want.**_

"You have your life and I have mine"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"So why don't you just get back to that..."

_**She's pointing at the table.**_

"Do you have to be such a bitch?"

"I'm sorry Spencer how would you like me to act?"

"I want you to hear me out"

"Have you changed your mind?"

_**She knows I haven't.**_

"Noooo"

_**I said that so softly that I doubt she even heard me.**_

"Then Spencer I've heard everything I need to hear"

_**I don't get why she's being like this.**_

"Ashley please?"

_**When she tries to walk away I quickly press my lips against hers.**_

"Fuck you Spencer"

_**I shouldn't have done that.**_

"Sorry I shouldn't of..."

_**She looks really annoyed.**_

"Spencer this unusual friendship we've been having is over"

_**Why did I do that?**_

"You of all fucking people should know how hard that was for me to tell you"

_**I don't think I could feel any worse than I do right now.**_

"Spencer I've never been in a relationship and i've never wanted to be in one"

_**I'm such an ass.**_

"But for some stupid reason I wanted one with you"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"There was this small part of me that thought you might have felt the same way that's why I told you"

_**I've never seen her this angry before.  
><strong>_

"But it's pretty obvious now that you don't and I can handle rejection Spencer but i'm not going to put up with this"

"Ashley i'm so sorry"

"Spencer if you gave a shit about me at all you never would of done that"

_**I shouldn't have kissed her.**_

"Not after everything i just told you"

_**I'm such an idiot**_

"So let's just forget I walked into you bar that day and let's just forget everything that's happened since"

_**That's not what I want.**_

"Because Spencer I can get over you just as quickly as I got into you"

_**I watch her as she walks away.  
><strong>_

"What the fuck was that?"

"Zara she hates me"

_**If I was her I'd hate me as well.  
><strong>_


	32. Chapter 32

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Morning"

"Morning"

"Someone's hungover"

"Zara I'm not hungover"

_**I shouldn't have snapped.**_

"Sorry Zara I didn't mean to snap"

"Do you want to talk about it Spence?"

"Not really"

_**I want to hide in my room and never come back out.**_

"Is this about Ashley?"

"She hates me"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"She told me she could get over me just as quickly as she got into me"

"That's kind of harsh... wait why's she getting over you?"

"Last night she told me she liked me"

_**Zara doesn't seem very surprised.**_

"And let me guess you told her you don't do relationships?"

"Yer"

"Spencer?"

"Zara don't"

_**I know what she's going to say.**_

"You're allowed to like her Spencer and it's pretty obvious that you do"

"I don't want a relationship"

"So you keep saying"

_**What's that meant to mean.**_

"It can't have been easy for her to tell you how she feels"

"That's exactly what she said"

"Did she tear you a new asshole?"

_**That's not funny.**_

"Pretty much"

"Look Spencer I know how you feel about relationships and I know why you feel that way but maybe it's time you take a risk"

_**I don't think I can.**_

"You never know Spence she might be the one for you"

"Zara there's no such thing as the one"

"Owww Spencer you're such a hopeless romantic"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Relationships just complicate everything"

"Spencer everything's complicated now because you don't want a relationship"

_**That's true.**_

"Just forget your hatred for relationships for a second"

_**I can do that.**_

"You like Ashley right?"

"Yer"

"And you obviously care what she thinks?"

"Yer"

"So when she hooked up with that other chick the other night were you jealous?"

"I wasn't jealous I was... jealous"

"Do I need to say anything else?"

_**She's good.**_

"No"

"Spencer you've come along way since everything that happened back in LA and I know you're scared but if you don't let Ashley in you're going to regret it"

_**I know she's right.**_

"Zara it's too late she hates me"

"I'm not an expert on relationships Spencer but i'm pretty sure she's just upset"

_**No she hates me.**_

"I kissed her"

"So?"

"I'd just told her that I didn't want a relationship and then I kissed her so she wouldn't walk away"

"Spencer you're an idiot"

"I know"

"Look Spencer just go talk to her"

"What happens if she turns me down?"

"You keep talking until she changes her mind"

_**I can do that.**_

"Zara am I really going to do this?"

_**I hop up out of my chair?**_

"I think you are"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spencer i've been waiting years for a girl to come and sweep you off your feet"

"She didn't sweep me off my feet"

_**I start laughing when she raises her eyebrows.**_

"Okay maybe she did"

"Go get her tiger"

_**I start walking to the door.**_

"SPENCER DON'T WEAR THAT"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ashley this sucks"

"Ky I was always going to leave eventually"

"I know but I've kind of liked having you around"

"Well i've liked being around"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ash i'm sorry things didn't work out with Spencer"

"Ky it's fine"

_**I have to board in a couple of minutes.**_

"I'm sorry if i've made things weird for you guys"

"Ashley don't worry Spencer and I will be fine"

_**I'm going to miss having her around.**_

"I promise I'll visit more and if your mum hasn't got sick of inviting me over for the holidays i'll accept this year"

_**She's smiling.**_

"That would be nice"

"Take care Ky"

_**I reach out pulling her in for a hug.**_

"Good luck with everything Ashley"

"Thanks"

_**When I pull back she's crying.**_

"Ky?"

"Sorry I know"

_**I start laughing as she wipes away her tears.**_

"You should probably board"

"Yer"

_**I quickly pull her in for another hug.**_

"Bye"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Why are you back here?"

_**I went to her hotel and she wasn't there.**_

"Spencer please don't tell me you chickened out?"

"She wasn't there"

_**The hotel said she checked out a couple of hours ago.**_

"She checked out"

"What where would she go?"

"I don't know"

"Spencer I'm sorry"

"It's fine it probably wouldn't of worked out anyway"

"Okay no way"

_**She quickly jumps up and walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"Spencer you're not fucking giving up"

"Zara I really don't have much of a choice she's gone and I have no idea where she's gone"

"Kyla will know"

"I'm pretty sure Kyla probably hates me as well"

"I don't think Ky hates anyone"

"Well if she decided to start hating people I'm sure she'd start..."

_**I stop talking when I hear the downstairs door shut.**_

"That might be them now"

_**There's no way Ashley would come here.**_

_**I'm the last person she wants to see.**_

"Hey"

_**She looks upset.**_

"Hey Ky"

_**When she starts walking to her room Zara nudges me.**_

"Ky?"

_**She stops walking and turns so she's facing me.**_

"Yer?"

"Do you know where Ashley is?"

_**I look over at Zara as Kyla ignores me and walks into her room.**_

"See she hates me"


	33. Chapter 33

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**How did I fuck everything up so much?  
><strong>_

_**I hate this.**_

_**I hate that Ashley hates me and I really hate that Kyla's annoyed at me.**_

"Can I come in?"

_**Usually I'd just walk in.**_

_**But I don't think that would go down so well right now.**_

"Kyla please?"

_**When she pulls the door back I step inside.**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**I watch her as she walks over to the bed and starts sorting her clothes.**_

"So i'm guessing Ashley told you what happened?"

"Spencer it's probably best we don't talk about this?"

_**The last thing I want is for Kyla to be stuck in the middle.**_

"I want to explain"

"I know what happened Spencer so you really don't need to explain"

"Come on Ky you know me"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"Spence if we talk about this it's just going to cause problems between us"

_**I'm just going to start explaining and hopefully she doesn't tell me to fuck off.**_

"I went by Ashley's hotel room this morning"

_**When I say that she stops what she's doing and turns so she's facing me.**_

"Why?"

"I fucked up last night and I wanted to explain"

"Explain what?"

_**Once I tell Kyla there's no turning back.**_

"Ky I wanted her to know I felt the same way"

_**Now she's smiling.**_

"But I was too late and she'd already checked out"

_**I should of gone after her last night.**_

"Spencer I dropped her at the airport this morning"

_**When she says that my heart sinks.**_

"She left?"

"Yer as we speak she's on her way back to LA"

"I guess that's it then"

_**I blew it.  
><strong>_

"Spencer you can still fix this"

"She's on the other side of the country"

"So book a flight to LA"

"Ky I can't go there"

_**LA represents a part of my life I've been trying to forget.**_

"Why?"

"I... I ummm"

_**I told myself I wouldn't hide from my past anymore**_

_**So i'm going to stop hiding.**_

"Growing up I was always closer to my dad than I was my mum"

_**I've never really told her about my past.**_

"Anyway when I was fifteen my mum cheated and my dad filed for divorced"

_**When I think about my dad's final years I feel horrible.**_

_**His wife cheated on him and then he found out he was dying.**_

"I wanted to live with my dad but my mum somehow got to keep the family home and I had no choice but to stay with her"

_**I was miserable for months before my mum kicked me out.**_

"Ky I knew for sure I was gay my sophmore year of high school but I never said anything"

_**If I had my time again and I knew what I knew now I'd do things differently.**_

"My mum's incredibly religious and I knew how she felt about homosexuality"

_**I hate the word homosexuality.**_

"I actually wasn't going to tell anyone but then my dad got really sick"

"What was wrong with him?"

"He had prostate cancer but he didn't find out until it was too late"

_**I miss my dad everyday.**_

"Anyway one day I had this girl in my room and my brother walked in"

_**Everytime I tell this story I hate Glen even more.**_

"I asked him not to say anything but he ran off and told my mum straight away"

"Why would he do that?"

"He's an ass and he used to love ratting me out"

_**I hate him.  
><strong>_

"Anyway when my mum came home she thought I was disgusting and kicked me out"

"Spencer I'm so sorry"

"It's fine it meant I got to spend more time with my dad before he died"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Look Ky I haven't spoken to my mum since she kicked me out, she completely cut me off and when my dad died she didn't even check to see if I was okay"

_**My mum's a fucking bitch.**_

"And up until two weeks ago I hadn't seen or spoken to my mum or my brother since I left LA"

"Spencer I had no idea"

"It's a part of my life that i've been trying to forget"

"So why are you telling me now?"

"I guess I just want you to understand why I act the way I do"

"Spencer I'm sorry you had to go through all that"

_**I don't want her to feel sorry for me.**_

"Kyla I should of openned up and told you about my life ages ago, but I didn't want you to look at me differently"

_**It's hard for people to not look at you differently when you tell them all the fucked up shit that's happened in your life.**_

"I've been hiding from all my issues Ky and if it hadn't of been for Ashley I'd still be hiding"

"So this is what she meant when she said you told her things you didn't want anyone to know?"

"Yer"

_**I can't help but wonder what else Ashley told her**_

"Kyla I don't know what it is about her but she drives me crazy"

_**She's grinning.**_

"And I hate that it took a big speech from Zara to make me realise that I want what she wants"

_**I wish Zara hadn't of given me the whole you like Ashley speech a couple of days ago.**_

"But I've fucked everything up now and she's probably sitting on that plane hating me"

"She doesn't hate you"

_**How can she not hate me?**_

"Ky the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her"

"I know"

"I was scared and I'd convinced myself that it was easier to push her away then tell her how I really feel"

"You need to tell her Spencer"

"How am I going to do that Ky I can't go back there?"

"It's a big city Spencer"

_**It's not big enough.**_

"How about we all go together"

"Kyla I can't"

"Why not?"

"I have the bar"

"So what we'll put a big closed for renovations sign on the door"

"I can't"

"Spencer you can you just won't"

_**She sounds like Zara.**_

"Kyla do you really think she'll want to hear what I have to say she was pretty mad?"

"Spencer she runs her mouth when she's upset and usually she doesn't mean half the shit she's said"

"She told me she can get over me just as quickly as she got into me"

_**I'm glad Kyla finds that amusing.**_

"That's pretty harsh"

"Thanks captain obvious"

"Spencer she didn't mean it"

"She sounded like she meant it"

_**I pushed her too far.**_

"I'm going to LA Spencer and you're coming"

_**There's a long pause before I say anything.**_

"Okay"

_**I start laughing when she runs out of the room.**_

"ZARA WE'RE GOING TO LA AND YOU'RE COMING WITH US"


	34. Chapter 34

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I feel like I've been yanked out of my comfort zone and that terrifies me.**_

_**I feel safe in New York but when I'm in LA I feel vulnerable.**_

"Ky are you sure it's alright we crash here?"

"Zara I'm positive"

_**We're at Kyla and Ashley's loft in LA.**_

"Spence are you still alive over there?"

"Yer"

"You've barely eaten?"

_**I'm too nervous to eat.**_

"Zara I'm really not that hungry"

_**Zara's mum picked us up from the airport and dropped us back at Kyla's loft.**_

_**We were going to stay at a hotel but Kyla insisted we stay here.**_

"You're missing out Spence it's good pizza"

"Ky I'm really not that hungry I ate on the plane"

_**This is the last place I wanted to be staying.**_

_**But Zara butted in and agreed before I had a chance to say no.**_

_**So now i'm stuck in Ashley's loft and I have no idea how she's going to react when she sees me.**_

"Spencer stop panicing"

"I'm not panicing"

_**I am.**_

"Zara it's just weird being back in LA"

"It's a big city Spencer"

_**That's true.**_

"Ky how long have you guys owned this place?"

_**It's a pretty impressive loft.**_

"We bought it when I was in college"

"It's an awesome crib Ky"

"I know but it didn't come cheap"

_**That doesn't surprise me.**_

"So besides the whole fix Spencer and Ashley thing what else is on this weeks agenda?"

"I told my mum we'd all come over for dinner tomorrow"

_**That's fine by me.**_

_**I love hanging out with Zara's family.**_

"A family dinner at the West household I like it"

_**Both Kyla and Zara are ridiculously excited to be here and in a way I'm happy as well.**_

_**But i'm freaking out about seeing Ashley and right now that's ruining all the excitement I have.**_

"My mum was so excited when she found out we were visiting and now she's rounding up the troops for a family bowling outting"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"And you two lovely friends of mine are both invited"

_**That actually sounds kind of fun.**_

"Zara you can count me in"

_**There's no way I'm knocking back a bowling session with the West family.**_

"What about you Ky?"

"Yer bowling actually sounds kind of fun"

_**I haven't bowled in years.**_

"This week's going to be so awesome"

_**When Kyla walked out and told Zara we were going to LA, Zara wanted to pack her things and leave straight away, but we couldn't.**_

_**I had a few things I need to do at the bar and it was too late for me to cancel this weeks open mic night.**_

_**So we booked our flights for Friday.**_

"I'm guessing the rattling keys means Ashley's home?"

_**Someone's at the door.**_

"That's ridiculous you can't..."

_**She stops talking when she notices us.**_

"Kyla Davies long time no see"

"Woods"

"Oh that's right I always forget"

_**This chick's kind of hot.**_

"Ky what are you doing here?"

_**She's talking to Kyla but she staring at me.**_

"We thought we'd visit"

"Isn't that lovely?"

_**She looks annoyed.**_

"Kyla are you going to introduce me to your really hot friends anytime soon?"

_**Usually I'd find that amusing but Ashley looks like she's going to kill me.**_

"Sorry Maddy this is Zara and Spencer"

"Which one's Spencer?"

_**Okay now i'm worried.**_

"Maddy?"

"Yes Ashley?"

"Hurry up and use the bathroom so we can go"

"I've had a change of heart"

_**I watch Madison as she grabs a slice of pizza out of the box.**_

"I don't want to go anymore"_**  
><strong>_

"Okay fine"

_**When Ashley starts walking to the Kitchen I hop up and follow her.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**Yep she's really mad.**_

"Can we talk?"

"Spencer I'm not interested"

_**I grab her arm when she tries to walk past me.**_

"Ashley please?"

"Okay talk"

_**When I look over at the others they're staring.**_

"Can we maybe go somewhere where they're not?"

"No"

_**This isn't going to be easy.**_

"Ashley I'm so sorry"

"Okay"

_**I knew she'd be mad but I was kind of hoping she'd at least hear me out.**_

"Spencer can I go now there's a hot brunette waiting for me to call?"

_**If she said that to hurt me it worked.**_

"Do what you need to do Ash"

"Madison?"

"Yes my friend"

"Are you coming or you staying?"

"I'm staying"

_**This time when she tries to walk away I don't stop her.**_

"And so are you"

_**The latino just cut her off before she could leave.**_

"Maddy get out of my way"

"No"

_**This chick's feisty.**_

"Ash I'm going to put my Dr Phil hat on for a second?"

"You watch Dr Phil?"

"I do but that's not important right now"

_**I watch Madison as she drags Ashley back over to where i'm standing.**_

"Okay so i'll introduce myself again i'm Madison"

"Spencer"

_**I shake her hand.**_

"I've heard alot about you"

"Maddy?"

"Ashley just shhh for a second... you'll thank me later"

_**I'm pretty sure Ashley's going to kill her.**_

"So it's been an interesting few weeks?"

_**She's talking to me.**_

"I guess you could say that"

"Spencer you really messed around with my friends head"

"Maddy?"

"Ashley shhh"

_**I think I'm about to get my ass kicked.**_

"I'm kind of impressed"

_**She is.**_

"You're the first girl I've ever met that's turned her down"

"I..."

"But that also makes me think you're an idiot"

"I am"

_**She wasn't expecting that.**_

"Look Spencer she's been in shit mood since she landed and I'm guessing that you're the only one that can fix her"

_**This Madison chicks unusual.**_

"So Spencer you should talk and Ashley you should listen"

_**That's what I was trying to do.**_

"And then when you're finished you two can fuck or you can go back to not talking"

_**The fucking would be fun.  
><strong>_

"But if you two don't get everything out in the open, you're going to be miserable bitches and that's going to ruin my fun and there fun"

_**She's pointing at Zara and Ky.**_

"So I'm going to go join your hot friend"

_**She's looking at me.**_

"And your hot sister on the couch and you two can have your little chat"

_**I watch her as she walks back over to the couch.**_

"She's..."

"Different"

_**She cut me off before I could finish.**_

"Ashley can you please just hear me out and then I'll promise if you want me to leave I will"

_**There's a long pause before she says anything.**_

"Okay"


	35. Chapter 35

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Ashley I'm so sorry... The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you"

**_We're in her room and she's really not saying much but she's listening so that's a start.  
><em>**

"I actually went to your hotel room the next morning but you'd already gone"

"Why?"

"I wanted to explain"

"Explain what?"

_**I hate that I've made her this angry.  
><strong>_

"Ashley I wanted to tell you that I want there to be an us"

"An us?"

_**She looks up so her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Ash I'm crazy about you and I've never felt this way about anyone else before and that scares me"

_**_**The more I talk the less angry she looks.**_**_

"I've never had a girlfriend and up until a couple of weeks ago I never thought I'd ever want one"

_**I force a smile.**_

"But then you walked into my bar and everything I thought I wanted changed"

_**I want to be with her and only her.**_

_"_Ash you make me feel things I've never felt before and you make me want things I've never wanted before"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face when she starts smiling.**_

"Ash the other night when you told me how you felt I was surprised but there was also this part of that wasn't"

_**I knew what we had wasn't your typical friends with benifits relationship.**_

"I knew what we had was more than friends with benifits but I was too scared to admit it"

_**I really hope she hasn't changed her mind about me.**_

"So I acted the only way I know how and I said what I thought would make everything easier"

_**I need to stop taking the easy way out.**_

"But then you walked out Ash and I realised I don't want easy anymore"

"Spencer I..."

"Can I please just finish before I chicken out?"

_**She nods.**_

"Ash I've been avoiding LA for years and being here now is terrifying"

_**Being here in LA will be alot easier if Ash and I sort out our problems.**_

"But I'm here in the one city that I thought I'd never come back to, because I want to be with you Ashley and I really want to break that stupid no relationship rule of mine"

_**She's so sexy when she grins.**_

"If you'll have me of course?"

"Spencer I'm going to need some time to process this"

_**I can give her time if that's what she needs.**_

"Okay well I'll leave you alone then so you can start processing"

_**When I go to leave she grabs my arm and moves me so her bodies pressed up against mine.**_

"I've processed it"

"That was quick"

"Spencer I've decided I'll agree to this whole us being in a relationship thing if you break one more rule"

"Okay"

_**This should be interesting.**_

"The whole no sleepover thing needs to go"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ashley consider it gone"

_**I've never felt more alive than I do when her lips press against mine.**_

_**Her lips are amazing and I've really, really missed being with her.**_

"Wait, wait, wait..."

_**She moves her forehead so it's resting against mine.**_

"So Spencer we're really going to do this?"

"Yer I kind of want to figure out what the big deal is"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she leans forward gently pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Spencer I just need to know one more thing before we get back to that?"

"Okay"

_**She's making me nervous.**_

"Spencer if you felt the same way I did why did you hook up with that ugly chick?"

_**I really wasn't expecting that.**_

"Ash I didn't want that to happen"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"She kissed me and I really wasn't into it all"

"Okay"

_**I have a question of my own.**_

"Ash if you liked me why did you take that girl back to your hotel?"

"She wanted to sleep with me but I really couldn't get into it"

"You turned her down?"

"Yer I'd got used to having your lips all over my clit and I couldn't..."

"Don't dodge the question"

_**She's so fucking sexy when she smirks.**_

"Ashley when you stopped by the bar that night you were trying to get a reaction out of me weren't you?"

"No"

"You wanted me to think you two had fucked?"

"Maybe a little bit..."

"Ash that's kind of mean"

_**I force a smile so she knows I'm joking.**_

"Spencer how about we start fresh and we forget all the bad stuff?"

"Would you like me to forget how you told me you could get over me as quickly as you got into me?"

_**When I say that we both start laughing.**_

"Yer I vote you forget that"

_**I thought she might say that.**_

"Well I vote we get back to this"

_**I quickly lean forward moving my lips against hers.**_

_**Tonight's going to be so much fun.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**We've been doing this for a while now.**_

_**She's hovering above me as my lips move against hers.**_

_**This is different for me, it's a good different, but it's still different.**_

_**Usually when I'm with a girl I don't waste much time on the making out.**_

_**But with Ashley I love it and I'm in no hurry to take things further.**_

_**But then she slips her leg between mine and I need more.**_

_**I want to touch her, I want to taste her and I really, really want to take off all her clothes.**_

_**So when she **_**_deliberately presses her knee into me, I reach down and quickly start undoing her jeans._**

"I'm not that easy Spencer we haven't even been on our first date"

"You're joking right?"

**_She's so hot._**

"No I'm serious if we're going to do this whole relationship thing I want to do it properly"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"So you want me to do your pants back up?"

_**Please say no?**_

"You're a good kisser"

_**I smile when she leans down gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Well you're hot"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"And I've missed this"

"Spencer I knew once you had a taste of this you'd be addicted"

_**She's so full of herself.**_

"There's worse things I could be addicted to"

_**I slip my hands under her shirt and grab hold off her hips.**_

"Spencer did you really come to LA just for me?"

_**I lift myself up and gently press my lips against hers.**_

"Yer of course I did"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Well Spencer I'm really glad you did"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"I'm really glad as well"

_**I'm so glad everything's working out how I wanted it to.**_

"Ash we've only been together an hour and we've already turned into the disgustingly sweet couple"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Spencer let's never become that annoying couple that everyone rolls their eyes at"

"I hate those annoying couples"

_**She sits up so she's straddling my hips.**_

"I have an idea"

"Please tell me it involves us having sex?"

_**I start laughing when she raises her eyebrows.**_

"Ash you're not seriously going to make me wait are you?"

_**I'm really starting to think she is.**_

"Spencer as if I'm going to make you wait"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Let's get on with it then?"

_**When I try to sit up she playfully shoves me backwards so I'm lying down.**_

"Spencer don't be so impatient"

"Don't be such a tease"

_**I'm so horny right now.**_

"Spencer I want to know more about you"

"Okay well we can talk later"

"Spencer?"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"You seriously want to talk right now?"

"Yer but ever time you answer a question I'll lose a piece of clothing"

_**I like the sound of that.**_

"And everytime I answer one of your questions you've got to strip"

"Ash if I agree to this will you spread you're legs when we're done?"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"I'll sit on your face if that's what you want?"

"Gross Ashley... too far"

_**That was actually really funny.**_

"So Spencer I'll start"

"Okay ask away"

_**She's grinning.**_

"How long have you known you wanted more from me?"

_**I guess we're getting straight to the point.**_

"When you started telling me about your life, I started caring about you alot more than I do the other girls I sleep with and then when you got mad and didn't talk to me for a week I realised I cared about you alot more than I was telling myself I did"

"So you knew that night when you came to my hotel room?"

"That's a second question Ashley"

_**I watch her as she slowly pulls her shirt up and over her head.**_

"What's your answer?"

_**She's so sexy.**_

"I was attracted to you the first night I met you that's why we had sex, but it wasn't until you stopped talking to me that I realised how much I cared... But I didn't think you felt the same way"

"You didn't think I felt the same way?"

_**When I raise my eyebrows she starts laughing and quickly unbuckles her bra.**_

"Ash you've got a nice rack"

_**I grab her bra off my stomach and hold it up in the air.**_

"And this is a very sexy bra"

_**I love her body.**_

"So you really didn't think I felt the same way?"

"Ash you were pretty adament it was only sex"

"So were you..."

"At one point it was just sex for me but then it became something more"

_**I reach up cupping her breasts in my hands.**_

"Your body and the sex makes you pretty irresistable"

_**I love her body.**_

"My turn"

_**I start laughing when she looks down at my hands.**_

"How good are your nipples?"

"I think they're alright"

_**Shit I didn't mean for that to be a question.**_

"I was just thinking out loud that wasn't a question"

"That was a question and you owe me a piece of clothing"

_**I slowly sit up and pull my shirt up and over my head.**_

"Ash did you leave New York because of me?"

_**I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to this.**_

"I was torn between staying in New York and coming back here to record the rest of my album, but then everything turned to shit with you and that pretty much made up my mind"

"Ash I'm sorry that I upset you so much that you wanted to leave New York"

_**I'm an asshole.**_

"Spencer we're starting fresh yer?"

_**She reaches down and starts undoing my pants.**_

"So no more apologising for everything that's happened when we weren't together"

"Okay"

"Spencer you're definately losing these next"

_**I start laughing when she moves to the side and helps me wriggle out of my jeans.**_

"Ash your friends kind of scary"

"Madison?"

"Yer"

"She's a bit full on when you first meet her but once you get to know her she's really cool..."

"How much does she hate me?"

"Spencer she doesn't hate you?"

_**I watch her as she gets rid of her own jeans.**_

"Ash does this mean we're done with the whole strip and get to know eachother game?"

_**She didn't ask me a question but she took off her pants.**_

"Yer"

_**She moves so she's lying next to me.**_

"I've just been thinking alot these last few days and I had to know it was driving me crazy"

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

_**I turn my head so I'm facing her.**_

"Yer I actually want to know which side of the bed you sleep on?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"The left"

"Same"

"See Ash this is why I don't do sleepovers"

_**I start smiling when she raises her eyebrows.**_

"I meant this is why I didn't do sleepovers"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Shall we have sex?"

"Yes"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Spencer do I still need to let you take charge?"

"You let me take charge?"

"Yer you seemed more than capable so I just lay back and let you do your thing"

"Okay well how about I return the favour?"

"Spencer are you going to be able to handle me in control?"

"Yer give me the best you've got"

"You're going to be so pissed you didn't let me take charge earlier"

_**She quickly moves so she's lying on top of me.**_

"We'll see"

_**I want her so much right now.**_

_**So I vote we just get on with it.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**She makes me feel things I've never felt before.**_

"Damn it Ash I..."

_**I love it when her head's buried between my legs.**_

**_She's got an incredibly talented tongue and her fingers always manage to find the right spot._**

"Mmmmm"

_**I love being with someone who's as confident as I am during sex.**_

"Faster Ash..."

_**When she starts leaving a trail of kisses up my stomach I know I'm close.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**She's never asked me that before.**_

_**So when she does I press my lips against hers.**_

_**It's my way of telling her I'm okay and I'm pretty sure she's following.**_

_**Because she just curled her **_**_fingers and now she's flicking my clit back and forth with her thumb.  
><em>**

"So... So close"

**_When I say that she starts moving her fingers even faster._**

"Aaassshhhh"

_**Holy shit.**_

"I..."

**_That was incredible._**

"Spencer you're perfect"

**_I just lay there as she slowly pulls her fingers out._**

"Ash that was... wow"

**_She's grinning._**

"Are you okay?"

**_She's so sweet._**

"I'm more than okay"

**_I quickly sit up pressing my lips against hers._**

"Ash I've really missed this"

**_I love the way her body feels against mine._**

"Well I've missed you"

**_I start smiling when she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear._**

"This is all so crazy"

"Good crazy right?"

"Great crazy Ash but still crazy"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"We were both so adament we didn't want this and now we're lying here being that super cheesy couple we both hate"

_**She's so gorgeous.**_

"I'm not complaining Ash but this is all so surreal"

"This is different for me as well Spencer but I kind of like how I've changed because of you"

"Change is like a holiday right?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Spencer I love holidays"

"I love them to"

_**I quickly roll us over so I'm on top.**_

"Spencer that was impressive"

"Thanks"

_**She reaches up and brushes her fingers through my hair.**_

"How long are you going to be in LA for?"

_**This really isn't what I want to talk about right now.**_

"A week or so I've got to get back to the bar eventually"

"So we've only got one week?"

"I'm really hoping you worded that wrong?"

"I meant we've only got one week together here in LA?"

"Yer if I could stay longer I would but..."

"Spencer it's fine"

_**I lean down brushing my lips over hers.**_

"I can't believe you came all this way for me"

"Ash I'd travel alot further than I did today to get what I just got then"

_**She's grinning.**_

"That was crazy"

"So I passed the test?"

"Ash you've passed the test several times before but that was pretty amazing"

"I know I just wanted you to say it"

"Okay well Ashley Davies..."

_**I bite down on her bottom lip.**_

"You fuck me like noone else ever has"

"Damn..."

"You eat my pussy like noone ever has"

"I..."

"You kiss me like noone..."

"Okay, okay I get it"

"Awwww are you embarassed?"

"Spencer I don't get embarassed"

"Sure you don't"

"It's hot in here"

"Ash it's going to get a hell of alot hotter in a second"

_**It's my turn.**_

"Spencer if you keep talking like that i'm going cum before you even touch me"

"It wouldn't be the first time that's happened"

_**I reach down and slowly start moving my fingers between her folds.**_

"But I care about you Ash so I'll save your ego and touch you before that happens"

_**I quickly slip two fingers inside of her.**_

"Don't ever tell me I don't do nice things for you"


	38. Chapter 38

_Hey everyone I'd like to thank you all for all the reviews you've been leaving. It means alot that you guys all take time to write what you think should happen or what you liked or didn't like about the story. All feedback is good feedback right? Anyway here's the next chapter... Enjoy!_

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**I'd convinced myself that what Spencer and I had was over.**

_**She'd made herself pretty clear back in New York.**_

_**Well I thought she'd made herself pretty clear.**_

_**But then she showed up in LA and said everything I'd been wanting to hear.  
><strong>_

_**She feels the same way I do and right now I couldn't be happier.**_

"Hey"

**I was starting to think she'd never wake up.**

"Hey"

_**She's lying on her stomach and the sheets are barely covering her naked body  
><strong>_

"Did you sleep alright?"

_**I slowly start drawing circles on her bare back.**_

"Yer"

**She looks really cute in the morning.**

"Spencer last night was..."

"Amazing"

"I was going to say fucking crazy but amazing works"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so it's kind of late"

_**I watch her as she looks at the clock on the bedside table.**_

"It's midday already?"

"Yer you were pretty out of it"

"Sorry Ash it's been a big couple of days"

_**I'm sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed.**_

_**I was going to stay in bed and wait for her to wake up.**_

_**But she was pretty out of it and I really needed to get ready.**_

"You can keep sleeping if you're tired?"

_**She looks exhausted.**_

"How come your dressed already?"

"I'm meant to be meeting my producer"

"Ohhhh"

_**I can't tell what she's thinking.**_

"I keep forgetting that you're this big time music person"

"I'm not a big time music person"

"You're going to be"

_**I watch her as she sits up.**_

"Spencer I don't know about that"

_**I'm blatantly staring at her breasts.**_

"I do Ash you're really talented"

"You think I'm talented?"

_**I start smiling when she lifts my chin up so my eyes are locked on hers.**_

"I do"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**  
><em>

"Ash I should probably get up and find those clothes of mine"

_**I watch her as she hops up out of the bed.**_

"I don't mind Spencer you can stay naked"

"I kind of need the bathroom so I'd prefer not to walk out there naked"

_**She's pointing at the door.**_

"Spencer I'm sure the others won't mind"

_**I keep watching her as she slips on her jeans.**_

"Ash aren't you meant to mind?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I'm not sure am I?"

_**She walks over to where I'm sitting.**_

"I'm no expert on relationships Ash but I'm pretty sure most couples don't want there girlfriends or their partners walking around naked when other people are around"

"Shit I need to start remembering this stuff"

_**I quickly stand up and start rubbing my fingers over her nipples.**_

"I'm only joking this..."

_**I look down at her breasts.**_

"Is all mine"

"Should I write property of Ashley Davies somewhere?"

"You can write that here"

_**She starts laughing when I grab the crotch of her jeans.**_

"I'll get it tattooed"

"Sounds like a plan"

_**I quickly lean forward moving my lips against hers.**_

_**She's an amazing kisser.**_

"Ash if we don't stop doing this we're going to be in here all day"

"I'm okay with that"

"Don't you have to meet your producer?"

"Spencer I'll just cancel she won't mind"

"She?"

_**Is she jealous.**_

"Your producer's a she?"

"She uses the toilet with the dress on the door so I'm guessing she has a vagina but I don't know for sure"

"That's cute"

_**I thought it was.**_

"Spencer are you jealous?"

"Do I need to be?"

"Definately not"

"Then no"

"Really?"

"Yer why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know Spencer the way you asked was kind of..."

"Ash I've just always assumed that your producer was a guy so when you said 'she' I was a little surprised"

"So no jealousy?"

"Ashley there's definately no jealousy"

_**She walks over and grabs her shirt off the ground.**_

"You kind of wanted me to be jealous didn't you?"

"Maybe a little"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Ash I'll remember that for next time"

_**She's so hot.**_

"Should we go out there?"

"Spencer if they're all out there they're going to be so annoying"

"Who cares I need the bathroom"

_**I follow her as she walks over to the door.**_

"Wait is your crazy friend that hates me going to be out there?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Most likely but she's harmless"

_**I quickly pull the door back and walk outside.**_

"Finally I was starting to think you two were never going to come up for air"

_**When I look over at Spencer she just rolls her eyes.**_

"Ash I'll be back i'm going to go..."

_**She nods in the direction of the bathroom.**_

"Okay"


	39. Chapter 39

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_When I walk out of the bathroom they're all staring._**

"Hey tiger"

_**I've been called worse.**_

"Hey Zara"

"Ash was just saying..."

"I didn't say shit"

_**I didn't think she would.**_

"Yer but you were going to"

"No Maddy I wasn't"

"Yer you were"

"Here Spence I made you a coffee"

_**I start smiling when she walks over to where I'm standing.  
><strong>_

"Thanks Ash"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"I like coffee to Ash"

_**This is a good coffee.**_

"That's great Maddy you know where the coffee machine is"

"Ash I'm happy to start having sex with you as well if it gets me a coffee"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Maddy what would I get out of that?"

"Awesome sex with me"

"Sorry Mads I'm going to have to decline"

"Ash do you even have a good reason?"

"Spencer offers me awesome sex and she's not annoying"

_**I like how she didn't stop to think before answering that.**_

"I would have added hot"

"I don't need to Maddy that's pretty obvious"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she gently brushes her lips against mine.**_

"You two are uber hot together"

"Maddy don't say uber"

_**She reaches out tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

"Sorry about her"

_**She's whispering so the others can't here.**_

"I like her Ash she's... diffferent"

"Spence are you going to be alright if I leave you alone with them?"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yer sorry I have to meet Ruby at one"

_**That sucks.**_

"Spencer is there any chance I can get your number?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I'm not that easy Ash"

"Sure you're not"

_**I reach behind her grabbing her phone out of her back pocket.**_

"You promise you won't stalk me"

"Spencer I can't promise that"

_**I quickly save my number into her phone and hand it back to her.**_

"Prank me so I have yours"

_**She leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"I'll send you a dirty message"

"That works"

_**I like dirty messages.**_

"Okay well I really need to go"

_**She quickly presses her lips against mine one last time.**_

"See ya"

_**When she walks away I know I'm going to cop it.**_

"Where's lover girl going?"

_**I walk over and take a seat next to Zara.**_

"She has lunch with her producer"

_**I really wish they'd all stop staring.  
><strong>_

"So how was it?"

"Zara I'm not answering that"

"Come on Spence you always tell me"

"This time's different"

"Don't worry Zara I'll find out from Ash and then I'll tell you"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"That sounds like a great plan Madison"

_**I can't help it I'm a smart ass.**_

"Come on Spencer tell us"

"Madison I don't even know you"

"I'm Ashley's super hot best friend slash wing women"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"By wing women I meant ex wing women"

"Okay you two need to stop being so annoying"

_**This is why I like Kyla.**_

"Spencer I'm personally very happy you two have sorted your shit out"

"Thank you Ky"

_**She's sweet.**_

"Okay cool so now that's all sorted what's the plan for today?"

"I vote we go to the beach"

_**That could be kind of fun.**_

"Maddy are you wanting to go to the beach because you actually like the beach or because you want to perve on all the half naked girls?"

"I want to perve"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Count me in for the perving session I..."

"Spencer you have a girlfriend now"

"So we can perve together"

_**Ash would love it.**_

"So you wouldn't get jealous if she started perving on other chicks?"

"No I don't care"

"Spencer you're not normal"

"I love you to Zara"


	40. Chapter 40

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"So how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

_**I'm going to kill Zara for leaving me alone with her.**_

"Spencer you've done the impossible"

_**I'm prety sure I know what she's talking about.**_

"Madison I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yer you do but I'll say it anyway"

_**She's good.**_

"You've got Ashley whipped"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

_**I really hope Zara and Kyla are enjoying their swim.**_

"I've heard alot about you Spencer..."

_**I'm sitting on the sand staring out at the water.**_

"A little birdy told me you're a bit of a player?"

_**When she says that I look over to where she's sitting.**_

"What else did that little birdy tell you?"

"Nothing"

"Madison it must have been a really short conversation then?"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Spencer it was nothing bad I promise"

"Okay"

"She just mentioned in passing that you did well with the ladies"

"Madison is this your way of calling me a slut?"

_**I'm just messing with her.**_

"Spencer I didn't mean..."

"You think I sleep around?"

"No I..."

"You think I'm a slut?"

"No of course I don't"

"Let me guess you think Ash deserves better than little old slutty me?"

_**Her face is priceless.**_

"Hey"

_**I was starting to think Ash wasn't going to show.**_

"Hey how was your lunch?"

"It was okay"

_**She gently brushes her lips against mine as she sits down next to me.**_

"So what are you guys up to?"

"Madison was just calling me a slut"

"Ashley I didn't... Spencer I don't think you're a slut"

"You said I sleep around"

"No I didn't"

"Should I be worried?"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"No I'm just messing with her"

_**Ashley's looking ridiculously hot right now.**_

"Zara and Madison have been trying to push my buttons all day so I thought I'd have a bit of fun"

_**Ash starts laughing when Madison playfully whacks me on the arm.**_

"Spencer you're a bitch"

"So I'm told"

"I actually thought I'd hurt your feelings..."

_**If I was sensitive she might have.**_

"Well that's a hhhuuuuggggeeee relief"

_**What's a relief?**_

"Spencer you had me convinced Ash was dating some over sensitive freak"

"Madison I'm definately not over sensitive"

"But you're a freak?"

_**She really shouldn't laugh at her own jokes.**_

"She can get a little freaky"

_**When Ash says that I glare at her.**_

"Can I watch next time you two go at it?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"No..."

"Madison we'll think about it"

_**I'm only joking there's no way I'd ever let her watch.**_

"I like her Ash"

"I like her to"__

"How about we alternate nights?"

"Okay Maddy you need to stop with the inappropriate comments"

"Why?"

"Because I actually like this one"

"Really Ash?... This one?"

"Spencer that came out wrong what I mean to say is Madison I actually like that one"

_**When she points at me I shove her backwards and stand up.**_

"I'm going to go swim"

_**They're both looking at me.**_

"Spencer are you really going to leave me alone with her?"

_**She's pointing again but this time she's pointing at Madison.**_

"Yep this one wants a swim"

_**I quickly pull my shirt up and over my head.**_

"Fuck me"

_**Does Madison have tourettes?**_

"Ashley she's fucking hot"

_**When Madison says that I throw my shirt at her.**_

"Don't be a perve"

"Spencer we both came to the beach so we could perve"

_**That's true.**_

"Madison we came to perve at other people"

"Spencer you can perve on me if it makes you feel more comfortable?"

"I think I'll be right"

_**When I say that Ashley starts laughing.**_

"Madison why would she perve on you when she has me to look at?"

_**That's true.**_

"Ashley you know how I tell you your confidence is sexy?"

"Yer?"

"Right now it isn't"

_**Now Madison's laughing.**_

"Anyway I'm going to leave you two ladies to it"

"Spin around Spencer"

_**There's no way I'm doing that.**_

"Come on Spencer when you leave Ash's going to ask me what I think of you and I need to see the whole package before I can give an honest assessment"

"I'm not spinning around"

_**I'm ridiculously tired right now and I'm hoping this swim wakes me up.**_

"Ash do you get all weird about sharing drinks?"

_**She's holding a Red Bull can and I kind of want it.**_

"Spencer I eat your pussy all the time so I'm pretty sure I'm okay with you touching my drink"

_**When I walk over to grab the Red Bull she holds the can away so I can't grab it.**_

"It's going to cost you"

"Ash I'll give you a couple of bucks"

"No how about you give me a quickie in the public toilets?"

"That's not going to happen"

"Okay I'll settle for a kiss then"

_**She's so cute.**_

"If I do this Ash I want the whole drink"

"I was done with it anyway"

_**I quickly lean down and start moving my lips against hers.**_

_**I've been wanting to fool around with her since she left for her lunch.**_

_**So when she proposed a kiss in exchange for her Red Bull.**_

_**There was no way I was going to turn her down.**_

"Hand over the drink Ash"

"It's all yours"

_**She's so hot.**_

"Thank you"

_**When she passes me the can I quickly finish her drink.**_

"I have zero energy right now?"

"Awwww she wore you out"

"Madison she did not wear me out"

_**I toss the empty Red Bull can at her.**_

"Stamina isn't an issue for me"

_**I quickly walk towards the water before she can reply.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Zara are you sure your mum won't mind if we come?"

"Ashley it's honestly fine"

**Zara invited Madison and I over to dinner at her families house.**

"I'm personally very happy you're going to be there"

_**Spencer's so hot.**_

"Are you just?"

"I am because I'm currently on restrictions"

"What kind of restrictions?"

"I'm only allowed to touch and kiss this one girl"

"That's can't be much fun?"

"It's actually better than you think because when she's around I can do this..."

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"But when she's not around I've got to play with myself"

_**I'd love to be a fly on the wall when that happens.**_

"Well luckily for you Spencer she'll be around tonight"

_**She starts laughing when I nibble on her neck.**_

"Ash..."

_**When I pull back her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"If you keep doing that I'm going to get carried away and want to skip this dinner"

"I'm okay with that"

"Ash I can't..."

_**It was worth a try.**_

"It's Zara's family and I can't bail on them"

"I know"

_**I reach around slipping my hands into her back pockets.**_

"Spencer maybe it's best we just meet up after?"

"Why?"

"I don't know Zara's family and I don't want to intrude"

"You're sweet"

_**She reaches out brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"But you really don't need to worry, Zara's family is really laid back and they'll love it if you come"

"Spencer are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

_**I guess I'm going then.**_

"Are you going to make me get all cheesy?"

"Maybe"

"Ash I flew across the country because I want to be with you and I know this whole relationship thing is new for us, but I like hanging out with you and when you're not around I miss you"

_**I feel the same way when she's not around.**_

"So I really want you at this dinner"

"Spencer I need to start carrying a notebook around so I can write down all the sweet things you say to me"

"You should make it a post it note Ash because I'm done saying nice shit to you"

_**I start laughing when she shoves me backwards.**_

"Sorry come here"

_**I reach out cupping her cheek in my hand.**_

"I hate family dinners Spencer... I don't even show up to my own"

_**She's smiling.**_

"But I agreed to come to this one because I knew you were going and I know how important Zara's family is to you"

_**I want to spend all my time with her.**_

"I really like being with you Spencer and I love that you flew to the other side of the country to tell me you feel the same way"

_**I've never felt this way about anyone else before.**_

"So I'm sorry I'm such a smart ass"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"But I feel the exact same way"

"Nice save"

"I should be a goal keeper"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"ARE YOU TWO DONE EYE FUCKING EACH OTHER?"

"Why did I ever agree to let her stay?"

_**I'm only joking.**_

_**Madison's entertaining, she's loyal and she's always up for a good time.**_

"Madison I am so close to kicking you out"

"No you're not"

_**She's right I'd never kick her out.**_

_**She's my best friend and I'd miss her if she wasn't around.**_

"You two will consider me if you ever want a threesome right?"

"Madison you'll be at the top of our list"

"No you won't"

"I'm insulted Ash"

"Madison there's no way I could ever have sex with you"

"That stings"

_**She's rubbing her chest.**_

"Madison the thought of us having sex is distubring"

"Keep twisting the knife Ash you're such a lovely friend"

"Put your violin away Madison you feel the exact same way"

_**She's laughing.**_

"My violin is now safely packed away in the cupboard"

_**Violins should always be safely packed away in the cupboard.**_

"Ash sex with you would be horrible"

"Madison it really isn't"

"Spencer I'd need seek professional help if she even looked at me like she wanted to have sex"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"You two have an unusual friendship"

"She loves me deep down"

_**That's true.**_

"Anyway are you guys ready to go?"

"Yer let's go"

_**I reach down wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"Are you all good Spence?"

"Yer"


	42. Chapter 42

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I've really missed this place._**

**_I've missed hanging out with Zara's family._**

"Honey I'm so glad you're here"

"I'm really glad I'm here as well"

**_I grab a plate off the rack and start drying it._**

"Maggie I've really missed this place"

"Honey our doors are always open"

"I know I just..."

**_I reach up putting the plate in the cupboard._**

"Spencer you shouldn't have to hide from them"

"I know I..."

"They're not worth it honey and if they can't see how great you are then that's their loss"

**_She's so sweet._**

"Thanks Maggie"

**_I grab another plate out of the rack and start drying it._**

"So you still haven't heard from either of them?"

"I ummm..."

**_When I say that she stops what she's doing and turns so she's facing me._**

"Glen showed up at my pub a couple of weeks ago"

"He did?"

"I don't think he realised I owned it"

_**When I walk back over to the cupboard she grabs another tea towel off the bench.**_

"So it was just a coincidence?"

"Yer I think so"

_** I never really let him explain so I have no idea if it was a coincidence or not.**_

"What did he say when he saw you?"

"I didn't let him say anything"

"If I was you Spencer I would of done the exact same thing"

_**This is why I love Maggie.**_

_**She understands me.**_

"Anyway he was with his fiance so he's obviously engaged"

"Poor bitch"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Maggie I was pretty rude to her"

"And let me guess you apologised after?"

_**She knows me too well.**_

"Yer I ran into her at Roadhouse so I apologised"

"You're a good person Spencer"

"I have my moments"

_**I drop the tea towel on the Kitchen counter and grab my beer.**_

"Spencer I've been trying to get Zara to convince you to come back to LA for years and I was starting to think it would never happen"

_**I didn't think I'd come back either.**_

"But now you've come here I'm going to expect you girls to visit all the time"

"We'll see what we can do"

_**When I hold my beer out she presses her glass of wine up against my bottle.**_

"So Ashley seems like a nice girl..."

_**I've been waiting for this.**_

"Zara said you two just started seeing eachother?"

"Maggie she's actually the reason I'm here"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Things didn't quite go to plan in New York and she left before I could tell her how I felt"

"So you flew to the other side of the country and told her?"

"Yer"

"Spencer that's so romantic"

_**I didn't mean it to be some big romantic gesture it just ended up that way.**_

"They should make a movie about you two"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Maggie it would be pretty boring"

"Spencer I doubt your life could ever be boring"

_**That's true.**_

"I can't believe you're going to finally settle down?"

_**I've been telling Maggie for years that I'm not interested in a relationship.**_

_**So this is probably a little unexpected.**_

"I really like her Maggie and when I'm with her I'm not interested in anyone else"

"I never thought I'd see the day that Spencer Carlin wanted to settle down"

"Ha ha Maggie very funny"

"Spencer she's pretty easy on the eye"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I've actually noticed that"

_**I noticed that the second she walked into my bar.**_

"Who am I kidding Maggie that was the first thing I noticed"

"Honey that really doesn't surprise me"

_**Ashley's hot.**_

"Maggies she's..."

_**I know what I want to say but I don't know how to say it.**_

"She gets me and within a couple of weeks of me knowing her I told her things I've never told anyone"

_**I trust her.**_

"She brings out this whole new side of me that I've never seen before and that terrifies me but at the same time it's exciting"

"Ooohhh new love"

"It's not love yet Maggie it's... I don't know what it is"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I really like this new Spencer"

"Maggie did you not like the old one?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"No I loved the old Spencer but the Spencer I'm talking to right now is completely different"

"Really?"

"You're more comfortable, you're less guarded and you're not hiding anymore"

**_I'm done hiding._**

"You're like a daughter to me Spencer and I couldn't be happier for you"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she wraps her arms around me.**_

"Thank you Maggie"

"Live your life Spencer**_"_**

_**That's the plan.**_


	43. Chapter 43

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I have a relationship question?"

_**We're standing towards the side of the bar.**_

"Okay"

_**She steps forward so I'm wedged between her and the wall.**_

"Spencer do I still need to try?"

"What are we talking about?"

"Sex"

**I should have known.**

"I don't have to try and have sex with you anymore now that we're together right?"

**She's grinning.**

"Ash I don't think you've ever really had to try, I've always been pretty willing"

"That's true"

**_She moves her hands so they're resting on my hips._**

"So Spencer I can pretty much have sex with you whenever I'd like?"

_**I'm okay with that.**_

"Well I get a say in it as well Ash but I'm pretty sure that's how it works"

"I didn't mean to exclude you"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"If you don't include me Ash it stops being sex and it turns into you playing with yourself"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"That's very clever"

_**I watch her as she bites down on her bottom lip.**_

"Tonight's really strange..."

_**Should I be worried?**_

"I'm usually a massive perve but lately I've only been perving on you"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You're making me very critical Spencer"

"Are you about to tell me everything you don't like about me?"

"No"

_**She leans forward gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"There's actually nothing that I don't like about you"

"You don't find me annoying?"

"No"

_**I'm not buying it.**_

"What about when I don't tell you how I'm feeling?"

"Actually that's really annoying"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"I have no idea what you're doing to me Spencer but I like it"

_**She's co cute.**_

"This place is packed with potential but I have no interest in any of the other girls here"

_**That makes me happy.**_

"I have several friends here but I have no interest in finding them because you're here"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"You're driving me crazy Spencer..."

_**I lean forward pressing my lips against hers.**_

"You're really sweet Ash and you really have a way with words"

_**She's grinning.**_

"And you're right this place is packed with potential"

_**I lift up her shirt so I can see her stomach.**_

"But I'm pretty happy with what I've got"

**_Her body is amazing._**

"Spence what's with you and my stomach?"

"I love stomachs and yours is really good"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You're so cute"

_**When she tries to kiss me I turn my head to the side.**_

"Ash I don't do cute"

"Yes you do"

_**She's nibbling on my neck.**_

"You're super cute"

"Ash?"

"I know, I know..."

_**She moves her lips so they're only inches from mine.**_

"I'm not allowed to leave my mark"

_**She thinks she's so clever.**_

"So this is Troubadour?"

"Yer"

"You gig here?"

"Yer"

"You're really talented Ash"

_**I wrap my arms around her neck.**_

"Are you just saying that Spence or do you honestly think I'm alright?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it Ash and you're more than alright"

_**She's amazing.**_

"You're amazing and when I saw you play for the first time you blew me away"

_**I love her smile.**_

"Thank you"

_**I wrap my arms around her pulling her in for a hug.**_

"Fuck"

_**She's staring at us.**_

"Hey Spencer"

_**Fuck.**_


	44. Chapter 44

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

"You're in LA?"

"I am"

_**This sucks.**_

"Hey Ashley"

"Hey"

_**This is really awkward.**_

"So you two are?"

_**I think it's pretty obvious that we are.**_

"We are"

_**I watch Ash as she moves so she's standing next to me.**_

"That's great Spencer"

_**I slip my hands into the front pockets of my jeans.**_

"I'm sorry I interrupted..."

"Michelle it's fine"

_**This girl's way too nice to be marrying Glen.**_

"Can I buy you girls a drink?"

"Ahhh..."

"Spencer he's not here"

_**When she says that I look over at Ash.**_

"He's coming but he's not here now"

"Michelle I..."

"It's cool Spencer I get"

_**It would be alot easier if I could just hate her but I can't.**_

"I'll just leave you girls to it"

"Michelle?"

_**I stop her before she can walk away.**_

"We could use a drink"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Okay I'll be back"

_**I watch her as she walks over to the bar.**_

"Are you alright Spence?"

"Yer"

_**I force a smile when Ash brushes her fingers through my hair.  
><strong>_

"Sorry I completely forgot she used to work here"

"Ash it's fine"

"We can leave if you want?"

"No I want to stay"

_**She grabs hold of my wrists and slides my hands out of my pockets.**_

"Is that a nervous habit?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she wraps her fingers around mine.  
><strong>_

"Maybe"

_**It's definately a nervous habit.**_

"I thought so"

_**It's scary how well she understands me.**_

"No more hiding right?"

"No more hiding"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Spencer please don't let them ruin this city for you?"

_**When she says that I lean forward pressing my lips against hers.**_

"I won't"

"You promise?"

"Ash I promise"

"I'm going to hold you to that"

_**I'm going to hold myself to that.**_

"Here you go"

_**Ash let's go of my hands when Michelle walks back over with our drinks.**_

"Thanks"

_**I reach out grabbing mine.**_

"Thanks Michelle"

_**This is so awkward.**_

"Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling weird right now?"

"You're not"

_**When I look over at Ash she's smiling.**_

"So Ashley are you playing here tomorrow night?"

"I'm meant to be but I don't think I will"

"Why not?"

_**That's what I want to know.**_

"Spencer's in town so I'm thinking I'll just hang with her"

_**She nods in my direction.**_

"Michelle she's playing"

_**When I say that Ash looks over at me.**_

"I am?"

"You are"

"Apparantly I am"

_**Michelle's smiling.**_

"So Michelle are you here by yourself?"

_**I'm really glad Ash asked that.  
><strong>_

"No I kind of lied to Glen"

_**I like her.**_

"He wanted me to go and have dinner with his mum... sorry your mum"

_**She stopped being my mother a long time ago.**_

"Anyway I just organised for my friends to come here so I didn't have to go"

_**I'd avoid having dinner with that bitch as well.**_

"Sorry Spencer I didn't mean to bring her up"

"Michelle it's fine"

_**The more I talk to Michelle the more I like her.**_

"Do you two not get along?"

_**I'm curious.  
><strong>_

"No she actually really likes me but she's a..."

"Bitch?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Yer that's one way to describe her"

_**I can't think of plenty of other ways.**_

"Spencer ummm..."

_**It's never good when people start a sentence like that.**_

"On the way back from New York Glen told me more about what happened with you two and if I had of known what I know now..."

_**I'm not surprised he never told her the whole story.**_

"I never would have gone to your bar that day"

"Michelle it's fine don't worry"

_**I force a smile so she knows I'm okay.**_

"Sorry I know that you don't want to talk about them but I just wanted to apologise for interfering"

"Michelle it's fine seriously"

"Okay well let's just forget I said anything"

**_That sounds good to me.  
><em>**

"Look Michelle you seem like a nice girl so I'm just going to forget you have horrible taste in men"

_**She has really horrible taste in men.**_

"Michelle you should jump ship and start dating girls"

_**When Ash says that I start laughing.**_

"Ash?"

"Spencer men are gross and your brother's a fucking dick"

_**That's true.**_

"Sorry Michelle I can't really argue with that"

_**She's laughing that's a good sign.**  
><em>

"So how long have you two been dating?"

"Ahhh..."

"Sorry it's none of my business"

_**I barely know Michelle so I really don't want to talk about my life or my relationship with Ash.**_

"Let's do shots?"

_**I really don't want a shot right now.**_

_**But it's the perfect way to avoid all this awkwardness.**_

"I'll buy"

"No you won't Spencer I will"

"Come on Ash?"

_**There's no way she's going to let me buy.**_

"Are you in Michelle?"

"Sure why not"

_**I follow Ash as she walks over to the bar.**_

"Tequilla?"

"I don't mind Ash you choose"

"I vote we get wet pussys"

_**That's a brilliant idea.**_

"I want a wet pussy"

_**Where did she come from?**_

"Maddy we're doing shots are you in?"

"Is that a stupid question Ash of course I'm in"

"Four wet pussys it is"

"Ash you better make that five I'm meant to be buying Zara a drink"

"Okay"

_**I watch Ash as she orders our drinks.**_

"I know you"

_**She does.**_

"It's Madison right?"

"Yer you're..."

"Michelle"

_**Something just clicked.**_

"The bartender?"

"The ex bartender"

"Where are you working these days?"

"A friend of mine co-owns this place on Sunset so I work there now"

"That's cool"

"Maddy you better be grabbing me that drink?"

_**The more the merrier I say.**_

"Zara I never go back on my word"

_**She just noticed Michelle.**_

"Michelle?"

"Hey"

_**Now she's looking at me.**_

"Here Zara"

_**I pass her a shot.**_

"Ash bought you a wet pussy"

"Did she just?"

_**She raises her eyebrows.**_

"Careful Zara"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Maddy this doesn't count as the drink you owe me"

"I know Zara I'm still going to get you wasted and then I'm going to have my way with you"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Keep telling yourself that Maddy"

"You'll love every second of it"

_**They'd be hot together.**_

"Here Michelle"

_**I pass her a shot as Ash hands out the others.**_

"Cheers"

_**We all touch our glasses together and quickly swallow our shots.**_

"Hey babe"

_**When I look across he's standing there.**_

"Spencer?"


	45. Chapter 45

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_Shit this isn't going to end well._**

"Look you ass..."

_**I watch Zara as she steps between them.**_

"Glen I think it's best you just turn around and forget you saw us here"

"Zara please?"

"Leave now Glen"

"Come on Zara I just want to talk to her?"

_**I lean across so my lips are next to Spencer's ear.**_

"Spencer if you want to leave just say the word"

_**She turns so she's facing me.**_

"You're sweet Ash but I'm okay"

"Are you sure?"

_**She leans across pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Spencer I'm incredibly turned on right now"

_**I'm whispering so the others can't hear.**_

"Ash you're always incredibly turned on"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"That's true"

"Spencer?"

_**He's pretty persistant.**_

"Can we please talk?"

"I'm not interested"

"Please Spencer just hear me out and then I promise I'll leave you alone"

"Glen?"

"Zara it's fine"

_**I like knowing Zara's looking out for her.**_

"Alright well we're going to go over there"

_**I watch Zara as she drags Maddy away.  
><strong>_

"Glen just say what you need to say"

_**He's shitting himself.**_

"I ummm..."

**_He's mumbling.  
><em>**

"Spencer I am so sorry"

_**I've never officially met Glen.**_

_**But I know enough about him to know that I really don't like him.**_

"If I could go back and have my time again I'd do everything differently"

"I'm happy for you Glen"

"Spencer I hate myself for the way I treated you"

_**He should hate himself.  
><strong>_

"Spencer I really am sorry and I want to make things right"

"Do you feel better now Glen?"

_**This isn't going to be pretty.  
><strong>_

"Do you feel better now you've got all of that off your chest?"

"No I..."

"Glen there's nothing you can do or say that will change the way I feel about you"

"Spencer I never meant..."

"You made my life a misery"

"I know I..."

"You outted me even when I begged you not to"

"Spencer I'm so sorry..."

"You're not sorry Glen"

"Spencer I..."

"You told the whole fucking school I was gay?"

_**I didn't know that.**_

"For six months you and your friends gave me shit about being gay and even when dad died you didn't stop"

"Spencer I'm not that person anymore..."

"I don't give two shits what kind of person you are"

_**I know she doesn't want me to feel sorry for her but I can't help it.**_

"Please Spencer I just want to make things right?"

"Well I don't"

_**Noone should have to go through everything she's been through.**_

"So I'm going to tell you this one last time and then you can just go on living your life and I'll go on living mine"

_**He looks like a deer caught in headlights.**_

"Glen there's absolutely nothing you can say or do that will me make me change my mind about you"

_**I'm a little caught off guard when she reaches out wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"You're dead to me Glen"

_**He definately wasn't expecting that.**_

"You mean nothing to me"

_**When she looks over at me I'm worried.**_

"Let's go"

_**I don't say anything as she leads me through the crowd.**_

"Spencer?"

_**She keeps walking until we get to the bathroom.**_

"Ash I know what you're going to say"

_**I keep following her as she drags me into the first stall.**_

"I..."

_**I stop her when she tries to kiss me.**_

"We're different now Spence"

_**I wave my hand between us.**_

"I love this side of us Spencer but what we have isn't just us fooling around anymore"

"I know"

"I need to know you're okay"

_**I really care about her.**_

"So when I ask I'm kind of expecting an answer"

_**I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"You don't get to just blow me off anymore"

_**She drives me crazy.**_

"You don't get to just shut me out and tell me the porsche is at the shop"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spencer if we want this to work we've got to give this whole honesty thing a go and see where it gets us"

"Ash I want this to work"

_**I was really hoping she'd say that.**_

"And I didn't mean to blow you off this is all just... embarassing"

"Why?"

_**What does she have to be embarassed about?**_

"We haven't exactly been following the script Ash we've been doing everything back to front"

_**That's true.**_

"We slept together and then we got to know eachother"

_**When she says that I force a smile.**_

"Spencer I like that we don't follow a script"

_**When she looks down at her feet I lift her chin up so her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Why's it embarassing?"

"Ash you're so confident and with you what you see is what you get"

_**I can see the tears building up in her eyes.**_

"But with me there's this whole other side of me that I'm hiding from"

"Spence..."

"It's embarassing Ash"

_**She has no reason to be embarassed.**_

"I'm weak"

"Spencer you're not weak"

"Ashley I'm twenty four years old and I can't get over what happened when I was sixteen"

"Spence..."

"It's been eight fucking years Ashley and I'm still just as fucked up as I was when it happened"

_**She's not fucked up.**_

"Why can't I get over this?"

_**I hate seeing her like this.**_

"Why does he still have this effect on me?"

_**When she says that a tear rolls down her cheek.**_

"Come here"

_**I reach out wrapping my arms around her.**_

"Ash this isn't what I want"

_**When she pulls back my heart starts racing.**_

"I really don't want to be the emotional wreck you feel sorry for_**"**_

_**How can I not feel sorry for her?**_

"I like what we have Ash"

_**I like what we have as well.**_

"But this was alot easier when you didn't know about the fucked up side of me"

"Do you regret telling me?"

"No I don't I just..."

_**She reaches up cupping my cheek in her hand.**_

"I regret how I've made this into such a big deal"

_**I slowly lean forward pressing my lips against hers.**_

"Spencer you don't need to be someone you're not when you're around me"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Okay can we please forget my little freak out?"

"No"

_**This time when I pull her in for a hug she doesn't pull back.**_

"So are you going to answer my question now?"

_**When I say that she start laughing.**_

"I'm more than alright Ash"

"No more tears?"

"It was one tear Ash"

_**It was still a tear.**_

"And there was something in my eye"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she pulls back.**_

"If you say so Spence"

_**I reach out cupping her cheeks in my hands.**_

"Where were we?"

_**I quickly lean forward moving her lips against mine.**_


	46. Chapter 46

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spence do you want to get out of here?"

_**I lean forward resting my forehead against hers.**_

"No we should stay it's still early"

"You're really good at this"

_**I'm going to need a second to catch my breathe.**_

"You're not too bad yourself"

_**She playfully shoves me backwards.**_

"But you need to get out"

"Why?"

"I need to actually use this"

_**I start laughing when she points at the toilet.**_

"That's sexy Spence"

"I'm all about sexy Ash"

"You really are"

_**I quickly press my lips against hers one last time.**_

"I'll go grab drinks"

"Okay"

_**I quickly pull the door back and step outside.**_

_**That was so hot.**_

"Hey"

_**We were in the toilets for a while.**_

_**So I was kind of hoping Spence had scared him off.**_

"We've never officially met"

_**Is he serious?**_

"I'm Glen"

_**I look down at his hand.**_

_**Does he really think I'm going to shake it?  
><strong>_

"I'm not interested"

_**If he doesn't get out of my way I'm going to lose my shit.**_

"Are you two together?"

"That's none of your business"

_**When I try to walk around him he blocks me.**_

"Did you really just fucking touch me?"

"Sorry I just wanted to talk"

"We have nothing to talk about"

"It's Ashley right?"

_**Michelle must have told him my name.**_

"Michelle said you used to gig here?"

_**Is he really trying to make small talk?**_

"Glen quit with the small talk"

_**He's really starting to piss me off now.**_

"Say what you want to say so I can leave"

"I want to make things right Ashley"

"That's not my problem"

"Can you please just talk to her and tell her how sorry I am?"

_**Now I'm really annoyed.**_

"You're a cunt Glen"

_**He wasn't expecting that.**_

"I've never hated someone as much as I hate you and I barely know you"

"Is everything alright?"

_**Great Michelle's here.**_

"She's your sister but you turned on her like she meant nothing to you"

"I..."

"Do you have a problem with the gay lifestyle Glen?"

"No I..."

"Because I do gay shit all the time?"

"I don't"

"What's your problem then?"

"I didn't understand"

"That's pathetic Glen"

"Ashley I was young and our mum..."

"You're mum's a fucking bitch"

"She..."

"You blew your chance Glen and if you ever fucking touch me again"

_**_**I step forward so I'm right in his face.**_**_

"Ash?"

_**When I turn around Spencer's standing there.**_

"Yer"

"Is everything alright?"

_**I walk over to where she's standing.**_

"Yer he just wanted to talk"

_**I lean forward brushing my lips over hers.**_

"I was just telling him I wasn't interested"

_**I start laughing when she raises her eyebrows.**_

"I may have used a few curse words but overall I was pretty nice"

_**She's not buying it.**_

"Spencer I tried to walk around him but he was pretty persistant"

"Did you just threaten him?"

"Maybe"

_**I thought she was annoyed but then she started kissing me.**_

"You're so sexy right now"

"Spence I can have a go at him again if that turns you on?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Too far Ash"

"Is there such a thing as too far with us?"

_**She nudges me in the direction of the bar.**_

"Let's get those drinks"

"Spencer are you trying to get me wasted so you can have your way with me?"

"Getting you wasted doesn't help me Ash"

_**As if it doesn't.**_

"You're better when you're sober Ash so it's in my best interest to not get you wasted"

_**She makes a good point.**_

"So you're getting me a light beer?"

"No I'm going to get us vodka red bulls and if you pass out I'll just sort myself out"

_**That's so hot.**_


	47. Chapter 47

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Morning"

_**When I wake up she's sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed.**_

"Morning"

_**She's running her fingers up and down my bare stomach.**_

"Ash have you been watching me sleep?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Sorry I couldn't help myself"

"Why are you already up and dressed?"

"I couldn't sleep and you didn't look like you were going to get up anytime soon so I thought I'd shower"

_**She moves her hand so it's cupping my breast.**_

"I should probably put clothes on"

"Spencer I really don't mind"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she starts pinching my nipple.**_

"Ash you're so hot"

_**I just felt like saying that.**_

"I want to be arrogant Spence but I know it's not the right time"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"You can't help yourself can you?"

"I'm trying to but it's proving to be a hard challenge"

_**She's so cute.**_

"So I ummm..."

_**She looks kind of nervous.**_

"So ummm..."

"Ash are you alright?"

"Yer I have no idea why I went all weird just then"

"You look nervous?"

"For some reason I am a little nervous"

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around her spare hand that isn't playing with my nipple.**_

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Ash I don't think I can go out drinking again I'm feeling a little..."

"I didn't mean it like that"

_**When she says that I realise what she means.**_

"Ash are you asking me out on a date?"

"I may be"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Would you say yes if I was?"

"I''m not sure Ash you'd have to ask and see"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"Spencer would you like to go out on a date?"

"With you?"

_**I'm just messing with her.**_

"Ashley was that the first time you've ever asked someone out on a date?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I'm experiencing alot of firsts with you"

"You've never asked anyone out?"

"I've asked girls to come home and fuck me, I've called girls up and asked them if they want to go for a drink, I've..."

"Okay I get it"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I really don't need to hear about all the girls you've fucked"

"You're jealous?"

"No I just don't need to know"

"Admit it you're jealous?"

_**She's so irritating.**_

"You'd love it if I was jealous wouldn't you?"

"It would help my troubled ego"

"Your ego is far from being troubled"

"That's true"

"You need to stop doing that"

_**I move her hand away from my nipple.**_

"You're turning me on and there's only so much my body can resist"

"Spence I'm happy to go down on you if that's what you want?"

_**I start laughing when she presses the sheet against my clit.**_

"I'll let you know Ash"

_**She leans down so her lips are only centremetres from mine.**_

"You haven't answered my question?"

"Which one?"

"Both"

_**She smells amazing.**_

"I'm not jealous about other girls you've slept with Ash but I really don't need to hear about it"

"It won't be mentioned again"

"Thanks and yes I'll go on a date with you"

_**She quickly leans down pressing her lips over mine.**_

"Wait on one condition"

"Okay"

"Let's not be boring and do the whole dinner and a movie thing"

_**She gently bites down on my bottom lip.**_

"It's already organised Spence and do I look like someone who'd organise something boring?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Strippers?"

"I'm in"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Spencer our first date isn't going to be at the strippers"

"Why not that would be so special?"

"No strippers"

_**That's no fun.**_

"Okay then if you won't take me to the strippers where will you take me?"

"I have tickets..."

"To?"

"Adele she's playing at the Staples Centre tonight"

"Really?"

_**I fucking love Adele.**_

"Yer my record company gave me tickets and I thought you'd like to go"

"I'd love to go"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Now that's all sorted let's make out?"

"Your wish is my command"


	48. Chapter 48

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"It's nice out here"

"Do you miss LA?"

_**She's leaning on the railing looking out at the ocean.**_

"I do but I don't if that makes sense"

_**When she turns around I force a smile.**_

"How's your ice cream?"

_**My ice cream's amazing.**_

"It's pretty damn good"

**_She walks over to where I'm sitting._**

"Ash tonight's been pretty good considering"

"Considering what?"

_**She sits down next to me and turns so she's facing me.**_

"Considering I'm not usually big on dates"

"Spence you just need to find the right person and then they're not so bad"

"Does that mean you're the right person?"

"I think we both know I am"

"What makes you think you're right for me?"

"I've just got a feeling"

_**She reaches out brushing her thumb over my bottom lip.**_

"Ash I think your feeling might be spot on"

_**I toss the rest of my ice cream into the bin next to where I'm sitting.**_

"Do you want to get out of here?"

_**She moves so her head's resting on my shoulder.**_

"Can we stay for a bit?"

"Yer"

_**I reach out wrapping my arm around her shoulders.**_

"Spencer do you regret coming here?"

_**When I say that she lifts her head up off my shoulder.**_

"Ashley I've never had a reason to come back..."

_**I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"But then you left New York before I had a chance to tell you how I really feel"

_**I couldn't be there anymore.**_

"You're different Ash you're not like any of the other girls I've been with"

_**I feel the same way about her.**_

"I care what you think about me and I couldn't just go on living my life in New York like we didn't happen"

_**We definately happened.**_

"So no I definately don't regret coming back"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"My only regret would have been if I didn't come back"

"Thank you for coming"

**_I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers._**

"Thank you for not going and hooking up with that hot brunette"

**_When she says that I start laughing._**

"Brunettes aren't really my thing"

**_She reaches out brushing her fingers through my hair._**

"They're mine"

"I'm starting to realise that"

_**The more time I spend with her the more I need her in my life.**_

"Spence what kind of couple do you think we're going to be?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"We're probably going to fight all the time but then we'll have crazy make up sex"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"We both are pretty stubbourn and we do have a crazy sex life"

"No shit you make me cum quicker than anyone's ever made me cum before"

"Spencer you're going to give me a big head"

"You already have a big head"

_**That's true.**_

"You know you're amazing in the bedroom that's why you're so confident"

"I'm amazing in every location"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"Anyway I thought you liked my confidence"

"I love your confidence"

_**She moves her head so it's resting back on my shoulder.**_

"Is that why you have that closed sign on the door?"

_**I do not sound like that.**_

"I came by to let you know i'm playing tonight"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No Ash I wouldn't do such a thing"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"So was our date too boring for you Spence?"

"No our date was perfect"

_**I was hoping she'd say that.**_

"I love Adele and her singing meant I didn't have to talk to you so much"

_**That's not funny.**_

"Ha ha Spencer very funny"

_**I watch her as she quickly hops up.**_

"Let's go have sex"

"Spencer Carlin I'm not a piece of meat"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"Fine let's go home so I can masturbate"

_**That's so hot.**_

"Can I watch?"

"No"

"I'm so watching"

"Ashley if you're in the room you'll be participating"

"Fine I'll participate"

_**I jump up off the bench and wrap my arms around her waist.**_

"Tonight was fun"

"It really was"

_**I lean forward and start moving my lips against hers.**_

"It's late we should probably go"

"Yer let's go"


	49. Chapter 49

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer what are you intentions with my friend?"

"Maddy I really don't think you want me to answer that"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Do you want to know what my intentions are with your best friend?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Sure why not"

"Okay Spencer I wasn't expecting you to say yes"

"I know"

_**It's only a matter of time until Zara gives in and hooks up with Madison.**_

"So when's Ash getting back?"

"I have no idea"

"You didn't ask her?"

_**I like Maddy but sometimes she talks way too much.**_

"She's probably out hooking up"

_**See what I mean?  
><strong>_

"Maddy are you trying to piss me off?"

"No I just wanted to see if you'd be jealous and you are"

"You're ridiculously annoying"

"So I'm told"

"What's Ashley's type?"

_**Why's Zara asking that?**_

"Hot ones and I've never seen her get knocked back"

_**That doesn't surprise me.**_

"The other night she approached this girl and within a couple of minutes they were in the bathroom fucking"

_**Wait what?**_

**FLASHBACK **

_"This is a nice place Ash"_

_**We're having lunch at a restaurant around the corner from Ashley's loft.**_

_"It's one of my favourites places in all of LA"_

_**It is pretty good.**_

_"So how long are you going to be at the studio for?"_

_"I'm not sure what did you have planned for today?"_

_"I told Zara I'd go bowling with her family"_

_"Bowling?"_

_"It's a West family tradition"_

_"Sounds fun"_

_**That comment was loaded with sarcasm.**_

_"Ash can I ask you something?"_

_**When I say that she stops eating.**_

_"Spence that didn't sound so good"_

_"It's nothing bad I'm just curious"_

_"Okay well ask away"_

_**Curiosity's getting the best of me.**_

_"Have you ummm..."_

_**I can't believe I'm about to ask this.**_

_"Have you been with anyone else since me?"_

_**She wasn't expecting that.**_

_"I mean since the first night we hooked up?"_

_"Spence how long have you been wanting to ask me that?"_

_**Her eyebrows are raised.**_

_"It's not so much that I've been wanting to ask, I'm just curious and for some reason I need to know"_

_"Well have you?"_

_"No I haven't and I honestly haven't wanted to either"_

_**I've been so caught up in Ashley that I haven't had time to even think about being with other girls.**_

_"Well I haven't either"_

_**That wasn't very convincing.**_

_"Ash if you have it's fine"_

_"Spencer I haven't"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"The other night?"

"Shit Spencer you didn't know that did you?"

_**I was told something different.**_

"No I knew"

_**I'm so fucking pissed off right now.**_

_**I asked her if she'd been with anyone else and she lied.**_

"Zara did you still want to go to that diner for dinner?"

"Yer"

"Okay well I'll come with you"

"I thought you wanted to wait for Ash?"

"Zara I've had a change of heart"

_**I need to get out of here.**_

"Spencer please I have a big mouth and sometimes I say things I shouldn't"

_**I'm starting to see that.  
><strong>_

"But it meant nothing she was just upset and that girl was... there"

"Okay"

"Spencer please don't be mad it meant nothing"

_**I don't care that she slept with someone else.**_

_**But it pisses me off that she lied when I asked.**_

"Okay well I'm hungry"

_**I hop up.**_

"You want to go now?"

"Yep"

_**It's then I hear the front door open.**_

"Zara I want to go right now"

_**When I turn around Ashley standing there.**_

"Okay cool"

"Hey"

"Zara I'll meet you downstairs"

_**When I try to walk past her she cuts me off.**_

"Are you alright?"

"I'm peachy Ash"

"Did something happen?"

_**She looks confused.**_

"I don't know Ash did it?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

"I'm a little confused Spence you're obviously mad but I have no idea why"

_**I really hate lying.  
><strong>_

"Can we just talk about it?"

"No I'm busy"

"So we're just going to go back to square one?"

"No Ash I'm going to go to dinner before I say something I might regret"

"Are you at least going to let me explain before you go all crazy?"

"I gave you a chance to explain"

_**When she reaches out to grab my hand I move it away.  
><strong>_

"Ashley you know I have issues with trusting people"

_**I'm whispering so the others can't hear.**_

"I know but you can trust me Spencer"

"You lied to my fucking face"

_**She has no idea what's going on.**_

"I asked you when we went to lunch earlier if you'd been with anyone else and you said you hadn't"

"I..."

"But apparantly you have and I have no idea why you felt you had to lie"

"I didn't want..."

"I'm not in the mood Ashley"

"Spencer please?"

"I need air"

_**I turn so I'm facing Zara.**_

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yer"

_**This time when I try to walk past her she doesn't stop me.**_

"Spencer?"

_**I need to clear my head before I talk to her.**_

_**So when she says my name I ignore her.**_


	50. Chapter 50

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

**_I'm not surprised she's here._  
><strong>

"Let me guess Zara told you I was here?"

"Yer"

_**I take another sip of my drink.**_

"It's not worth it Spence..."

"Are you worth it Ash?"

_**I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"I came to LA for you..."

_**I quickly finish my drink and place the empty glass on the bar.**_

"I trusted you"

"Spence..."

"I opened up and told you things I never tell anyone"

"I know"

"We've been together three days and I ask you to be honest about one thing and you lie"

"I paniced"

"That's pathetic Ashley"

_**I hop up out of my stool and place a fifty on the bar.**_

"Spence..."

_**When I try to walk away she grabs hold of my arm.**_

"So this is how it's going to be huh?"

_**She's so frustrating.  
><strong>_

"Something happens that you can't handle and you push me away?"

_**I shrug her arm away.**_

"Ash I really don't like being lied to"

_**I start walking towards the door.**_

"Spencer I lied because I didn't want to hurt you"

_**When she says that I stop walking and turn so I'm facing her.  
><strong>_

"So everytime you think I can't handle something you're just going to tell me what you think I want to hear?"

"No"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"Spencer you lied as well, you lied when I told you how I felt about you and you lied when you told me you didn't care if I'd been with someone else"

_**That's different.**_

"So don't fucking sit here on your high horse and act like you've never fucked up"

"That's ridiculous Ashley me not telling you how I feel's completely different"

"No it's not"

_**She's so irritating.**_

"You tried to tell me that you didn't care if I hooked up with..."

"I don't"

"Spencer if you don't care about me hooking up with someone else then you don't care about me"

_**I care about her so much.  
><strong>_

"Because if you told me you fucked another chick while I was in LA, I'd be devastated"

"Okay fine Ashley it bothers me"

_**I hate knowing that she was with someone else.**_

"I fucking hate knowing that you were with someone else but we weren't together Ash so I don't get to be mad"

_**She didn't do anything wrong.**_

"But I get to be mad that you lied, so from now on if you're not going to tell me the fucking truth, don't tell me anything at all"

"Okay fine Spencer if you want the truth I'll give you the truth"

_**I hate this.**_

"I was devastated when you told me you didn't feel the same way"

_**If I could go back in time and change the way I handled everything I would.  
><strong>_

"Spencer I wanted to be with you and only you"

_**Why did I have to be such an ass?  
><strong>_

"But you turned me down"

_**I'm an idiot.**_

"So when I got back to LA I went out with Maddy and hooked up with the first chick I saw"

_**I probably would have done the same thing.**_

"It meant nothing Spence and I know this doesn't mean much, but she never touched me"

_**That's something I guess.**_

"I'm so sorry Spence but you need to believe me when I tell you I only lied because I was scared of losing you"

_**She's not going to lose me.**_

"So you can hate me Spencer and you can tell me that you don't want anything to do with me"

_**She can't honestly think that I'd tell her that?**_

"But I only lied because I care"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Ashley you're the most annoying person I've ever met"

_**I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Do you really think after everything that's happened that I'm just going to turn around and tell you that I don't want to be with you?

"Spencer you can be a little unpredictable at times"

_**I lean forward brushing my lips over hers.**_

"See what I mean?"

_**She tilts her head to the side.**_

"Unpredictable"

_**She thinks she's so clever.**_

"No more lying Ashley"

"No more lying"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Zara's so dead for telling you where I was"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"I was pretty persistant Spence'

"So she's meant to be my best friend"

"Yer but she wants to fuck my best friend so she's probably trying to win some brownie points"

_**That's true.**_

"Spencer did you just give the bartender fifty dollars for one drink?"

_**Where did that come from?  
><strong>_

"No I had four doubles"

"You're definately not a cheap drunk are you?"

"Ashley I own a bar"

"I know I've had sex in it"

_**She just winked at me.**_

"Spence are we all good now?"

"Yer"

"Good let's go I want ice cream?"

_**She nudges me towards the door.**_

"You're so strange"

"And you're really sweet"

_**She's so sarcastic.**_

"Ash where do we have to go for ice cream?"

"There's this awesome place just down the street"

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"You've got a little..."

_**I smile when she wipes ice cream off my cheek.**_

"Spencer how good's this stuff?"

"It's not bad"

_**We're on our way back to her loft.**_

"Spence when you say not bad do you mean fucking amazing?"

"Yer but when I say you're not bad in bed I mean average"

_**I start laughing when she throws the rest of her cone into the bin.**_

"That's not funny"

_**I quickly lose interest in my ice cream when her lips start moving against mine.**_

"Spence you taste like bubble gum ice cream and bourbon"

_**I playfully shove her backwards.**_

"You're such a smart ass"

_**I toss the rest of my ice cream into the bin next to where we're standing.**_

"Come on Spencer there's no time for stopping I want to have sexy time"

_**She just pinched my ass.**_

"You're like a fifteen year old boy"

"I know and my girlfriends fucking hot so I just want to stick it in her all the time"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ash is it wrong that, that just turned me on?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Come here"

_**She leans forward gently brushing her lips over mine.**_

"Spencer?"

_**Fuck this can't be happening.**_


	51. Chapter 51

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**LA's meant to be a big city but it's starting to feel like a small town.**_

"Hey Michelle"

_**I'm pretty relieved she's not with Glen.**_

"Sorry these are my parents Peter and Kathy"

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

_**I reach out and shake both of their hands.**_

"This is Glen's sister Spencer"

"Sister?"

"Yer..."

_**I'm not surprised I've never been mentioned.**_

"And this is her girlfriend Ashley"

_**It's a little weird hearing Ashley being introduced as my girlfriend.**_

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

_**I watch Ashley as she shakes both of their hands.**_

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but we really need to get going"

_**She's sweet.  
><strong>_

"It was nice meeting you both"

"You to Kathy"

_**I've only just met her parents, but I can already tell this family's way too nice to be getting involved with mine.**_

"Bye honey"

"Bye mum"

_**When they leave she turns so she's facing us.**_

"Hey"

_**The more I see her the less awkward these little run ins become.**_

"Hi"

_**She looks nervous.**_

"Spencer your brother and your mum are inside and they're probably going to walk out here any second"

_**When she says that my heart starts racing.**_

"Michelle why are you telling me that?"

"I just think you deserve the chance to escape if that's what you want to do"

_**I'll never understand why she's settling for someone like Glen.**_

"We should probably get going anyway"

_**I turn so I'm facing Ashley.**_

"Are you ready Ash?"

"Yer"

"Spencer?"

_**When I hear his voice, I know even before I turn around, that she's going to be standing there as well.**_

"Ash i'm going to get in early and apologise for dragging you into this mess"

_**When I turn around they're both standing there.**_

"Hey..."_**  
><strong>_

_**She hasn't changed one bit.**_

_**She looks exactly the same as she did when I saw her last.**_

"Glen said you were in town"

"That doesn't surprise me Glen has a big fucking mouth"

_**She's with some guy I've never seen before.**_

_**I'm guessing he's either the boyfriend or the husband.**_

"You look great"

_**I've always wondered what it would be like if I ever saw her again.**_

_**I guess I don't have to wonder anymore.**_

"It's been a long time..."

"Not long enough"

_**I could quite easily have gone on living my life like she didn't exist.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry for..."

"Don't"

_**I don't want to hear her bullshit apology.**_

"We were just going"

"Spencer please?"

"I'm not interested..."

_**She's so fake.**_

"You're a bitch and there's nothing that you can say or do that will convince me otherwise"

"Spencer are you really just going to go on living your life like we don't exist?"

"Yep that's exactly what I'm going to do"

_**I've managed fine without them for this long.**_

"We're family Spencer and that's never going to change"

"We're nothing"

_**She's unbelievable.**_

"Spencer you have every right to be upset"

_**I look over at the guy she's standing with.**_

"Sorry this is my husband Lance..."

_**What kind of name's Lance?**_

"Lance this is my daughter Spencer"

"Hi it's nice to meet you..."

_**When he holds his hand out I don't shake it.**_

"I've heard a lot about you"

_**I watch him as he slips his hands back into his pockets.**_

"Your name's Lance?

"Spencer?"

"Are you really going to tell me off for being rude?"

_**There's a long pause before anyone says anything.**_

"I feel sorry for you Lance"

_**He looks really uncomfortable.**_

"Your wife's a cunt"

"Spencer?"

"Oh I'm sorry Glen did I insult mother dearest?"

_**He's such a loser.**_

"Spencer it doesn't have to be like this"

"You two made it like this..."

"We're trying to apologise"

_**He can't be serious.**_

"So what you tell me you're sorry and I'm meant to just forget everything you did?"

"Spencer just hear us out?"

"Did you stop and listen to me when I asked you to?"

_**He doesn't say anything.**_

"I fucking begged you Glen and you still didn't listen"

"Spencer I'm not that person anymore"

"So you keep saying"

_**There's a long pause before anyone says anything.**_

"Spencer we all made mistakes back then..."

"My only mistake was caring what you thought about me"

_**When I try to walk past her she grabs onto my arm.**_

"Spencer please?"

"Forget you saw me here"

_**I yank my arm away and start walking down the street.**_

"Are you alright Spence?"

"Yer"

_**I stop walking when I turn the corner.**_

"Come here"

_**I start smiling when she pulls me in for a hug.**_

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk about it"

_**She's sweet but I really just want to forget it even happened.**_

"No let's go have that hot make up sex you owe me"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"You're lucky I think you're cute"

_**She leans forward brushing her lips against mine.**_

_"Mum I just need some space so I'm going to come crash at yours"_

_**She's on her phone so she hasn't noticed us yet.**_

_"Mum I'll call you back"_

_**Now she has.**_

"Sorry I'm honestly not stalking you"

_**She's pointing.**_

"My parents house is this way"

"You live with your parents?"

"No I live with Glen but..."

_**But what?**_

"Nevermind"

_**Okay.**_

"He's making you walk home?"

_**He's such an ass.**_

"No I told him I wanted space"

"Fair enough"

_**There's a long awkward silence before she says anything.**_

"This might sound ridiculous but do you two want to come for a drink?"

"We ahhhh..."

"Spencer you don't need to explain yourself it's fine..."

_**I look over at Ashley.**_

"I have a perfectly good loft that's full of alcohol?"

_**That's a brilliant idea.**_

"Spencer?"

_**I don't mind.**_

"I could use a drink"

_**When I say that she starts smiling.**_

"Lead the way"


	52. Chapter 52

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer if it's weird me being here I can leave?"

"Michelle it's not weird"

_**We're standing in the kitchen.**_

"Do you want another beer?"

"Thanks"

_**I walk over to the fridge and grab two beers.**_

"Michelle I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of everything that happened earlier"

"Don't be ridiculous..."

_**I pass her a beer.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry you've had to go through everything that you've been through"

"We all have our issues right?"

_**I open my beer and toss the bottle cap in the sink.**_

"So I'm guessing this is the first time you've been back to LA in a while?"

"Yer I haven't been back since I graduated High School"

_**I move so my back's resting against the Kitchen counter.**_

"What's it like being back?"

"It's different"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Do you miss it here?"

"Now I'm back I'm starting to realise how much I've actually missed it..."

_**From now on I plan on spending a lot more time in LA.  
><strong>_

"But my life's a lot easier when I'm not here"

_**When I look over at Ash she's talking to Maddy and Zara.**_

"Spencer are you sure you don't mind me being here?"

_**I honestly don't mind her being here.**_

"Sorry Michelle I don't mean to be rude I've just got alot on my mind"

"Your mum?"

"Yer she's floating around up there somewhere"

_**When I say that she smiles.**_

"You're mum's a..."

"Bitch?"

"Yer that's one way of describing her"

_**That's one of the nicer ways to describe her.**_

"I've always found her to be a little fake"

_**She's incredibly fake.**_

"But then again she's always been really nice to me"

"That doesn't surprise me she likes girls who like penises"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Why are we talking about penises?"

_**I start laughing when Ash wraps her arms around me.**_

"I was just telling Michelle why my mum likes her so much"

"Actually she was finding other reasons besides the whole me being awesome thing"

_**When she says that Ash and I both start laughing.**_

"And what did you come up with?"

"I was telling her how my mum likes girls who like penises"

"She's going to really hate me then"

"Don't worry Ash you can join the Paula Carlin hates me because I like vagina club"

_**We've been drinking so everything seems alot funnier than it is.**_

"Is it just me and you in this club?"

"No Zara's in it and I'm pretty sure Maddy will join if she ever has the pleasure of meeting my mother"

_**That comment was loaded with sarcasm.**_

"So when did you two come out?"

"I was fifteen"

"I didn't actually get to come out Glen forced me out when I was sixteen"

"Sorry"

"Michelle it's not your fault he's an ass"

"What exactly did he do?"

_**I have no idea what Glen's told her.**_

"Sorry it's none of my business"

"Michelle it's not that I have a problem telling you, I just don't want to get involved in whatever's going on between you and Glen"

_**I don't want to get involved with anything to do with Glen or my mum.**_

"Spencer I'm meant to be marrying him in five days"

_**I knew they were getting married soon.**_

_**But I had no idea it was this weekend.  
><strong>_

"But the more I see you the more I realise I barely know the guy"

_**_**When she says that I look over at Ashley.**_**_

"How am I meant to marry a guy I barely know?"

_**I feel sorry for her.**_

"Sorry none of this is your problem"

_**She apologises way too much.**_

"Michelle I really don't think you want to hear my thoughts on Glen"

_**I really don't want to get involved.**_

_**But I like Michelle and if I was her I'd want to know everything before I married the guy.**_

"Spencer I want to know everything that you're comfortable telling me"

_**When I look back over at Ash she just shrugs her shoulders.**_

"Look Michelle my family's never been like other families"

_**We're a long way from being normal.**_

"My mum's always been the dominant one and as much as my dad tried to keep the peace, we never really got along"

_**I was a real daddy's girl and Glen sucked up to mum.**_

"Michelle I knew I was gay a long time before they found out"

_**I was pretty good at hiding it.**_

"All I used to think about was coming out but I knew if I did my mum would flip out"

_**I couldn't have been more right.**_

"That's why when Glen caught me I begged him not to say anything"

"But he didn't listen?"

"Of course he didn't, he told me I was disgusting and then he called my mum at work"

"He called her at work?"

"Yer and when she found out she did everything I thought she'd do"

_**She's a bitch.**_

_**There's no other way to describe her.**_

"She came home from work early and kicked me out"

"Spencer I'm so sorry"

"Michelle you really need to stop saying you're sorry"

_**I force a smile.**_

"Nothing that's happened is your fault"

"This is a lot to take in"

_**I bet it is.**_

"Glen's never done anything to suggest there's this side of him"

"Maybe he's changed"

_**I only said that so she'd feel better.**_

"You don't really think that do you?"

"No I think he's an asshole"

_**Guys like Glen never change.**_

"I can't believe he outted you to your mum"

"He outted her to the whole fucking school"

_**Where did Zara come from?**_

"He told all the jocks and the cheerbitches she liked pussy"

_**I watch Zara as she grabs a couple of beers out of the fridge.**_

"Glen and his mates made her life hell for months and not once did he feel bad"

_**Zara's always been really protective of me.**_

"Spencer I'm a little drunk but i'm pretty sure you're giving me your shut the fuck up look"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Zara this is actually my maybe you should tone it down a bit look"

"I'm not toning down shit"

_**I really didn't think she would.  
><strong>_

"Michelle your fiance's an asshole"

_**Poor Michelle.  
><strong>_

"And I've never hated someone as much as I hate that loser"

_**Zara was there for me when it all happened.**_

_**So she has pretty strong feelings when it comes to my mum and Glen.**_

"He's a homophobic dickhead that turned his back on his own sister because she was gay"

_**This must be a lot for Michelle to take in.**_

"I can understand families reacting badly at first, but to carry on the way he did for months is unforgiveable"

_**I smile when Ashley wraps her arm around my shoulders.**_

"So if I was you Michelle I'd get out while you still can"

_**I bet Michelle's wishing she never brought this up.**_

"He's a loser and I don't care what he's said or done to make you think he's this great guy, but people like Glen never change"

"Okay Zara she gets it"

"Spencer you really need to stop being so nice about it, you're brother's a dick"

_**I agree with everything Zara's said.**_

_**But I probably would have worded it better for Michelle's sake.**_

"ZARA WHERE'S MY BEER?"

"I'm going to go back over there and let you three get back to it"

_**When she says that I can't help but laugh.**_

"Sorry about her Michelle, she can be a little protective"

"You agree with everything she said right?"

_**There's a long pause before I say anything.**_

"Yer I do"

"Do you guys have anything stronger than this?"

_**When she holds her beer up I look over at Ash.**_

"Michelle if it's alcoholic I've got it"

_**I watch Ash as she walks over to the cupboard.**_

"Tequila, Vodka, Bourbon, White Rum..."

"Tequila"

_**That's what I would have chosen.**_

"Tequila it is"

"DO YOU TWO WANT TEQUILA?"

"THAT DEPENDS ON SPENCER"

_**Why does it depend on me?**_

"DOES SHE LOOK ANNOYED"

"ZARA SHE LOOKS SEXY"

"SEXY ANNOYED?"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"NO ZARA JUST SEXY"

"OKAY THEN I'M IN"

"I'M IN AS WELL ASH"

"MADDY I'VE ALREADY POURED YOU ONE"

"DO YOU HAVE LEMONS OR LIMES?"

"MADDY DOES A NUN MASTURBATE ALL THE TIME?"

"FUCK YES THEY DO"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"THERE'S LEMONS IN THE FRUIT BOWL"

_**I shake my head when Ash points at the fruit bowl.**_

"AWESOME"

"Maddy you can talk normally now I'm just here"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when Ash stops pouring the Tequila and wraps her arms arounds me.**_

"You've had an interesting day Spence"

"I know so much has happened that I can't even remember our fight"

"That's awesome"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ash I remember exactly what we were fighting about"

"Damn"

_**She's so sexy.**_

"Don't worry I'm well and truly over that"

"Good 'cause I plan on rocking your world later"

"Do you just?"

"I do"

_**I lean forward and start moving my lips against hers.**_

_**I'm never going to get sick of this.**_

_**She's perfect.**_

"As hot as it is watching you two make out there's shots to be drank"

_**She just threw pieces of lemon at us.**_

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Maddy or I'd be so pissed you just threw lemon at us"

_**I walk over to the bench and grab a shot glass.**_

"Okay Michelle what are we cheersing to?"

"Let's cheers to Glen being a dick"

_**I'll drink to that.**_


	53. Chapter 53

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Hey"**_  
><em>**

**_I couldn't help myself._**

**_My girlfriend's hot._**

**_So when she told me she was going to go shower I waited five minutes and followed her._**

"Spencer can I help you with something?"

**_I pull the curtain back._**

"I'll have some of that thanks"

**_She start laughing when I point at her._**

"Spence you should probably lock the door"

**_I was just thinking the exact same thing._**

"Ash you look so fucking hot right now"

**_I walk over to the bathroom door and lock it._**

"Spencer be a good girlfriend and put on a show"

_**I grab hold of the bottom of my shirt.**_

"It's a big shower Ash"

_**She has the biggest grin on her face as I slowly pull my shirt up and over my head.**_

"I like it"

"The shower?"

"I wasn't talking about the shower"

_**I quickly undo my jeans and pull them down past my ankles.**_

"Spence that bra is..."

_**I quickly get rid of my bra and toss it to the side.**_

"What bra?"

"Spencer get your sexy ass in the shower right now"

_**When she says that I quickly get rid of my underwear and hop in.**_

"You're perfect"

_**The second my lips hit hers my heart starts racing.**_

_**She's the one that's perfect.  
><strong>_

"Mmmmm"

_**I move us so her backs pressed against the wall.**_

"You're perfect"

_**I quickly drop to my knees.**_

"Damn..."

_**I haven't even touched her yet.**_

"Spence there's nothing hotter than when you drop to your knees"

_**I lift her leg up so it's resting over my shoulder.**_

"Okay maybe that..."

_**When my lips wrap around her clit she quickly stops talking.**_

_**I love being with her and I really love running my tongue between her folds.**_

"Speenn..."

_**I push my hand up against her stomach so she stops moving as my tongue quickly moves back and forth over her clit.**_

_**When she presses her hand against the back of my head I know she wants more.**_

_**So I quickly slip two fingers inside of her.**_

"Mmmm"

_**I love the sounds she makes when I touch her.**_

"I..."

_**I stop moving my fingers when she pulls me up so my face is only inches from hers.**_

_**She looks so fucking sexy right now.**_

_**Her hair's dripping wet and there's drops of water running down her perfectly toned body.**_

_**How did I get so lucky?"**_

"Come here"

_**The second my lips touch hers I start moving my fingers, getting faster and faster as her hands wrap around my face.**_

_**She's close I can tell.**_

_**Her kisses are getting sloppy and her body's starting to shake.**_

"Mmmmm"

_**When she pulls back resting her head against the wall I know I have her.  
><strong>_

"I..."

_**I quickly start flicking her clit back and forth with my thumb.**_

"Shhhhiii...

_**I wrap her lips around mine as her whole body starts shaking.**_

"I..."

_**I watch her as she tries to catch her breathe.**_

"Spence that was..."

_**She stops talking mid sentence when I slowly move my fingers away from her hole.  
><strong>_

"That was..."

_**She moves so her hands are resting on my hips.**_

"Spencer that was... wow"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face right now.  
><strong>_

"This is the best shower I've ever had"

_**She quickly switches our positions so my backs pressed against the wall**_

"These tiles are cold"

"I know"

_**I rest my head against the wall as she starts nibbling my neck.**_

"Spence you smell amazing"

_**My legs go weak when she starts moving her fingers between my folds.**_

"I..."

"You're so wet"

_**She's moved so her lips are only centremetres from mine.**_

"Spence I..."

_**I cut her off with my lips.**_

_**I'm horny and I have no idea what she was going to say.**_

_**But we can talk when we're done.**_

_**Because right now I want her to rock my world.**_

_**I want her to make me feel things that only she can make me feel.**_

_**Every kiss, every touch and every look makes my heart melt that little bit more.  
><strong>_

_**I trust her.**_

_** I need her.**_

_**And I'm convinced that I love her.**_


	54. Chapter 54

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_**I watch her as she pulls back the door.**_**

"Ash I can barely walk I feel like my knees are going to give way"

_**_**Everytime I'm with her I want more.**_**_

"Don't worry Spence I'll catch you if you fall"

_**I quickly spin her around.**_

"Ash?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"You owe me another one of these"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Why do I owe you?"

"Spence you've turned me into one of those girls I can't stand"

_**I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"You're all I think about..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"My life right now is all about you"

_**I lean forward again but this time I stop before my lips touch hers.**_

"Ashley your life should revolve around me..."

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"And all those crazy thoughts you're having..."

_**She just tapped me on the head.**_

"Should be about me"

_**Why didn't we stay in the shower?**_

"Okay smart ass"

"Okay sexy ass"

"Spencer you're about two seconds away from being dragged back in there"

_**When she presses me up against the wall I accidently knock a glass off the table.**_

"Woops"

"Who cares Spence?"

_**I certainly don't.**_

_**I want to keep kissing her.**_

"ASHLEY STOP BREAKING SHIT"

_**We both start laughing when Kyla interrupts.**_

"You're home?"

"I am"

"Ky the broken glass is Spencer's fault"

_**When I say that she playfully shoves me back.**_

"Watch the glass"

_**She moves me away so I don't cut myself.**_

"Baby I'll get that"

"Ash did you just call me baby?"

_**That's new.**_

"I think I did"

_**She's laughing.**_

"You're really getting into this whole relationship thing aren't you?"

"Spencer are you mocking me?"

"Are you answering a question with a question?"

"Are you?"

_**Two can play this game.**_

"Nicely played"

"Thanks baby"

_**Now we're both laughing.**_

"Careful Spence don't cut those fingers of yours..."

_**I lean down and help her with the glass.**_

"They come in handy"

"I'll be extra careful Ash"

_**She just winkied at me.**_

"FUCK"

"Are you alright Spence?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"That's not funny"

"Come on it's a little bit funny"

_**She's right it was pretty funny.**_

"Here"

_**I grab the glass out of her hand and walk into the Kitchen.**_

"How was your shower Ash?"

_**I'm not answering that.**_

"Did Spencer slip and fall in?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Her hair's a little wet?"

_**When I start walking towards the couch Spencer's already sitting down.**_

"Maddy we had sex whatevs"

_**When she says that everyone starts laughing.**_

"Oh my god Spencer that's hilarious"

"Sorry Michelle you probably didn't want to hear that"

"Spencer you left me out here with her..."

_**She's pointing at Maddy.**_

"So there's absolutely nothing you could say that's worse than what comes out of her mouth"

_**I move so I'm sitting next to Spencer.**_

"What was she saying?"

"She was telling me..."

"Ash I was just explaining how two girls have sex"

_**That doesn't surprise me.**_

"Michelle don't listen to Maddy she's not very good at it"

"How would you know?"

"Maddy I know girls who have suffered through it"

"Well superstar it didn't sound like you were rocking Spencer's world just then"

"She's a quiet acheiver"

"Ashley I really don't want to hear about your sex life"

_**I reach out wrapping my arm around her shoulders.**_

"Ky when did you even get back?"

"Five mintues ago"

"Where did you go?"

_**I've barely seen her the whole time she's been here.**_

"I went for a drink with some friends from college"

"Sounds fun"

"I actually ran into your mum"

_**Now I'm listening.**_

"She was a lot nice than usual"

"She probably wants money"

"Maybe I didn't really stick around long enough to find out"

_**I watch her as she hops up off the couch.**_

"Anyway i'm going to bed"

_**She grabs a handful of beer bottles of the table.**_

"Night"

"Night Ky"

"I should probably get going as well"

"Michelle you're welcome to crash on the couch"

"Ashley you're sweet..."

"That's hilarious"

_**I glare at Maddy when she interrupts.**_

"Ash I've never heard someone call you sweet"

"She's sweet"

"Spencer you only think she's sweet because she makes you orgasm"

"I'm not even going to bother responding to that"

_**Spencer's adorable.**_

"Anyway Michelle and I discovered we know the same person"

"That's awesome Maddy"

_**Sarcasm's my friend.**_

"The best man at her wedding's Aiden Dennison"

"Am I meant to know him?"

"He played Basketball for the Trojans when I was at USC cheering"

"Okay"

"Do you really not remember him?"

"No I think I do"

"He used to be obsessed with you"

"Maddy I wouldn't say he was obsessed"

"He was obsessed Ashley he used to ask about you all the time"

_**Okay maybe he was a little obsessed.**_

"Anyway he's going to be the best man at her wedding... Small world right?"

"Yer"

"He's a dickhead"

_**Zara's been pretty focussed on the TV.**_

_**So when she interrupts I look over at Spencer.**_

"He went to High School with you right?"

"Yer"

_**She moves her hand so it's resting on the inside of my leg.**_

"Did he..."

"Yer"

_**She leans across gently pressing her lips against mine.**_

"He's a dickhead..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"But I can't fault his taste in women"


	55. Chapter 55

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Morning"

"Morning"

**_I walk into the Kitchen and grab the orange juice out of the fridge._  
><strong>

"Are you on your lonesome today?"

"Yer Ash's at the studio"

_**I reach up and grab a glass out of the cupboard.**_

"How's it all going?"

"Do you want an O.J Zara?"

_**I hold out my glass.**_

"Yer thanks"

_**I grab another glass and start pouring our drinks.**_

"It's perfect Zara"

_**When I look up she's smiling.**_

"Awwww you're totally infatuated with her"

"Infatuated's a ridiculous word"

"Okay you're in love"

_**I'm starting to think I am.**_

"Zara did you just use the L word?"

_**I slide her glass across the counter.**_

"Thanks and yes"

"I don't know how to describe what this is Zara but I like it"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face right now.**_

"You're in love Spence"

_**I slide her glass across the counter.**_

"How can she you be so sure it's love?"

"She's all you think about right?"

"Yer"

"And you want to spend every second with her?"

"That's pretty obvious"

"You're in love Spencer..."

_**She's gone all Dr Phil on me.**_

"Embrace it"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I can't get her out of my head Zara"

"Spencer I can't get her out of my head either she's hot"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Zara you should see her naked"

"Can I?"

"No"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Come on Spencer say it"

"I'm not saying it"

"Just practice on me"

"No"

"Spencer I've been waiting my whole life for this"

_**She's so strange.**_

"Zara you're being extra annoying this morning"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Whatever you love me"

"I seem to be loving a whole lot of people this morning"

"You love Ashley and me Spencer that's two people..."

_**Her adding up skills are exceptional.**_

"I wouldn't say two's a whole lot of people"

"Did Michelle go?"

"No she's with Maddy but nice conversation changer"

"Thank you"

_**I grab my glass and walk over to the couches.**_

"Have you and Maddy had sex yet?"

"Really you're going to interrogate me now?"

"Yep"

_**I watch her as she sits down on the other couch.**_

"She's hot Spencer but she's not my type"

"How's hot not your type?"

"She's a player"

"Ash was a player"

"Clearly you and Ash are different"

_**We really are.**_

"She's a dancer..."

_**I just winked at her.**_

"She'd be so flexible"

_**When I say that we both start laughing.**_

"Who's flexible?"

"Maddy how flexible are you?"

"Why are you asking Spencer?"

_**She wraps her arm around me as she sits down next to me.**  
><em>

"As smooth as that was Maddy I'm going to have to decline"

_**She starts laughing when I move her arm away.  
><strong>_

"So why do you want to know if I'm flexible?"

"I've lost interest now..."

"Spencer I'm incredibly flexible I could wrap my legs around your face and..."

"Okay Maddy ew"

_**When Zara starts laughing I look over at her.**_

_**She really needs to have sex with her.**_

"Maddy do you have to work today?"

"I'm a professional dancer Spencer"

"So you only work the poles at night?"

"I'm not a stripper Spencer but I have be known to strip from time to time"

_**I bet she has.**_

"Anyway I told Michelle I'd drop her off and then I was thinking I'd grab lunch"

_**I still haven't seen Michelle.**_

"I vote you two tag along and entertain me"

_**I am kind of hungry.**_

"Alright"

"Really?"

"Yer I'm hungry"

"Okay cool let's go"

_**I watch her as she hops up and out of the couch.**_

"Zara are you coming?"

"Yer"

"Up and at 'em there's food to be eaten"


	56. Chapter 56

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"So what is it about you that makes my friend melt?"

"I don't know Maddy what do you think it is?"

"I'm convinced you have a magic vagina"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.  
><strong>_

"I'm pretty sure your vagina's cast a spell on Ashley and now she's scared to go near all the other vaginas"

_**Okay now I'm laughing.**_

"Yep Maddy that's what happened"

"Okay so you're obviously attractive"

_**Am I meant to answer that?**_

"Your body's nice"

"Nice?"

"If you want a comment better than nice Spencer I'm going to have to see you naked"

"I'm okay with nice"

_**She has the stupidest grin on her face.**_

"You used to be a player right?"

"Maddy I wasn't a player"

"Okay you weren't a player but you've been with your fair share of women?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Spencer don't hide from your slutty ways"

_**She's incredibly entertaining.**_

"Okay Maddy I've been with my fair share of women"

"If you weren't with Ash and I approached you at a bar..."

_**I already know where this is heading.**_

"Would you fuck me in the bathroom?"

"That's classy Maddy"

"Just answer the question Spencer"

"Probably"

"I knew it Ashley said you wouldn't"

_**They've talked about this?**_

"Maddy I didn't say I would I said I probably would there's a difference"

"Same shit"

_**I look over at the door when I hear keys.**_

"Hey"

_**She's home.**_

"Hey hot shot"

"Maddy you better not be pissing off my girlfriend"

_**She called me her girlfriend.**_

"Your girlfriend just told me..."

_**I watch Ash as she walks over to where I'm sitting.**_

"Maddy hold that thought"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she leans down gently brushing her lips over mine.**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**I run my fingers through her hair.**_

"SPENCER SAID SHE'D SLEEP WITH ME"

_**When she says that we both look over at her.**_

"Did I hear that right?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Settle down Ashley"

"Maddy why can't you be normal?"

"Normal's overrated"

_**It really is.**_

"So what did you want to tell me?"

_**I move over so she can sit down next to me.**_

"Spencer said she'd fuck me"

"No I didn't"

"Okay she said she probably would"

"Maddy do I need to hurt you?"

"Come on Ashley you know I'd never go there"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spencer's been compromised"

"I've been what?"

"You spread your legs for Ashley so now you're off limits"

_**I turn so I'm facing Ashley.**_

"I should probably thank you for making me off limits"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You're welcome"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips over hers.**_

"Okay I'm bored tell me a story"

"Maddy do you have ADD?"

"No do you have Chlamydia?"

"Why would I have Chlamydia?"

"Spencer why would I have ADD?"

_**Ashley's laughing.**_

"Really Ashley she's your best friend?"

"She's not usually this annoying"

"I find that hard to believe"

"Enough about me who went down on who first?"

_**Where did that even come from?**_

"I went down on Ashley"

_**When I say that Ashley raises her eyebrows.**_

"You went down on her first?"

_**Why's that so surprising?**_

"I wanted to see if she had a smelly burger"

_**When I say that Maddy starts laughing.**_

"Spencer did you really just say that?"

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

"I did"

"Are you going to tell her I didn't?"

"Maddy her burger was delicious"

_**I start laughing when she nibbles on my neck.**_

"You two are unusual"

_**I look over at Ashley again.**_

"Did she really just call us unusual?"

"Yep"

"Anyway I'm going to leave you girls to it"

_**We both ignore her as she walks away.**_

"Come here"

_**I help her move so she's straddling my waist.**_

"I've missed you"

_**I move my hands so they're resting on her hips.**_

"Spence I missed you to"

_**I slide my hands down so they're resting on her ass as her lips start moving against mine.**_

_**I really love the way her body feels pressed up against mine.**_

"Please tell me you've done everything you needed to do today?"

_**She leans forward so her foreheads resting against mine.**_

"Spencer I'm all yours"

"You might regret saying that"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I really don't think I will"


	57. Chapter 57

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**When she walks over to where I'm sitting I put my notebook down on the table.**_

"What's up?"

"Aaahhhh"

"Zara is there something wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong"

_**She's acting kind of strange.**_

"I just wanted to make sure we were alright"

"Of course we are why wouldn't we be?"

"We were getting along really well in New York and then things got a little..."

"Zara we're fine"

"Okay cool I just thought I'd check"

_**Things were a little weird with Zara when I left New York.**_

"Where did Spence go?"

"She's with Kyla"

"That's different"

_**When she says that I hop up and walk into the Kitchen.**_

"Why's it different?"

"Ashley you two are practically joint at the hip"

"No we're not"

_**We have been.**_

"Okay whatever you say"

"Zara I'm guessing you have a point?"

"No there's no point I was just making an observation"

"Okay... Do you want something to drink?"

"Yer thanks"

_**I grab two diet cokes out of the fridge and pass her one.**_

"So how's everything going?"

"In general or with Spencer?"

"Both"

"Zara are you fishing for information?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"I'm her best friend Ashley she tells me everything"

"So you're not fishing?"

"Nope i'm just making conversation"

"Okay well life's good and everything with Spencer is great"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You two really are good for each other"

"You really think we're good for each other?"

"Why do you not?"

"No I do"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I was just curious about what you thought"

"I'm impressed Ashley..."

_**Why's she impressed?**_

"Spencer's always attracted a lot of attention"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"But she's never given the attention back 'til now"

_**I'm not sure if I'm meant to say something.**_

_**So I just take another sip out of my drink.**_

"She l..."

_**I'm pretty sure she was going to say love.**_

"She what?"

"She really likes you"

"Well I really like her as well"

_**I more than like her but I'm not going to tell Zara that.**_

"Just like?"

"Put your rod away Zara..."

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"I thought you weren't fishing for information?"

"I wasn't but then my curiosity got the best of me"

"Well get control of your curiosity Zara..."

_**I force a smile.**_

"Because I'm not telling you anything"

"You're no fun"

"I'm loads of fun Zara ask Spencer"

_**I send her a wink and walk back over to the couch.**_

"I've already heard all about it Ashley"

"So she's told you how amazing I am?"

"She said you were okay"

"Come on Zara we both know she didn't say okay"

"You're pretty confident aren't you"

"I've never had a reason not to be"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"You two really are perfect for each other"

"Zara hold that thought"

_**There's someone at the door.**_

"Zara are you expecting someone?"

_**I hop up and walk over to the door.**_

"Nope"

_**When I go to open the door I have no idea who it could be.**_

"Hey"

_**Great.  
><strong>_


	58. Chapter 58

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Honey are you going to let me in?"

"Do I have to?"

"It would be a kind gesture"

_**When I pull the door back she steps inside.**_

"Honey is this your new plaything?"

"Why are you here?"

"You're my only daughter Ashley..."

_**She's so full of it.**_

"I've missed you"

"Cut the bullshit mum why are you here?"

_**She follows me as I walk back over to the couch.**_

"I ran into Kyla yesterday..."

"That's great"

"She hates me..."

"You deserve it"

_**I grab my notebook off the table.**_

"Hi I'm Ashley's mother Christine"

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

_**I watch them both as they shake hands.**_

"Zara"

"Are you and Ashley..."

"Mum stop interrogating her"

"Honey I wasn't interrogating her"

"She's a friend we're not together"

"Sorry my mistake"

_**Why is she here?**_

"Mother as much fun as this little catch up is..."

"I don't want anything Ashley"

"Since when do you stop by and not want something?

"Since today"

_**I'm not buying it.**_

"I thought we could have dinner"

"I have plans"

"No you don't"

"How can you be so sure I don't?"

"It's nearly six"

"So?"

"If you had plans you'd be getting ready you wouldn't be doing this"

"I have plans"

"Come on Ashley it's just dinner"

_**Is this a joke?**_

"You're ruining peaceful time"

"I am but I'm offering mother daughter time"

"I prefer peaceful time"

_**When I hear keys rattling I look over at the door.**_

"THAT'S HILARIOUS"

_**Spencer and Kyla are back.**_

"WE'RE... CHRISTINE"

"Hello honey"

_**When Kyla looks over at me I shrug my shoulders.**_

"Don't worry Ky she was just leaving"

"No I wasn't we were going to go grab dinner"

"No we weren't"

"Come on Ashley I'm your mother"

"So you keep saying"

_**I want to stay here and hang out with Spencer.**_

"Hi I'm Christine"

"Spencer"

"Are you one of Kyla's school friends?"

"Mum?"

"I'm not interrogating her Ashley I'm being friendly"

_**This whole situation's very strange.**_

"Spencer and I are together"

"Honey she's right there"

_**Why is she whispering and why is she nodding at Zara.**_

"Who's right there?"

"Your girlfriend Zara"

"I already told you Zara and I are just friends"

"I thought you were lying"

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know"

"So you and Zara are friends and Spencer's your girlfriend?"

"You're annoying me a lot"

"I know I'm the devil mother who makes your life a misery"

"Can you just tell me why you're here?"

"We're going to go grab dinner"

"I'm not having dinner with you"

"Okay well we'll just hang out here then"

"No that's a horrible idea"

_**She's staring at Spencer.**_

"You're cute"

"Thanks"

"You're batting above your average Ashley"

"Did you just insult me with a sporting reference?"

"I was complimenting your girlfriend she's attractive"

_**When she says that I hop up and walk into the Kitchen.**_

"Mother how much money do you need?"

_**That has to be why she's here.**_

"Do you really think that little of me?"

"Yep"

_**I grab a beer out of the fridge.**_

"I don't want your money"

_**She has to want something.**_

"So I hear you signed a record deal?"

_**When she says that I look over at Kyla.**_

"What I didn't tell her?"

"Ashley were you not going to tell me?"

_**I would have told her eventually.**_

"I gave birth to you..."

_**So what?**_

"I looked hideous for nine months because of you"

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

"You looked hideous because you didn't make dad wear a condom"

_**I take a sip of my beer and walk over to where Spencer's standing.**_

"Hey"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips over hers.**_

"So that's my mother"

"Ashley do you have to say it like that?"

_**Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away.**_

"I thought you didn't do girlfriends?"

_**I'm not going to answer that.**_

"I was convinced you'd start dating Madison"

_**She what?**_

"That's gross"

"I'm going to tell her you said that"

"Mother I'll tell her I said that"

"Where is she anyway?"

_**Mum loves Madison.**_

"I have no idea"

"Okay so what does everyone want for dinner?"

_**I guess she's really staying for dinner.**_

"It's my shout"

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

"What's so funny?"

"Since when do you shout dinner?"

"Since today"

_**I move so my hands are resting on Spencer's hips.**_

"I'm so sorry about this"

"Ashley it's fine'

_**It's really not.**_


	59. Chapter 59

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"So Spencer are you from LA?"

_**Couldn't she just let us eat in peace?**_

"I grew up here but I live in New York"

"The city that never sleeps?"

"Yer"

"I love New York"

"So you've been?"

"Honey I've been everywhere"

"She really has"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"Ashley I'm going to ignore that comment"

"Mother don't you have something more interesting to do?"

"You're still not buying it are you?"

"I'm twenty five and this is the first time I can remember you ever showing an interest in my life"

_**I hop up out of my chair.**_

"Spencer do you want something to drink?"

"Yer but I'll go grab it"

_**I stop her when she tries to hop up.**_

"Baby it's fine I'll get it"

_**I quickly lean down pressing my lips against hers.**_

"I'll be right back"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Ashley's only ever spoken about her mum once.**_

_**But when she did it was pretty obvious they didn't get along.**_

_**Now I'm sitting at the dining table alone with her mum and I have no idea what I'm meant to do or say.**_

"So how long have you and Ashley been going out?"

"Aaahhhh it's complicated"

"Sorry I'm being nosey again"

"No you're not it's fine"

_**I force a smile.**_

"We met a little over a month ago"

_**I'm really not sure if I should be telling this story.**_

"She came to my bar looking for Kyla"

"Your bar?"

"Yer I own a bar in Manhatten"

_**She seems surprised.**_

"How old are you?"

"Twenty four"

"You're twenty four and you already own a business?"

"Yer"

"Wow I'm impressed"

_**If she knew the whole story she really wouldn't be that impressed.**_

"It's really not that impressive"

"You must be pretty special Spencer"

_**Am I meant to answer that?**_

"Ashley's never been the kind of girl that commits to a relationship"

"I guess I'm just lucky"

"Here"

_**I force a smile when she passes me my drink.**_

"Here"

_**I watch her as she slides another can towards Christine.**_

"Thanks honey"

_**It's pretty obvious Ashley's hating this.**_

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

_**She reaches across wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"Yer what did you have in mind?"

"The manager at Troubador just called and someone pulled out last minute..."

_**She's going to play.**_

"So he asked me if I was interested in filling in"

"That's great Ash"

"Should I call him back and tell him I'll play"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Ashley you don't need my permission"

"I know but I kind of wanted to hang out with you tonight"

"We can hang out at Troubador..."

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I'll be your groupie"

"Me to I'm a really good groupie"

"I know mother I exist because you're a really good groupie"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Alright well I'm going to go call him back"

_**I guess we're going out tonight.**_

"Mum can you please not annoy Spencer while I'm gone"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"We're bonding Ashley"

"Please don't"


	60. Chapter 60

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"She's really good"

_**When Christine gets back from the bar I move over so she can sit down.**_

"She is"

_**I don't have a very good track record with mothers.**_

"Spencer I make you uncomfortable don't I?"

"You don't..."

"You seem nervous"

_**I'm not nervous.**_

_**I just don't know what to say to her.**_

"So I guess Ashley's told you how horrible I am?"

_**When she says that I stop staring at Ashley and turn so I'm facing her.**_

"Christine I care about your daughter a lot and she makes me really happy"

_**Did she just smile?**_

"But I think it's best we talk about something else"

_**That came out a lot bitchier than I meant it to.**_

"Look I don't mean to be a bitch but whatever's going on between Ashley and you is none of my business..."

"Spencer I've been a really shitty mother"

_**Having a shitty mother is just another thing Ash and I have in common.**_

"I cared more about the lifestyle I was living than my own daughter"

_**When she says that I feel horrible for Ashley.**_

_**It's pretty obvious her childhood wasn't very easy either.**_

"Spencer she's a good kid and I honestly think she's been better off without me"

_**How can someone be better off without their mother?**_

"I don't get it Christine why are you making an effort now?"

"I ummmm"

_**She's had twenty five years to make things right.**_

"You only live once Spencer"

_**Something's not right.**_

"Are you okay?"

"Yer... Spencer everything she says about me is right"

_**I can tell this isn't easy for her to say.  
><strong>_

"I've been a horrible mother and I don't blame Ashley for hating me"

**_I can see the tears building up in her eyes.  
><em>**

"I was never there for her when she needed me to be and I know making an effort now's probably too little too late, but I can't not try"

_**The more she talks.**_

_**The more upset she seems to get.**_

"Anyway you're right we should probably talk about something else"

_**I force a smile.**_

"She really is talented"

_**Something's definately going on.**_

"Christine is this the first time you've seen her play?"

"Yer"

_**She has an amazing voice and when she's on stage I want her even more.**_

"So tell me about yourself?"

"There's really not much to tell"

_**I hate talking about my life.**_

"How long have you lived in New York for?"

"I moved there when I was eighteen"

"By yourself?"

"No Zara and I both moved there when we got accepted to NYU"

"That's a good school"

"It's okay"

"What did you study?"

"Business and Music"

"You're a musician?"

"No I just like music"

_**I can play the guitar but that's about it.**_

"Don't we all"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So you've been living there ever since you went to college?"

"Yer when I graduated I bought a bar in Manhatten"

"What kind of bar?"

"It's a live music venue we host one of the biggest open mic nights in the city"

"Wow now I'm really impressed"

_**If she knew how I payed for it.**_

_**She probably wouldn't be so impressed.**_

"Has Ash played there?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.  
><strong>_

"Actually when I met her she was really cocky..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"So when she asked me if she could play I said no"

_**Now she's laughing.  
><strong>_

"That doesn't surprise me Ashley's never really lacked confidence"

"Yer she's pretty persistant as well, she didn't stop asking until I gave in"

_**I can't take my eyes off her.**_

_**_**I love watching her perform.**_**_

"If Ashley wants something bad enough she usually gets it"

"I like that about her"

_**I'm attracted to her confidence.**_

"THANK YOU..."

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she starts saying goodbye.**_

"ENJOY YOUR NIGHT"_**  
><strong>_


	61. Chapter 61

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"This is new"

_**I don't think I've ever just hopped into bed with her.**_

_**We're usually fooling around and when our backs hit the mattress, we're naked or about to get naked.  
><strong>_

"Spence I'm pretty sure this is a first"

_**When I say that she stops playing with her phone.**_

"You're in my bed wearing sweatpants and a shirt"

_**She's so sexy when she laughs.**_

"I know I'm a lot warmer than I usually am"

_**I quickly lock the door and walk over to where she's lying.**_

"We're changing already Spence..."

_**I move so I'm lying on my stomach next to her.**_

"It's not even one o'clock and we're already back from the pub, fully clothed and ready to go to bed"

_**I smile when she reaches out brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"I know every day that passes we get that little bit more boring"

"I'm starting to like boring"

_**She's gorgeous.**_

"Ash are you alright?"

"Yer"

_**She has her serious face on.**_

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your mum showed up"

"Spence every so often she rocks up at my loft or we cross paths on the street..."

_**I force a smile.**_

"It's how we are"

_**I gave up on our mother daughter relationship a long time ago.  
><strong>_

"I probably won't see her again for a few months"

"I'm sorry"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips over hers.**_

"Don't be I'm used to it"

"Ash it's really not something you should have to get used to"

_**When she says that I know we're about to have one of our serious chats.**_

"Tell me about her"

"You want to know about my mum?"

_**My mother's rather boring.**_

"Ashley I want to know everything about you"

"Spence I wouldn't even know where to start..."

"Has she always been distant?"

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Yer"

_**I guess we're having this chat.  
><strong>_

"Growing up I never had to worry about what my parents were going to think or do"

_**They were never around.**_

"My dad was always on the road or at the studio and my mum never cared about what I was doing"

_**My mother's a gold digger.**_

_**There's no other way to describe her.  
><strong>_

"It had it's perks sometimes..."

_**I'm grinning.**_

"If I got in trouble at school they used to just donate money so I wouldn't get suspended or expelled"

_**That was a definate perk.**_

"Anyway I had everything most teenagers dream about..."

_**I really don't want to get all depressing.**_

_**But she told me about her childhood so it's only fair I tell her about mine"**_

"My dad was a rockstar so I had an endless supply of money and mum was never home so I practically lived by myself in a flashy mansion in Beverly Hills"

_**Most teenagers can't wait to be left alone.**_

_**All I ever had was alone**_

"They never showed up to any of my parent teacher interviews and when I graduated they weren't there"

**_My life is what it is._**

"When I was younger I used to always hope my dad would come home for my birthday but deep down I knew I was lucky if he even called"

_**He'd always call eventually.**_

"I actually had a nanny until I was sixteen..."

_**I wonder what she's up to now?**_

"But when I turned sixeen I got my license so my mum got rid of her"

"Do you still talk to her?"

"I have no idea if she's even living in LA anymore"

_**The more I talk the more I realise how messed up my family really was.**_

"Anyway there's really not much for me to tell..."

"Come here"

_**She wraps her arms around me pulling me into her side.**_

"I'm sorry Ash..."

_**What's she sorry for?**_

"I've been making such a big deal about my childhood and this whole time you've had your own shit going on"

_**Her situation's completely different from mine.**_

"Spencer what you went through is nothing like what I went through"

_**My parents have never changed.**_

_**They are who they are.**_

_**Spencer's mum turned her back on her like she meant nothing.**_

"Noone should ever have to go through what you've been through"

_**I move my head so it's resting on her chest.**_

"My mum's a bitch and she's never really made an effort but in her own fucked up way she's still there"

"When we were talking before she looked like she was about to cry"

_**I don't think I've ever seen her cry.**_

"Really?"

"Yer she was saying how she's been a horrible mother..."

_**That's different.**_

"And then she went all funny and changed the topic"

"Spencer don't even try and figure that women out"

_**I move so my face is only centremetres from hers.**_

"So are we really just going to go to bed?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Or are we going to fool around?"

"We're definately fooling around"

_**I was hoping she'd say that.**_

"You're fucking sexy when you sing..."

_**Now I'm grinning.**_

"And that whole time you were on stage I wanted to drag you out the back and have my way with you"

_**I wouldn't have minded.**_

"So the whole music thing turns you on?"

"Ashley everything about you turns me on"

_**Tonight's going to be so much fun.**_


	62. Chapter 62

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Morning"

"Hey..."

_**When she starts stretching I can't help but stare.**_

"I thought you had to go to the studio?"

"My producer's sick..."

_**I quickly move so I'm on top of her.**_

"So I have the whole day to do this"

**_We spent the whole night fooling around._**

**_But I still want more._**

**_My girlfriend's hot and when she wakes up in my bed._**

**_I can't not touch her.  
><em>**

"I'm hungry"

"Spencer are you really going to let food get in the way of this?"

_**When I try to sit up she leans forward wrapping her lips around my nipple.**_

"Sorry Ash I'm pretty hungry"

_**I start laughing when she shoves me to the side and hops out of bed.**_

"I guess I'll sort myself out while you go eat"

_**When she turns around her arms are crossed over her chest.**_

"Well?"

"I'm not letting you watch"

"Why?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spencer your nakedness is making it impossible for me to make up a good comeback"

"Come on let's go I'm hungry"

**FOURTY FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"This is a cool place"

"Spencer would I take you anywhere that isn't cool?"

_**Maddy and I come here all the time.**_

"I don't think I've ever seen so many doctors in one place"

"Spence you should visit this place I found called the hospital, there's doctors everywhere"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"That's very clever smart ass"

"The hospital's two blocks that way"

"Oh that makes sense"

_**This place is always full of nurses and doctors.**_

"How did you find this place?"

"Maddy used to sleep with a nurse that worked at the hospital"

_**When she stopped fucking the nurse she started dragging me here.  
><strong>_

"Was the nurse hot?"

"She was"

_**When she raises her eyebrows I start laughing.**_

"She was no Spencer Carlin though"

"You're learning"

"If you keep spreading your legs Spencer I'll keep learning"

_**Am I seeing this right?**_

"Okay Spencer I have no idea what's going on right now..."

"We're eating breakfast"

"Both our mums just walked in"

"You're joking right?"

_**I'm guessing Spencer's mum works at the hospital.**_

"Please tell me they walked in seperately?"

"They're talking at the counter"

_**This is very strange.**_

"What are the chances we can sneak out and not get noticed?"

_**That's what I was just wondering.**_

"My mum just noticed us"

"Why do things like this keep happening to us?"

"I have no idea"

_**They're both walking over.**_

"Hey honey"

"Mother why are you here?"

"I needed coffee"

"You live on the other side of town is there no decent coffee in Beverly Hills?"

"Hi Spencer"

"Hey Christine"

_**Paula's standing next to my mum but she still hasn't said anything.**_

"This is a friend of mine Dr. Peters"

**_When she says that I look over at Spencer._**

"Hey Spencer"

"You two know eachother?"

"We used to"

_**My mum looks very confused.**_

"What a small world?"

_**None of this is making any sense.**_

"Spencer's my daughter"

"Your daughter?"

_**Everyone's looking a little stunned.**_

"Your daughter's dating my daughter?"

"Mum maybe we should talk about this later?"

_**She's not taking my hint.**_

"So how do you two know eachother?"

"I'm one of her..."

"We actually just met"

_**When mum interrupts her I raise my eyebrows.**_

"You just met?"

"I had a routine check up at the hospital this morning and I ran into Dr Peters"

"Call me Paula"

"You had a routine check up at the hospital and now you're having coffee with Dr Peters?"

_**I'm not buying it.**_

"I'm a friendly person..."

"No you're not"

"Ashley can you please back off with the whole I hate my mother thing for one day?"

_**She really doesn't look so great.**_

"You don't look so great"

"I'm just tired"

_**She looks really pale.**_

"Spencer do you mind?"

"Of course not"

_**I watch her as she sits down next to Spencer.  
><strong>_

"Spencer can we talk?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Forget I'm here Dr Peters"

"Christine I'm just going to go..."

_**This whole situation's very awkward.**_

"Take care of yourself"

"I will"

_**Something's definately not right.  
><strong>_

"Here"

_**I slide her my water.**_

"Thanks"

_**I look over at Spencer.**_

"So your mum's a doctor?"

"Mum?"

_**I know how much Spencer hates talking about this.**_

_**So I interrupt.**_

"Yer?"

"Let's talk about something else..."

"Ash it's fine"

_**It is.**_

"Christine I haven't spoken to my mum in six years"

"Oh..."

"And that was second time I've seen her since I was eighteen"

"Spencer I'm sorry if I had of known..."

"Mum are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yer"

_**I watch her as she hops up out of the booth.**_

"I'm just going to go so you girls can get back to it"

_**She really doesn't look so great.**_

"My head's spinning"

"Here sit down"

_**I quickly hop up and out of the booth.**_

"No I'm fine"

_**She really isn't.**_

"I'm just going..."

"MUM"

_**I reach out to grab her.**_

_**But I'm too slow.**_

"Christine?"

_**When she hits the ground I want to help.**_

_**But my legs won't work.**_

"Christine?"

_**What's happening?**_


	63. Chapter 63

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_We've been sitting here for a while now and Ashley still hasn't been told anything._**

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No I'm fine"

_**She's barely spoken the whole time we've been here.**_

_**I don't blame her though.**_

_**I hardly know Christine and **_**_I'm struggling to get my head around this._**

"Spence you can go you don't have to wait here"

"Ash I'm going to be here as long as you want me here"

_**I force a smile when she looks over to where I'm sitting.**_

"I want you here"

_**I reach across wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"Why haven't they told me what's going on?"

"I'm not sure"

_**There's doctors everywhere but none of them are being very helpful.**_

"There's something wrong with her..."

_**She's getting frustrated.**_

"Why won't they fucking tell me what's wrong?"

"Wait here I'll go see if someone can help"

_**This is ridiculous.**_

"I'll be back in a sec"

_**When I get to the counter the nurse is playing on her phone.**_

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry..."

_**She quickly puts her phone in the drawer.  
><strong>_

"What can I help you with?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"My friends mum was brought in about half an hour ago and she hasn't been told anything..."

"What's your friends mums name?"

"Christine Davies"

"Just give me one second and I'll bring up her file"

_**What's another second when we've already been waiting this long?**_

"Okay if you take a seat I'll page the doctor taking care of her"

"Thanks"

_**On my way back to Ashley I stop at the vending machine and grab two waters.**_

"Here"

_**When I pass her a water she smiles.**_

"She's paging your mums doctor"

"Thanks"

**_Zara's right._**

_**I'm head over heels in love with her.**_

_**She's all I think about and when she's not around I want her to be.**_

"Spence?"

_**I zoned out.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

"I lost you for a second?"

"Sorry I was trapped in my own thoughts"

_**I move so I'm sitting next to her.**_

"Talk to me"

_**I don't know what to talk about.**_

"Spencer tell me something I don't know"

"I like Cher"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"You could have told me anything just then and you decided to tell me you like Cher?"

_**At least she's smiling now.**_

"Ashley I don't like Cher..."

"You just..."

"I love Cher"

"Really?"

_**She just scrunched her face up in disgust.**_

"You're judging me?"

"No I'm not"

_**This is why I love Cher she cheers everyone up.**_

"Tell me something else?"

"Ashley?"

_**When I look up there's a rather attractive doctor standing in front of us.**_

"Hi"

_**We both hop up out of our chairs.**_

"I'm Dr Green I'm one of your mothers doctors"

_**Having more than one doctor can't be good.**_

"You're mum's in recovery"

_**What's she recovering from?**_

"She's a little fatigued so we're going to keep her a couple of hours for observation"

"Why is she fatigued?"

"Fatigue is one of the more common side effects for someone in your mothers condition"

"What's wrong with her?"

_**I think the doctor just realised Ashley has no idea what's going on.**_

"She has stage 1 breast cancer..."

_**When she says cancer I immediately think of my dad.**_

_**I really hope Ashley doesn't have to go through what I went through with him.**_

"We performed a lumpectomy and radiation therapy two weeks ago"

"A lumpectomy?"

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private so I can explain your mothers condition in more detail?"

"I ummm..."

"Dr Green can you just give us one second?"

"Yer of course I'll be over there by reception when you're ready"

_**I don't think you can ever be ready for this.**_

"Hey"

_**I reach up cupping her cheek in my hand.**_

"I'm here Ashley and I know I'm probably the last thing on your mind right now..."

_**I force a smile.**_

"But I'm here"

_**I don't think I've ever seen her cry.**_

**_But I can see tears bulding up in her eyes._**

"You should go and hear what the doctor has to say..."

_**When I wrap my arms around her she buries her face into the side of my neck.**_

"I'll wait here for you"


	64. Chapter 64

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer?"

_**A lot of people hate hospitals.**_

_**I just hate this one because my mother works here.**_

"Is everything okay?"

_**I was hoping I wouldn't run into her again.**_

_**But I knew sitting here would increase my chances.**_

"I like you better when you act like I don't exist"

_**I'm not even going to bother looking up.**_

"Are you sick?"

_**I've been counting dots.**_

_**I was up to 156 when she interrupted me.**_

_**But now I've lost my spot.**_

"Paula this room is full of people that want you around..."

_**When I look up she's staring.**_

"So why don't you quit wasting your time on the one person here that doesn't want you around?"

_**I quickly hop up and walk outside.**_

_**I need air.**_

"Spencer please?"

"I don't get it..."

_**The way she's acting doesn't make any sense.**_

"What do you want from me?"

"A second chance?"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"I'm not interested"

"You don't mean that"

_**When she says that I turn around.**_

"That's where you're wrong Dr Peters"

_**I mean everything I've been saying.**_

"I was seventeen and confused"

_**I have no interest in giving her a second chance.**_

"My dad was dying and my own mother turned on me like I meant nothing"

_**I'll never forgive her for the way she treated me.**_

"For months you're all I thought about..."

_**I was alone.**_

"I waited for you to come and apologise but you never came"

_**I'm done** **caring.**_

"So I don't need or want you in my life anymore and there's absolutely nothing you can say or do that will change my mind"

"We're family..."

"You're joking right?"

_**She doesn't say anything.**_

"Do you even know what family is?"

_**She's only ever cared about herself.**_

"You cheated on your husband"

_**Even if I forget everything she did to me.**_

_**I can't forget how she treated dad.**_

"You left him to die like he meant nothing to you"

"I loved your dad..."

"You fucked someone else"

"I..."

"Just leave me alone"

"I can't do that"

"You've never had trouble before"

_**That shut her up.**_

"I made a mistake"

_**She's really starting to piss me off.**_

"I DIDN'T FUCKING CHOOSE TO BE GAY"

_**When I say that she looks around to see if anyone can hear us.**_

"I'm sorry am I embarassing you?'

"No I..."

"For years I struggled with my sexuality"

_**I wasn't going to come out until I lived away from home.**_

"But I never told anyone because I was scared of how you'd react"

"I'm sorry if I could go back and have my time again"

"You can't"

"I know Spencer I..."

"This is it for us"

_**I need to go back inside.**_

_**Ashley might be waiting.**_

"Have a nice life Dr Peters"

_**I don't wait for her to say anything.**_

_**I just walk past her like she's not even there.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**I don't know why I stopped but I did.**_

"I'm Christine's doctor"

_**Nothing surprises me anymore.**_

"I've taken on all of Dr Mitchell's patients"

_**When I turn around she's standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.**_

"But if you want me to ask someone else to take on Christine's case I will"

_**I walk back over to where she's standing.**_

"There's no way I'd ever let my feelings for you get in the way of Christine's health and well being"

_**She's a good doctor.**_

"So if this means I have to see you occassionally I'll deal with it"

_**Ashley's my priority right now.**_

"But I care about Ashley too much to let our fucked up situation get in the way of her mother's recovery"

_**When I walk away the only thing on my mind is Ashley.**_


	65. Chapter 65

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_"Write me back so I know you're okay xoxo"_

**_She's worried._**

**_I told her I'd meet her back at the loft._**

**_But I never showed._**

_"I'm sorry I went AWOL! I just can't come back to the loft yet xoxo"_

_**I need some time to get my head around everything.**_

_"Do you want some company? I'll come naked? ;)"  
><em>

_**When she writes that I start laughing.**_

_"Meet me at the beach in ten?"_

_**My mum has cancer and I don't know how to deal with it.**_

_**So I can either sit here by myself or I can be with Spencer.**_

_"Am I pushing it if I ask which beach?"_

**She's so cute.**

_"The same one we went to after our first date"_

_**I put my phone down on the bar and quickly finish my drink.**  
><em>

_"See you soon xoxo"_

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_**

"Hey"

_**When I hear her voice I look over to where she's standing.**_

"You're wearing clothes?"

**_When I say that she starts laughing._**

"I am"

"Spence I'm sorry I didn't come back to the loft like I said I would"

_**She moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"Don't be ridiculous Ashley you don't need to apologise"

_**I should have told her where I was.  
><strong>_

"I just needed some time to clear my head..."

"Did it help?"

"Not really I can't make much sense out of any of this"

_**I slowly start brushing the sand off my jeans.**_

"Did your mum tell you anything else?"

"Yer apparantly she found out a couple of weeks ago when I was in New York, but we never talk so she had no idea I was even away"

"Ashley that's not your fault"

_**I feel horrible.**_

_**She's been going through all of this alone.**_

"Spencer how did it get this bad?"

_**How could I not know she was sick?**_

"She's been sick for weeks and I had no idea"

_**How does that happen?**_

"Spence our relationship is so fucked up that she can get something as big as breast cancer and not tell me"

_**What's wrong with me?**_

"I'm her only daughter and she could of died but I still wasn't told"

_**I really need to stop thinking about everything.  
><strong>_

"I bet if she could go back in time she'd get an abortion"

"Ash..."

"Spence I don't fit into her lifestyle and I've never been part of her plans"

_**She's never done anything to make me think she wanted me.**_

"I'm the fuck up that took most of her inheritance"

"You're not a fuck up"

"She thinks I am"

_**She moves so she's facing me.**_

"Ashley I don't understand how anyone wouldn't want you in their life"

_**When she says that I look up.**_

"You're amazing and I know I've only known your mum for twenty four hours..."

_**That's usually long enough.**_

"But she cares Ashley, she just doesn't let on that she does"

_**She reaches out brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"Spence do you really think that?"

"Ashley I've tried not liking you and I've tried turning you down"

"Are you still trying to cheer me up?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Ashley I love you"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"What?"

"I just blurted that out didn't I?"

"You love me?"

_**She looks nervous.**_

"I didn't mean to blurt that out..."

"Do you not mean it?"

"No I do I just don't want to freak you out"

_**Why would that freak me out?**_

"Spencer..."

"It's Zara"

_**What?**_

"I was talking to her the other day and she made me realise something that I kind of already knew but I was scared to admit"

_**She's rambling.**_

"I've never been in love, but I've seen plenty of movies, so I'm pretty sure that's what this is"

_**She's so cute.**_

"You're all I think about and when you're not around I want you to be"

_**I feel the exact same way.**_

"So I know I'm jumping the gun a bit..."

_**I guess I'm jumping the gun as well.  
><strong>_

"But I love you Ashley and it's okay if you don't feel the same..."

"I love you to"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spencer I've seen the movies to..."

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"I love you"

_**I'm head over heels in love with her.**_

"I ramble when I'm nervous"

_**I like it when she rambles.**_

"I know I think it's cute"

_**It's really cute.**_

"Did we just use the L word?"

"Yep it's official we've become one of those couples we both love to hate"

"Ash why aren't we making out?"

"Is that what's meant to happen after love declarations?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"It happens in the Titanic"

"Spencer they die in the TItanic"

"Why are we still talking?"

_**The second her lips touch mine we fall back into the sand.**_

_**She loves me.**_


	66. Chapter 66

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I don't think I've ever felt as cold as I do right now.**_

_**But this moment is perfect and I really don't want to move.**_

"You're covered in goosebumps"

_**I force a smile as she slowly runs her hand up and down my arm.**_

"It's a little cold..."

"Spencer you're shivering"

_**I don't know how long we've been lying here.**_

**_But it's a lot darker than it was when I got here and I'm a lot colder.  
><em>**

"I'll be fine"

_**When I try to lean back in she moves away.**_

"That's not cool..."

"Spence we should go before you freeze to death"

"Or we could just stay and finish this"

_**This time when I lean back in she doesn't move.**_

_**It's pretty obvious she wants me just as much as I want her.**_

"We really need to stop"

"We really don't..."

"Spencer you're freezing"

"Warm me up then"

_**When she hops up I lie back down in the sand.**_

"You're such a fucking tease"

"How am I a tease?"

_**I'm so ridiculously turned on right now.**_

"We were fucking making out for ages and you kept grinding your leg into me..."

_**I don't know why she's laughing it's really not that funny.**_

"Why couldn't you just be a good girlfriend and fuck me?"**_  
><em>**

"Spencer there were two people making out just then and if I remember it correctly you didn't touch me either"

"I thought we were in the middle of a really long foreplay session"

"Here..."

_**I watch her as she holds her hand out.**_

"You suck"

_**The second my fingers wrap around hers she pulls me up so** **my body's pressed against hers.**_

"Spencer I suck, I lick and I poke"

"I like all of the above Ashley..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"And I would of really appreciated any of them just then"

_**I'm glad she finds my sexual frustration amusing.**_

"Spence I'm not going to quickly fuck you because you're horny"

"You've never had a problem doing it before"

"Well I do now..."

"Why?"

"You said you L-O-V-E me"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"I'm drving"

"Say it again?"

"I'm driving"

"No say the other thing again"

"What other thing?"

_**I know exactly what she's talking about.**_

"Tell me you L-O-V-E me"

"Ashley are you training for a spelling bee?"

"No..."

_**She looks confused.**_

"Then why do you keep spelling it?"

"Why won't you say it?"

"Are you trying to annoy me?"

"Are you trying to pretend that you're mad at me?"

_**She's good.**_

"Give me back the keys..."

"No I'm driving"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Ash you're not driving you spent the afternoon getting wasted at some bar"

"Alright I'll let you drive..."

_**That was easy.**_

"But you should know that I never let anyone drive my baby"

"I feel very special"

"You should"

_**I am so in love with this girl.**_

_**I love everything about her.**_

"Spence we really need to leave..."

"I thought that's what we were doing?"

"Lead the way"

_**The second I start walking she grabs my ass.**_

"I'm not a piece of meat Ashley"

_**All I can hear is her laughing.**_

"I thought you wanted me to touch you?"

"Fuck you Ashley"

"How about I fuck you later?"

_**That's a brilliant idea.**_

"Ashley you really shouldn't laugh at your own jokes"

"They're funny"

"Look when we get back to the loft we're fucking and then I'll consider forgiving you for that little stunt you just pulled"

"I was being a good girlfriend"

"You got me all worked up and then you stopped"

"I was trying to stop you from getting hyperthermia"

_**She's sweet.**_

_**But I'm really fucking horny and my mood's not going to change until that problem's solved.**_

"Ashley less talking more walking"

_**We really need to get back to that loft.**_


	67. Chapter 67

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I can't believe we're actually spending the day together"

"Sorry Zara I didn't mean to ditch you these last couple of days"

_**Ashley had to go to the studio today.**_

_**So I told Zara I'd go shopping with her.**_

"I was only joking Spence I love that you're happy"

"Speaking of love..."

_**When I say that she looks over at me.**_

"Watch the road..."

"I'm watching"

_**I don't think I've ever been this happy before.  
><strong>_

"I told Ashley that I loved her yesterday"

"You what?"

"I'm not saying it again..."

"You told her that you loved her?"

"Yer"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"I'm guessing the huge smile on your face means she said it back"

"Yer"

"Spence that's awesome"

_**It's beyond awesome.**_

"Zara last night was... perfect"

**FLASHBACK**

_"It looks like we've got the house to ourselves..."_

_**That's brilliant news.**_

_"Do you want something to drinnk?"_

_"No I'm fine"_

_**What I want to do is drag her into her room and have my way with her.**_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yer"_

**_We've been standing in her loft for at least a minute now and we're still not fucking._**

**_Why aren't we fucking?  
><em>**

_"You just want to pick up where we left off at the beach don't you?"_

_**That's exactly what I want to do.**_

_"No I'm happy to do whatever you want to do"_

_**I watch her as she walks over to where I'm standing.**_

_"I want to drag you into my room and..."_

_**I'm pretty sure she wants me to finish that sentence.**_

_"Fuck?"_

_"No"_

_**She better be joking.**_

_"Well yes but don't say it like that"_

_"Ashley since when do you dislike the word fuck?"_

_"Since you told me you loved me"_

_**She's so cute.**_

_"Spence I don't want to just fuck you and fall asleep like today meant nothing to me..."_

_**_I am so in love with this girl._**_

_"Because today meant everything to me and I want tonight to be perfect"**  
><strong>_

_"I want that to"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Woohoo Spencer are you alive over there?"

"Sorry what were you saying?"

_**I'm being such a shitty friend right now.**_

"What's got you so distracted?"

"Last night"

_**I can't stop thinking about everything that happened yesterday.**_

"How was it?"

"It was perfect Zara..."

_**It was better than perfect.**_

"She was perfect"

"Spence I'm surprised she actually went to the studio today..."

"I told her to"

_**She was going to cancel but I told her she should go.**_

"That's very mature of you Spencer"

"I know she's changing me"

"Spence I'm so happy that you're happy"

"Thanks Zara"

**FLASHBACK**

_**I've never had this strong of a connection with anyone else before.**_

_**She makes me feel things I've never felt before.**_

_**She makes me want things I've never wanted before.**_

_"Are you alright?"_

_**I'm so close.**_

_"Yer"_

_**She has her clit pressed up against mine.**_

_"You're perfect"_

_**She's on top so she has complete control.**_

_**But for once I don't care.**_

_**This moment right now is perfect.**_

_"I'm so close"_

**_We've never done this before._**

**_We're usually all fingers and tongue._**

**_But she's been brushing her clit against mine for a while now and it feels incredible._**

_"I..."_

**_I lean back so my head's resting on the pillow._**

**_I'm so close._**

_"Ash I..."_

**_She's shaking as well._**

_"I..."_

**_When I brush my fingers through my hair she grabs hold of my hand._**

_"I love you..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"It's like talking to a brick wall"

**_When she says that I start laughing._**

"I'm sorry Zara but last night was intense"

"Were you on top?"

"No she was"

_**I usually prefer the top.**_

_**But with Ashley I don't care.**_

"Who came first?"

"I did"

"Damn Spence she totally dominated you"

"I know and I loved every second of it"

_**When my phone beeps I quickly grab it out of my pocket.**_

"Let me guess it's lovergirl?"

"Yep..."

_**She's so sweet.**_

"You have the most ridiculous grin on your face"

_**The second I look up I notice a car coming straight for us.**_

"ZARA WATCH OUT"


	68. Chapter 68

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**Why did I let Spencer convince me that it was a good idea to leave.**_

_**I'm an idiot.  
><strong>_

_**I had the girl of my dreams lying naked in my bed and I left to come stand in this ridiculously small room and sing.**_

"Ash you have a visitor..."

_**When he says that I look up.**_

_**I never get visitors.**_

"Hey Ky..."

_**This is different.**_

"What are you doing here?"

"W-We need to go..."

_**When I finally really look at her, something's not right.**_

"Is it my mum?"

_**Something's definately not right.**_

"Is she alright?"

_**She's not answering me.**_

"KYLA?"

"It's Spencer..."

_**When she says that my heart sinks.**_

"There was an accident..."

"Is she alright?"

_**Why isn't she answering me?**_

"Kyla?"

"We don't know..."

"Where is she?"

"She's at the Ronald Regan Medical Centre"

_**It was only yesterday that we were there for my mum.**_

"We should go?"

_**I don't think I can move.**_

"Ash?"

_**This can't be happening.**_

"Ash?"

_**Why am I still standing here?**_

"Ash we need to go..."

_**I quickly grab my things off the table and follow her out of the studio.**_

"You're not driving..."

_**I'm not even going to bother arguing with her.  
><strong>_

_**I'm in no state to drive.**_

"Get in"

_**The second I get in the car she starts driving.**_

"What happened?"

"I don't really know Zara just said they were in accident..."

"So you have no idea if she's alright?"

"They don't know..."

_**This whole situation terrifies me.**_

_**The last time I was told that someone I care about was in accident.**_

_**My dad died.**_

"Is Zara alright?"

"She's pretty shaken up but she said she was fine..."

_**I don't say anything the rest of the way to the hospital.**_

_**I hate not knowing.  
><strong>_

_**I just want to know Spencer's going to be alright.**_

"Zara are you alright?"

"Kyla I'm fine"

_**Zara really doesn't look so great.**_

_**She has a pretty nasty cut above her eye.**_

"How long's it been?"

_**Her mum's here.**_

"I'm not sure honey but the doctor said she'd let us know as soon as she knows anything"

"Ashley I'm so sorry..."

_**When she says that I look up.**_

"Zara you have nothing to be sorry for"

_**Spencer and Zara are incredibly close.**_

_**This can't be easy on her.**_

"The car just came out of nowhere..."

_**I move so I'm sitting next to her.**  
><em>

"We were waiting to turn and it just came straight for us"

_**I feel sick.**_

"I tried to wake her Ash..."

_**Why is this happening?**_

_**I can't lose her.**_

**_I've only just found her._**

"But she wouldn't move"

_**When she says that the tears I've been holding in quickly start rolling down my face.**_

"Ash I tried..."

_**I reach out slowly rubbing my hand up and down her back.**_

"It was an accident Zara, this isn't your fault"

_**This isn't fair.**_

_**Yesterday was perfect.**_

_**Spencer finally told me how she really felt and I said it back.**_

_**I'm in love with her.**_

_**I care about her more than I've ever cared about any girl.**_

_**But now I'm sitting here and I don't even know if she's still alive.  
><strong>_

"Ashley?"

_**When I look up Paula's standing there.**_

"Has your mum been readmittted?"

"No she's fine..."

_**I don't know what else to say.**_

"Maggie?"

_**Kyla's staring at me.**_

"Zara?"

_**I think Paula just realised we're not here for my mum.**_

"Is Spencer alright?"

_**Zara looks annoyed.**_

"Paula there was an accident..."

"An accident?"

**_I don't know Paula, I only know what Spencer's told me._**

**_But her face just dropped when she found out Spencer had been in an accident._**

**_She still cares._**

**_She might not let on that she does._**

**_But she does._**

"Maggie is she alright?"**_  
><em>**

"She was taken away in an ambulance and we still haven't heard how she is..."

"Has anyone told you anything?"

"They said they'd come find us as soon as they know..."

_**I lean back in my seat as she walks over to the lady sitting at Reception.**_

"Ash?"

_**I was so distracted by Paula that I didn't realise Kyla had moved.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer..."

"Is there something going on with your mum?"

"She has cancer..."

_**That came out wrong.**_

_**I said it like I didn't care.**_

_**I said it like she'd just caught a common cold.**_

"Ash I'm sorry"

"Kyla I'm fine..."

_**This has been a really crazy couple of days.**_

"I'm just going to go grab a water from the vending machine..."

_**I quickly hop up and walk away before she can answer me.**_

_**I don't want to talk about how my mum has cancer and I don't want to talk about how all of this is making me feel.**_

**_The girl I'm in love with is lying somewhere in this hospital and I have no idea if she's even going to live._**

**_I just need to be alone._**

**_I just want to know she's going to be alright._**


	69. Chapter 69

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I'm deliberately sitting away from everyone else.  
><strong>_

_**I feel out of of place.**_

_**This waiting room's full of people that have known Spencer for years and I'm just some idiot that spent weeks pretending I didn't care about her.  
><strong>_

_**That spent weeks pretending I was only interested in the sex.**_

_**But it's never just been about the sex for me.**_

_**There's always been more.  
><strong>_

"Hey..."

_**Out of all the people in this room.**_

_**She's the last person I expected to come over.**_

"Hi"

_**We've never officially met.**_

_**I was there when she ran into Spencer outside of the restaurant.**_

_**I was there when she walked into the cafe with my mum.**_

_**But we've never actually been introduced.**_

"I'm Paula..."

**_Is she serious?_**

**_I know who she is._**

"We've never actually been introduced"

"There's a good reason for that..."

**_All I want right now is for a doctor or a nurse to walk out those doors and tell me Spencer's going to live._**

"Ashley I'm not that person anymore"

**_When she says that I look up._**

"I find that hard to believe"

_**People like her don't change.**_

"I made a mistake"

"You really did..."

_**I've seen how much she's hurt Spencer.**_

_**So there's nothing she can say or do right now that will change my opinion of her.**_

"Paula I love your daughter and I've seen how much you've hurt her..."

"I..."

"I don't care"

_**When I hop up she doesn't move.**_

"There's nothing you can say or do that will make what you did to her alright?"

"You're right..."

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"What I did to her is unforgivable, but I never stopped caring Ashley and if she doesn't make it, I'll have to the live the rest of my life knowing that my only daughter died hating me..."

_**Am I meant to feel sorry for her?**_

"Paula you've had years to make things right..."

_**She needs to hear this.**_

"You had a chance to make things right when her dad died, but you didn't, you made her feel unwelcome at her own fathers funeral..."

_**I'm not expecting her to answer me.**_

_**There's nothing she can say to justify what she did.**_

"You've made her scared of this city and you made her scared to be the person she is..."

_**Everyone's staring at us.**_

"And that really annoys me because I love the person she is..."

_**How could anyone turn their back on someone as amazing as Spencer?**_

"I love everything about your daughter Paula and I'll never understand why it's taken something like this for you to realise she's worth it..."

_**I need to get out of this room.**_

"Why it's taken something like this for you to realise how amazing your daughter really is?"

_**When I finally walk away I don't know what to feel.**_

_**I need some air.**_

_**I need Spencer to be alright.**_


	70. Chapter 70

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"ASHLEY?"

_**When I look up Kyla's rushing over.**_

"She's going to be alright..."

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"What?"

"Spencer's out of surgery..."

_**I've never felt as relieved as I do right now.**_

"I..."

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"She's pretty banged up but she's going to be alright..."

_**I want to scream and jump around like an idiot.**_

_**But I don't have the energy.**_

"We should go back inside..."

_**When she starts walking I quickly follow her.  
><strong>_

_**I've spent the last couple of hours trying to convince myself that she'd be alright.**_

_**But now I know she is.**_

_**I can't wipe the smile off my face.**_

"Where's Zara?"

_**She's the only one not here.**_

"They're putting stiches in her eye..."

_**Maggie's been trying to get Zara's eye looked at the whole time we've been sitting here.**_

_**But she wouldn't go.**_

_**She wanted to be here when the doctor came for Spencer.**_

"When did Glen and Michelle get here?"

"Not long after you went outside..."

_**The three of them are all sitting on the opposite side of the room to Maggie.**_

"Ky how hurt is she?"

"We're still waiting to hear..."

_**I really hate this whole waiting thing.**_

"The nurse said she was in recovery but we're waiting on her doctor to tell us more..."

"Are you alright honey?"

_**I'll be a lot better when I see Spencer.**_

"Yer"

"Come here..."

_**I barely know Maggie.**_

_**So when she stands up and pulls me in for a hug I'm a little surprised.**_

"Spencer's a lucky girl..."

"Thanks Maggie"

_**When I pull back she's smiling.**_

"When can we see her?"

"I'm not sure honey..."

_**I just want to see her.**_

"Is Zara's eye alright?"

"Yer she's just having a few of stitches put in..."

_**A few stiches is not a bad result considering.**_

"She should be back any minute now..."

"That's good"

_**When I finally sit down I lay my head down in my hands.**_

_**This has been a really crazy couple of hours.**_

"Has the doctor been out yet?"

_**We've all been sitting here quietly for a while now.**_

_**I don't think anyone knows what to say.**_

_**So when Zara walks back into the waiting room we all look at her.  
><strong>_

"Hey..."

"Hey"

"Are you alright?"

"Zara shouldn't I be asking you that?"

_**She was the other person in the car.**_

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Of course not..."

_**I lean back in my seat as she moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"So we were driving to the shops and she had the biggest grin on her face..."

_**I turn my head so I'm looking at her.**_

"Ashley I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you why she was so happy?"

_**Now I'm smiling.**_

"Ash you're the best thing that's happened to Spencer in a really long time..."

_**That's sweet.**_

"And in one month you've managed to help her more than I have in six years..."

_**I find that hard to believe.**_

_**Zara's Spencer's rock.**_

"Anyway I just thought you should know that when that car hit us she was the happiest she's ever been..."

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"And it's all because of you"

"Thanks Zara..."

_**I force a smile.**_

"So how are you feeling?"

"I have a headache but it's nothing compared to what Spencer's going through..."

"SPENCER CARLIN?"

**_When we hear her the doctor say her name we both jump up._**

"Yer?"

"Hi I'm Dr Mitchell a surgeon here at Ronald Regan..."

"Hi"

_**I watch Zara as she shakes his hand.**_

"Are you Zara West?"

"Yer..."

"Spencer has you listed as her next of kin?"

_**When he says that I look over at Paula.**_

"Yer..."

"Did you want to go somewhere more private so I can explain her injuries?"

"No here's fine..."

"Okay..."

_**I'm really hoping her injuries aren't too bad.**_

"Well the good news is that she's now in recovery and where confident she shouldn't have any further complications..."

_**That's a relief.**_

"And the bad news?"

"She was in a pretty bad way when she got here, she had several lacerations on her face and down her arms..."

_**I'm still waiting to wake up and discover this is all a dream.**_

"The paramedics who treated her at the scene were worried she'd fractured her ribs and we could see that she'd broken her left clavicle..."

_**I never really listened in High School.**_

_**But I'm pretty sure your clavicle's your collar bone.**_

"So when she arrived we immediately sent her for scans..."

_**Why is this happening?**_

"The impact to her left side was quite severe and after assessing all her scans we had no choice but to operate..."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yer she's going to be a pretty sore girl for a while, but we don't see any reason why she won't make a full recovery..."

"Why did you have to operate?"

_**That's what I was wondering.**_

"When we got her scans back they showed that her ribs were pressing up against her lung..."

_**That doesn't sound very good.**_

"So we had to operate to relieve the pressure..."

_**That makes sense.**_

"We also inserted a metal rod in her shoulder that will help her shoulder heel quicker..."

"Can we see her?"

"Yer of course I'll have one of the nurses take you down..."

"Thanks"


	71. Chapter 71

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**She's still unconscious.**_

_**But the**** doctor's think she'll wake up any minute now.**_

"None of this seems very fair does it..."

_**When she says that I look up.**_

"She's lying here unconscious, she's covered in bruises, she has cuts all over face, her arm's in a sling and her ribs are fractured..."

_**She's feeling guilty.**_

"And I'm sitting here fully conscious with three stupid stiches in my eye"

"Zara none of this is your fault"

"Ash I was in control of that car..."

**_This isn't her fault._**

"I must have somehow turned the car away from me"

"Zara don't do this..."

**_T_**_**here's nothing she could have done to stop this happening.  
><strong>_

"None of this is your fault"

"She's going to be so pissed off when she wakes up"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"She hates when people make a fuss about her"

"That doesn't surprise me"

_**Spencer's incredibly stubborn and independent.  
><strong>_

"I-I..."

_**I don't think I've ever got out of my seat as quickly as I just did.**_

**_She's awake._**

"Hey..."

**_I move so I'm standing by the bed._**

"H-Hi"

_**I can barely hear her.**_

"The car?"

_**She looks like she's in agony.**_

"Zara?"

_**When I look over at Zara she's still standing by the door.**_

"I-Is she alright?"

"Hey"

_**I smile when she moves so she's standing next to me.**_

"Hi..."

"Spence you had us all really worried"

_**There has to be a stronger word than worried.**_

_**Because I'd well and truly passed worried.**_

"We ahhh..."

_**Everytime she tries to move she cringes.**_

"We should have stayed in bed"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Do you want me to go get the nurse?"

"No I..."

_**When she holds her hand out I gently wrap my fingers around hers.**_

"Stay"

_**I hate seeing her like this.**_

"What hospital is this?"

"Ronald Regan"

_**It was only yesterday that we were here for my mum.**_

"Ash I..."

_**She's struggling to talk.**_

"I love you"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"I love you to"

_**I slowly lean down pressing my lips against hers.**_

"Spence I thought I was going to lose you"

"I'm not going anywhere Ash..."

"I am you two are making me sick"

_**When Zara says that I start laughing.**_

"Spence I'm just going to go let the others know that you're awake..."

"Okay"

"It's really good to have you back"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Thanks Zara"

_**When Zara leaves I lean back down so my foreheads resting on hers.**_

"Spencer I was so worried"

_**Today started out so perfect.  
><strong>_

_**Why did it have to end up like this?**_

"When Ky came by the studio..."

"Ash I..."

_**She reaches up slowly brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"I'm sorry you had to come back here"

"Spence when I heard that you'd been hurt..."

_**I've never cared abour someone as much as I care about her.**_

"You're not having much luck are you?"

_**When she says that I smile.  
><strong>_

"Your mum's got cancer and your girlfriend's..."

"Perfect?"

"I was going to say damaged goods"

"Spencer you're not damaged goods"

"I can barely move"

_**I hate seeing her like this.**_

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore..."

"I'm going to go get ther nurse..."

"No stay"

_**I carefully lean down so my lips are pressing against hers.**_

"I love you Spencer"__

"I love you to"


	72. Chapter 72

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"W-What are you doing here?"

_**She's the last person I expected to wake up to.**_

"I..."

_**I feel like I've been sleeping forever.**_

_**But I've barely slept.  
><strong>_

"I was worried"

_**I don't want her here.**_

_**But I don't have the energy to tell her to leave.**_

"I thought I'd lost you"

"You lost me six years ago..."

_**Everytime I try to get comfortable my whole body aches.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I feel faint.**_

"I..."

_**I feel I'm on fire.  
><strong>_

"Do you feel sick?"

"Can you get the nurse?"

"Spencer I'm a doctor..."

"I..."

_**I'm going to be sick.**_

"I'm going to be sick"

_**She quickly grabs the bucket from next to my bed.**_

"Here..."

"Argh"

_**Throwing up with fractured ribs is one of the most painful things I've ever experienced.**_

"Here..."

_**When she holds my water out I don't want to take it.**_

_**But I don't really have a choice.**_

_**This taste in my mouth is unbearable.**_

"What have you taken?"

"I..."

**_I just took what the nurse gave me.  
><em>**

"I don't know"

"Your body's reacting to the medication they gave you, that's why you feel sick..."

_**I really don't want her here.**_

"You'll need to get your doctor to prescribe you something else"

_**I didn't ask for her help.**_

"You need to leave"

"Spencer please?"

_**My ribs are killing me.**_

"Let me help you?"_**  
><strong>_

"Hey"

_**She stops talking when she notices my mum.**_

"Ash..."

_**I force a smile when she walks over to where I'm lying.**_

"Hey"_**  
><strong>_

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No Dr Peters was just leaving"

"I..."

_**When I look over to where she's standing she looks upset.**_

"Spencer I'm..."

_**I can't remember ever seeing her cry.**_

"Spencer I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to you and I know I have no right being here..."

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"But I was worried and when I heard that you'd been in accident I felt sick"

_**_**When I look at Ashley she seems just as stunned as I am.**_**_

"I thought I'd lost you Spencer, I thought I'd lost my chance to make things right"

_**I can't believe this is happening.**_

"So I'm sorry that I abused my power at this hospital to find your room, but I was worried and I had to see that you were alright"

"Wait..."**  
><strong>

_**_When she goes to leave I stop her._**_

"You don't get to fucking cry and act like this has been hard on you"

_**I'm so sick of her shit.**_

"You chose to kick me out and you chose to act like I didn't exist"

_**I'm not going to fall for her crocodile tears.**_

"I'm still fucking gay and I still don't give a shit if you're sorry"

"Spencer I just want to make things right..."

"Well you can't so stay the fuck away from me..."

_**What is wrong with her?**_

"And don't sneak into my room when I'm sleeping"

"I'm..."

_**I don't want her sneaking into my room.**_

"I'll go tell the nurse you're not feeling well"

_**When she finally leaves I look over at Ashkey.**_

"I'm sorry..."

_**My ribs are killing me.**_

"She brings out the worst in me"

"You don't need to apologise Spence"

_**I want her to kiss me but I still have a foul taste in my mouth.**_

"Do you..."

_**It's pretty much impossible for me to get comfortable.**_

"Do you have a mint?"

"Yer"

_**I love her smile.**_

"Here..."

_**She deliberately brushes her fingers over my lips as she puts the mint in my mouth.**_

"Thanks"

"Do you feel sick still?"

"No"

_**I think I threw up everything I had in my stomach.**_

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Okay"

_**That's a lie.**_

**_I barely slept._**

"Well I had a horrible night, I couldn't stop thinking about you"

**_When she says that I smile._**

"I kept thinking about everything that happened in New York and then I started thinking about everything that's been happening these last couple of days"

_**I was doing the exact same thing.**_

"I love you so much Spencer"

"I love you to"

_**When her lips touch mine everything else doesn't matter.**_

_**She's all that I want.**_

_**She's all that I need.**_


	73. Chapter 73

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey..."

_**I was hoping I could leave without being noticed.  
><strong>_

"Are you trying to escape?"

"I..."

_**I didn't even make it out of bed.**_

_**I'm still sitting on the edge.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**She gently lifts my chin up so my eyes are locked on hers.**_

"What's wrong?"

"Ash I can't be here anymore"

_**I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.**_

"Talk to me Spence?"

_**When she says that I look away.**_

"Is it me?"

"No..."

_**I'm such a bitch.**_

_**I didn't mean to make her think she'd done something wrong.**_

"I just don't want you to see me like this"

"Like what?"

"Like this..."

_**I'm a mess.**_

"Spencer I..."

"Ash this isn't what you signed up for"

_**My whole left side of my body's aching.**_

_**I have cuts all over my face **_

_**There's a hideous mark on my stomach.**_

_**And I can barely move my left arm.**_

"Spencer where's all this coming from?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Of course it matters you're upset"

_**This place is making me crazy.**_

_**I hate hospitals and the medication they've given me is really starting to mess with my head.  
><strong>_

"I'm sorry I..."

_**Why can't my life ever be easy?**_

"Spencer you've been through a lot..."

_**She moves her hand so it's resting on my leg.**_

"You're allowed to be upset"

"Ash I just don't want you to feel like you have to babysit me..."

_**She has her own stuff going on.**_

_**She doesn't need to worry about me as well.**_

"I never usually have this much drama in my life..."

"Ssshhhhh"

_**I stop talking when she presses her fingers over my lips.**_

"Spencer I'm here because I want to be here"

_**I've never felt this way before.**_

_**She's perfect.**_

"I'm not here because I feel like I have to be"

_**I want to go back five minutes and stop myself from overreacting.**_

"I love you Spencer and I'm here for you just as much as I am for me"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Ash I'm sorry I just felt like I was dragging you through all my problems and I..."

_**She cuts me off with her lips.**_

"I want to be the person you come to when you're upset"

**_Everything about this girl is perfect._**

"Spencer I want to be dragged through all your problems"

_**She always knows what to say.**_

"I'm in love with every version of you Spencer and I'm not just with you because you have a magic tongue"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Come here..."

_**She leans forward gently wrapping her arm around me.**_

"You need to start letting me in Spence"

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry"

_**When she pulls back I force a smile.**_

"Spencer all I care about right now is you"

_**How did I get so lucky?**_

"So no more tears..."

_**She reaches out slowly brushing her thumb over my cheek.**_

"Unless they're happy tears or Ashley just made me cum tears"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I don't cry it's the medication they're giving me..."

_**She has the sexiest laugh.**_

"It's messing with my head"

_**She's laughing but the medication really has made me extra emotional.  
><strong>_

"Are you alright now?"

"Yer but I can't be here anymore"

"In this hospital or in LA?"

"This hospital"

"Do you feel sick?"

"No I'm sore but I don't feel sick anymore"

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.**_

"Where were you going when I walked in?"

"I was leaving..."

_**She's laughing.**_

"Were you just going to walk out of here by yourself?"

"I was going to try"

_**I don't know how far I would of got.**_

"Spencer if you promise me that you're okay to leave I'll help you escape"

"I promise"

_**The doctor said my injuries can't get any worse.**_

"Okay I'll go get the nurse"


	74. Chapter 74

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"I can't believe your discharging yourself after one day..."

"Ash if I can walk out I don't need to be here"

_**She looks like she's in agony.**_

"Spencer you look like you're in agony?"

"Ash I'm fine..."

_**She's clearly not fine.**_

"You don't need to worry"

_**How can I not worry?**_

_**She nearly died yesterday and now she's discharging herself.**_

"Are the crutches helping?"

"Yer"

_**The nurse gave her crutches to take some of the pressure of her ribs when she walks.**_

"Ash come here..."

_**I move so I'm standing in front of her.**_

"You don't need to worry I'm fine"

_**The second her lips touch mine I don't hesistate to kiss her back.**_

_**She's my weakness.**_

_**I can't resist her  
><strong>_

"You're leaving?"

_**When I hear her voice I pull back.**_

"Spencer please don't leave because of me?"

"Let's go..."

_**She must have seen us walk out the front.**_

"Ashley?"

_**When she says my name I look over at her.**_

"I'm sorry about yesterday..."

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"You were upset and I shouldn't have approached you like I did..."

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"I was just worried and I umm..."

_**I haven't told Spencer about what happened yesterday.**_

"I'm sorry"

"What am I missing?"

_**She's going to be pissed.  
><strong>_

"We ahhh..."

**_I don't know what to say._**

**_This whole situation's very uncomfortable._**

"Let's just go"

**_That's a brilliant idea.  
><em>**

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

_**She's smiling but I can tell she's annoyed.**_

"Where are we going?"

"The car's just over there"

_**When I start walking she slowly follows.**_

"Do you want me to bring the car closer?"

"No it's fine"

_**Why did Paula have to ruin her mood?**_

"Here..."

_**When we finally get to the car I slowly help her in.**_

"I'll put these in the back"

"Thanks"

_**I quickly throw her things in the backseat and hop in the drivers seat.**_

"Alright so you're annoyed and I'm not driving until we sort it out..."

_**We might as well get it all out in the open now.  
><strong>_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Spencer when was I meant to tell you?"

"What happened?"

_**When I look at her everything that happened yesterday comes rushing back.**_

"Spence I don't want to argue with you..."

_**I'm crazy about this girl and usually I'd be up for an argument when I think I'm right.**_

_**But she's my achilles heel and I don't want to argue with her.  
><strong>_

"Look I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry"

"What did she say to you?"

_**I don't even remember what she said.**_

"She introduced herself and then I said some things..."

"What kind of things?"

"I honestly don't remember"

_**I was distracted.**_

"Ash I'm sorry I just... I can't stand her"

"I know"

_**I reach out gently cupping her cheek in my hand.**_

"Spence my priority yesterday was you and when your mum approached me I just said some things and left..."

"Nice things?"

"No"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Ash I'm sorry I just went all bitch on you"

"You're forgiven..."

_**That went better than I thought I would.**_

"Do you want to get out of here"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Yer"


	75. Chapter 75

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

**_I'm a lot better now that I'm not lying in a hospital bed._**

"Zara's going to kill me"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Don't worry she's a big teddy bear..."

"Spence I just helped you check out of hospital"

_**Zara can be a little protective.**_

"She'll be okay"

_**I really need to sit down.**_

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No I just want you"

_**If I was her I'd be laughing as well.**_

_**That didn't come out how I'd planned.  
><strong>_

"Ash stop laughing I didn't mean for that to come out as cheesy as it did"

_**I slowly move so I'm lying on the couch.**_

"Are you comfortable?"

_**I smile when she moves so she's sitting on the coffee table.**_

"I'm okay"

**_It's pretty much impossible for me to get comfortable._**

"Thank you for getting me out of there"

**_She's smiling._**

"Thank you for getting out of there"

_**I hate this.**_

_**I want to jump off this couch and have my way with her.**_

_**But I can't.**_

"I must have really pissed the big guy off"

_**She has the sexiest laugh.**_

"I wonder what I did?"

"Spence it's probably a combination of things..."

_**She's so hot.**_

"I really don't think he'd approve of half the things we've done"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"He must think you're hot because he's taking all his homosexual hatred out on me"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spence everyone thinks I'm hot"

_**That's true.**_

"Noone loves you more than you"

**_I can't help myself._**

"Someone's feeling better?"

_**I actually feel horrible.**_

_**My whole body's aching.**_

"Ash nothing's happened to my tongue"

"Good"

_**When her lips touch mine I don't hesitate to kiss her back.**_

_**She's an incredibly sexual person and usually I wouldn't complain.**_

_**But I'm useless right now and that really bothers me.**_

"You're still annoyed aren't you?"

_**I wouldn't of made out with her if I was annoyed.  
><strong>_

"Where did that come from?"

"You were really quiet in the car and I just assumed you were still annoyed..."

"Have you got a pen and paper?"

_**She look confused.**_

"Okay just write this in your phone then..."

_**She's grinning.  
><strong>_

"Are you ready?"

"Yer"

_**I want to fuck her so bad.**_

"When Spencer's pissed off I'll fucking know about it"

_**I know I shouldn't laugh at my own jokes but that was funny.**_

"You're ridiculous"

"I love you to"

_**I'll never get sick of kissing her.**_

"Wait... Is there something else I should be worried about?"

_**Do we really have to talk now?**_

_**I'd prefer her to use her lips for something else.**_

"Ash it was nothing..."

"Spence..."

"It was just weird being back in a car again..."

"I'm such an idiot"

_**I didn't mean to make her feel bad.**_

"I'm sorry Spence I didn't think"

_**She has nothing to be sorry for.**_

"Take your shirt off"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Spence I'm not sure if you're just trying to change the conversation or if you really want me to take my shirt off?"

"What are you leaning towards?"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Lose the shirt Ash"

_**I may not be able to move.**_

_**But my eyes are still working and my girlfriend's hot.**_

"Spence I'm not a piece of meat"

"Lose the pants as well..."

_**She's so sexy.**_

"You're not joking are you?"

"Ash I can barely fucking move and before the accident we were like rabbits..."

_**I'm horny.**_

"Can you at least just show me your boobs then?"

"How about I shove my vagina in your face?"

_**I'm laughing.  
><strong>_

_**But I'd love that.**_

"Ash I'm horny..."

"Spence we can't"

"You suck"

_**Why couldn't I just come to LA and fool around with Ashley?**_

_**Why did this have to happen to me?**_

"Spence I want to be with you..."

"But I'm a cripple?"

"You're not a cripple"

_**She moves so she's leaning above me.**_

"Don't expect me to be much fun if you refuse to touch me..."

"Spence if you start to bore me I'll send you to a home"

_**When I laugh the whole left side of my body aches.**_

"I want it to Spence"

_**She has her serious face on.**_

"But I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you"

_**How did I get so lucky?**_

"Ash why did it take so long for me to meet you?"

"I ask myself that same question all the time"


	76. Chapter 76

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Sorry I didn't..."

_**I didn't hear her come in.**_

"You're out of hospital?"

"Yer"

_**I've been trying to cut this shirt off for a couple of minutes now.**_

"Do you need a hand?"

"Maddy I need two"

_**I smile when she walks over and grabs the scissors.**_

"I'm going to make sure I tell Ashley I did this"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I'm guessing you're trying to cut this shirt off?"

"Yer I can't lift it over my head"

_**I watch her as she slowly cuts down the seam.**_

"I was going to go visit you today..."

_**I've barely known Maddy a week but I can already see us becomming good friends.**_

"I discharged myself..."

"Did they want you to stay longer?"

"Probably"

_**There's no way I was staying longer.**_

"There you go"

"Thanks"

_**My shirts still hanging over my shoulders.**_

_**I want to take it off.**_

_**But I don't think Ash would approve of me stripping off in front of her best friend.**_

"I should probably leave you to it..."

"Thanks Maddy"

_**I watch her in the mirror as she walks away.**_

"Hey Mad"

"Hey..."

_**Ashley's back.**_

"I was just checking out your girlfriends rack"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"It's fucking awesome isn't it?"

_**I keep staring at my reflection until she walks into the bathroom.**_

"Maddy you should ask her if you can play with them some time"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**She's looking really hot.**_

"What are you doing?"

_**I watch her as she moves so she's standing behind me.**_

"I have this weird smell so I thought I'd shower"

_**When she buries her face into the side of my neck I start laughing.**_

"You smell fine..."

"You're just being nice"

_**She wasn't gone very long.  
><strong>_

"You were quick"

"I felt bad about leaving you alone"

_**She's sweet.**_

"Spence did Maddy just see your boobs?"

"No more than you can see them now"

_**I slowly turn around so I'm facing her.**_

"Ash I can go show her them if you'd like?"

"Or you could stay here and show me?"_**  
><strong>_

_**I smile when she slowly pulls my shirt down my good arm.**_

"You really do have a nice rack..."

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ash if you're not going to have sex with me you don't get to say shit like that..."

"SPENCER I'LL HAVE SEX WITH YOU AND YOUR NICE RACK"

"MADISON DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR STUPID ASS OUT"

_**I can't see her but I can hear her laughing.**_

"JUST SPREAD 'EM ASH..."

"WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION?"

"WHY IS YOUR CONVERSATION INTERUPTING MY SORTING MAIL TIME?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ASHLEY?"

_**I need to spend more time with Madison she's incredibly entertaining.**_

"JUST GO DOWN ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

"What she said"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Spence get in the shower"

"That's kinky"

"Spencer get in the shower and shower"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Could you maybe help me with the rest of my clothes?"

_**I watch her as she slowly pulls my pants down past my ankles.**_

"I should probably shut this door in case Maddy gets any ideas"

"Does that mean you're going to shower with me?"

_**I love her eyes.**_

"Spence I want this to but we can't"

"I know..."

_**I use my good arm to undo my sling.**_

"I probably couldn't do it anyway"

_**I'm glad she finds my inabilty to move amusing.**_

"Ash this is the first time since I had my cherry popped that I haven't been able to do it..."

_**She has the stupidest grin on her face.**_

"So quit laughing and start feeling sorry for me"

"Spencer I'm allowed to laugh because if you can't have sex I can't have sex..."

_**That's a good point.**_

"So get your goodies in the shower and stop whining"

**_I reach out cupping her face in my hand._**

"You're so hot right now..."

"Right now?"

"Always"

**_I pull her forward so her lips are pressing against mine._**

"I'm incredibly naked and you're not so I'm just going to get in the shower"

"Okay I'll stay here in case you need anything"

_**How did I get so lucky?**_

"Thanks"


	77. Chapter 77

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I'm bored entertain me"

"Your wish is my command..."

_**She quickly hops up and grabs the bottom of her shirt.**_

"What's the hold up?"

"I'm shy"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Why are you still wearing clothes?"

_**She just walked away.**_

"Ash where are you going?"

"I bought you something"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"I spent a whole $12.99 on this..."

_**She's holding a bag.**_

"Plus tax"

"Ash you sure know how to flatter a girl"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"Spence that's an hours work for some people"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Okay money bags"

"Do you want my present or not?"

"I want it..."

"I thought you might say that"

_**The second she pulls it out of the bag I start laughing.**_

"Is that a Cher bobble head?"

"Yep"

"That's $12.99 well spent"

"Don't forget the tax"

_**That's really sweet.**_

"I love it"

_**I watch her as she puts it down on the bedside table.**_

"Is there a part two of this present?"

_**I want to see her titties.  
><strong>_

"Do I get to see your titties?"

"Spence did you really just call them titties?"

"Yep"

_**Now we're both laughing.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**Zara's back.**_

"I'm about to get my ass kicked aren't I?"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face when Zara appears at the door.**_

"You let her check herself out?"

"Zara she wanted to leave and i'm pretty sure she would have left with or without my help..."

_**I really shouldn't be laughing.  
><strong>_

"Spencer are you insane?"

"Zara I couldn't have left without her, so if you're going to be mad at anyone you should be mad at Ash"

"Fuck you..."

_**I wish she'd fuck me.**_

"I'm taking this back to the store"

_**She just grabbed the bobble head.**_

"Spencer you nearly died yesterday"

"Zara I'm fine..."

"Did the doctors say you could leave?"

"They didn't say I couldn't..."

"Spencer please don't tell me you left because of your mum?"

_**She may have played a small part.**_

"Zara_..."_

"I actually went to the hospital this afternoon to visit your stupid ass"

_**I should have called her.**_

"You shouldn't have left"

_**She's probably right.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Yer"

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

_**Caring Zara's back.**_

"No I'm okay"

_**She's a really good friend.**_

"Is that a Cher bobble head?"

_**When she says that Ash and I start laughing.**_

"That's Ashley's new vibrator..."

"I'm going to need it"

_**She's quick.**_

"That's harsh"

"But true..."

_**She starts laughing when I roll my eyes.**_

"What's the plan for tonight?"

_**I'm pretty sure I'm going to be lying here.**_

"Do you want me to go get food?"

"No Zara I'll go get it"

_**I'd go if I could.**_

"Ash I don't mind..."

"I'll leave so you two can talk about me"

"Thanks"

_**When she looks over at me I smile.**_

"Is Maddy still here?"

"Yer she's with Kyla"

"She can come with me"

_**The second her lips touch mine I want more. **_

_**But she pulls back.**_

"I'll be back"

"Okay"


	78. Chapter 78

_**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_

_**The second she leaves I sit up.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

**_She moves so she's standing in front of me._**

"Spence I'm sorry I went all crazy Zara on you"

"Don't apologise..."

_**It's sweet she cares.**_

"It means a lot that you care"

"Of course I care you're my best friend and if you die I won't have a job"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Don't really die"

"I'll try my best Zar"

_**That reminds me.**_

"I really need to figure out what I'm going to do about the bar"

"Spence I think you can afford to keep it closed a bit longer"

_**Financially I'm okay.  
><strong>_

_**But I have people who work for me and musicians that rely on me.**_

"It's not the money Zara"

"I know"

_**I move so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

"So how are you really feeling?"

"My whole body aches"

_**I've never felt like this before.**_

"You should of stayed Spence"

"I couldn't..."

"Because of your mum?"

_**When she says that I look up at her.**_

"Zara when I woke up this morning she was watching me sleep"

"What?"

"She was just standing there"

_**I definately don't want to wake up to that again.**_

"She's not normal Spence..."

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

"But she shouldn't be the reason you left..."

_**She's not the only reason I left.**_

"What if something happens to you?"

"Zara my injuries can't get any worse"

_**My bones are broken it can't get much worse.**_

"Did the doctors tell you that?"

"Not exactly... Could you pass me one of those?"

_**I force a smile when she hands me one of the crutches.**_

"Where are you going?"

"I need to pee"

**_She's grinning._**

"Do you want a hand?"

"Zara I'd love it if you went for me"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"I would if I could"

**_I slowly hop up so I'm standing in front of her.  
><em>**

"So how are you feeling Zar?"

"I'm fine..."

"That's a decent cut you have on your head?"

"It's pretty good isn't it?"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"It makes you look tough"

_**I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her.**_

"Zara I'm sorry I've been stealing all the attention"

"I wouldn't have it any other way..."

_**She's the perfect friend.**_

"What are you going to do when you need to shower?"

"I've already showered"

"You showered?"

**_When she says that I grin._**

"Ash helped me..."

"You didn't?"

"She wouldn't"

_**She's laughing.**_

"She turned you down?"

"She doesn't want to hurt me"

_**It's sweet but frustrating at the same time.**_

"Spencer abstain for a while..."

"Do I look like a nun?"

_**I don't think abstaining is an option.**_

"Did Ash tell you how she tore your mum a new asshole?"

"Sort of..."

_**I really need to pee.**_

"Hold that thought while I pee?"


	79. Chapter 79

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I was just about to come scoop you out..."

_**When she says that I want to laugh but my focus is on walking.**_

"Are you all good?"

"Yer"

_**I slowly move so I'm sitting on the couch.  
><strong>_

"Do you want a beer?"

"I probably shouldn't"

_**The medication I'm on is pretty strong.**_

"Sorry I forgot about the whole medication thing..."

"It's cool Zara just get Ash drunk so I can talk her into sleeping with me"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious..."

_**It's annoying.**_

_**We've been fucking non stop all week and now she won't touch me.**_

"I didn't break my vagina..."

"Who's vagina's not broken?"

_**How did I not hear them walk in?**_

"Nevermind"

_**I look up when she walks over to where I'm sitting?  
><strong>_

"You're up?"

_**I smile when she leans down gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"I needed a change of scenery"

"Fair enough"

_**She smells amazing.**_

"Maddy chose pizza"

_**I'm okay with that.**_

"Do you want some money?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spence I'm a trust fund baby"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Is that a no?"

"Yep"

_**I can't get over how hot she is.**_

_**She's perfect.**_

_**There's not a single flaw.**_

"Here we go ladies"

"Thanks Maddy"

_**I rest my head on Ash's shoulder when she moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"Can I smell garlic?"

"Maddy insisted we buy garlic bread"

_**I like garlic.  
><strong>_

_**But I can't stand everything that happens after you eat it.**_

"Ash I vote that we don't eat that"

"Why?"

_**She's laughing but I'm being serious.**_

"We can still make out"

"No we can't..."

"You'd turn me down because I ate a bit of garlic?"

"I don't do stinky Ashley..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"I don't do stinky Spencer..."

"So no garlic?"

"Spencer I don't eat garlic"

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

_**She's incredibly strange.**_

"Do you two want a beer?"

"No thanks Maddy"

"Spencer are you really turning down a beer?"

"Not by choice"

_**I'd love a beer right now.**_

"Oh the whole medication and alcohol thing?"

_**When she says that Zara starts laughing.**_

"Are you on medication as well?"

"Nope I'm good to go"

_**I watch her as she passes Zara a beer.  
><strong>_

"I know I don't need to ask you"

"I'm all good Maddy"

"Ash are you feeling okay?"

_**I don't think I've ever seen her knock back a beer.**_

"Ash don't not drink because I can't"

_**I don't want her to think she can't drink because of me.**_

"Spencer you have her so fucking whipped..."

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Take the beer you pussy"

_**I start laughing when she tosses her a beer.**_

"Spence are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm positive"

"Trust me Ash she wants you to drink that"

_**When Zara says that I roll my eyes.**_

"Now I'm curious..."

"Thanks for that Zara"

_**She lifts my head off her shoulder so I'm looking at her.**_

"Explain?"

_**I have the biggest smirk on my face.**_

"Ash's the pizza's going cold"

"I have a microwave"

_**She's quick.**_

"She wants you to get wasted so you'll sleep with her"

"Zara you're a fuckin' C..."

"Awww Spencer I love it when you say nice things to me"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.  
><strong>_

"Spencer we're not having sex..."

"I'll sleep with you"

"Maddy I might hold you to that"

"You two should do it..."

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"She'll turn you off sex and then I won't have to keep turning you down"

"Lick my clit Ash..."

"I haven't had my shots"

"You're a mole"

_**I smile when she passes me a slice of pizza.**_

"Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm okay Ash I can get it"

"Don't be ridiculous..."

"Whipped"

"Maddy if you saw her naked you'd be whipped as well"

_**Everyone starts laughing when she hops up.**_

"What do you want to drink?"

"Suprise me"

_**It would have taken forever for me to get to the fridge.**_

"Why won't she sleep with you?"

"I'm working on it Maddy"

"It's not going to happen Spence"

"Why not?"

_**I force a smile when Ash hands me a diet coke.**_

"Madison are you serious?"

"Deadly..."

"I'm not fucking her when she's like this"

"That's harsh"

"She has broken ribs and a broken collar bone"

"Spencer did you break your vagina?"

"Nope"

"Then you're good to go Ash"

"You're a downer..."

_**Remind me to thank Maddy for this.**_

"Ashley fuck your girlfriend and keep her happy"

"Amen"

_**When I say that everyone starts laughing.**_

"You can barely move how are we meant to have sex?"

"I'll just lie there"

_**This pizza's amazing.**_

"Ashley don't give in"

_**Zara's meant to be on my side.**_

"I won't"

"You two are so annoying"


	80. Chapter 80

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"You're tired?"

_**She keeps yawning.**_

"I'm okay"

"Spence you should rest"

_**I slowly move my arm from under her.**_

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch"

"Why?"

"Because you're in pain and I don't want to hurt you"

"Are you serious?"

_**I don't want to hurt her.**_

"Spencer you're in a lot of pain"

"Ash I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch"

_**Why?**_

"This is your place"

_**I roll over so I'm lying on my stomach.**_

"Please stay"

_**She reaches out slowly brushing her fingers through my hair.**_

"Spencer are you sure?"

"Ash I never thought I'd say this but I actually like sleeping in the same bed as you"

_**We've both changed so much.**_

"I obviously prefer it when you have sex with me first"

_**That's the Spencer I know and love.**_

"But if you're not going to do that you could at least just lie here with me"

"Spence do you seriously want me to fuck you?"

_**She can barely move.**_

_**How's she going to have sex?**_

"Ash when have I not wanted you to fuck me?"

_**I lean down gently brushing my lips over hers.**_

"I want to Spence but I can't"

"Where's the Ashley that first walked into my bar?"

"She fell in love and then she nearly lost the only girl that's ever made her want to settle down"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So Spencer as great as the sex is you're health is more important to me"

"Now I feel bad"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"You're being so sweet and I'm being all slutty"

"I like slutty"

"Ash that doesn't surprise me"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my thumb over the cut near her eye.**_

"I'll drop the whole sex thing"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"But you should know that I'm constantly thinking of all the crazy things we could do"

"How crazy?"

"Super crazy"

**_I want to do super crazy._**

"Spence I'm not changing my mind"

"I know"

**_She's smiling.  
><em>**

"Do you need anything?"

"Just you"

_**She looks exhausted.**_

"Okay"

_**I quickly reach across and switch the bedside light off.**_

"I love this mattress"

"I know how comfortable is it?"

_**I carefully move so I'm lying next to her.**_

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No I called to let them know that I wouldn't be in for a couple of days..."

"Because of me?"'

"No just because"

_**If I admit that it was because of her.**_

_**She'll tell me not to bother.**_

"Are you comfortable?"

"I'm as comfortable as I'm going to get"

_**That sucks.**_

"Make sure you wake me if you need anything"

"I will"


	81. Chapter 81

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH"

_**That really fucking hurt.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer"

_**I move so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

"Are you sure?"

_**She's rubbing her hand up and down my back.**_

"Y-Yer"

_**When she moves so she's kneeling in front of me I look down.**_

"I just sat up too quickly"

"Bad dream?"

"Yer"

**_It was more of a nightmare._**

"Do you need me to grab you something?"

"No I'm okay I just need a second"

_**I force a smile when she wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"What was the dream about?"

"I was just..."

_**How do I explain this without being all depressing.**_

"I was back in the car with Zara and I saw the car coming at us"

_**It was terrifying.**_

"But I woke up just before the car hit us"

"Spence if you ever want to talk about what happened I'm here"

_**She's sweet.**_

"I just got a little spooked but I'm okay"

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Yer"

_**I need the bathroom.**_

"I'm just going to use the bathroom first"

_**When I say that she hops up and grabs one of my crutches.**_

"Here I'll help you"

_**I don't want her to feel like she has to keep helping me.**_

"Spencer don't even think about saying no"

_**It's scary how quickly she's figured me out.**_

"Thanks"

_**I slowly hop up and start walking out of her room.**_

"What time is it?"

"It's just after three..."

"I'm sorry I woke you up"

"Spencer it's fine"

_**When we get to the door she pulls it open.**_

"Thanks"

_**I can't believe how much my life has changed this last month.**_

"Am I seeing things?"

_**When I say that she looks up.**_

"That's hilarious"

_**We're both whispering so they can't hear.**_

"They've been up this whole time?"

"Spence if you could do that we'd still be up"

_**That's true.**_

"Is it wrong that we're still watching them?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"It's wrong now that you've mentioned it"

**_When she says that I start walking again._**

"Here"

**_I force a smile when she pushes the bathroom door open._**

"Thanks"

"Are you all good from here?"

"Ash I wouldn't let you in if I wasn't"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Unless..."

_**When I raise my eyebrows she starts laughing.**_

"No"

_**I can hear her laughing when I shut the door.**_

_**I really hate that our sex life's been put on hold.**_

**A SHORT TIME LATER**

"Did you wash your hands?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"No so don't touch me"

_**Now she's laughing.**_

"Did you?"

_**She smelling me.**_

"You're wearing my perfume"

_**That's embarassing.**_

"I was developing an odour..."

"Spence I don't mind you smell amazing"

"Because I smell like you?"

"Yep"

_**I smile when she presses her lips against mine.**_

"Come on let's go"


	82. Chapter 82

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Morning"

"Hey Ky"

"Why are you up so early?"

_**I really don't think you can call this early.**_

"It's eleven thirty"

"Eleven thirty's like six o'clock in the morning for you"

_**I've been up for hours.**_

"Did you go to the shops?"

"Yer the fridge was looking a little sad..."

"What's all this?"

"It's just some stuff I grabbed for Spencer"

_**Why's she looking at me like that?**_

"How was she last night?"

"She's in a lot of pain"

"It sucks"

_**It really does.**_

_**Noone should have to go through what she's been through.**_

"How are you?"

"I'm fine Ky"

_**I really don't want to talk about me.**_

"You've had a pretty full on couple of weeks..."

_**When I hear the bedroom door open I look up.**_

"Have you heard from your mum?"

**_Saved by Spencer._**

"Morning"

"Hey"

"Do you need a hand Spence?"

"I'm okay"

_**She hates being fussed over.**_

"Are you cooking?"

_**When she says that Kyla starts laughing.**_

"Spence, Ash couldn't even burn toast"

_**Now they're both laughing.**_

"Hey Ky"

"Hey"

_**When she sits down at the dining room table I walk over.**_

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay Ash"

_**When I press my lips against hers she smiles.**_

"Anymore dreams?"

"No bad ones"

_**This time when I lean across and kiss her she kisses me back.**_

"Can you two not do that in front of me?"

"Look somewhere else Ky"

_**I didn't realise she'd moved.**_

"Where's Maddy and Zara?"

"I don't think they got much sleep last night..."

"Ash please tell me they didn't?"

_**Why does she look so surprised?**_

_**It's been brewing all week.**_

"I just lost all respect for Zara"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"I didn't... Maddy's hot"

_**That's not funny.**_

"Spencer that's disturbing"

_**Now they're really laughing.**_

"Are you hungry?"

"What's on the menu?"

_**I quickly hop up and grab the bags off the table.**_

"Are you eating Ky?"

"Yer"

_**When she says that I grab three plates out of the cupboard.**_

"Here"

_**When I got back to the table she was trying to undo her sling.**_

"Thanks"

"Do you want me to grab you your pain killers?"

"No it's okay I've already taken them"

_**When she says that I sit back down and pass her a toasted sandwich.**_

"You bought toasted sandwiches?"

_**Why's that funny?**_

"Shut up Kyla"

"I love a good sandwich"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Spencer now I'm curious"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Ash I've had one threesome and I didn't really like it"

"Did I need to know that?"

"You said you were curious"

"I didn't expect you to answer me..."

"Well I did"

"And you didn't like it?"

"There was too much going on..."

"Spencer that's the whole point"

"You obviously enjoyed your..."

_**When she pauses I smile.**_

"One..."

"Bullshit"

"Spencer do you really think I'd lie to you after last time?"

_**When I told her I hadn't been with anyone else she lost her shit.**_

"You've really only had one?"

"Spencer how slutty do you think I am?"

"I don't think you're slutty..."

"Well I am but I've only had one threesome"

_**This sandiwch is incredible.**_

"I'm keen if your keen Spence..."

"No fucking way"

_**I'm only joking.**_

"Spencer just take some time to think about it..."

_**I don't think she needs time.**_

"We shouldn't rush decisions like this"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"Ashley stop talking..."

_**I lean across so my lips are brushing agaist her ear.**_

"Spence I have absolutely no interest in being with anyone else"

_**I'm whispering so only she can hear.**_

"I love you and your lips are the only lips I want touching me"

_**When my lips touch hers she quickly starts brushing her tongue against mine.**_

"You two are ruining my breakfast"

"Sorry Ky..."

_**I start laughing when she brushes her hand over my lips.**_

"I'm starting to stink again"

_**When she smells herself Kyla starts laughing.**_

"I'll help you shower when we're done"

"Can we fool around?"

"No"

_**She just rolled her eyes.**_

"I thought you were giving up on the whole nagging for sex thing?"

"You suck..."

"I love you to"


	83. Chapter 83

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Have you spoken to your mum?"

_**She's leaning on the shower door watching me shower.**_

"Spence do you really want to talk about that now?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Don't dodge my question..."

"I'm not"

_**This really isn't fair.**_

_**I'm completely naked and she's not.**_

"When did you speak to her last?"

"I called her this morning..."

"And?"

"And I can't think straight when you're like this"

_**I awkwardly spin around and turn off the taps.**_

"Ash can you?"

"I can"

_**I force a smile when she passes me a towel.**_

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yer"

_**When I finally step out of the shower I look at my reflection in the mirror.**_

"So what did your mum say when you called?"

"She said she was feeling a lot better but she's still a little weak..."

"And how are you?"

"I'm alright..."

"You've had a pretty intense week?"

"I'm okay"

_**When I drop my towel over the bathtub she helps me into my sweatpants.**_

"Nice panties"

"Ashley you're making it really hard for me to abstain..."

"Okay sister Mary Clarence"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I love that movie"

"I know how great is it?"

_**I watch her as she carefully pulls the plastic off my ribs.**_

"You're not abstaining by the way..."

"I know I definately didn't choose this"

"I'm impressed"

_**Why's my inability to have sex impressive?**_

"This tiny little piece of plastic keeps all the water out"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ash it's really cold"

_**I cringe when she starts spreading ointment on my cut.**_

"Sorry"

"You'd make a hot nurse"

_**She's smiling.**_

"There you go"

_**That's some impressive bandaging.**_

"You're very neat"

"Spencer if you look ridiculous it reflects poorly on me"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"What hurts more?"

"It depends on what I'm doing"

_**When she pulls the plastic off my shoulder her elbow brushes over my nipple.**_

"Ash?"

"Yer?"

"Your elbow's..."

"Sorry"

_**I'm so sexually frustrated.**_

"Okay we're all done"

_**I realy want to sit down.**_

"Here's your shirt"

_**When I lift my good arm up she carefully pulls it over my head.**_

"Spencer you're lucky I used to be fat"_**  
><strong>_

_**This shirt's huge.**_

"Why do you have such a large shirt?"

"It's comfortable to sleep in..."

"I need to invest in..."

_**I stop talking when she brushes her fingers over my lips.**_

"You're gorgeous"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she presses her lips against mine.**_

"Now where's that sling of yours?"

"It dropped on the floor"

_**When she bends over to pick it up, I can't stop staring, she has a really nice ass.**_

"Here you go..."

_**I slowly lift my arm so she can fix the straps.**_

"How's that Spence?"

"It's perfect"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Okay let's go..."

_**When she tries to walk past me I stop her.**_

"Thank you for helping..."

_**I have the stupidest smile on my face.**_

"I love you"_  
><em>

"I love you to Spence"


	84. Chapter 84

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yer"

_**She's lying with her head resting in my lap.**_

"So what's your plan?"

_**I've been meaning to ask her this for a while now.  
><strong>_

"What do you mean?"

"You're obviously not staying in LA forever?"

_**When I say that she forces a smile.**_

"Ash I have to go back to New York"

_**It's going to really suck when she goes back to New York.**_

"I know"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her hip.**_

"What's going to happen when you go back to New York?"

"With us?"

"Yer"

_**There's a long pause before she says anything.**_

"I don't know"

"That was a fair pause Spencer"

"I didn't mean it to be..."

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"I just don't know what you want me to say"

_**She can be really frustrating sometimes.**_

"What's your plan?"

"I don't have one..."

"So you haven't spoken to Zara about going back to New York?"

"No"

_**That wasn't very convincing.**_

"We started talking about what we were going to do yesterday..."

"And?"

"And nothing Ashley"

_**I carefully lift her head and slide from underneath her.**_

"Where are you going?"

"I need to grab a few things from the store"

_**I need to walk away before this turns into a fight.**_

"Right now?"

"Yep"

_**I watch her as she moves so she's sitting.**_

"I don't get why you're annoyed?"

_**When she says that I shake my head.  
><strong>_

"Spencer you're the most frustrating person"

"Ashley I'm so confused..."

"After everything we've been through you still don't know what you want?"

"You didn't ask me what I wanted..."

_**I pretty much did.**_

"You asked me what my plan was"

"Spencer isn't that the same thing?"

"Not really"

_**She's holding her ribs.**_

"Spencer we live on opposite sides of the country"

"That's not new information Ashley we've known that the whole time..."

"Spencer I just need to know what's going to happen when you go back"

"How am I meant to know that?"

_**I need to leave before this gets any worse.**_

"Ashley can you not fucking walk away?"

"Spencer I'm not interested in fighting with you..."

"It's only a fight if you make it one"

_**Now I'm annoyed.**_

"I'll be back in a bit"

"ASHLEY?"

_**When I turn around she's standing.**_

"You asked me what my plan was and I told you didn't know"

"That's the problem"

"How's it a problem?"

_**Is she serious?**_

"You came to LA and did this big speech about how much I mean to you and then I ask you what happens next and you tell me you don't fucking know"

"I don't..."

"Spencer I'm not asking you for a five year plan..."

"Ashley I just don't get what you want me to say"

_**I really need to leave.**_

"SPENCER I WANT YOUR FUCKING PLAN TO INCLUDE ME"

"I DON'T..."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN, I KNOW... THAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM"


	85. Chapter 85

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**What's wrong with me?**_

_**How do I keep fucking everything up?**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**I don't know why I'm trying to stop her.**_

_**She's well and truly gone.**_

"What's wrong?"

"ME"

_**When I turn around she's staring at me.**_

"It was a simple fucking question Zara"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"And?"

"And I said the wrong fucking thing like I always do"

_**When I try to walk without my crutches I stumble.  
><strong>_

"Aarrgghh"

_**I can't breathe.**_

"Fuck"

_**The edge of the counter jabbed me in the ribs.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I slowly drop so I'm sitting on the ground.**_

"I can't breathe..."

_**I lean back so my head's resting on the counter.**_

"Are you okay?"

"I..."

"Is she alright?"

_**I can hear Maddy's voice but I can't see her.**_

"I don't know... Spencer?"

"I'm going to be sick..."

_**I don't know what she just passed me, but the second I took it, I threw up.**_

"Should I call someone?"

"Spencer do you need a doctor?"

"N-No"

_**My whole body's heating up.**_

"You're sweating..."

_**When she touches my forehead I don't move.**_

"You're burning up"

"What's wrong is she alright?"

_**Am I hearing things?**_

"Spence..."

_**When Zara tilts my head, I notice her.**_

"What can I do?"

_**Why is she here?**_

"Zara I feel really faint..."

"Did she fall?"

"Paula what are you doing here?"

"I came by to drop these off..."

_**She's holding a bag.**_

"Are you okay?"

"Zara can you?"

_**When I point at the straps on the sling she starts undoing them.**_

"You're bleeding"

_**My whole body aches.**_

"Spence do you still feel sick?"

"The pain's making her nauseus"

"Well what should we fucking do super doc?"

_**She's not doing anything.**_

"Zara I don't need her help"

"Spence you don't look so great and you're bleeding"

_**I'll be fine.**_

"You're going to need to see someone"

_** I awkwardly pull myself up so I'm standing.**_

"Spencer I'm a doctor I can help..."

"I don't want your fucking help"

"You're bleeding"

_**When she says that I look down.**_

"How long's it been since you've taken something?"

_**I really don't want her help.**_

**_But I need the pain to go away and right now she's the only one that can do that._**

"Long enough"

_**When I finally answer her she moves so she's standing in front of me.**_

"Is there any first aid here?"

"I'll go grab what we have"

_**I'd completely forgotten that Maddy was here.**_

"Thanks"

_**None of this is making any sense.**_

_**How does she know where I'm staying?**_

_**Why is she here?**_

"I'm just going to take your shirt off"

"Just do what you need to do and then leave"

"Spencer..."

"How did you find this place?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes..."

_**Of course it matters.**_

"You're fucking crazy"

"Spencer..."

"You snuck into my hospital room and watched me sleep"

"I was worried..."

"L-Leave"

_**I don't need her help.**_

"Spencer please let me help you?"

_**When I try to walk away my whole body aches and I feel dizzy.**_

"I'll just make sure you're okay and then I'll leave"

_**There's a long pause before I say anything.**_

"Okay"

_**I really don't have much of a choice.**_

_**If I don't let her help me.**_

_**Zara will make me go and see someone else.**_

"I need to take your shirt off"

**_When she grabs hold of my shirt I look over at Zara._**

"Sorry"

**_I can barely move my arm._**

**_So when she takes my shirt off it's incredibly difficult._**

"This might hurt a little"

**_I look down as she slowly pulls the bandages off my ribs._**

"Here"

"Thanks"

**_I hate this._**

_**I need this moment to be over.**_

"You've broken a couple of stitches"

_**When I look down she's putting disinfectant on a tissue.**_

"This is going to sting"

_**The second she starts dabbing the tissue on my cut I cringe.**_

"Sorry"

"Is it infected?"

_**When she looks up her eyes lock on mine.**_

"No"

_**We all just stand there in silence, as she puts a new bandage over my cut.**_

"There you go"

"Zara can you please pass me that?"

_**When I point at my crutches she hands me one.**_

"Yer"

"I'm going to go lie down"

**_I can't deal with her being here._**

"Okay"

_**When I walk away I don't bother acknowledging her.**_

_**She needs to leave and I need to lie down.**_

_**Before I fall down.**_


	86. Chapter 86

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**When I walked into the loft Zara and Maddy were making out on the couch.**_

_**So I headed straight for the Kitchen.**_

"Hey"

_**When I turn around they're both staring at me.**_

"Can you two not do that?"

"Which bit?"

"Maddy quit fucking staring at me"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"Where did you go?"

"Out"

_**I'm really not in the mood for this.**_

"Zara have you met pissed off Ashley before?"

_**That's not funny.**_

"I actually have I met her in New York"

"Fuck you both"

_**When I look down I notice my shirt.**_

"Why's my shirt on the ground?"

_**Spencer was wearing it when I left.**_

"There was a minor incident"

_**When I pick it up I notice there's blood all down the side.  
><strong>_

"What happened?"

_**They're not answering me.**_

"Is she alright?"

_**When they both hop I immediately think the worst.**_

"Zara?"

"Ash she's fine, she's sleeping..."

"Why's there blood on my shirt?"

"She bumped into the counter and busted a couple of her stitches"

_**I'm annoyed, but I need to check and make sure she's okay.**_

"I'll be back"

_**When I get to the bedroom the door's already open.**_

"Hey"

_**I thought she'd be sleeping.**_

"You're back?"

_**She's not wearing a shirt.**_

_**So I can see there's extra bandaging on her ribs.**_

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yer"

_**She looks really pale.**_

"Do you need to go and see someone?"

"No I'm okay"

_**She looks really uncomfortable.**_

"Okay well I'll leave you be so you can sleep..."

"Ashley?"

_**The second I start to walk away she says my name.**_

"Can we please talk about this?"

_**When I finally turn back around she's staring at me.**_

"You deserve so much better than this..."

"We can't keep doing this Spencer"

"I know"

_**I feel like we have these same conversations every couple of days.**_

"You need to let me in"

_**I thought we'd got past all of this and then it happened again.**_

"Ash I didn't mean to sound as unsure as I did"

_**When she says that I close the door and walk over to where she's sitting.**_

"Spencer I can't keep doing this with you..."

_**I carefully move so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

"You either want this or you don't?"

"Ashley I want this more than anything..."

_**When I look up her eyes lock on mine.  
><strong>_

"And I know when you asked me I didn't sound sure, but I am, I know what I want"

_**She's going to be the death of me.**_

"I want you Ashley and you're the only thing that I am sure of right now"

_**When her hand touches mine I don't move.**_

"Aaaarrrgggghhhh"

_**She's my kryptonite.  
><strong>_

"You've made me such a fucking pussy Spencer"

_**I can't ever stay mad at her.  
><strong>_

"Do you understand how annoying you are?"

_**I never used to be like this.**_

"You drive me crazy..."

"Are you done?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"No you're incredibly frustrating as well"

"Are you done now?"

"Yep that pretty covers it"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her stomach.**_

"So what just happened?"

"I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into the corner of the counter..."

"Ouch"

"It was nothing"

_**When I raise my eyebrows she laughs**_

"Okay it wasn't nothing it really fucking hurt"

_**That's more like it.**_

"Spencer you're looking a little pale?"

"I felt a little sick but... Ash you're hand"

_**Woops.**_

"Sorry that wasn't deliberate"

_**My hand was pressing down on her clit.**_

"Look who's being annoying now?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"On that note I'm going to go..."

"Stay"

"Spencer you need to rest"

_**When I stand up she brushes her hand against mine.**_

"I need you to hurry up and get healthy so we can fuck"


	87. Chapter 87

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**It took a lot of work for me to get her like this, but I'm horny and I need attention, so it's worth it.  
><strong>_

"Mmmmm"

_**I can't move as much as I'd like to, but she's taking control and I'm loving every second of it.**_

"Spence we need to stop before I can't"

_**Her lips are still touching mine.**_

"No we don't"

_**I'll never get sick of being with her.**_

_**I love the way her tongue brushes against mine.**_

_**The way her lips move against mine.**_

_**I love it all.**_

_**I love her.**_

"Aaaarrggghhh this sucks"

"Ash it doesn't have to"

"It does"

_**It's really sweet that she cares, but I'm not made of glass.**_

"How much did we miss?"

_**When she moves so her head's resting on my shoulder, I can't help but smile.**_

"This is the end of the movie..."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yer"

_**I slowly start brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"So Ash I've been thinking..."

"About sex?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Yer, but also about my mum"

"Not at the same time I hope"

"Ewww Ashley that's gross"

_**She has the sexiest laugh.**_

"Sorry I'll refrain from making anymore inappropriate comments"

"No you won't"

_**She can't help herself.**_

"So why's your mum on your mind?"

"She stopped by the loft today..."

_**I force a smile when she turns so she's facing me.**_

"You didn't tell me that?"

"We were busy fighting and then we were busy..."

_**When I say that she gently brushes her lips against mine.**_

"Why was she here?"

"She said she was dropping off a bag..."

_**I still have no idea what was in that bag.**_

"But when she got here I was in a fair bit of pain and she ended up re-bandaging my ribs"

"You let her..."

"I didn't really have much of a choice"

_**She has amazing eyes.**_

"I'm sorry I stormed out..."

"Ash if I was in a relationship with me I'd storm out to"

_**She's laughing but it's true.**_

"Anyway so when you were gone I did a lot of thinking..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"Ash this last month has been so crazy"

_**That's an understatement.**_

"I found you and I nearly lost me"

"Spencer that's not funny"

"Sorry"

_**It was a little bit funny.**_

"Look I've been avoiding this city since I was eighteen and now I have one very big reason to be here"

"Am I that reason?"

"No it's the burger place down the road"

_**I really need to stop laughing at my own jokes.**_

"They do make a nice burger"

**_I have the biggest smile on my face._**

"Look Ash I love this city, I love you and I love us"

_**I really love us.**_

"But I hate the drama, I hate the anger and I hate that I've let my family have this effect on me"

_**I need to move on.**_

"So I'm just going to put all this shit behind me once and for all and move on"

_**I should have done this a long time ago.**_

"Ash I've got to the point where I can't imagine my life without you in it"

_**Why didn't I say this before?**_

_**We would have avoided that fight.**_

"So I think I'm just going to talk to them and get closure..."

"Spencer are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yer"

_**I need to do this.**_

"I want to start fresh... With you"


	88. Chapter 88

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"We're going"

"What?"

"I want to go"

"Spence how's that possible?"

"We'll call a cab"

"You can barely move"

"I can move I'm just not very fast"  
><em><strong><br>When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Should I even bother trying to tell you it's a bad idea?"

"No"  
><em><strong><br>It's been five days since the accident and I'm still not feeling the greatest, b**__**ut I'm sick of being stuck in this loft.**_

"I want to go"

_**She's trying to be a good friend**__**, but it's pretty obvious that she wants to go as well.**_

"Come on Zara you can make out with Madison..."

"Okay let's go"

"Woah I'm not going like this"

_**I look ridiculous.**_

"They're some sexy sweatpants Spence"

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I was so close to cancelling this gig.**_

"What are we looking at?"

"Spencer's mum, brother, Aiden and a whole bunch of randoms I've never met"

_**I'm not really surprised that we keep running into them**__**, but it's annoying.**_

_**And I know Spencer keeps saying that she wants to move on, b**__**ut how do you just move on from that?"**_

"I guess it's good Spencer's not here then..."

"Yer"

_**I really want her here.**_

_** I hate it when she's not around.**_

"I'm on in five I should probably go get ready"

"Go woo the ladies..."

_**She always says that.**_

"But no touching"

_**She's so strange.**_

"Maddy have you forgotten how hot my girlfriend is?"

_**Why would I be touching other girls?**_

"No I actually had an orgasm last night thinking about how hot your girlfriend is"

_**She's talking shit.**_

_**She spent the night fucking Zara.**_

"So did I"

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**The second we walked in I noticed Maddy standing by the bar.**_

"Hey"

_**When she turns around she has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"You came?"

"We did"

_**Watching Ashley sing is quickly becoming one of my favourite things.**_

"Hey sexy"

_**When she leans across and starts whispering in Zara's ear, I look away.**_

"Can you drink yet Spence?"

"Yer"

_**I haven't had any pain killers today.**_

"Really?"

"Yer I haven't taken anything"

"Awesome"

_**When she turns around to order, I look over at Zara.**_

_**They've been fucking all week and from what Zara's been saying, the sex is really good.**_

"Ash's going to lose her shit when she sees you here"

"In a good, happy to see me kind of way?"

"Yer"

_**She's a little protective of me lately.**_

_**So it could of been the other way.**_

"All your favourite people are here..."

_**When she points behind me I turn around.**_

"Of course they're here"

_**There's about twenty of them huddled in the corner.**_

"She's on"

_**When I hear the music start to play I turn so I'm facing the stage.**_

"Thanks Mads"

_**I've really missed beer**_

_"I got brass in pocket_  
><em>Got bottle, I'm gonna use it.<em>  
><em>Intention<em>  
><em>I feel inventive,<em>  
><em>Gonna make you, make you, make you notice<em>  
><em>Got motion, restrained emotion.<em>  
><em>I been driving uh, Detroit leaning.<em>  
><em>No reason, just seems so pleasing.<em>  
><em>Gonna make you, make you, make you notice<em>  
><em>Gonna use my arms,<em>  
><em>Gonna use my legs,<em>  
><em>Gonna use my style,<em>  
><em>Gonna use my side-step-<em>  
><em>Gonna use my fingers.<em>  
><em>Gonna use my, my, my, imagination.<em>  
><em>Cause I going make you see- there's nobody else here<em>  
><em>No one like me.<em>  
><em>I'm special, so special.<em>  
><em>I got to have some of your attention, give it to me!<em>  
><em>I got rhythm, I can't miss a beat.<em>  
><em>I got-a new skank so reet.<em>  
><em>Got something. I'm winking at you,<em>  
><em>Gonna make you, make you notice.<em>  
><em>Gonna use my arms,<em>  
><em>Gonna use my legs,<em>  
><em>Gonna use style,<em>  
><em>Gonna use my sidestep<em>  
><em>Gonna use my fingers, gon' use my my my imagination.<em>  
><em>Oh .. cause I gonna make you see<em>  
><em>There's nobody else here, no one like me.<em>  
><em>I'm special, so special.<em>  
><em>I got to have some of your attention, give it to me!<em>  
><em>'Cause I gonna make you see<em>  
><em>There's nobody else here, no one like me,<em>  
><em>I'm special, so special.<em>  
><em>I got to have some of your attention, give it to me"<em>


	89. Chapter 89

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"You came?"

"My other girlfriend couldn't come over so I thought I'd come to your gig instead"

**_I have the stupidest smile on my face._**

"Spencer your other girlfriend's an idiot"

"I know and she's not nearly as hot as you"

_**The second her lips touch mine I kiss her back.**_

"I can taste beer"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I may have consumed a few beverages while you were singing..."

_**She was on stage for like forty five minutes.**_

"And before you say anything I haven't taken any medication today"

"I wasn't going to say anything but it's good to know"

_**She's looking ridiculously hot right now.**_

"Spence I'm really glad you're here"

"I'm really glad I'm here as well"

_**We're both smiling.**_

"So are you okay or do you want to leave?"

"I'm okay..."

_**She's sweet.**_

"I'm actually feeling the best I have in a long time"

"Spence it's probably all the beer you've been drinking"

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

"Ash you were amazing tonight..."

_**She's really talented.**_

"And if I wasn't already sleeping with you I'd want to be"

_**Watching her sing is a massive turn on.**_

"Hey Sash can we grab two beers?"

"Yer of course"

_**The bartender's kind of cute.**_

"Nice work tonight Ash"

"Thanks"

_**When Ash looks over at me I force a smile.**_

"Sash this is my girlfriend Spencer, Spencer this my favourite bartender Sasha"

"Hey"

"Hi it's nice to meet you"

"You to"

_**When Ash introduces me to girls I can't help but wonder if she's slept with them.**_

"There you go"

"Thanks"

**_If I was single I'd sleep with this girl._**

"Spencer no"

**_When she says that I raise my eyebrows._**

"What?"

"Spencer I know what you're thinking and no"

**_I have the stupidest grin on my face._**

"I haven't slept with her"

"Ash I didn't say anything"

_**I was thinking it but I didn't say anything.**_

"You didn't have to"

_**Am I really that obvious?**_

"Cheers"

_**When she holds her glass up I tap mine against hers.**_

"Cheers"

_**I like this.**_

_**This is how we used to be back in New York.**_

_**No tension, no drama, no worries.**_

"Ashley for future reference..."

_**She's looking ridiculously hot right now.  
><strong>_

"Watching you perform is a massive turn on"

_**She's laughing, but If I wasn't injured and if this bar wasn't full of randoms, we'd be fucking right now.**_

"Hey..."

_**I knew they were both here, so I'm not surprised to see them standing here.**_

"You're back on your feet?"

_**Aiden looks like he's seen a ghost.**_

"We were really worried"

_**My mum's walking over.**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**I don't know why I chose to acknowledge her.**_

"Ashley you were great tonight"

"Thanks"

_**It's pretty obvious she's feeling just as uncomfortable as I am.**_

"You've still got it Ash"

_**He's been staring at Ashley this whole time.**_

_**Now I can really see what Madison was talking about, he likes her.  
><strong>_

"You're really talented"

"I'm still very gay Aiden"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"I know I..."

_**He's mumbling.**_

"How come you never gave me shit about being gay?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know Aiden why would you give Spencer shit?"

"I..."

"Are you a homophobe?"

"No..."

"So you just gave her shit because it was funny?"

"I..."

"You're a fucking loser Aiden"

"Ash..."

"Why are you still standing here?"

_**When she says that he turns so he's facing the others.**_

"I'm going to go find the others"

_**When he walks away she leans across so her lips are brushing against my ear.**_

"Do you want me to get rid of the other two?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"No it's okay"

_**I want her so badly right now.**_

"Spencer I'm sorry I didn't think"

"We're going to go..."

_**I'm in an incredibly good mood and I'm not going to let them ruin that.**_

"Here"

_**When she hands me a card I take it.**_

"Spencer when you're ready call me"

_**It's her business card.**_

"I'm good"

_**When I hand the card back to her I can see the tears in her eyes.**_

"Spencer please?"

_**When I start walking Ash wraps her fingers around mine.**_

"Do you want to get out of here?"

_**All I care about right now is her.**_

"Ash I want to do what you want to do..."

"Let's go"

_**I was hoping she'd say that.**_


	90. Chapter 90

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**When we got back to the loft we started making out straight away and now we're in her room.**_

"Spence?"

_**I've only got one arm at the moment, but I plan on putting it to good use.**_

"Ash spread your legs"

_**She reluctantly spreads her legs as I move my fingers between her folds.**_

"Spence we can't"

"We can"

_**She wants this just as much as I do.**_

_**She's just worried about me.**_

"It's been over a week Ash"

_**I've really missed being with her.**_

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

_**I've missed touching her.**_

"What about you r-ribs and your shoulder?"

_**The more I touch her the less she resists.**_

"You'll just have to go easy on me..."

_**Even the slightest wrong movement aches.**_

"No throwing me into any fridges"

_**She has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"Spencer you loved that"

"That's true"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Alright"

_**When she pulls my hand out of her pants I have the biggest grin on my face.**_

"Alright you'll fuck me?"

"Don't say it like that"

_**I watch her as she quickly gets rid of her clothes.**_

"Alright you'll bump uglies with me?"

_**When she rolls her eyes I start laughing.**_

"Alright you'll poke me?"

"Spencer stop talking"

_**She's trying not to laugh, but I can tell she's amused.**_

"Alright you'll make love to me?"

_**When I say that she moves so she's hovering above me.**_

"That actually sounds kind of strange as well"

_**Now we're both laughing.**_

"Ashley you're so damn picky"

"Just don't call it fuck..."

"Can I say fuck in a kinky way?"

"Give me an example?"

"Fuck me Ashley"

_**She just snorted.**_

"That was actually kind of hot"

"I know I love it when girls beg me to fuck them"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Spence you weren't exactly begging it was more like a turrets outburst"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ash you asked me for an example you didn't ask me to make it sexy"

_**Why are we still talking?**_

"Here"

_**I don't move as she pulls my pants down past my ankles.**_

"Ash this has been some very laid back foreplay"

"That's your fault"

"How's it my fault?"

"You haven't stop rambling"

"I'll stop rambling now if you..."

_**The second her lips touch my clit I stop talking.**_

_**She read my mind.**_

"I..."

_**She knows exactly how to touch me.**_

_**Where to touch me.**_

"Mmmm"

_**I'm so wet.**_

_**_**Her tongue's incredible.**_**_

"Ash"

_**I was clinging to the last little bit of control I had and then she slipped two fingers inside of me and I lost it.**_

"Ssshhh..."

_**My ribs are aching but there's no way I'm going to stop her.**_

"Mmmm"

_**She keeps moving her fingers faster and faster and I'm struggling to hold it in.**_

_**It's been over a week.**_

"I'm cccclloosseee"

_**I'm really, really close.**_

"I..."

_**She's not teasing.**_

_**She's not holding back.**_

_**She wants to make me cum quickly as she can and it's working.**_

"S-So close"

_**When she starts flicking my clit back and forth with her tongue my whole body starts shaking.**_

"Aaaasssshhhhh"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I can't talk right now.**_

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes"

_**When she moves so her lips are only inches from mine I force a smile.**_

"That was good"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Just good?"

"Ash I have to tread carefully around your ego"

"My ego..."

_**She stops talking when I slide my fingers between her folds.**_

"Spence you don't have to"

"I want to"


	91. Chapter 91

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spence you need to start explaining or my head will explode"

_**When she sits down opposite me I smile.**_

"You just cringed…"

"Ash I always cringe"

"Spence we shouldn't have had sex last night"

"Yes we should have"

_**Last night was amazing.**_

"Ash I have busted ribs and a broken collar bone..."

"Exactly"

"Ash the only good feeling I've had all week is the one you gave me last night"

_**She's grinning.**_

"So stop worrying, last night didn't hurt me"

"Okay"

"So why did you insist that I bring you here?"

"I like it here…"

"It's close to the hospital and your mum eats here?"

_**I know all of this.**_

"Ash you like it here and I like you..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"And I want to swing by the hospital after, so they can check you for diseases"

"You're such a lovely girlfriend"

"I know"

**_We're both laughing._**

"Okay so we've come here because you like me and I love this place?"

"Yep"

"Spence how much do you like me?"

"I love you"

"Well let's really go to the hospital after and they can check you out"

"I don't have diseases..."

"I want them to check your injuries Spence"

"Ash I'm fine"

"Then it will be a very quick check up"

_**I'll go for her, but I don't need to go, I'm fine.**_

"Okay Ash I'll go for a check up"

"Really?"

**_She looks shocked._**

"Yes, I want more drugs anyway..."

"Spence you sound like an addict?"

"I am an addict"

**_I have the biggest smile on my face._**

"I'm addicted to you Ashley Davies"

"Well played"

**_I move my hand so it's resting on hers._**

"So should we order first?"

"First?"

"I want to talk to you about something..."

"Spencer is it a good something or a bad something?"

"It's nothing bad"

_**She must be so confused.**_

_**I dragged her out of bed and insisted we come here for breakfast.**_

"Okay"

_**I am so crazy about this girl.**_

"I've been with my fair share of girls Ashley, I usually meet them at a random bars, we make small talk and then we..."

_**When she raises her eyebrows I start laughing.**_

"Ashley I have a point"

"Do I really need to hear about the other girls you've been with?"

"I love you Ashley"

_**I have the stupidest grin on my face.**_

"Okay finish what you were going to say"

"We..."

_**She knows what we did, I don't need to say it.**_

"Anyway none of those girls mattered and then you walked into my bar and we made out within minutes"

_**She looks pretty happy with herself.**_

"Ashley you told me you were going to fuck me and I let you the first night"

_**I'll never forget that first night.**_

"We agreed to that stupid 'it's just sex' thing, but the whole time we were doing it, I didn't even consider hooking up with another girl"

_**I didn't need to look elsewhere.**_

_**I didn't want to look elsewhere.**_

"Ashley I trust your sister and she's one of my best friends, but I never told her any of that stuff I told you"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I let you in Ashley and it's the best thing I've ever done"

_**I need her in my life.**_

"So the other day when you asked me what my plan was, I should of said my plan is you..."

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"Because I am so in love with you Ashley..."

"Can I come over to your side?"

"You can"

_**I awkwardly slide across as she moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"Spence I'm not really sure why you're giving me this really amazing speech..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"But I feel the exact same way"

_**I've never been this happy before.**_

"I am so in love with you Spencer Carlin"

_**When her lips touch mine I kiss her back.**_

"Sorry I'll come back"

_**The waiter's here.**_

"It's okay"

_**I'm starving.**_

"What are you getting Ash?"

"Can I get a latte and the pancakes please?"

"Sure"

_**When the waiter looks over at me I smile.**_

"I'll have the same please"

"Okay I'll be back with your orders soon"

"Thanks"

_**When she walks away I look back over at Ash.**_

"So you asked me what my plan was and I wasn't lying when I said I didn't have one, but we're going to make one together Ash"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You've lived here your whole life Ashley, your friends are here, Maddy's here and your mum's here"

_**This sucks.**_

"My bar and my life is in New York"

"We'll figure something out Spence"

_**I hate this.**_

"Ash I have to go back to New York soon, I have people relying on me, I have a bar to run..."

"Spencer I know all of this"

_**When she tucks a strand of hair behind my ear I smile.**_

"We'll make it work Spence, 'cause you have a magic tongue and I want that tongue near my vagina"

**_That's hilarious._**

"This is a serious conversation Ashley..."

"I know I can't help myself"

**_She's grinning._**

"We'll figure it out Spencer, because I want the exact same thing you want..."

_**I want her.**_

"I want you"


	92. Chapter 92

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ash?"

"Mmmm"

_**I'm so comfortable.**_

"Have you got plans tonight?"

"I do"

_**I don't really.**_

"Spence I have the same plan I've had every night since you got here..."

_**I quickly move so I'm lying on my side.**_

"You"

_**When I brush my lips over hers, she smiles.**_

"Is there any chance you could take me somewhere?"

"Name the place Spence and I'll take you there..."

"The house I grew up in"

_**I definitely wasn't expecting that.**_

"I need closure Ash, I need to hear what she has to say"

**_Her wish is my command._**

"Okay, just let me know when you want to go and we'll go..."

"Can we go now?"

_**We can.**_

**FLASHBACK (EARLIER THAT DAY)**

_"Hi"_

_**When I look up Paula's standing there.**_

_"Hi..."_

_"How's your mum going?"_

_**Spencer's going to be out here any second now.**_

_"Paula..."_

_"Can I sit?"_

_**It's a pretty big bench.**_

_"Paula I'm not going to tell you can't"_

_**She's sitting down.**_

_"Ashley I'm never going to forgive myself for the way I've treated her"_

_**When she says that I look over at her.**_

_"I wouldn't forgive myself either"_

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

_"I'm everything she says I am Ashley"_

_**I know.**_

_"I turned my back on my own daughter when she needed me the most and there's nothing I can say or do that will make what I did alright..."_

_"Ash?"_

_**When I hear her voice I stand up and walk over to where she's standing.**_

_"Hey..."_

_**Hey eyes are locked on Paula.**_

_"How did you go Spence?"_

_**When she looks over at me, I smile.**_

_"Good..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really"_

**_She's grinning._**

_"Do we need to do anything or see anyone?"_

_"Nope, we're good to go"_

_**I love her smile.**_

_"Okay, let's go then"_

_"Spencer?"_

_**When Paula says her name she stops walking.**_

_"I just want to talk"_

_**She's moved so she's standing in front of us.**_

_"Please..."_

_"I'm not interested Dr Peters"_

_**When she steps around her, I follow.**_

_"Are you okay Spence?"_

_"I'm more than okay..."_

_**She's smiling.**_

_"I'm in a great mood Ashley and even mother dearest can't ruin that"_

_** END FLASHBACK**_

"Spence are you sure you want to do this?"

_**We've been sitting out the front for a couple of minutes now.**_

"Yer"

"Do you want me to wait out here or come with you?"

"Ash you're definitely coming with me"

_**I knew she'd say that, but I still had to check.**_

"Alright let's do this"

_**When I get to her side of the car, I pull the door open and help her out.**_

"So this is where you grew up?"

"Yep..."

"It's cool"

"It's okay"

_**I feel horrible for her.**_

_**No one should have to go through what she's been through.**_

"Here"

_**When I pass her one of the crutches she smiles.**_

"Thanks"

"When this is over Spence..."

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"We can do anything you want"

"Anything?"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Your wish is my command..."

"You won't hold back?"

_**I can't wait until she's one hundred percent again.**_

_**I really miss our crazy sex life.**_

"If you're going to request sex Spence..."

_**She has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"It's going to be very gentle sex"

"You're boring"

"I love you too"

_**When she starts walking again, I follow.**_

"Ash you're not really boring"

"I know"

_**She's laughing.**_

"But you are full of yourself"

"I know"

_**I love her laugh.**_

"Ash you're confidence is so fucking sexy"

_**When she gets to the door she looks over at me.**_

"So this is our last chance to bail..."

"Spencer if you want to stay we stay, if you want to go we go"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You're perfect..."

"I know"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"Spencer?"

_**They must have heard us, because the door just opened and Paula looks like she's seen a ghost.**_


	93. Chapter 93

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spencer?"

**_This is my childhood home._**

**_This is the house I'm meant to treasure._**

**_The house that's meant to hold all of my fondest memories._**

"Can we come in?"

"Of course"

**_When she holds the door back we both walk inside._**

"Spencer?"

**_It's that Lance guy._**

"Hi"

_**I'm not interested in getting to know him.**_

_**But I can't just ignore him either.**_

"Hi"

**_I feel like I'm a gorilla at the zoo, they're both staring._**

"Spencer I'm really glad you're here"

**_All the things I've spent years trying to forget are rushing back._**

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"I do"

**_When I look over at Ashley, she smiles._**

**_I am so glad she's here._**

"Do you want to sit?"

**_There's a photo of me on the table by the door._**

"No…"

"Do you remember that day?"

**_I reach out and move the photo so it's lying face down._**

"I do"

**_When I look back over at her I notice another photo on the wall._**

"So how are you feeling?"

**_The photos are making my blood boil._**

"I shouldn't have come here…"

**_I've bitten off more than I can chew._**

"Spencer please?"

_**I'm in over my head.**_

"Paula I lost both my parents in High School"

_**I can't stop staring at that photo.**_

_**It's just the two of us, s**__**he has her arm wrapped around me, w**__**e're smiling.**_

_**I remember that day like it was **_**_yesterday._**

_**Dad took that photo.**_

"One was this really sweet, kind man that would have done anything for his kids"

_**He never judged me.**_

_**He never tried to change me.**_

"The other was a heartless bitch"

_**When I knock the photo off the wall it shatters.**_

"Paula I've been hiding from this city for years and if I hadn't of met Ashley, I'd still be hiding now"

_**Her face is blank.**_

"But I'm done hiding and I'm done dwelling on the past"

_**There's glass all over the floor.**_

"You never gave me a chance and you never stopped to ask if I was okay"

_**I'll never forget the way she treated me.**_

_**She was horrible.**_

"I disgusted you and you made it very clear that you wanted nothing to do with me, so this is me returning the favour"

_**I'm done.**_

"I want nothing to do with any of you, so get rid of all the fucking photos and forget I exist"

_**I can see the tears building up in her eyes.**_

"Because Paula I will never forgive you for the way you've treated me"

_**I'm moving on and she isn't coming with me.**_

"Spencer please?"

_**When I look over at Ashley I force a smile.**_

"Let's get out of here Ash..."

_**There's nothing else to say.**_

"Okay"

_**When I look back over to where they're standing, she's crying.**_

"Wipe away the crocodile tears Paula..."

_**She brought this all on herself.**_

"You've been doing just fine without me and you'll keep doing just fine without me"

_**When I start walking, Ashley follows.**_

"Are you okay Spence?"

_**We're nearly at her car.**_

"Yer"

_**I'm so sick of this stupid crutch.**_

_**I can stand without it.**_

"Ash we're getting rid of this..."

_**When I pass her the crutch, she laughs.**_

"And that was very therapeutic"

**_I'm nodding at the house._**

"Can we get pizza for dinner?"

**_My new life starts now._**

**_No more running._**

**_No more hiding._**

"Spence we can have whatever you want"

**_She's grinning._**

"SPENCER?"

**_I'm not turning around._**

"SPENCER PLEASE?"

_**Why does she keep following me?**_

"Please?"

**_She's moved so she's standing in front of me._**

"Spencer I was a horrible mother and I wish I could justify the way I've acted, but I can't"

_**Her eyes are all red and puffy.**_

"You didn't deserve to be treated the way I've treated you and if I could go back and have my time again, I would"

_**It's too late for that.**_

"Spencer I can't change anything that's already happened and you're right I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm never going to give up..."

_**Her eyes are locked on mine.**_

"I want my daughter back..."

"It's been six years and you've never tried to contact me?"

"I had no idea where you were"

"You've never bothered to look"

_"_I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me"

"You were right Paula..."

_**We're leaving.**_

"I don't want anything to do with you"

_**This is it for us.**_

"I came back here for Ashley and I'm going to keep coming back here for her"

_**I don't want anything to do with her.**_

"But we're dead to each other Paula and that's never going to change"

_**She stopped being a part of my life a long time ago.**_

"So stop trying to fix what can't be fixed"

_**When I turn around, I smile at Ashley.**_

"Let's get out of here Ash..."

_**She's perfect.**_

"I'm starving"


	94. Chapter 94

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_This sucks._**

**_This really, really sucks._**

"Bye Maddy"

**_She's grinning._**

"You'll be seeing me soon Spencer"

**_Okay._**

"I plan on visiting a lot…"

"You're going to fly all the way across the country to visit little old me?"

_**She's addicted to Zara's vagina.**_

"Something like that"

"I'll be waiting Maddy…"

"For me or for rockstar?"

**_When she nods at Ashley I smile._**

"Both"

"Bye Maddy"

**_My arm's still in a sling, so when she hugs me it's a little awkward._**

"Don't be a stranger Spencer"

**_When I turn around, Ashley forces a smile._**

"So this is it?"

"It's not it Ashley, it's just…"

**_I know what I'm trying to say, but it's not coming out._**

"A speed hump"

"I know Spencer it was just a poor choice of words"

**_I'm really going to miss her._**

_"This is the final call for all passengers boarding flight VA786 to New York's LaGuardia airport, last call for all passengers boarding flight VA786 to New York's LaGuardia airport"_

"That's us"

**_Why am I leaving her?_**

"Come here Spence"

**_When she presses her lips against mine, I want to turn it into something more, but I can't._**

**_If I don't go now, my flight will leave without me._**

"Bye"

**_I don't know what else to say._**

"Spencer that's not how it's done in the movies"

**_When she says that I laugh._**

"I love you Spencer and when I can I'm following you all the way back to New York"

**_I have the biggest smile on my face._**

"I love you too..."

**_I quickly lean forward and brush my lips over hers._**

"And I'll clean my office for your arrival"

_**When I'm back to my old self, we're going to have some really crazy sex.**_

"Spencer send me those dirty messages…"

"No"

"Please?"

"Maybe"

**_I can't believe I'm actually walking away._**

**FLASHBACK**

**_I'm dreading having this conversation with her, but it needs to happen._**

**_Our lives have to get back to normal eventually._**

_"So…"_

**_I like it here, it's peaceful._**

_"So?"_

**_When I look over at her she smiles._**

_"Ash I think it's time we have that dreaded conversation"_

_**She knows exactly what I'm talking about.**_

_"You want to go back to New York?"_

_"Ash I need to go back to New York…"_

**_This sucks._**

_"I don't want to go, but I have to"_

_"When are you thinking you'll leave?"_

**_I don't want to leave her._**

_"A couple of days"_

**_When I say that she looks back at the water._**

_"That's soon..."_

_"Ashley I've invested a large amount of what I have into that bar and I can't just let it sit there"_

_"I know"_

_"Can you look at me… please?"_

**_When her eyes lock on mine, I smile._**

_"Ashley a couple of months ago all I cared about was my bar and my friends, but now I have you and you mean everything to me"_

**_When I hold my hand out, she wraps her fingers around mine._**

_"I love you Ashley and it's going to really suck when I go, but I can't stay…"_

_"I know..."_

**_She's smiling again._**

_"And I love you too"_

**_I've been dreading this day._**

_"We'll work something out Spence"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Are you okay?"

"Yer, I'm…"

**_I'm an idiot._**

**_I'm actually flying to the other side of the country without her._**

"This just sucks Zar..."

"I know I'm walking away from an incredibly sexy, flexible latino"

**_She makes a very good point._**

**_I guess we're both idiots._**


	95. Chapter 95

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey..."

_**She definitely wasn't expecting me.**_

"Ashley what are you doing here?"

_**If I was her I'd be surprised as well.**_

_**I don't visit very often, **__**I actually don't visit at all.**_

"I thought I'd stop by and see how you are?"

**She's smiling.**

"I'm okay, I have my good days and my bad days, but I'm alright..."

"Can I come in?"

"Ashley this is your house as well, you don't need to be invited in"

"I know, but you're blocking the door and I didn't think shoving you out of the way was the best way to get inside"

_**When she steps to the side, I walk in.**_

"So, how's Spencer?"

_**We have a very strange relationship, w**__**e don't talk about feelings.**_

_**We're just two people that lived in the same house for a really long time.**_

"Ashley am I not allowed to ask about your girlfriend?"

"No you are, I'm just not sure I'll answer you"

_**I have my back to her, but I can hear her laughing.**_

"How's Spencer?"

_**When I get to the fridge, I lean down and grab a drink.**_

"She's still pretty banged up, but she's back on her feet and moving around"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Mother that's a weird thing to smile at"

"I'm smiling because I wasn't expecting an answer"

_**These last couple of days have really sucked.**_

_**We've never been apart.**_

_**When I was in New York she was always there and then when got together in LA, we were inseparable.**_

_**But now she's on the other side of the country living her life and I'm here, living mine.**_

"It's good she's back on her feet..."

"Yer"

"Ashley you don't sound very happy about it?"

"Mum I've never cared about someone as much as I care about Spencer and when I heard she'd been in an accident, I felt sick"

_**When Kyla walked into the studio that day, my stomach dropped.**_

"I love her and I'm really glad she's getting better..."

"But?"

"She went back to New York a couple of days ago"

"Ohhh"

"She lives there and her business is there"

"That sucks Ashley, I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

_**It's not really, it sucks.**_

_**I just want to be with her.**_

"So does this mean you'll be jetting off to New York soon?"

"It's complicated"

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.**_

"How?"

_**I'm not really sure why I'm telling her all of this.**_

"I have a record deal and I told my producers I wanted to finish the album in LA..."

"Tell them you've changed you mind"

_**That's not the real reason.**_

"You're sick..."

"Ashley I'm a bitch, don't stay here for me"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"You're right, you are a bitch, but you're the only mother I have"

_**She's grinning.**_

"So I'll continue to tolerate you"

"Sweetie that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me"

_**She's laughing.**_

"If I die can you write my eulogy?"

"Mum, that's really not funny"

"Sorry..."

"You're not allowed to die"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Okay"

"Stop smiling mother"

"No"

"You're so annoying"

"And you're really sweet"

**_I'm not sweet._**

"Ashley I've been the shittiest mother to you and I know you're not going to buy it, but I really am sorry"

_**Okay.**_

"I'm terrified Ashley and I know it shouldn't take something like cancer to make me realise this, but I want a better relationship with you Ashley"

_**I don't know what to say.**_

"Mum you've missed every major event in my life, you weren't there when I graduated, you've missed countless birthdays and when dad died, you treated me like I was an ATM"

_**Her face is blank.**_

"So you're right you are a really shitty mother, but unfortunately for me, you're the only one I have, so no dying and no stringing me along..."

"I'm not stringing you along Ashley"

"Good 'cause if you are, this terrible relationship that you're trying to salvage, will be gone for good"

_**Well this has been a fun visit.**_

"Look mum I was really upset when I found out you were sick, because even though you sucked at being motherly, there's always been little moments when I could tell you cared"

"I've always cared Ashley"

_**When she walks out of the room, I don't know if I'm meant to follow her, but I do it anyway.**_

"I was at your graduation Ashley"

_**No she wasn't.**_

"You left the graduation invitiation on the kitchen bench, but you never actually gave it to me or asked me if I wanted to go"

_**Okay.**_

"But I was there, I sat at the back and when you got your award, I left"

_**When she hands me a photo album, I'm speechless.**_

"Ashley you stopped needing me a long time ago and I somehow went from being your mother to your roommate"

_**When I open the book, there's a lot of photos.**_

"But Ashley I've had a lot of time to think these last couple of months and my biggest regret in life is you"

_**That's sweet.**_

"I've missed a lot of your life Ashley and I really don't want to miss anymore"

_**When I get to the photos of me graduating I look over at her.**_

"Why didn't you tell me you were there?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted me there..."

"WHY WOULDN'T I WANT YOU THERE?"

_**She's so frustrating.**_

"You're so frustrating..."

_**She's laughing again.**_

"You're a horrible mother"

"Ashley you're not exactly the sweetest daughter"

_**Now I'm laughing as well.**_

"Okay well I have to go to the studio"

_**When I pass her back the photo album she smiles.**_

"Fly to New York Ashley, visit your girlfriend, live your life"


	96. Chapter 96

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Maybe we should hire someone to help?"

"Zara we'll be fine?"

"Spencer a turtle moves quicker than you..."

_**That's a horrible joke.**_

"There's no way you'll be able to work the bar"

"Zara I'll be fine"

"You're so stubborn"

"And you're ruining quality TV time"

_**When I say that she laughs.**_

"Have you heard from Ashley today?"

"She called this morning"

"Did you two have crazy phone sex?"

_**I'm not into phone sex.**_

"Zara it's been nearly a week, I haven't had sex with her in six days..."

_**She's laughing.**_

"So that's a yes to crazy phone sex?"

"No I'm not into phone sex, but I am incredibly horny"

_**I'm really missing Ashley, but the bar's a good distraction.**_

"I'm not used to having a girlfriend 2,500 miles away..."

"Spence you're not used to having a girlfriend full stop"

"Actually Zara I'm used to the whole girlfriend thing now"

_**My eyes don't wonder anymore and I have no interest in sleeping with random girls.**_

"That's good..."

"I'm a one women lady now, it just sucks that she's on the other side of the country and I'm here... Unsatisfied"

_**I've never had to go without sex before.**_

_**There's always been girls I could hook up.**_

_**But I don't want any of those girls anymore.**_

_**I want Ashley.**_

"So what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"How's it going to work?"

"We didn't discuss specifics Zara"

_**I'm not sure how it's going to work, but there's no way I'm going to let it fail.**_

"Her mum's sick and she has her album to finish in LA"

_**I'm not expecting to see her anytime soon.**_

"So we're going to have to stick to phone calls and text messages for a while"

_**When I force a smile, she moves her head so it's resting on my shoulder.**_

"You've gone from anti relationship to relationship to long distance relationship, all in a couple of months"

"Zara if life's simple, it's boring..."

"Is that a Spencer Carlin inspirational quote?"

"That's a Spencer Carlin sexually frustrated, pissed off at the world quote"

_**At least we can laugh about it.**_

"We're laughing Zara but it's really not that amusing..."

"I know"

"I miss her"

_**I really miss what she does to me.**_

"I miss the vagina she hands me on a silver platter..."

"I miss her latino best friend"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Spence she was so flexible and sexy"

"Have you heard from her?"

"She sends me inappropriate messages, but I'm definitely not expecting her to call"

_**They were just fooling around, but it's pretty obvious Zara really likes her.**_

"Do you want her to call Zara?"

"I don't know, she's a really cool chick and she's got mad skills in the bedroom..."

"But?"

"No buts, I honestly don't know"

"Zara I recently consented to a 'fuck buddy' relationship with this really hot chick from LA, but it got really complicated, really quickly and then close friend of mine encouraged me to take the next step and make it something more"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"It was the best advice she's ever given me..."

"Was that your smart ass way of telling me that I need to figure out how I'm feeling before someone gets hurt?"

"Yep"

"Spence I gave you that speech, so I appreciate your kind words, but I'm on top of it"

"I thought you were a bottom girl?"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"Spence you're an idiot"

"You love me..."

"I love you like I love rashes"

_**She's so full of it.**_

"Anyway what are we going to do about this staffing problem?"

"We don't have a staffing problem Zara..."

"Spence I'm not letting you work the bar"

_**I own the bar, s**__**o technically she doesn't get a say.**_

_**But Zara's my best friend, so I'm always going to listen.**_

_**I'm always going to appreciate how much she cares.**_

"Zara it's honestly fine..."

_**We'll manage.**_

"It will work itself out"

_**It always does.**_


	97. Chapter 97

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"SORRY WE'RE CLOSED"

"Is that why you have that closed sign on the door?"

_**When I hear her voice the biggest smile appears on my face.**_

"You're in New York?"

_**When I turn around she walks towards me.**_

"I had a couple of free hours so I thought I'd swing by"

_**When she gets to where I'm standing, I press my lips against hers.**_

_**It's been a really long eight days.**_

"Ash I've really missed you..."

"Little old me?"

"Little old you"

_**I can't stop smiling.**_

"I can't believe you're actually here"

"Spence I can't believe it's only been eight days..."

_**It's seems like it's been a lot longer than eight days.**_

"I feel like I haven't had sex in years"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"So you've flown across the country for a booty call?"

_**We're so alike.**_

"No I'm here to help..."

_**Okay.**_

"And for some booty"

_**She's definitely getting some booty.**_

"What do you mean when you say you're here to help?"

_**What am I missing?**_

"Spence you're horny and I'm going to help"

"That's not what you meant"

_**When I raise my eyebrows she looks away.**_

"Ashley what am I missing?"

"Babe I'm not really sure what you're talking about?"

_**She's a horrible liar.**_

"You said that you're here to help, why would you be here to help?"

_**She's not answering me.**_

"Ashley?"

"Spencer?"

"Ash I've abstained for a whole eight days and you're incredibly sexy, but I can still turn you down"

_**She's smirking.**_

"You think I'm sexy?"

_**I think she's ridiculously sexy.**_

"Why are you here to help?"

"Zara may have mentioned that you're struggling"

"She called you?"

"No, I called her"

"You called her?"

"Yep, I wanted to know how you were really going..."

"Ash we've talked every day"

"We have"

"I told you I was fine"

"Yer but you always tell porkies"

"Porkies?"

"Little lies"

_**She thinks she's so clever.**_

"Ashley I know what a porky is"

"Then you know that you tell them"

"I don't tell porkies..."

"I'm sorry Ashley I don't feel the same way"

_**That was a horrible impersonation.**_

"That was one time Ashley and I was scared..."

_**She's kissing me and I want to pull back and finish this lovely discussion we've been having. but it's been eight days.**_

_**Eight very long days.**_

"Sorry that was a bad porky example"

_**I can't stop smiling.**_

_**She's here.**_

_**I can actually touch her.**_

"Ash I'm sorry that Zara's dragged you all the way here"

"Spence she didn't drag me anywhere"

_**When she brushes her fingers through my hair, I smile.**_

"I came because I love you and you might not want to admit it, but you need my help"

_**She smells incredible.**_

_**She looks incredible.**_

"So tell me everything that you've been keeping from me"

"I haven't been keeping anything from you Ash, this place has just been really busy since we reopened and I'm obviously not as capable as I was pre accident"

"So you're struggling?"

"I'm managing"

"You're the bar manager Spence, don't you always manage?"

_**When she leans forward I brush my lips over hers.**_

"Look I have been feeling really run down and tired these last few days, but I'm fine"

"Spencer it's been a really long week so I'm going to skip the getting mad bit"

"The getting mad bit?"

_**Why's there a getting mad bit?**_

"I've asked you every day how you're going and you've told me you were fine..."

"Okay I'm going to cut you off right there"

_**She's barking up the wrong tree.**_

"Ash I have a broken collar bone and busted ribs, so running this bar isn't exactly easy, but I'm managing and if your situation was different"

"My situation?"

"Your mum's sick and you have an album to finish"

_**I don't want her to worry about me as well.**_

"Look I promised you that I was going to be honest and I have every intention of being truthful, but when you have your mum and you career to worry about, I'm not going to burden you with a little bit of pain and discomfort..."

"I'm handling everything Spence and you're never a burden"

_**She's really sweet.**_

"So how busy are you right now?"

**_I have a lot to do and not much time to do it._**

"We open in an hour and I have to restock the fridges and tidy this place up"

**_The other stuff can wait._**

"But I have time"

_**I'll always make time for her.**_

"Lead the way Spence"


	98. Chapter 98

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**When Zara walks behind the bar, I smile.**_

"Hey Zara"

"Did you get everything done?"

**_She offered to help me set up this afternoon, but I insisted she leave._**

**_She's done more than enough already._**

"I may have got a little distracted"

"You've got that I've just had sex look?"

_**It's scary how well she knows me.**_

"Spencer it's written all over you face?"

_**I can't stop smiling.**_

_**Ashley's in town and Ashley just went down on me.**_

"Hi what can I get you?"

"Two bourbon and cokes please"

_**When I reach out to grab two glasses, Zara cuts me off.**_

"I've got it Spence"

_**She's been doing this all week.**_

_**Every time she can stop me working, she stops me.**_

_**It's really sweet, but annoying at the same time.**_

"Fourteen dollars"

"Keep the change"

"Thanks"

_**The second the register closes, she looks back over at me.**_

"Have you been playing with yourself?"

_**She's so strange.**_

"Did you watch porn?"

_**There's something very wrong with her brain.**_

"You've had sex..."

"Hey bitches"

_**When I turn around Maddy's sitting on one of the stools.**_

"Maddy?"

_**Zara's whole face just lit up.**_

"Hey"

_**They're going to fuck.**_

_**I'll be impressed if Zara lasts the night.**_

"You're in New York?"

_**She's having the exact same conversation with Maddy, that I had with Ashley a couple of hours ago.**_

"Spencer can I have the night off?"

_**I want the night off, I want to lock myself in a room with Ashley.**_

"No"

_**I quickly reach down and grab Maddy a beer.**_

"Here"

_**When I put the beer down in front of her she smiles.**_

"Thanks Spencer... Where's lover girl?"

"She's upstairs showering"

"Did you two get all dirty?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I KNEW IT"

_**Zara's smirking.**_

"Zara I'm going to go and serve those very thirsty looking people over there"

_**It's probably best I leave them to it.**_

"Hi what can I get you two?"

"Can we just grab a Budweiser and a vodka cranberry please?"

_**His girlfriend's very attractive.**_

"Tall or short glass?"

"Tall please"

_**When I start pouring they're drinks, I look back over at Zara and Maddy.**_

_**Zara has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"There you go I'll just grab you that beer"

**_When I lean down to grab his beer, my ribs ache._**

**_I'm going to have to move those beers, they're in a horrible spot._**

"Twelve dollars"

**_When he hands me fifteen dollars I smile._**

"Keep the change..."

"Thanks"

"SPENCER?"

_**Maddy's moved so she's standing behind the bar.**_

"MADDY'S GOING TO HELP WORK THE BAR"

**_I can't let her serve alcohol.  
><em>**

**_She doesn't have any paperwork._**

"I appreciate the offer Maddy, but I can't let you work the bar, without the required paperwork"

"Spencer you say paper, I say scissors"

_**I'm not following.**_

"I worked at one of LA's biggest clubs"

_**She's waving a piece of paper around.**_

"Spencer I can legally sell alcohol and I'm going to look really good doing it"

_**I've really missed Maddy.**_

_**She's incredibly entertaining.**_

"I'm on top of it Spencer"

"Maddy can you make sure you don't get on top of anything else..."

_**When I nod over at Zara she smiles.**_

"While I'm paying them?"

"I'll behave..."

_**She's talking to me, but she's staring at Zara.**_

"For now"

"Maddy you don't have to do this, you can just hang out and drink free beers all night..."

"Spencer don't be ridiculous I'm helping"

_**I really could use the help.**_

"Hi what can I get you?"

_**I guess she's starting straight away.**_

"Your number?"

"Has that line ever worked for you?"

_**This is going to be very interesting.**_

"Can I try another?"

"Sure"

_**Maddy's going to eat this poor guy alive.**_

"I'm new to town..."

"And you want directions to my house?"

_**He's laughing.**_

"You know if I could rearrange the alphabet..."

"You'd put U and I together?"

"You're good"

_**She really is.**_

"I know"

"You're also very confident"

"Confidence is sexy"

_**It really is.**_

"You know I may not be Fred Flintstone..."

"But you can make my bed rock?"

"Okay I give up"

_**He's laughing.**_

"You're a hard women to please"

"You're a good looking guy..."

_**When she says that he smiles.**_

"But I'm looking for a good looking girl"

"Ohhhhh"

_**Poor guy.**_

"That's a relief"

_**It is?**_

"I was starting to think there was something very wrong with you"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just not interested in your bits and pieces"

**That's hilarious.**

"Now can I get you something that isn't my number?"

"Two beers please..."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Surprise me"

_**When I turn around and notice Ashley, the biggest smile appears on my face.**_

_**Ashley's easily the hottest girl I've ever been with.**_

_**She's gorgeous and the outfit she's wearing is crazy hot.**_

"How was your shower?"

"Lonely"

_**When I walk out from behind the bar she looks me up and down.**_

"Babe, you're such a hotty"

_**I can't believe I have to work tonight.**_

"Is that my crazy Latino friend?"

_**When she nods at Maddy, I laugh.**_

"She's breaking hearts"

"She'll make you a lot of tips Spence..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"She's very slutty"


	99. Chapter 99

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"So this is the scene of the crime?"

_**When I look over at Maddy she's grinning.**_

"There was a crime here?"

"Spencer you stole my best friends heart"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Maddy you're so strange"

"I know it's one of my many qualities"

_**I owe her big time for tonight.**_

"Thank you so much for tonight..."

"You don't need to thank me Spencer, I've had a jolly time"

_**She's talking to me, but her eyes are locked on Zara.**_

"When do you close this place?"

"Zara's clearing everyone out now"

_**She wants to hook up with Zara again, i**__**t's written all over her face.**_

"So where's your new favourite accessory?"

"Is Ashley my new favourite accessory?"

_**I'm going to take that grin as a yes.**_

"She's upstairs..."

"She bailed before she got into your pants?"

_**She's already been in my pants.**_

"Spencer you've changed her..."

"Maddy we had sex a couple of hours ago and I told her to go upstairs"

_**She looked like she was going to pass out on my bar.**_

"Spencer I'm going to sleep with your best friend again"

_**That's more than okay with me.**_

"How do you feel about that?"

"Zara's a big girl Maddy, she doesn't need my approval"

_**I slowly walk over to the register and grab cash.**_

"Here"

_**When I try to pass her the cash she doesn't take it.**_

"Spence don't insult me with your money"

"Maddy you've been working the bar all night and I wouldn't feel right not paying you"

"Your friend can pay me on your behalf"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Maddy that's a great deal for me"

"It's a great deal for Zara as well"

"SPENCE?"

_**When I walk out from behind the bar I undo the strap on my sling.**_

"Yer?"

"I'll close up..."

"No you won't"

_**She's the best, best friend a girl could ask for.**_

"I've got it Zara"

"Are you sure?"

_**I'm positive.**_

"Yep, thanks heaps for tonight"

"Hakuna Matata"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

_**She hasn't said that in ages.**_

"It means no worries..."

"Night Zara"

**A SHORT TIME LATER**

"Sorry"

_**I was trying to slide into bed unnoticed, but it's pretty hard to be stealth when half your body's broken.**_

"Finally"

_**Her voice is croaky.**_

_**She sounds adorable.**_

"What time is it?"

"Two thirty"

_**When she rolls over the sheets pull back.**_

"Nice PJ's Ash"

_**She's wearing short, shorts and an ACDC shirts that's way too big for her.**_

"Spence I strongly considered no PJ's..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"Is that Maddy and Zara?"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"Yep, they've been going at it for a while now"

_**It didn't take long for me to close the bar, but when I walked into the loft they were already fooling around.**_

_**I could hear them very clearly.**_

_**It was all a little too clear.**_

"You've showered?"

"I like to keep clean Ash"

_**I had beer and bourbon all over me.**_

"I like it when you're dirty..."

"Ash you're so much wittier than that"

"I know I was just sleeping, my brain's not awake yet"

_**She's brushing her fingers down my leg.**_

"You're not wearing any pants?"

"I have underwear on..."

"Yer, I'm thinking that needs to go"

_**When she starts sliding my underwear down my legs I smile.**_

"I am so glad Kyla got a job working for you"

_**When she tosses my underwear to the side, she slowly starts running her tongue up my leg.**_

"You're so sexy"

_**She's nibbling on my hip.**_

"Spence your bruising's pretty much gone..."

"Well that's a mood killer"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I was just making an observation..."

"Well I have two hideous scars you can observe while you're down there"

"They're not hideous"

_**I **_**_didn't mean for that to be so emo._**

"Spencer nothing about you is hideous"

**_When she moves so she's hovering above me, I gently brush my lips over hers._**

"Sorry that wasn't meant to be as emo as it sounded"

"Spencer you're easily the hottest girl I've ever been with..."

"I was just thinking the exact same thing about you"

"Oh god we need to stop"

**_No we don't._**

"We're being that annoying couple we hate..."

**_When she rolls over to her side of the bed I laugh._**

"And we need to sound proof these walls"

**_Why is she grabbing her phone?_**

"Spencer we're playing music"

**_Okay._**

"I can't listen to that"

_**When she leans over to plug her iPhone into the dock, I run my fingers down her back.**_

"What's Maddy's intentions?"

"Right now?"

_**No.**_

"What is she looking for?"

_**When she presses play I raise my eyebrows.**_

"This is the sexy music you've chosen?"

_**She's playing Creed.**_

"Was that the sexy conversation you'd chosen?"

_**She makes a very good point.**_

"Sorry I'm just curious"

"And I stupidly hit shuffle"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So why are you curious?"

_**When she moves so she's hovering above me, I slip my hand under her shirt.**_

"Zara's my best friend..."

"And you're worried Maddy's going to hurt her?"

"No and don't look at me like that"

"How am I looking at you?"

"I don't know, but I'm not passing judgement on your friend"

"I never said you were"

"Good..."

"Super"

_**She has the sexiest smirk.**_

"Look I'm staying right out of whatever they're doing, but Maddy comes across like she's completely uninterested in commitment..."

_**I was just curious.**_

"So I was just curious, but I've lost interest now"

"You think she's slutty?"

"No I think she's us two months ago"

"So slutty?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"I wasn't slutty..."

"You slept with me straight away?"

"You were throwing yourself at me"

"You dragged me into your office"

"I was horny"

"You were being slutty"

"Okay I was a little slutty, but everyone's a little slutty, some just hide it better than others"

_**When I start playing with her nipple she looks down at my hand.**_

"That's very distracting"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face.**_

"Let's be slutty"


	100. Chapter 100

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**My life has completely changed these last couple of months.**_

_**I used to be so predictable and I had my priorities all wrong.**_

_**Now for the first time in my life, I know I'm on the right track.**_

_**I know my heart's leading me in the right direction.**_

"It's still weird waking up to someone watching me sleep"

_**When her eyes finally open the biggest smile appears on my face.**_

"Spence I like to think I've moved past being someone"

_**I know exactly what she means, but I can't just let it slide and not pull her up on it.**_

"Ash you are so much more than a someone..."

_**That's better.**_

"And you are my exception to all my old stupid rules... We can date, we can be in a relationship, we can have sleepovers and you can creepily watch me sleep"

_**I love the look she's giving me.**_

"Nice save Carlin..."

"Thank you"

_**When I brush my lips over hers she smiles.**_

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept incredible..."

_**Her bed's incredibly comfortable.**_

"Spence if I had of known your bed was this comfortable I would have pushed for sleepovers a long time ago"

_**I love the relationship we have now.**_

_**She's still the same girl I met when I walked into her bar, but now she exclusively has sex with me.**_

"Ash thank you for coming all of this way"

_**This last week without her has sucked.**_

"You've ruined me Spence..."

_**In the best possible way.**_

"I used to be very independent, now I can't function properly when you're not around"

_**My life sucks when she's not in it.**_

"I've been having similar problems this past week"

**This time when my lips touch hers she kisses me back.**

_**She's something else.**_

_**Her lips are incredible.**_

"Davies do you have somewhere to be?"

"Davies?"

"You called me Carlin before, so I thought I'd return the favour"

_**I like it.**_

"I'm going to go grab us breakfast"

_**I've been waiting for her to wake up.**_

"I'll come with you..."

"It's okay"

_**I quickly lean down for one last kiss.**_

"Any preference Carlin?"

_**When I hop up the sheets slide down her body.**_

_**She really is something else.**_

"Surprise me"

_**Why am I dressed?**_

_**Breakfast's not important anyway.**_

"I should go..."

_**Her nipples are staring at me.**_

_** They're making it very hard for me to leave.**_

"Okay I'll be back in a bit"

_**When I walk out of her room I'm surprised Maddy and Zara are awake.**_

"Morning..."

"Morning"

_**They're both looking pretty happy with themselves.**_

"I wasn't expecting you two to be awake this early..."

"Ash it's eleven thirty"

_**When Zara says that I smile.**_

"Zara you two sounded like you had a very strenuous night, I thought you'd be sleeping it off?"

"Hunger took over..."

"I'm heading out to grab breakfast if you two want anything?"

"Ashley this right here is why you're my favourite and bestest friend"

"Maddy that wasn't the best sentence you've ever strung together"

"Hunger's getting the best of me"

_**When she leans across to kiss Zara I turn to leave.**_

"ASH I'LL COME WITH YOU"

_**Okay.**_

"Any requests?"

_**They're kissing again.**_

"Anything edible will do..."

"How about I just go and you two carry on with whatever you were doing?"

_**I'm hungry and I have a very hot girlfriend naked in the other room.**_

_**I don't want to stand here and watch them fool around when I could be in the other room with Spencer.**_

"I'm up"

_**When Maddy walks towards me she has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"Let's go"

**A SHORT TIME LATER**

"Ash that's a lot of food..."

"I have no idea what anyone wants, so I figured I'd just grab a bit of everything and I can't go wrong"

_**Simple.**_

"Maddy?"

"Yer..."

"Thanks for helping out last night"

_**When she looks over at me I shake my head.**_

_**I know the look she's giving me.**_

_**She can't help herself.**_

"Ashley Davies are we about to have a moment?"

"We were going to have one, but you ruined it like you always do"

_**Maddy's always been a little different, that's why we get along so well.**_

"But seriously I do really appreciate you coming out to New York and helping Spencer out with the bar"

_**I legally can't sell alcohol so I'm kind of useless.**_

"Ash you've had some really shitty stuff happen in your life and as your best friend and someone who cares about you a lot..."

_**We're definitely having a moment.**_

"I'm really glad that you found Spencer and you convinced her to settle down, because you deserve to be happy"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"You've got a big heart Ash and I know if the situation was reversed you'd help me"

_**I would.**_

"So I appreciate the thanks but it's not necessary"

_**When she wraps her arms around me I hug her back.**_

"I'm happy I can help and you have a hot girlfriend so that's a bonus..."

_**When she says that I pull away.**_

"Ash working behind the bar's never been so fun"

"You always have to ruin the moment..."

"It was getting very serious and I needed to break the ice"

_**She can't help herself.**_

"Anyway I'm all about Zara..."

_**She's grinning.**_

"She's a lot of fun"


	101. Chapter 101

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Is there something on my face?"

_**They're staring.**_

"Nope"

_**They're acting very strange.**_

"Okay..."

"Spencer this is one of life's little cons"

"Maddy you've lost me?"

_**What exactly is the con?**_

"You're staring..."

"Maddy I'm very confused"

"You keep staring at Ash"

_**I definitely wasn't staring.**_

"She's talking to a semi attractive girl and you're jealous..."

_**When she says that I can only laugh.**_

"I'm not jealous"

"So you were just observing?"

_**I'm not jealous.**_

"What do I have to be jealous about?"

_**I trust Ashley.**_

"She's allowed to talk to other people, I don't own her"

_**I've never been one to get jealous, b**__**ut I've also never been with someone that I care about as much as I care about Ashley.**_

_**It does bother me that her attention right now is with someone else, but I'm not going to admit that.**_

_**She's allowed to talk to other people.**_

_**Even if that other person wants in her pants.**_

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey. where did Spencer go?"

_**Why are they both looking at me like that?**_

"Office"

_**Okay.**_

"What's with the looks?"

"Ash as your best friend I feel it's important I share my wisdom with you"

_**This should be interesting.**_

"When you're in a relationship and a semi attractive girl approaches you, walk away..."

_**What is she talking about?**_

"It only ends badly if you don't"

_**I'm not going to even bother responding.**_

"Hey"

_**She's sitting behind her desk.**_

"Hi..."

"What are you doing in here?"

"It's quiet I thought I'd catch up on bookwork"

_**When the door shuts behind me, I lock it.**_

"Do you want some help?"

"No it's okay there's not much here"

_**She doesn't seem annoyed.**_

"Spence are you okay?"

"Yer I'm just tired"

_**When I get to where she's sitting I move so I'm leaning on her desk.**_

"Are you sure?"

"Ash should I not be okay?"

"No I was just..."

_**Why am I bringing this up?**_

"Never mind"

"Ash am I missing something?"

"Are you annoyed I was talking to that girl?"

_**When she leans back in her seat her eyes lock on mine.**_

"Where's this coming from?"

"Maddy and Zara were acting weird..."

"Ash there isn't a how to guide for relationships..."

_**That's true.**_

"And just because they'd react a certain way doesn't mean I will"

_**That's also very true.**_

"So you weren't jealous?"

"Ash there was a very minor case of jealousy"

"I wasn't expecting you to admit that"

"I wouldn't usually but you get annoyed when I'm not honest"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"Well you have no reason to be jealous..."

"Ash it was such a small, minute case of jealousy, it doesn't even need to be discussed"

**_She's looking super sexy right now._**

"You're looking really sexy right now..."

"I'm covered in beer..."

"I don't care"

**_I quickly lean forward so my lips are touching hers._**

**_I've been drinking and she's looking really hot._**

"Ash you locked the door when you came in?"

**_When she pulls back ever so slightly I grin._**

"This room brings back some very nice memories"

**_Our first time was something else._**

**_It's a night I will never forget._**

"Shall we make new memories?"


End file.
